More Than This
by Yan Luna4373
Summary: Kumari was Kanda's old friend from a few years ago.They were close before one mission went bad and she died.So it seemed. She is alive.When they discover her they bring her back,but everything is always more than they first seem.Bad Sum.Better one inside.
1. Aggravating Reunion

**DGM**

**More Than This**

**Chapter 1**

**Aggravating Reunion**

**Summary: Kumari, Kanda's best friend from a few years ago. They were close whether he admitted it or not. She sticked with him and he grew to like her. One day though, a mission went bad and everyone thought Kumari died in battle. Little did they know she actually survived. How? That's what they're going to find out, but first, they must convince her to come back and fight. To stay without trying to run away. SInce she seems to have changed a bit and doesn't want to come back for the first few months. Although it seems she has changed alot, this girl is almost exactly the same. When time passes Kanda grows more fond of her and something sparks between them. Now everyone is losing their sanity as things take a big turn with them. Seeing how everything with either of them is always more than they seem. It is more than this.**

**Hope you enjoy this.**

"Welcome Kanda." Komui greeted.

"Che, what is it?" Kanda said.

Komui put his mug down and folded his hands. A glint appeared over his glasses as he got serious. "I have a special mission for you." Komui said.

"Just get to the point." Kanda spat.

"Do you remember Kumari?" Komui asked.

Something sparked in Kanda's eyes as he heard the name. It had been a long time since someone mention the name. The name of an old exorcist. "I take that as a yes. We discovered something very interesting about her. It seems she is alive and well. She is making a living while traveling. She sings and is amazing at it might I add. Anywho, we need you to go pick her up. She won't come willingly otherwise she would already be here. Good luck!" Komui said as he handed Kanda a folder.

Komui left the room and Kanda stood there. Just staring at the folder. He opened it and two pictures fell. He picked them up and looked at them. One was a girl as a kid and the other was a girl around his age. They looked completely different. There was no way they were the same person. He put the pictures aside and read the papers. She was in town. At least it wouldn't take that long. Kanda left with thoughts aroused in his head. It's been years and she was dead. This had to be a mistake, but if it was then why was he going?

Kanda walked into a crowded building. He heard someone singing and went to check it out. Surely enough, it was her. He sat at a table with his arms folded as he watched. Her voice was nice. It was beautiful. It didn't disturb him. He waited for hours until everyone left. He was still there waiting for everyone to leave. He looked around and didn't see her anywhere. Kanda stood up and went in the back. "Can I help you sir?" a man asked.

Kanda raised the picture and the man looked at it. "Where is she?" Kanda asked.

"She left after she got her check. I think she is staying at a nearby inn though." he said.

Kanda turned around and went outside. He looked around and didn't see her. This town was huge and many inns were in this town. He would never find her. He would have to just wait until morning. He sat by the door as the sun went down and the stars polluted the sky. All the lights in town were all vanishing and it was pitch black. If not for the stars Kanda wouldn't be able to see a thing. He fell asleep and was awaken by the sun and a noisy person. "Who are you?" a girl asked.

He looked up and stared at her. This was her. "You're coming with me." Kanda said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Kanda stood up and looked down at her. She was holding a bag with one hand and she was wearing jeans, a tang top that was like a belly shirt, but longer, and a red and yellow jacket. The sleeves only went a little pass her elbows though. She looked at him and her eyes landed on Mugen. The coat didn't bother her, but the sword was a dead giveaway that the person knew her. "Yuu."

Kanda narrowed his eyes. This really was Kumari. "I'm not going back to that hellhole." Kumari said as she went inside.

"Yes you are." Kanda said, following.

"You can't make me." Kumari said.

"Is that a bet?" Kanda asked.

"Yuu leave. I'm not going back no matter what. Besides, you can't take me from London to Paris. If you did manage to capture me and take me back. I would get free before that happened." Kumari said.

"Where's your innocence?" Kanda asked.

"I got it with me. I'm not handing it over though." Kumari answered.

"You don't have to." Kanda said as he grabbed her wrist.

She turned around and kicked him. He went flying across the room. He stood up and boy was he mad. He madly walked back to her and she just hit him again. He grabbed her hand and threw her. She got back up and a fight began. Kanda hit, dodged, hit, blocked and Kumari did the same. She seemed to have the better of him though. She had more knowledge of fighting in hand to hand combat than Kanda. He used a sword all the time, but wasn't smart enough to learn anything else. Which was a pity given his strength. As long as Kanda didn't get his sword then Kumari had the advantage because she knew several types of fighting. Kendo, ty gi, Karate, women self defense, ty qui, you name it. She was a fighting prodigist. Although, Kanda did do better when it came to swords. It also didn't help that the only weapon she really ever uses is a staff or sais. She didn't feel comfortable with swords or any other weapon for that matter.

Kanda somehow wound up on top of her trying to keep her pinned down. He held her wrists above her head so she didn't punch him. She tried to kick him, but her legs couldn't reach him. Which wasn't good for her. Kumari tried to get him off of her or to release her hands, but it was no use. "You're coming back to the Order with me." Kanda ordered.

"I told you I'm not going back." Kumari said, still struggling.

"I don't care. Orders are orders. You are going back." Kanda said.

"Orders? You moron! You're stronger than them. You don't have to take orders from them!" Kumari shouted.

Kanda looked at her. He should be angry, but he was rather calm. Kumari wasn't though. "You've changed." Kanda said without thinking.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Kumari replied, calming down.

Kumari looked at him. He had gotten way taller and his hair was much longer. He looked angrier though. Like he was in constant turmoil. Then he looked satisfied. "It's been so long Yuu." Kumari said aloud.

Kanda stared at her deep, bright red eyes. They had always been pools of wonder. Her hair was violet and the bangs were a light, light, and very bright green. The hair shined under the light. They were the same as before, but her facial appearances weren't. He decided to stop reminiscing in some nostagic and some aggravating memories. He saw a carpet off to the side and put her on it and rolled her up in it. Kanda picked her up and put her over his shoulder. She blinked a few times until she realized the position she was in. She wiggled around, but the carpet only wrapped around her tighter and it was getting hot in it. "Yuu Kanda release me this instant! This is kidnapping and illegal! Yuu! Are you listening to me? Yuu!" Kumari shouted.

Kanda just ignored her complaints as he walked through town into the forest. She was still shouting. It was probably a good thing he didn't tell her that headquarters moved to just outside London otherwise she would find her way out of this. He gave an annoyed sighed as she continued her shouting. "For the last time Yuu, put me down! I told you I'm not going back!"

"Don't call me that! It's Kanda maggot!" Kanda finally lost it.

She stared at his head with a not caring look. "Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu! Yuu! Yuu! YUU!" she repeated.

Kanda's eyebrow twitched with anger. The sooner he got there the better. She began moving around again and kept hitting on the head. Even without the use of her arms and legs she was still beating him! When he saw the castle like building he was grateful. His steps got bigger and his pace faster. Only a few minutes passed until he got to the door. The gatekeeper stopped him from going any further though. He did the inspection and it went swell. To Kanda it took to long, but at least there were no problems like with Allen or Krowley. He walks through the halls to the science division where Komui was talking with Lenalee and Lavi. Kanda could hear footsteps from the other hallway and Allen was coming with Krowley, Miranda, Noise, Daisyia, Chaoji, and Timothy. Komui must've predicted more resistance from Kumari.

They all stared at the girl Kanda was holding though. She was still yelling and she managed to get her hands free so she was punching his back. Kanda held the edge of the rug and threw her, releasing her from it, but her back hit the wall hard. She sat up as she got her bag and was about to run off when, "Don't let her leave!" Komui shouted.

They all stared at her for a minute until one of them actually moved. A minute later her arms were tied to her side and she was tied to a chair. Lavi and ropes. They don't mix at times, but this was pretty useful. Kanda sat down as everyone stared at the pissed off girl. "Uh, Komui? Who's the girl?" Reever asked.

"You mean to tell me you don't reconize her? I know she has changed, but is there really that big of a difference?" Komui said, readjusting his glasses.

"Komui, I'm gonna kill you and Yuu when I get out of these damn ropes!" Kumari shouted.

General Tiedoll and Yeagar walked in and blinked as they looked at the scene. "Brother, who is she?" Lenalee asked.

"Kumari Janco." Komui said.

Lavi looked at her then he let an image of her a few years ago pop in his head. "What! This girl is like. . . hot! Kumari was just. . . .well, she was flat out ugly!" Lavi shouted.

Lenalee elbowed him in the stomach very hard. "That is very rude Lavi!" Lenalee said.

Kumari calmed down as General Yeagar came over to her. He stared deep into her eyes, but she just glared at Kanda. He gladly returned it. "Kumari." Yeagar said with happiness.

"Yeah, yeah. This is where we would usually talk and get to know each other, but I want the hell out of here!" Kumari shouted.

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Komui responded.

"Why not?" Kumari asked.

"You're an exorcist. We can't just let you leave." Komui said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Which it pretty much was. "You wouldn't of had to let me leave if you didn't send Yuu after me." Kumari said.

"True, but we are to bring all exorcists here." Komui said.

"So this really is Kumari chief?" Reever asked.

"Yep."

Daisyia and Marie sat down beside Kand and Tiedoll as they stared at her. General Yeagar was sitting beside them as well. All eyes on her. "For the last time, release me. You kidnapped me and it's illegal to take anyone anywhere against their will." Kumari said.

Komui sipped his coffee as he stared at her. "You kidnapped her?" Allen asked.

"We didn't have a choice." Komui said.

"I'm not going to stay here. You could send me on a mission, but I'll disappear. Just one good opening and I'm gone for good." Kumari reminded him.

"That's why we'll wait for you to agree to stay before we release you." Komui replied.

She sighed as she looked at her bag on the floor. If only she could get her hands, or specifically, feet, on it then she could get her sai. Komui planned ahead though. 'If I wasn't stupid enough to reminisce then I wouldn't be here. If they would've sent anyone else, anyone but Yuu then I. . . I wouldn't be here. Damn.' Kumari thought. "So Kumari, how has life been?" Lenalee asked.

Kumari looked at the girl. "You hair was cut." she simply stated.

"Yeah." Lenalee replied, remembering what happened.

"Where have you been all these years?" Yeagar asked.

"Away from here." Kumari said.

"Where have your manners gone?" Yeagar asked, rather disappointed in her.

"So this is Kumari. She is so different." Lavi said, looking her up and down.

Kumari watched as most of the exorcists left, leaving only one she didn't know. Allen. "Prove that you are Kumari Janco." Lavi said.

Kumari thought he was dumber than before. She said plenty of things that should of proven she was herself. He was either ignoring everthing or he was dumber than a rock. "When Yuu hit puberty his voice got really high pitched and he sounded like a girl. Lavi then got a pink and fluffy dress and put it on Yuu." Kumari said nonchalantly.

Lavi snickered as he recalled that memory. Lenalee tried her best not to laugh, but a small giggle crawled it's way out. Allen didn't mind laughing. Afterall, Kanda was a jackass to him. Kanda's eyes filled with rage and Marie and Dasiyia had to hold him down from killing her. He might've not killed her, but still. "Now, now my son, calm down. Didn't you miss her? You took her death the hardest. Well, it wasn't her death seeing how she is alive, but still, you two were close and inseparable." Tiedoll told him.

"Actually, you just couldn't get Kumari to leave his side." Marie said.

"Remember? That's why she traveled with us and went on missions with Yuu all the time. Although, she was General Yeagar's apprentice." Daisyia reminded his master.

"Oh right." Tiedoll said.

"Stop calling me Yuu! It's Kanda morons." Kanda said.

"Yuu needs a nappy. Don't you Yuu." Kumari said, just to irritate him.

"It's Kanda." Kanda said threateningly.

"Who cares? I didn't want to come here and you still didn't listen. So it's Yuu for you Yuu." Kumari said.

Kanda walked in front of her and held Mugen to her throat. She looks at it idly. "You really going to threaten me with Mugen? When I'm strapped to a chair and can't even defend myself? You have gotten so low." Kumari responded.

Kanda looked into her eyes and something kept him from even scratching her. He put Mugen away and left the room. "You haven't changed one bit." Kumari said as he walked off.

Kanda disregarded her words and left to his room. He knew she was staring at his back, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get away from her. She was just an annoying little brat. The only thing that changed about her is her sass. Her impudence just might make her regret a few things. Especially in a place like this. Kanda didn't really have any room to say anything though, but then again, he did. He's been like this his entire life and he was happy as he could ever be. . . for him. Annoyed, but happy.

Kumari's attitude, she just gained self confidence. Other than that, she's too kind for her own good. When she fought him she didn't give it her all. She didn't want to hurt an old time friend. And even though Kanda was mad, he felt something in him spark. Like he was glad she was here. Like he was happy that Kumari was alive. This feeling wasn't bad, but he didn't like it too much. He was just afraid of opening up and actually having a good feeling. Or new feelings to be exact. "Kumari. . . . ." Kanda mumbled as he sat in his bed.

**This is it for the first chapter. I hope you like this story and I know it's another OC, but I like making up my own characters. Thanks for reading and please review. If you do review and I have a few chapters updated at a time then please review for each chapter so I know which one you're talking about. ~ Thanks again! ~**

**Yan Luna4373**


	2. Important Sais

**DGM**

**More Than This**

**Chapter 2**

**Sais Importance**

Kumari tapped her foot in agitation as she watched the science division work and complain about work. 'They do know they can quite right?' Kumari thought to herself. She sighed. She was really bored and she refused to agree to be an exorcist again. Last time. . . . . they all left her for death. She refused to work with these people again. Never again. She trusted them and they just abandon her. "Kumari, why don't you just tell Komui you'll stay? It would be easier." Reever said.

"Would you want to fight and just give your life away without even living it first?" Kumari countered.

Reever looked at her with sad and understanding eyes. None of the exorcists wanted to die or fight at times, but they all have something or someone they wish to protect. Kumari though, she didn't have anyone. She was an orphan just like Allen, but she never got adopted. The only reason why she agreed last time was because she would finally have a home. The only reason why she stuck with Kanda was a whole nother story. She was shy and kind, but had low self esteem. So hanging out with Kanda wouldn't help much, but it did the opposite of many people's theories. Only because Kanda treated everyone like dirt. He treated everyone equally. No one person was any better than the other in his eyes. Until Kumari actually got him to like her even though he would never admit it.

Kumari turned her head when a loud crash was heard. The scientists looked over at Komui's door and they feared for the worst. Komui in his lab, alone, by himself, a crash is heard, evil laughter, loud cheering. That always signaled for another Sir Komlin. The door creaked open and a glint could be seen through the darkness. Komui stepped out with a smile. "Chief that better not be another one of your robots." Reever told him.

"No worries about this one section leader. He is completely harmless." Komui said as a small, thin robot came out.

"That's what you always say." Johnny responded.

"Yes, but I can assure you that Sir Komlin the seventh is absolutely harmless. All he does in organize the place. Watch, Sir Komlin, clean my office." Komui ordered.

Kumari looked at the robot that walked into an open area that could be a library if not for all of the paperwork on the ground. Nothing changed about his office. Sir Komlin picked up the paper making stacks. He placed books on another space and everything was nice and calm. The scientists still didn't like the robot. Kumari didn't really like it either. She knew Komui and his experiments always go bad. She could easily destroy it or cut off it's head if she had one of her sais, but she would get out of the chair first and then run. How'd they even found her was beyond her. She changed her last name and obviously, no one reconized her. She looked at her bag that was hanging up on a rack. "You should really get rid of that thing." Tapp told him.

"Nonsense." Komui said.

"I really don't think it is a wise idea to keep it around Komui. Sir Komlin is working quite nicely, but they always go bad. Always." Russel reminded.

"Don't worry. If anything goes wrong it'll self- destruct." Komui said.

"Ahh! Another Sir Komlin!" Lavi panicked.

"Why don't you panic already? Sheesh." Kumari commented.

Lavi shakily got his hammer out and was about to destroy it, but it stopped it. "I wouldn't just let you destroy it though. So I equiped it with full knowledge of all of the exorcists' moves and technics. So Sir Komlin can defend himself and get rid of you pesky haters." Komui said, more devilish.

Did he say all exorcists? He doesn't even know Kumari's moves or technics. It's been years and he thought she was dead. So he didn't have information on her. Even though it had been a few days since she got here, Kumari was much stronger than before. Lavi suddenly crashed through a wall. Allen jumped back so he didn't get hit by the rubble or Lavi. He looked at Sir Komlin and he gawked, turning stalk white. "You've got to be kidding me!" Allen shouted.

Kumari watched as exorcists gathered and tried to destroy the machine and the scientists hid, looking for something to help them. They found nothing. Lenalee walked in and she stared at the scene. "Brother!"

"Yes my sweet Lenalee?" Komui asked as he appeared from behind the robot.

"Get rid of Sir Komlin." Lenalee ordered.

"But Lenalee, I can't. He has done nothing wrong. They just started attacking Sir Komlin." Komui said, childishly.

"They have perfectly good reason to." Lenalee told him.

"Sir Komlin did nothing wrong." Komui pouted.

"If you won't get rid of it then I will." Lenalee replied as she actovated her innocence.

Kumari noticed that it had changed a lot, but honestly, she didn't care. She didn't care about innocence or this god forsaken war. She just wanted to live a life worth living. An exorcist was not what she wanted in her life. Lenalee zoomed over to the robot, but it didn't shatter or break. It didn't even dent. It grabbed Lenalee and threw her into Allen and Lavi. "How dare you!" Komui shouted.

"Can you get rid of it now?" Timothy asked, but it was useless.

"I can help you guys." Kumari said.

They all looked at her, but Kanda didn't trust her. "You'll run off. No." Kanda replied as he lunged at it again.

They continued to fight the machine, but it only caused more damage as they made thei ay through walls and more walls into more rooms. Kumari sighed as everyone left her in the room. Alone. Kumari sighs, but smiles when she see her red bag at her foot. She takes off her shoes and gets in her bag. It took a few minutes, but she managed to get a sai and lifts her feet. She is able to cut the ropes that had her hands tied to the chair's arm and holds the sai in her hand. Not even a second later she was tying her shoes back on. She hears screams and more walls crumbling, but takes her precious time as she gets up and walk through the holes in the walls.

When she got to the room holding the defending exorcists and the fighting robot she leans on the wall with the sais in their case belt around her waist. She puts her thumbs in her pockets as she looks at the scene. It was pretty amusing to her. Laughter filled her eyes. It reminded her of when Kanda would always chase everyone who made him mad. He always had to chase them because he was so short for his age, but not anymore. He is like one of the tallest teenagers she had even seen. She smiles, but in her mind she reminds herself not to get to liking this place again. She sees this place as her home, but it's not time for her to join the fight again. She still wanted to live her life. They were doing fine without her and they would have even without knowing she was alive. They'll be just fine for a little longer. "Hey, how'd you get free?" Lavi shouted as he pointed at her.

"It doesn't matter." Kumari said, picking her bag back up over her shoulder. (the bag isn't a luggage bag or a purse. It's like a gym bag that uses strings to tighten the opening space and what you use to keep a hold on it.)

Lavi moved just in time to dodge Sir Komlin's laser. 'Well, you see something new everyday.' Kumari thought. She watched as Kanda kept going into walls, but kept going back to fighting the robot. 'If he can't even fight a stupid machine then how can he fight the akumas or the Noahs for that matter?' Kumari thought. "You need help Yuu?" Kumari asked, nicer than before.

"No." Kanda said, but came flying in her direction.

"Are you sure about that?" Kumari asked.

Kanda stared at her hand that she held out for him. He stood up, but slapped her hand away. "Positive." Kanda replied as he left.

She smiled and watch from afar. If Tiedoll and Yeagar were in this room then maybe it would be easy for them to destroy it. Or general Cross. Any general, but isn't General Cross missing? No, she could've sworn she saw him the other day. Kumari watched as Sir Komlin was covered in water as it broke a water pipe. Now it was malfunctioning. They're screwed. Kumari just giggled at the scene. It was getting out of control, but she stayed right there and watched. "Damn you Komui! This would've never happened if you never made this piece of junk!" Reever shouted.

Komui glared, but he looked at the machine with concern. He didn't want to get rid of it, but it's never good when machinery and wires mix with water. "It should've self- destruct." Komui said aloud.

"How is a machine going to self- destruct if the wires are wet and messed up?" Johnny asked.

"You sure you guys don't need my help?" Kumari asked one more time.

They all looked at her. She would've left by now. Why did she stay? They didn't answer, but they didn't need to. Sir Komlin started charging at her with a flame thrower. Everytime Sir Komlin tried to attack she dodged the move, but didn't do anything. "Just destroy it already!" Lavi yelled.

"Under one condition." Kumari said.

"What's the condition?" Komui asked, pretty sure what it was already.

He was really going to let her destroy it? Wow. "I can leave without a hassle and without being chased." Kumari said.

"You know we can't do that." Komui replied.

They all gawked at him. He wasn't going to protest in letting her destroy it! Was he sick? "I believe you can." Kumari told him.

Komui watched as more of the building got destroyed. If this kept going on then they would have to find another building to place headquarters. He didn't really have a coice or the higher ups would have his head. "Deal!" he said, panicking as the machine went after Lenalee, who was unconscious.

Kumari got one of her sais and threw it at Sir Konlin's neck. The robot stopped instantly and the head fell off. Kumari went to get her sai and everyone watched her. She didn't even use her innocence or move. She just threw a freaking sai that wasn't even as big as a daggar! She put in back in it's case and smiled as the group gathered. "How did you do that?" Krowley asked, impressed.

She looked at the tall male. He looked like a vampire. He's an exorcist too. So that gave her a few theories of what his innocence could be with both equip or parasite type. "It can't defend the back. One's neck is it's weakest weak spot." Kumari informed as she began walking off.

"You're seriously going to leave?" General Yeagar asked.

Kumari turned to look at him. "You know about the war. The akumas, the Millenium Earl. You know how an akuma is created because you almost made the mistake of doing so and yet, you choose to leave. You chose not to come back. Why my child?" Yeagar asked.

"You forgot the Noahs general." Kumari said, turning her head.

"How do you know about them? No one said a thing about them to you." Komui asked, stopping his crying over Sir Komlin.

"I've met two of them. It seems I'm one of their targets. Then the Millenium Earl stopped by after I destroyed one of his akumas. He said something about the war coming in to play. Which I'm sure he told you guys as well. You guys don't need to worry though. I've been destroying what ever akumas I've came across." Kumari told them.

"You've fought the Noahs?" ALlen asked.

"Yeah. I belive they called themselves Jasdevi. Annoying brats. Even though I may not be here I can't get out of the war fully." Kumari told them.

"Then what is the point in leaving?" Bookman queried.

"Because I don't throw my life on the line everytime I leave somewhere. I'm not comrades with people who would just abadon me when they assume one will die. I'm not constantly fighting." Kumari answered.

"Kumari, last time was a mistake. We didn't think you would be able to live. You were horribly injured and it looked like you had been hit by the bullets. We didn't think we would make it there in time either." Daisyia told her.

"But yet you left anyways and didn't even decide to try. I'm not going to trust in the same people that almost got me killed. I'm better off on my own." Kumari said, voice cracking.

Kanda was by the door and when he heard her voice crack he looked up at her. She was crying. It was rare to see her cry because she was normally a strong willed child. So this proved just how much she had been hurt by the boys. "If I die then fine. At least I'll know it was because of me and not because the people I put all of my trust in gave up on me. Besides, I can actually live a life outside these walls. I don't have to come back. I don't have to chase after innocence. I don't have to tell people about akumas and have them believe I'm crazy. I can be normal. I can act my age. Make mistakes. Learn from them. Have a life and friends. I can do what I want. Not give my life up in a stupid place when half the people don't even care about me. All they care about is the innocence. The inncoence must be safe. It can't be destroyed. The innocence is more important. So what if we have to throw one life away? The innocence will choose another. The innocence is safe. A town full of people would come second compared to one lousy piece of innocence." Kumari said.

Kumari ran off and no one bothered to chase after her. They just watched as she ran off and disappeared. What she said was the truth, but some things have changed. Not everyone was like that or thought like that. Also, none of the exorcists would just let their comrades die. Kumari shouldn't of lived, but they should have checked on er. Not just leave. So her emotional pain was easily understood. "Kanda, go talk to her."Komui said.

"No."

"Why not?" Komui asked.

"She's not my problem." Kanda said.

"She's your friend. She did everything for you all those years ago. Now it's your time to help her." Lenalee told him.

"She wouldn't listen anyways." Kanda retorted.

"She's stubborn. Just like you, but she isn't as stubborn. Now go before she gets too far." Lenalee replied.

"She's probably gone by now. Kumari was the fastest exorcist and seeing how the child has gotten stronger, she would have gotten stronger. That means she would have gotten faster as well. We'll just have to wait. She'll come back eventually." Tiedoll informed.

**The End! I hope you enjoyed it. Give me your opinions or advice if you have any. I'd like to know what you all think. It gives me motivation and inspiration. Please review. Thanks for reading. Yan Luna4373**


	3. Ironic Results

**DGM**

**More Than This**

**Chapter 3**

Kumari sat on a tree branch in a tree three towns away from the Order. She wiped the tears away, but they kept falling. That day, it upset her deeply. She would always say something about the trust and them abandoning her, but it was something more. It was what Kanda said to her before the fight with the hord of akumas. He was always rude and cruel, but he had a soft side as a kid. Especially when it came to her. Lenalee too, but she knew him more than Lenalee. Lenalee would always stick with her brother or go missions. She was just not around Kanda as much, but Kumari, Kumari barely ever left his side. There were times she would follow him to his room and sleep outside his door. Sometimes in his room on the floor. Plus the showers did keep them apart. Kumari was usually calm and quiet though. She didn't have much self- esteem, but she knew about her importance in life. She knew that she was a great person and knew that half the things kids and people said about her were just lies and insults, but she always took everything offensively.

With Kanda though, he treated everyone the same and Kumari was able to accept him being a jerk. His insults never meant anything to her. They just made her feel human. Normal. Kanda didn't even see her as a nuisence after so long. She always stayed out of his way when he needed his space. She was never a bother on missions. She would stand up for him when someone said anything about his height and his voice. It was so low and soft then it got high pitched when he hit puberty. It was funny, but she wasn't like Lavi. Kanda always told her to stay out of his fights with Lavi and the insulting part, but she could always find confidence when it came to her friends. Especially Kanda. Whether he would admit or not, they were best friends. The only reason she stayed so close to him though, like a stalker or a lost puppy, was because she was scared.

She was scared of everyone else. She didn't know them and they all were older and so much taller. They just scared her at first. Then Kumari was scared of the akumas. Of fighting. Of dying. Of innocence. Herself at times. Kanda did scare her at times, but that's when he was grumpy. More than usual. She was scared of losing him. Anyone could die in this war. Kumari was worried that it would be Kanda. She always seemed to lose those important to her. Kanda was the one she feared for though. She feared for the strongest. Not including the generals. Most said it was because she was closest to him. Odd as it may seem. She understood Kanda and Kanda understood her. Every night when they went to bed she was scared something would happen. Something that would take away her friends. Her family.

The reason why she cared so much for Kanda was because he accepted her. He may of not acted like it at first, but he did. He didn't care that she was ugly or funky looking. He didn't care that she was different. He just saw her as another little girl. Another person. Another annoying human, but everyone is annoying. Everyone. "Yuu." Kumari muttered.

She missed him and the others. There were several reasons for not going back. Several reasons. One was because of her freedom, but another was the fear of letting them down. Of doing something wrong. Somehow getting them hurt or killed. Of using her innocence wrong. Her innocence was dangerous and it scared her because she could never fully master it. She didn't want to get anyone hurt because she messed up on one decision. She didn't want to tell people why their family or friends died if they saw what happened. She didn't want to have the fate of her friends and the fate of the world in her hands. It was too much pressure. Just too much. Just thinking of letting so many people down made her break down in sadness and at times, she roke down in tears. She would always be depressed and her music let her express herself to where her depression doesn't get the better of her. So she isn't a full time pessimist. Only once and awhile. Even when she is by herself, just singing or writing a song, maybe humming, helped. When she was a child she always said she would be a famous musician. She is a musician, but not famous. Plus, her dreams changed when she got the Black Order.

Kumari thought about going back, but she didn't. She never could bring herself to do it. She has tried so many times, but always stopped. She just couldn't. It started raining and Kumari was getting soaked. She hadn't realized she had gotten out of the tree. In fact, she hadn't realized there was a dog following her, barking. She turned around. It didn't look that old. Maybe half a year. It was alone and cold. No collar either. It didn't look to swell. It was thin and shivering. The pup was whining and had a few wounds. Some small, some long scratches, and others were deep. She bent down and petted it's head. She couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. She'll just have to wait. "Hey there." Kumari's soft voice said, welcoming the pup.

It looked up at her with it's tail wagging a little. "You wanna come with me? I can use some company pooch." Kumari asked.

The tail wagged faster. She took that as a yes so she picked the pup up and held it in her arms. Kumari was freezing, even with her sweater, but she didn't have an umbrella. She looked around and spotted a dew hotels. There looked at little crappy, but they were decent and all she could afford since she needed food too. Kumari ran over to the door and looked for an sign that said no dogs allowed. None. She opened it and she sighed It was so warm in here. The pup shook and got her wetter and she just laughed. "May I help you?" a man asked.

"Yeah, I just wanna make sure you allow dogs." Kumari said.

The man looked at the stray dog. "Well, it's not a giant dog, so yeah. The pup will be fine. Just make sure the little thing doesn't chew anything up. I'm Danel by the way." Danel greeted.

"Hi Danel. I'm Kumari." Kumari replied as she walked up to the counter. "I take it you're alone." Danel said, looking behind her to make sure no one was with her.

"Yeah."

"That's a shame. You're a lovely young lady. I bet you have men fawning over you all the time." Danel stated.

"Actually, no. I've always traveled around and left one town after the other so fast. If any have I haven't noticed. Thanks though. It may come as a surprise, but I was rather ugly as a child. As the years came everything changed. My mother said it would happen because she had gone through the same thing." Kumari responded.

"I see. So you've never had a boyfriend?" Danel asked.

"I was never looking for a relationship. I'm still young though. I can wait to find love. Instead of searching for it, I'll wait for it to come to me. Afterall, it would be a shame not to live before you stop and have a family." Kumari said, stroking the pup's hair.

"Yes, many people make that mistake around your age." Danel told her.

'Mistakes. . . leaving the Order. Was that a mistake? Will it be something I come to regret. Why does this have to be so hard. I don't want to go back then I do then I don't and now I'm caught inbetween. Ughh!' Kumari's mind went into turmoil. Danel waved his hand in front of her face and she blinked. "Uh, sorry. Lost in thought." Kumari said.

Kumari walked up the stairs as the puppy followed her to the room. When she got there she flicked the light on and the pup ran inside. Even though they were in the rain the dog was dirty. She went into the bathroom and got the tub full of water. It was lukewarm and it should warm the dog. She made the pup hop in. She was glad he liked bathing because it would be a struggle to make the dog bathe if they resist. When she was done cleaning the pup she dried it off and let the dog roam aound as she put new clean water in and bathed. When she was done she put her pjs on and was glad her bag held a few sets of clothing. She would have to go shopping for new ones soon.

**Two Months Later. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Two months had passed and she had gotten decent clothing, decent food, decent jobs, and betters pays. It helped to have better pays because she had to go to new inns and hotels constantly. Then the food for her and Chester. Chester was the pup she saved that rainy night. It was a common dog name, but he seemed to like it and it was easy to say. It had been fun to have Chester with her in her travels. He was always energized and full of life. He never chewed up anything and was good. He was easy to teach tricks to. She had taught him to speak, roll over, play dead, shakes hands/ paws, beg, and many others. She even taught him to swim and play with kids. Chester was her best friend and when an akuma came, he hid long enough to for her to get rid of it. Chester wasn't that big though.

He was healthy and strong, but he wasn't going to get much bigger. Although, he looked beautiful His fur was soft as silk and shined like diamonds. It was nice and black, but his chest had some white and his left front paw had a white spot. Kumari went in a dog shop and got a few toys and snacks, but when Chester started barking she ran outside with everything in her jacket. "Chester, why you barking boy?" Kumari asked.

Chester began growling as a few people approached. Lavi, Allen, and Kanda with their innocence activated. She looked up and saw many akumas and a man with seven stigmatas, ashen skin, and golden eyes. He was wearing a suit with his hair pulled back. A black top hat on top. They looked at her and the dog. Kumari bent down. "Chester, run. I'll get you when it's safe." Kumari whispered.

Chester looked at her with his big brown eyes, but Kumari was looking at the others. Chester turned around and ran off. "Kumari? How convient." Lavi said, still a happy doofus.

Kumari put her hand in her short's pockets. Her grip tightened on two gloves. "Leave the town. No one here deserves to be hurt." Kumari ordered. 

"Tyki! Why'd youleave us behind?" Jasdero and Debbitto asked.

"Because you're annoying." Tyki said truthfully.

The twins turned to look at the exorcists, but they stopped at Kumari. Their faces got panicky and they began sweating. "Tyki! Tyki! Watch the bitch! She's dangerous!" they shouted.

"She's just another exorcist." Tyki said.

"She almost killed us in ten minutes!" Jasdero screamed.

"That was your own stupidity." Kumari said idly.

"Oh, this was your target? Wow. You got your butts handed to you by a girl. Pitiful." Tyki insulted.

"Excuse me? What does gender matter in battle?" Kumari asked, pissed off.

"It doesn't mean anything to me, but it does to Jasdevi." Tyki replied.

She narrowed her eyes. "Leave. If you're going to fight do it elsewhere." Kumari warned.

"Why would I do that?" Tyki inquired.

"Because I will hurt you if you don't. These people have nothing to do with us." Kumari threatened.

Tyki gave a half laugh. "Let's see if your bite is as big as your bark." Tyki said, sending tease at her.

Allen and Lavi got rid of them and Kanda lunged forward, but Tyki dodged. Kumari watched as they fought. Carefully observing each and every one of them. She would've just ran off since there was a Noah. Or three might work better, but anyways, she had to make sure none of them got too close to people, but luckily, they all ran off screaming. Not sure that was so good, but at least they were out of danger. That's all that really matter. Kumari was about to leave, but Mugen, Hi Ban, and tease came flying at her. Kumari easily dodged the weapons, but everywhere she went the tease followed trying to eat her skin. Even though she was in trouble she looked at her friends. They were all bleeding and since both Kanda and Lavi lost their innocence they were pracitically defenseless. Allen was on his knees holding onto his side.

Kumari wasn't paying attention and she bumbed into Tyki. Quickly she went backwards to keep him from putting his hand through her or use that weird purple butterfly weapon. "You're fast." Tyki remarked.

Kumari was suddenly surrounded by the tease and they began to bite her. She tried to get rid of them, but just getting rid of them one by one didn't work. Tyki walked back to the other three and was about to attack when fire appeared before Kanda, who he was about to hurt. The cigarrette moved down as he looked at it surprised. It couldn't be Lavi because he didn't have his innocence so it had to be, "Don't touch them. I'm your opponent now." Kumari said threateningly, voice low and bitter.

Tyki's eyes looked off to the side, but it was a mistake. The fire moved towards him so his clothes got burned a little. He stepped back and fire covered the whole street. The three bleeding exorcists were surround by fire because they and Tyki were in a big circle that wasn't covered by fire. "We warned you!" Jasdevi shouted from a rooftop.

"If you two are so scared then why don't you leave?" Road asked, floating on Lero.

"Where'd she come from?" Allen asked.

Lavi looked at the spot where Kumari was. There was fire, but he could see a shadowy figure coming towards them. When she appeared out of the fire she was putting a glove on her right hand. Lavi noticed that they were old and dirty, but that's because see hasn't been at the Order for years. So they were never improved. Also, they were fingerless. They barely went half way on every finger. They were black. Just like Lavi's. Unless they got really dirty over the years. "It's wrong to fight those that can't defend themselves." Kumari said.

"You do know that I can just phase through the fire?" Tyki asked.

"If it was normal fire, but this isn't any ordinary fire. It's made of innocence which means you can burn fast Lavi's probably wasn't that effective because it was quick and moves, causing it to lose the heat. My fire is different. One reason is because I can control it and make it move whenever I wish to do so. Not in just one attack." Kumari explained.

Tyki stared into her cold hearted face. She looked angry and there was something in her eyes. Maybe it was just the red in her eyes, but it looked like she was bloodlust. "I can handle myself." Kanda told her.

Kumari wiped the blood from her cheek. She looked at her jacket (the same one as when she was taken to the Order) then at Kanda. She looked at the ground and smirked. She kicked at big rock at him. It hit him in the face and Kanda didn't look to pleased either. "If you can't catch the rock then you're movements are slow. Yuu, you're bleeding and on your knees in front of your enemy. I know you Yuu. So just sit and watch or I'll make sure you will regret it. Just let me do my job. Isn't that what you've been trying to get me to do?" Kumari said, face completely emotionless.

Kanda held his head where blood was coming from. She didn't even kick it with full force. How much strength was she holding back? "Stop calling me that!" Kanda shouted.

She looked off to the side at Allen. His cape was soaked with blood and his hair was red too. How did Tyki draw so much blood from all of them? He was strong and knew their abilities, but they knew his seeing how they all fought him. "I'm shocked you haven't attacked yet Tyki." Kumari mumbled, looking at Lavi.

Tyki let the his cigarrette fall to the ground. Once it hit the ground they fought, but Kumari had more luck than Tyki. Because of her speed she was able to easily dodge then attack. She used her sais too. Somehow she was able to let the innocence boost the sais. So that when she hit him he got injured. Now, Tyki was bloodied. Kumari did have a few cuts and wounds, but most were from the tease which were ash now. Tyki looked behind him to see a pit of fire behind him. Kumari may have not known, but Tyki noticed the fire was slowly enclosing. She obviously knew what she was doing and Tyki didn't. Kumari had the advantage, but he wondered how? This is the first time they've fought. The first time she has seen his abilities. 'She should be injured more than this!' Tyki thought.

Road licked her big lollipop. The only thing ou could see was her big violet eyes that turned golden. She looked at Kumari with curious eyes. Road most likely saw her as another doll for her, but then again, maybe not. "Interesting." Road commented.

The wind blew and Kumari's hair got in her face, waving in the wind. "It's time to go Tyki!" Road said childishly.

Tyki looked at her. He was enjoying this little fight. Kumari was rather intriguing. "See you around kid." Tyki said then the Noahs disappeared.

Kumari deactivated her innocence and the fire disperse. She looked at two passed out exorcists. Allen and Kanda. "You can carry Yuu." Lavi told her as he picked Allen up.

Kumari gave him his little hammer which he put in it's carrier. Kumari put her sais in their carrier as she picked up Mugen then Kanda. "Chester. Come here boy. Chester!" Kumari shouted.

The black pup came running down the streets wagging his tail and circled Kumari. They all walked through a forest path to the next town over. They stopped at a hospital and their wounds were taken care of. Lavi and Kumari were the only ones allowed to leave at the moment so they were going to have to keep Kanda in there. Lavi actually. Kumari was about to leave after a week of waiting for Kanda to wake up. Tyki must've really hurt him because it's not eas to hurt Kanda and keeo him down for this long. "Why don't you stay around a little longer?" Komui asked.

She turned her head and looked at the tall man. Why was he here? "I'm here to make sure everyone is alright and to talk to you." Komui answered as he entered the building.

It was like he read her mind. Lavi must've told him she was here because she had her eyes on Allen the whole time. He was a strange kid, but he was kind. Looks didn't matter anyways. In her opinion. She used to be judged by appearances all the time so she never judged anyone by how they looked. Kumari sighed as she walked back in and sat back down with Chester. Kanda was finally up. He already made Allen mad. That might be a new record. She waited for a few hours, but Komui said nothing to her. It was like he didn't notice her at all. It actually disturbed her. It was quiet and the silence was eerie and dark. "How do you feel?" Komui asked.

"Fine." Kumari answered.

"Lavi told me how you saved them. Why didn't you run?" Komui inquired.

"I have to the right to fight and protect people." Kumari said.

"You said you didn't want to fight though." Komui countered.

Kumari stared at his face. He was just asking random questions. She knew what he was aiming for. She just didn't know if she wanted to answer or if she was ready, but. . . . .she looked at Kanda. His words echoed in her head, but even though they had hurt her all those years ago, she cared. She cared and worried. She missed him and everyone else. "If I go then Chester comes." Kumari told him, demanding.

Komui blinked and gazed at the pup. She petted it's tiny head and he smiled. It may get him in trouble, but a dog could cheer people up. "Alright, You're responsible for the dog though." Komui said.

**The Black Order. . . . . . . . . . . **

Kumari pulled the neck of her jacket from her neck. She forgot how stuffy and irritable these uniforms were. At least she didn't get stuck with a skirt like Lenalee. Instead, she got caprees. She still wore a black t-shirt, but under her jacket. It was kinda like Lavi's new one, but fitted for a girl. So like Lenalee's too, but inbetween. That's the best she could describe it. "You'll get use to it. " Komui said.

"Yeah, right." Kumari responded, a little sarcastic.

Kumari follows Komui into his office. She had already gone through the whole procedure with Hevlaska. It looked like they've gathered more innocence and Hevlaska hasn't changed. Not like she expected her to. "98%, you must've really been training Kumari. Last time it was what, 57%? Right?" Komui asked, cheerful as can be.

"I think so. As for my behavior earlier, uh, I'm sorry. Yuu put me in a bad mood and I just really didn't feel like coming back. Nowadays, I can get pretty mad and act out. Other than that, I'm the same." Kumari replied.

He looked at her, surprised by her words. "My, how you've grown. All on your own too. General Yeagar would be proud if he heard that." Komui commented.

"Now you're saying something you would tell Lenalee." Kumari told him.

"I suppose so, but it is true." Komui said, voice calm and sincere.

Kumari smiled. "I never forgot anything important my mentor said. Nor had I forgotten you guys and important quotes. That word befits the sentance. I guess." Kumari said, completely serene.

"Your apology, you might want to tell that to the others. Oh, don't forget to talk to Kanda. I bet he is happier than he makes everyone believe. You of all people should know that." Komui replied.

Kumari watched him walk out. Good thing he showed her her room before the sychro rate procedure. Otherwise she might be lost. It's her second time here and she only remember so little. It would've been easier if it was the old building. Why did they leave it though? Chester jumped on her lap. Kumari absentmindingly patted him. She felt at ease. Like she was in absolute bliss, tranquility. No troubles or thoughts. Just. . . nothing. It didn't bother her. It relieved her. Like all the stress and pressure on her was released. The burden, all the weight upon her shoulder, all the disturbance in her mind, it had taken away. Lifted into the air. Her eye lids half closed as she smiled. Her emotions were taking control. She was just so happy. This feeling wasn't able to be described, but it was so nice. So serene and sincere. Kumari knew why she felt like this. She had finally found her one and her only true home.

Sadness, mourning, greiving, dispair, depression, all of those bad things in this world and in this war lurked just around the corner. IN the darkness of the shadows, but then there was light, happiness, glee, cheerfulness, love, friendship, and so much more. None of this would ever leave, but as long as the good things in life stay then there is hope. There will always be that little ray of light, of faith, here with her and everyone else. It will forever remain to everyone as long as they believe in this and as long as it stays within their hearts. That is what has keept this war going. That is what has driven the exorcists to fight, to protect, and to keep going. Even those with the coldest of hearts. There is just something they have in each of them that keeps them thriving for life. For victory in this war. "Chester, this our home now. For you and for me." Kumari said aloud.

Chester's ears lifted, but he wagged his tail and stuck his tongue out. He barked in response to show his understandment. He was happy here. She just hoped he would love it here for as long as the pup lived. She petted his head and layed down with him on her stomach. She played around until she fell asleep. Chester soon following, but stayed there. As if to protect the sleeping girl. Someone walked in and peeked over the couch and stared. "For how long this time before you run away again?" Kanda asked coldly.

**The End. Please Review. Thanks! Yan Luna4373**


	4. Stirring Troubles

**DGM**

**More Than This**

**Chapter 4**

**Stirring Trouble**

Kumari yawned as she walked into the cafeteria. She's been here for weeks and nobody has said a word to her or even noticed her. She didn't even have one mission while the other exorcists were sent all over the place. She had to destroy several of Komui's stupid robots and she is still waiting for them to repair her worn down gloves or her innocence to give an exact definition. She sat down and chewed on her food slowly and wearily. It was early in the morning and no one was awake except a few. Jerry welcomed her graciously, but it still didn't feel like it used to. It felt dark and sad. So she was mopey. She wasn't sure how long had passed, but people started surrounding her and she found herself staring at a white haired boy with a large amount of food.

Kumari dropped her spoon and pushed her food forward. "I've lost my apetitie." Kumari mumbled.

"Sorry, I have that affect on people." Allen said.

Kumari rubbed Chester's belly and then leaned on the table. "Are you okay?" Lenalee asked, sitting beside her.

"Tired and bored out of my mind. Other than that I'm swell." Kumari said snidely.

"Whoa, cocky are we?" Lavi teased.

Kumari looked around and sighed. She got up and started heading out, but bumped into someone. She looked up and gave a meek smile. "I'm sorry Rever." Kumari apologized.

"No problem Kumari. IN fact I was looking for you. Komui told me to give you these." Rever handed her the gloves.

Kumari looked at the fingerless and shiney black gloves. She put one on and smiled. It felt more comfortable to wear them now. "Thanks Rever."

"You brat!"

"Kiss my ass you stupid samurai!"

"Get back here!"

"Never! What do you think I am? Dumb like you?"

Kumari leaned to the side to see Kanda chasing a kid with Mugen. She narrowed her eyes and walked towards the running imbeciles. She hit Kanda on thew head and took Mugen from him. He glared angrily and she looked at the kid. "What's your name?"

"Timothy."

"What did you do Timothy?" Kumari asked.

"Nothing."

"Lying brat." Kanda muttered.

"Shut up Yuu. Whatever it is, apologize." Kumari ordered.

Timothy looked at her and was about to say something, but all she did was smile and gave him some kind of good encouragement. Normally he would be scolded or yelled at by someone. Specifically Amelia. Whatevewr this girl did, he got a little crush because of it. He blushed. "Sorry Kanda." Timothy said.

"Now Yuu, apologize." Kumari said.

"Tch."

"Yuu."

"Go to hell."

"Yuu!"

"Stop calling me that!"

Kumari twitched and threw Mugen and it got stuck in the ceiling. Kumari started to stomp out of the room, but Kanda grabbed her arm. "Let me go." Kumari told him.

Kanda didn't move even a milimeter. He just tightened his grip. "What's your problem? Are you deaf or dense? I said let me go!" Kumari said, kicking him.

Kanda grabbed her foot. "Komui wants you." Kanda told her and walked off.

Kumari sighed and followed him. She didn't know why she got so mad, but Kanda got under her skin when he touched her. It just bothered her. Ever since last time when he kidnapped her she felt insecure, but it was something else. Maybe she just felt violated when touched, but Lavi and other boys had touched her. It was just Kanda. "Hello Kanda! Kumari!" Komui greeted.

Kumari leaned back and her head almost touched the floor as she bent when Komui got closer and stared at her. "You're freaking me out. Can ou scoot back a bit?" Kumari asked nicely.

Kumari found herself fiddling in a dressing room with some tight clothing. How she got talked into this mission was beyond her, but she was glad Lenalee came. Other than that she got stuck with Lavi and Kanda. Then Allen would be around sometime. He just had to stop somewhere. Why there were so many exorcists was unknown, but it probably had to do with all of the Noah attacks. "Are you done yet? What's taking you so long? We have to get this mission started!" Lavi whined.

"I'm not coming out in this. . . this. . .this!" Kumari protested.

Lenalee came in the dressing room and dragged her out. Kumari felt embarassed as the boys stared her down. 'When did Allen get here?' Kumari wondered. They all stared at her and Lavi whislted. Kanda turned his head and Allen's usual pale face reddened until he was beet red. "You look fine." Lenalee said, looking her over.

Kumari had make up on her face, her nails polished, and ear rings. She did not like the fact that Lenalee and a few scientists had to pierce her ears. It didn't help that they were big loops either. Then she had a white shirt that was tighter than a corset. There were enough buttons and there were no sleeves. The frill didn't even reach her belly button. Plus, she thought it was see through and she prayed not. Then she had on a really short skirt. If she were to bend over people would see her butt. Then her legs were pushed together and it made it hard to walk. And she had high heels on and she never wore them before! Her hair was pulled back tight in a ponytail and her bangs hung down, curled. Lenalee also picked at her eyebrows and waxed her arms and legs. Kumari wasn't sure if she was going to torture or just kill Komui. "Fine? Fine! Look at those curves. Since when had she had them. Her skin is flawless and her ass. . . don't get me started. She is not fine. She's **hot**!" Lavi said, voice getting husky.

Kumari tried to glare, but could. She looked at the scientists and all of the other boys and her face went red. They were all staring. Mouths were agaped, some drooled, others had a nosebleed. Most were blushing and looked lovedrunk or high. This was bad because they were all older than her. "Why couldn't someone else do this? Like Lenalee. She's prettier than me." Kumari asked, hiding her face.

"I won't let such vile men lay a finger on my precious Lenalee. I'd just end up killing them." Komui said.

"Miranda is too shy and clumsy. And men target innocent little girls like you. Most of the time they go after dumb and naive ones, but you're not dumb or na9ive. You're smart, gorgeous, and-"

"I look like a slut or a whore!" Kumari shouted, interrupting Rever.

Cross ogled her and smirked. "Stop giving me your lecherous stares! I'm no sex object Cross!" Kumari shouted, hiding behind Lenalee.

"You are the only girl that can do this Kumari. You just have to go into town with Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda. Allen might go, but I don't think he can be around you right now." Johnny told her and pointed at Allen who was about to faint.

"Allen!" Kumari pouted.

"I'm sorry Kumari. I just. . . you look as beautiful as Anita. That's all." Allen said, getting redder.

"Who's Anita?" Kumari asked.

"A beautiful, beautiful Chinese supporter. Now go!" Komui ordered.

"Aren't you sending to many exorcists for this?" Lenalee asked.

"That's right. Lenalee and I will stay. You and Kanda are good enough for a mission alone. He's strong and you're smart. He's scary and you're mmmh good." Lavi said, acting foolish.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Kumari said, running into the dressing room.

Kumari walked into a crowded building filled with men, alcohol, and people making out. Why was she here? All Komui told her was to look for something out of the ordinary. Yeah, she saw a lot of things out of the ordinary here. A whole lot. She turned her head and looked at Kanda. SHe gulped as she walked around in the secluded place. She sat down and figeting because she thought she saw men looking at her. They were such pigs. Why can't they just be like Kanda and look away? It would be impossible for that. Well, Allen is a gentlmen and not a pig. He just had the boy's mind that made him look at women. Plus, he is just hitting puberty or hasn't and is about to. SO she couldn't really blame him, but Lavi? That was inexcusable! "Hey there."

Kumari looked at a man and blushed. 'He's cute. What am I thinking?' Kumari thought. "Hello." Kumari responded.

"Are you old enough to be in here?" he asked.

"Who are you to be asking me of my age? We just met. If I wasn't old enough I wouldn't be here jackass." Kumari replied rudely.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. When I'm around alcohol I get rather mean." Kumari apologize.

"No problem. I'm Will. Who're you?" Will asked.

Who're? He needs to go to school or something. "Don't tell him your real name." Lavi said through the earpiece.

"Ruby." Kumari said.

"I understand why you're parents gave you that name. You look just like a jewel. If not that, more ravishing." Will said.

Kumari smiled as she blushed. "Thanks Will. YOu're not so bad yourself. I can honestly say I've never met someone as comely and handsome as you. I rarely say this, but I have to say you're sexy." Kumari almost choked onj her words.

She can't believe she said sexy. That was not her at all. Handsome, comely, cute, even hot would suit her, but sexy? Nu-huh. "But I was taught handsome is as handsome does." Kumari told him.

"So you're hard to get? Well, I've got all the time in the world to talk to you. I can show you just how nice of a guy I really am." Will said, leaning on the counter. "I do have to agree with you though. Charater and bahavior is more important than appearance."

"Do you know how many men in the world know what that phrase means?" Kumari asked.

He shrugged. "Not many. In fact, no boy I met knew what it meant." Kunmari admired.

"Well Ruby, I'm no boy. I was grown by a strong father and a taught how to please and compliment a lady. Give her all she wants. My mother was strict and I have to thank her for all she's done. Otherwise I wouldn't be hitting it off with a lovely woman like you." Will told her.

Kumari's toungue touched the roof of her mouth and grazed the inside of her mouth as she pondered. Was this a trick? Was it a regular flirt move or was he serioius? "No one calls me a woman. I'm always a lady or a girl. Most of the time it's child. Only because I'm younger than them and I hate it. There's only a few that has ever called me a woman, but lady isn't that bad. It's good. I just-"

"My mother told me that's the best way to respect a woman. She told me how she felt when people called her girl or child once she hit sixteen. Pardon my interruption. I was trying to-"

"It's no problem Will." Kumari said, looking at the floor.

"You're not used to this. Are you?" Will asked.

"Used to what?" Kumari asked.

"Being complimented and understanded. Treat0ed your age and like the woman you are. All that stuff. I can tell by you're are you wearing that skirt if it's othering you?" Will asked, noticing her fingers messing with it.

"It's made of tulle. It's hard to find and it's comfortable. It just likes to go up and it's the only thing I had. Why? Do I look like I'm trying to be a slut or something?" Kumari responded.

"No. You just look marvelous. You also look uncomfortable in that clothing." Will said.

"Okay, I'm not going to strip if that's what you're thinking." Kumari told him.

"No, no, no, no. I'm not like that. I'm not like any of these guys here. I just work here for money and every once in awhile a nice relaxing time." Will said defensively.

"So you never tried to get lai-"

"No! Ahem, sorry. Can I buy you a drink?" Will asked.

Kumari looked at him with a smile and nodded. She was just glad this wouldn't be her first time drinking so she wo n't get drunk so fast. Or at all. She swallowed the liquid and it gave her throat a weird sensation. When she put the glass down the lipstick stained the glass. Will smiled as he drank some of his. "Will, can I ask you why you approached me?" Kumari asked curiously.

"You looked lonely and were looking around in distain. Now, you haven't wound up here by mistake, but why are you here?" Will replied.

"I'm looking for something." Kumari told him.

He looked at the floor with a weird smile. She could see his tongue touch a few teeth and part of the roof. "You're dating someone aren't you?" he asked.

"No." Kumari told him.

"Married?"

"No." 

"Engaged?"

No Will. I'm as free as air." Kumari said, giggling.

"Then what are you looking for?" Will inquired.

"I honestly don't know." Kumari replied.

Will turned his head as some guy came by with a grop of men behind him. The place got quiet and stared. They cleared the middle of the room and gathered by the walls. The big bulky guy came and grabbed Kumari's chin He looked at her and moved her head around. "What a beautiful girl you are. So why you with William? Haven't you heard he's gay?" he asked.

"I'm not gay Shayma." Will said.

Kumari fe;t a hand going up her shirt and flinched at the coldness. She threw the wine in his face. "How vulgar." she stated.

Shayma wiped his face off and laughed. "Fiesty and shy. That's quite an odd combination youy have." Shayma told her.

"Keep your hands off of her Shayma." Will said, kinda sighing.

"Kumari was suddenly puished off her chair and she struggled to stand. She fell and couldn't get back up as fast as one guy shoved her into another guy and Kumari went from guy to guy until they stopped. When they stopped they started touching her and she did nothing. "Please. . .stop. Get your hands. . stop." Kumari said, uncomfortable and shy.

Will tried to get to her, but was thrown back. Kumari watched as he started fighting Shayma and was afraid she was going to be raped if she didn't do something. Some guy beside her went flying into the wall and Kumari was pulled back. She had her eyes closed and her head in the man's chest. She could feel one arm around her waist and he was pulling her closer. Then she heard a sword unsheathe. "Y. . . Yuu?" Kumari asked, looking up.

Will started attacking the guys that were touching Kumari and this he was going full force. Kumari gripped Kanda's wristas she watched Will fight. It was just normal fighting. Street fighting and it had some style, but it seemed like there was something else to it. For some reason innocence popped into her mind. Will landed beside Kanda and Kumari. Kanda got in front of them and glared. "You touch her again and I'll cut off your head." Kanda treathened.

"How about we handle this like men? We'll play a game. The winner takes the girl." Shayma suggested.

Will glared as he wiped blood from his mouth and stood up. "Deal."

"Che, whatever." Kanda said, putting Mugen away.

"Hey! I ain't no prize! I'm a human being! And a woman like at that." Kumari shouted, hands on her hips.

"Shut up slut." a man said.

"What did you call me?" Kumari said angrily.

The aura around her got dark and Will got nervous, but stayed right beside. Kumari walked towards the guy and punched him in the face. He fixed his jaw and smirked. "That's one wicked hook you got there, but it's not enough to put me down." he said.

"Oh, then maybe this'll bring you to your knees." Kumari said, flirtty.

Kumari smiled and pressed her body against his tightly. He smirked even more and she started to kiss him, but out of nowhere. she kneed him in the groin. He looked at her weirdly then fell to his knee. Kumari looked at Will and Kanda who were staring. "What? I'm a big girl." Kumari said, but suddenly her arms were tied behind her back.

"Now she's our captive. It's either the game or we'll kill her." Shayma told them.

**The ENd. Please Review. Thanks! Yan Luna4373**


	5. Surprise, Surprise

**DGM**

**More Than This**

**Chapter 5**

**Surprise, Surprise**

**NOTE: This chapter probably isn't that great. I was really distracted and it's rushed, short, and not so detailed, but I hope you still enjoy it. I tried my best, but it's hard to work with all the distractions. Yan Luna4373**

Kumari sighed as she stared at everyone. She really hated these guys at the moment. They tied her to a tree and then let her hang there. Plus, her hands were handcuffed. She was in a very unpleasant situation and it was really hot out. When she said that the men dumped water all over her. She knew exactly why too. It was still rude. "Why are you playing the stupid game? You can just beat them up and get me out of this damn mess you morons created." Kumari said.

"Why don't you get yourself out of this mess?" Kanda retorted.

"I can't! My legs are clamped together so I can barely walk and I can barely breathe. I hate these clothes!" Kumari shouted.

"Shut up then." Kanda told her.

Will stared at the arguing pair and got a little nervous. "Are you two done bickering?" Shayma asked, drinking beer.

"No! You're doing this on purpose! Yuu, get me the hell out of here or I swear I will make you regret it." Kumari said angrily.

"I have reasons. Now shut up maggot." Kanda ordered.

"Here are the rules. No swords, guns, knives, or any kind of weapons. Three rounds and no fighting. No cheating. And no backing out or you will be shot and killed. If you do somehow survive, you'll lose pride and honor as a man." a guy said.

"Round one will be a drinking competition. The second round is a dance competition. The third round is a race in an obstocule course." another man said.

"Dancing?" Kanda repeated.

"Are you gonna keep your reasons now?" Kumari asked.

Kanda was going to just get Mugen out and let her go, but when he tried to grab it the sword was gone. There had to be another kind of game. This was just stupid. "You''re joking." Kanda stated more than asked.

"Yes he is. In the first round is where you have to ride the ostrich and play soccer. First person to get ten points wins. The second round you have to take public humilation until you give in. The third round though, you have to dance with the lovely lady." Shayma told him.

"An ostrich? They don't live here. That's crazy anyways. They will hurt you and possibly kill you." Kumari mumbled.

Kanda twitched as he looked for his sword, but couldn't find it. The crowd was too big and he couldn't tell who had it. Then people had guns pointed straight at him. Now there was no way out of this. UNless Kumari somehow hide her sais or her innocence, but he highly doubt it. All he knew is that he didn't want to do these things. He wasn't fond of animals and would cut their heads off if he had his sword! Then he hates public things. Even though it's not easy to humliate him. Then he does not do dancing! Hell no. He had to find a way out of this.

Kanda found himself staring at Shayma on top of an ostrich. How he was going to do this was beyond him. Way, way, waaaaaaaaaaaaay beyond him. A whistle blew and the ostrich went out of control. Shayma didn't have a problem though. Kanda kept getting thrown off of the bird and landing hard on the ground. He jumped right back on and he heard Kumari laughing. "Have you forgot who has your fate?" Kanda asked her.

She stopped laughing and looked at him weirdly. Kanda smirked on the inside as he forced the ostrich to saettle down. He rode a horse once, so it might be the same. He grabbed the reins and off the bird went. He took the ball from Shayma and they battled it out on the field. By the end of the game, Kanda was sore and bleeding all over. He lost and he was mad about it. He just needed to win two rounds and him winning the third round was unlikely. He would've won the first round if it wasn't for the ostrich.

Kanda stood in front of a crowd and Shayma was surrounded by another crowd. One guy said things to him and another said things to Shayma. Kanda easily ignored him by not listening. He stared at Kumari instead. Kumari didn't notice his stares though. She was trying to talk Will into untying the ropes, but he couldn't. People were holding guns and pointing them at his head. Kanda stopped staring when someone shouted that Shayma had caved. That was fast. Unless Kanda lost track of time.

Kanda watched Kumari be forced to dance with Shayma and Shayma enjoyed her protesting. Kanda felt something in him burst in flames as rage embraced him. When the music stopped Kanda was pushed into Kumari. "Are you okay? I saw them using a wip on you." Kumari asked.

"Fine." Kanda said.

"Can you just get me out of here?" Kumari asked as he put his hands on her waist and shoulder.

"Do you really think I would be doing this of my own free will bitch?" Kanda retorted.

"You don't know how to dance. I can't go with Shayma and I can't fight. I don't have my sais and I can barely walk." Kumari said as the music came back on.

Kanda didn't respond and forced her to dance. Kumari watched his feet and frowned. They don't know how the third round will be decided and Kanda was struggling to dance properly. She knew this was out of his comfort zone, but she didn't know if he was really doing this for her. He's a man of pride and honor. Also, it always seemed like he hated her. Ever since she arrived he hasn't as much as looked at her. Not longer than a glance that is. Glares and other dirty looks don't count either. He just doesn't understand how much she cares about his well being. He never did.

The music stopped and Kanda immediately let her go. "That was poor. Shayma wins this round and the whole game."

Kumari was pulled away from Kanda and ended up looking into Shaayma's lusty eyes. His arm was around her and she had her hands on his chest, pushing away and squirming in his arms. She gave him a disgusted look and he just laughed. She kneed in the balls, but he felt fine. Instead, she hurt her knee. SHesh, what was his underwear made of? Steel? Will put his hands on his head and panicked. "Wait! You can't take her because. . because she is dating him." Will said as he pointed at Kanda.

Shayma held her wrist and looked at them. "Alright, he can have her, but to make sure you're not lying, let's hear him admit it and let's see a kiss." Shayma told them.

Kumari was roughly shoved into Kanda. She heard someone say something through the ear piece, but didn't understand. She gulped. Kanda glared at Will. Kumari closed her eyes and prayed this really was a dream. "The bitch is mine." Kanda surprisingly said after a few minutes.

"What?" Will muttered.

"What?" Kumari asked, opening an eye.

"WHAT?" Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, and Komui shouted in the ear piece.

Kumari cringed, but didn't have enough time to really let her ear ring in pain. Kanda made her stand up straight and pulled her in closer. Kanda pulled her head towards his and Kumari looked at him as he grew closer. Not a second later she felt soft lips on hers and something awoke. Kumari stood frozen as her other eye opened, wide. Kanda was actually kissing her! When Kanda pulled away she didn't let go of him. She stayed there hugging him. "Yuu?" Kumari mumbled.

**The End. I know it's not that detailed, but please forgive me. I was distracted by everything around me. Next chapter will be better. Hoped you liked it though. Thanks!**


	6. Invasion

**DGM**

**More Than This**

**Chapter 6**

**Invasion**

Kumari lied on her bed and stared at the ceiling, her hand on her lips. She could not get the feeling of Kanda kissing her to go away. It was taunting her, but she. . . . . . she actually enjoyed it. It was also her first kiss. It was just weird. Kanda kissing any girl? Who would ever think of that? He despises everyone. Except Lenalee. He respects her. Maybe because Lenalee understands him and stays out of his way and stops Lavi from teasing him. You know, all that stuff. "Kumari, are you okay? You've been in here for awhile." Allen said through the door.

"I'm fine. How is Will doing? I heard he was an exorcist." Kumari responded, going to the door.

"He's fine, but everyone is worried about you." Allen told her.

Kumari walked out the door and smiled. "I'm fine. Really. I'm just getting used to being able to breathe and walk. It's a relief to have the clothes off." Kumari told him.

"I'll say. Now I can actually look at you." Allen mumbled.

"What was that?" Kumari asked.

"Nothing!" Allen said, walking off.

Kumari watched him walk off and gave him a dirty look. He was suppose to be the untainted one. Then again, he was Cross' student. Kumari followed him to the cafeteria and stood in line. She looked around and couldn't find a single empty seat and she was still waiting. "The usual I presume?" Jerry asked.

"Now!" Kanda said, angry.

"There you go." Jerry replied.

Kanda walked towards the tables and he caught a glimpse of Kumari. Kumari stared at him, but forced herself to turn away after so long. "What would you like Kumari?" Jerry asked kindly.

"You know, I haven't had any soba noodles in awhile. Can I have some?" Kumari queried.

"Of course."

Kumari took her food and walkled around. She couldn't find anywhere to sit. That was actually somewhere nice to eat that is. Like there were a few seats around Lavi and Allen. The generals. Mainly Cross, Cloud, and Zokolo. And of course, Kanda had his whole table cleared. Kanda she didn't really mind, but. . . . Kumari sat down beside him and smiled. "Hello." Kumari greeted.

"Move." Kanda ordered.

"I just wanted to apologize for all of those things I said and all of the things you had to do yesterday." Kumari said.

"Whatever."

Kumari glanced at him and her face got really, really hot. Lavi sat down in front of them and their friends soon followed. Kumari looked at her food and ate as everyone stared. "Why is your face red Kumari? Is everything okay?" Lenalee asked politely, but there was a sense of humor in it.

Kumari's face got redder and redder. "So, Kumari, how was the kiss? Was it good? Do you want another one?" Lavi teased.

"I didn't tell him to kiss me! So leave me alone about! Mock him." Kumari said, walking off, flushed.

Lavi snickered. "Maybe that was a little too far." Allen told them.

"Nah, she is fine. She just can't be around people when she gets flushed, embarassed, and when the subject is about Kanda." Lenalee said.

Kumari was talking to Reever and Johnny when Lavi interrupted. "Kumari, how have you been? It's been a lonjg time since we last saw each other! My, how you've grown." Lavi said, hugging her.

"It's only been a few hours Lavi." Kumari said.

"Yeah, but you never answered my question." Lavi responded.

"The kiss was nothing. It meant nothing. It's nothing. The subject is nothing. Our talk is nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing. Now forget it." Kumari told him.

"Okay, I'll forget nothing." Lavi rejoindered.

Kumari banged her head on the table. "Leave me alone Lavi." Kumari ordered.

Chester barked and Kumari looked at him and put him on her lap. She smiled as she scratched the back of his ear. "Kumari, I have a question for you." Lavi stated.

"No Lavi." Kumari immediately said.

"You don't even know what the question is." Lavi replied.

"I don't need to. I know you. Now, it's almost midnight and I'm going to bed. Unlike you, I have a curfew." Kumari told them.

"You gave yourself a curfew?" Lavi questioned.

Kumari ignored him and went to her room. When she got there she changed her clothes into a silk nightgown. She actually enjoyed wearing dresses and skirts, but she never told anyone. Only one person knew and that was Kanda. He knew most of her secrets and she trusted them to him because she just can trust him. It was hard to explain, but she could trust him with everything in the most important times. "You ready for bed Chester?" Kumari asked.

Cherster barked and wagged his tail. "You're too hyper to sleep. Aren't you?"

Chester stuck his tongue out and jumped fromn the bed to her arms. She laughed and sat down on her desk. She looked in the mirror and Chester sctratched it. "Shhh, you'll wake someone up and disturb Yuu. It's just your reflection." Kumari told him.

He licked her face and she giggled softly. She put her hand on his head and patted it. "You know Chester, I can't wait until I find my love. It's exciting to think I will be in love, but it worries me at the same time. What will he be like? Will he understand me? Will he care about me? Can he protect me? Is he in love with me not because of how I look? My mother had a hard time finding my father. It took her many years, but in the end she found the one for her. I can't wait and I hope you'll be around to see him." Kumari tol him.

Chester seemed to be smiling as Kumari got in bed. Chester followed her and layed down beside her. She blew out the candle and put her head on the pillow. Chester had his head on the small pillow and he stared at her. "But until then I'll love you with all my heart Chester. Good night." Kumari whispered.

Kumari woke up to someone pounding on her door and a loud siren. She could see a red light from under the crack of the door. Kumari got up and quickly changed into her uniform and ran through the door. She put on her gloves and ran down the hall. "Lavi, what's going?" Kumari asked.

"We've been invaded somehow." Lavi told her.

"How can that be?" Kumari replied.

"Don't ask me." Lavi told her.

Kumari's feet felt ice cold on the floor. She was in a hurry and all she did was take her nightgown off and put on a shirt, the exorcist, jacket, and shorts. That's all the time she had. She was just glad she slept with her hair in a ponytail. "Does anyone know where we're going?" Lenalee asked.

"To the science department. I believe they're trying to make more skulls like last time." Allen said, his eye activated.

"Lenalee, you have to take someone there. It's going to take some time before anyone else gets there." Tiedoll told her, joining the group.

"Kumari."

"Got'cha."

Kumari grabbed her hand and they flew off leaving all of the other exorcists behind. When they got to the science lab Lenalee released her, but it still took ten minutes to get there. "Go back and get one of the generals or something. I can take care of it for a bit." Kumari whispered.

"Are you sure?" Lenalee inquired.

"Yes." Kumari replied.

She watched her friend leave and looked down. All the scientists were bunched together and scared. Some were dead and Komui was trying to comfort them. Reever tried to calm Johnny down. Kumari steathily ran around on the metal balcony, hiding herself. She glanced and found several akumas and Noahs. "Why don't you come out young lady? It's pointless to hide." the Earl told her.

Kumari stopped running and came out from behind a machine. She stood in front of the railing with a hand on it. "Aww, you're the girl that has been causing trouble with my family. Kumari Janco was it? Come, let's talk." Earl told her, his grin getting wider.

She jumped over the railing and landed on her feet, hunched over and one hand on the floor. She stared emotionless at the enemies then at her friends. Suddenly the emergency steel doors shut and the siren went dead. The only lights were from the computers and they were flickering. Plus a few candles. "You're the one who sent your morons. I was doing fine until you came. So you were causing me troubles. Not the other way around." Kumari told him snidely.

"True, but you should of just given up the innocence." the Earl said.

"Why? I won. I didn't come close to dying. They did." Kumari responded, walking over to the scientists.

"Can I play with her? Can she be my doll? Please Millenie! Either will do." Road begged.

"Grow up. You're no little girl." Kumari told her.

Kumari was stopped dead in her tracks by an invisible force. She turned around, but tried to walk towards the others, but couldn't. She found herself staring at a guy that looked like Tyki. "Don't talk to my daughter like that." Sheryl seethed.

Kumari went flying into the wall and hit her back really hard. When she got up she went into another wall and it kept repeating until she was being crushed by gravity into the floor. The floor cracked and broke apart. A crater was made and it got deeper and deeper by the minute. Kumari gritted her teeth and tried to not scream, but the pain was getting worse. "Kumari!" Komui shouted.

Kumari heard people pounding on the steel door and shouting. Kumari swallowed the pain and forced herself to stand up. It appears that Sheryl wasn't using his ability now. It was another Noah. The gravitation pressed down on her and it seemed like the walls were squishing her. SHe couldn't even breathe without making her body hurt. Still, she forced herself out of the crater and onto the even level of the floor. She fell on her knees when the force got worse and then it finally took it's toll. She was pressed to the ground and couldn't move an inch. Her body screamed in agony as she got crushed. 'Innocence activate!' Kumari thought.

Her gloves glowed green then flames engulfed the room, missing all of the scientists. Outside on the other end of the door, the exorcists took their hands from the door as it got extremely hot. Flames came out of the cracks and they all jumped back. Then they heard Kumari scream a bloodcurdling scream and the flames disappeared. Kanda unleashed Mugen and the door went flying. They all rushed in and saw Kumari on the floor curled up in a balled as the gloves lost the light green color. "Kumari!" Lenalee shouted.

KUmari opened her eyes as the pain seared through her body. Lenalee put her hand on her shoulder and the pressure got worse. Kumari ended up screaming again. Lenalee instantly moved her hand. "Kumari, what's wrong?" Lavi asked, worried.

Kumari lied on her back and looked at the people hovering over her. Then her body went numb and tingled. "Gra. . vi. . ty." Kumari stammered.

Everyone looked at the Earl as he laughed. Kumari felt relief as the gravity went back to normal. "Let's get started now." the Earl said.

**The End. Please review. Thanks! Yan Luna4373**


	7. Fight The Heat

**DGM**

**More Than This**

**Chapter 7**

**Fight The Heat**

Kumari watched as the others fought the Noahs and got their asses handed to them. She could help if she could at least activate her innocence long enough, but she still couldn't move even though the gravity was back to normal. Komui and Reever looked at her crumbled on the had been taken out in just minutes and they didn't even know why. They wanted to help her and let sit up, but they were afraid that if they touched her that she would scream in pain like last time. "Payback time." Jasdero said.

"Yeah, payback. Hii!" Debbitto responded.

Kumari was suddenly lifted from the ground and was looking at the two twins. They had their guns to her head and she glared. She balled her hands into fists just in case. "Put her down!" Kanda shouted while swinging Mugen.

Kumari was dragged around and she wished her body hadn't gone limp and numb. She felt useless. Jasdero put his arm around her neck and had his golden gun beside her head. Debbitto had his gun pointed at her as well. When all the exorcists noticed what was going on, they stopped moving. The Noahs grinned as they found their weak spot. Kumari's eyes drooped. She forced herself to stay awake, but she couldn't hold out for much longer. "You morons. Fight!" Kumari shouted.

They all stared at her worriedly. But soon the worried vanished. Her gloves started glowing and then the light enveloped the whole room, blinding everybody. Kumari took this to her advantaged and got rid of the two twins and started attacking the enemies. She destroyed all of the akumas and when she ran out of her sudden burst of energy, she went to Kanda and leaned on him for support.

Kanda was startled by the sudden touch andjumped back an inch, but when he realized it was Kumari he wrapped an arm around her waist and jumped towards the group of exorcists. Kumari still stood, but she trembled as her body weakened, but her grip on Kanda tightened. The light disappeared and Kanda looked down. He saw pure determination in her eyes and he knew i8t would be useless to make her sit out. He has never seen her so weak before. That bothered him a bit. She mentioned gravity, but they didn't understand. So they couldn't really help, but he hated seeing her so vulnerable because of the Noahs. "Sorry to bother you like that Kanda." Kumari said, standing up straight.

Kanda? Did she call him Kanda? What happened to Yuu? She always called him Yuu. He should be glad that she was calling him Kanda, but it didn't feel right. Kanda didn't say anything though. "You should sit and gather some energy Kumari." Bookman told her.

"No. I'm an exorcist and I will fight. I'll be back on course in a minute. I just have to get use to moving , take a look at yourselves. You're in worse condition than I am." Kumari replied.

"What a brave little warrior you are Miss. Janco. I admire you're determination and your abilities, but how would you be able to fight if what happened last time would somehow happen again?" the Earl responded.

Kumari narrowed her eyes and let flames erupt all around her. "How would you all like to burn in the flames of hell where you belong?"

"Innocence has nothing to do with hell my dear." Earl said.

Kumari smirked as she started running towards them. "No, but I didn't mention innocence." Kumari mumbled.

Kumari took out her sais and attacked Tyki. He dodged with his purple butterfly shield. Or whatever it was. His ciggarrette was pointed to the ground and he smiled. His face came towards her and he looked into her red, red eyes. "I'm not really one for fighting lovely ladies such as yourself. So why don't you just hand over the innocence and we'll do this the easy way? Maybe you'll live through it." Tyki suggest.

"I'm not a quiter. I refuse to go down like that." Kumari spat venomously.

"Whatever you say." Tyki responded, thrusting his other hand.

Kumari used her sai and it went through his hand, but she saw no blood. She saw his hand go through it even more and it was coming at her. SHe kicked him then thrusted her sais. He grabbed them and got a cut on each hand. Kumari put more force into the attack and it started to go towards him. They stopped an inch away from his chest though. "Second chance darling." Tyki stated.

"I'm not your darling. And the only second chance I got is for killing you." Kumari responded.

"Your flames won't work." Tyki told her as more flames surrounded them.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because you won't get a chance to use them." Tyki said, making the sais go flying.

Kumari watched her sais melt in the flames. Now she had to get new ones. "How did you get here?" Kumari asked.

"Seems like someone ratted ou out princess." Tyki answered.

"Who?"

"Now that's a secret."

Kumari felt something hit her chest with great force and then she went soaring. She put her hand on her head as she stood up. When she looked at her hand she saw blood. "Watch what you're doing Kumari!" Lavi shouted.

"Sorry Lavi."

Lavi sighed and looked around the room. There was no way they were going to win. The Noahs had the upper hand. Unless they could do something else, but what. Kumari seemed to of read his mind because she made the Noahs and exorcists seperate. Everyone in the Black Order was on one part of the room and the enemies on the other. "Is there another possible way we could settle this?" Kumari asked calmly.

"Hmmmmm. . . . . . . . . . .there is one way I suppose. I've been wanting to try something out and you and that samurai look like the perfect candidate." the Earl said.

That was too fast of an answer. He planned this. He knew that Kumari would ask that question. "For what exactly?" Kumari asked.

Kanda whacked Kumari. "It was the only way anyone would bsurvive now get over it." Kumari responded.

"We would've been just fine!"

"Fine my ass! If they would've done that gravitation thing then we would all be dead. So shut up!"

"We're in the damn ark! We'll be killed!"

"What happened to your confidence and your arrogance? We're not in the ark. We're in a dessert because of a doorway. So something is out here. Now shut up!" Kumari shouted, walking off.

"They're watching and this is all your fault."

"Then why did you tag along? I could have done this all by myself. I'm a big girl.. You're a freaking nine year old!"

Kanda glared as fury swallowed him whole. Why did she get on his nerves so much? He took a deep breath and strut in front of her. Kumari ignored him and stared at the ground. This situation may have been her fault, but it gave them time to come up with something because back at the Order. . . . they all seemed so weak. They couldn't do anything and Will almost died. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried and. . . . . . you're right." Kumari said, sitting down on a big rock.

Kanda turned his head a bit. "Let's go."

"We don't even know where we're going. We need to go North. We've probably been going south all the this time. We don't even know what dessert we're in. What country or what. We could just be in Road's mind or in an illusion. We need to stop and think." Kumari told him.

"North? Why north?" Kanda asked, curious.

"Because . . . . . . . I don't know the exact reason, but I was told by General Yeagar that if I get lost in a dessert to go North. At night follow the north star. During the day we try to survive the heat. He said a few more things that could help, but it's all fuzzy in my head. He said there were several things to do during night and day. I just can't remember." Kumari replied.

The sun rises from east to west." Kanda told her.

"So?"

"If we wait and watch which direction the sun goes we'll find which way is north. Moron. You're suppose to know all this stuff." Kanda said rudely.

Kanda sat beside her and took off his shirt and jacket. Kumari laid down. She slipped off her jacket and massaged her feet. It really sicked to be walking around a dessert bare footed. They burned. Plus she had pale, sensitive skin. She had a high chance of getting sun burn. Kanda seemed fine. How can he just sit there and soak in the sun? He wasn't even sweating where as Kumari was going to dried up by the end of the day. Her throat was already dry and she needed water. In fact, they've been there for hours and stopping seems to ruined her. She rather walk and get her feet burned.

Kumari foled her shirt up a bit and did the same with her shorts. Her hand wiped off all of the sweat from her face and she sighed. Her eyes searched for a cactus or any deadly animal like a scorpian. Kanda just sat there and mediatated. She stared at him and saw a few drops of sweat. Kumari put her gloves in her short's pockets and she laid back down. The sun fell and she didn't know where it disappeared to. She paid attention, but once it vanished so did her memory of it. She must've zoned out. Kanda too because he didn't say anything and he didn't start walking.

Kumari shivered uncontrolably and sh had her shorts and shirt unfolded and her jacket was on. It was like swimming in the antarctic during a blizzard. The only light was from the moon and it was only a quarter moon tonight. She curled up in a ball to give her some comfort and perserve some body heat, but it didn't work. She wished Chester was here so she could hug him He was always very warm. Mainly because his fur was black, but then during the day he would be dead. Or act like he was. Maybe they would get lucky and someone will find them, but it all depends on what dessert they were in. "Kanda, are you okay?" Kumari queried.

"Perfect."

"How are your wounds?" Kumari questioned.

"Fine."

"Are you sure?" Kumari asked.

"Yes."

"Are you cold?"

"Tch."

"Can you answer a question with more than one word?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Shut up." Kanda said.

"Why won't you talk to me? I've been at the Order for over a month and you've barely spoken to me. Why? Do you hate me? Did I do somethin wrong? I'm even calling you Kanda and you're still being a jackass. More so than I remember and more so then from when I arrived." Kumari responded.

"Che."

Kumari wanted to hit him, but refrained herself from doing so. She just shut her mouth and sat there cold and lonely. Even with him there. Maybe an hour or two passed and she fell asleep. Kanda looked at her with a frown, but he wasn't upset. No. He was just. . . . he wasn't sure how he felt at the moment. He just felt like he had to get Kumari out of here. Like something bad was about to happen. He had fear. Fear that he would lose her again, but this time she really would die. She wouldn't come back. Of course he wouldn't admit this aloud. He barely admitted it to himself.

Kanda stayed up all night in the cold weather and watch for the sun to appear. When he saw it beyond the horizon he picked Kumari up and started walking North. Hours passed and Kumari finally awoke. When she did she saw his dark blue almost purple hair. Her hands squeezed one another as she closed her eyes again. Still tired for some reason. She forced them back open and lifted her head a bit. When she came to her senses and realized that Kanda was carrying her on his back she jumped off him, hurting him slightly.

She looked up at Kanda who was staring her down. He seemed like a hundred feet tall as he hovered over her. Her hands started burning really bad and she picked them up. She hated the fact that her uniform was black. Because today was hotter than yesterday and it was really bothering her skin. Once again she folded the shorts and her shirt. Put her gloves in her pocket and put her jacket around her waist by tying the sleeves together. She disregarded the pain the steaming hot sand was giving her feet. Kumari trailed behind Kanda, trusting he knew what he was doing.

Kumari felt faint as she truged her way through the sand, her feet under it. Every step she took her feet would sink down. Like in winter with your boot in the snow, but she couldn't pick her feet up completely. Kanda glanced at her every now and then and found out she was slowing down by the minute. He waited for a few minutes before he turned around and picked her up. She would've struggled, but she was too tired and hot to. So she found herself on his back once again with her hands locked with one another around his neck. Her head was in the groove of his neck. She was looking down with tired eyes. The walk was silent and they would get lucky once in awhile when a nice cool breeze blew by. Kumari still had troubles with the heat though.

The day dragged on and they were only in the mid- afternoon. Kumari's grip loosened and she fell off. Kanda turned around and felt her head. It was really, extremely hot. Her behavior was a little strange. She was normally good in the heat, but she has never been to a place this hot before. It was over a hundred degrees (F) and it was getting hotter and hotter. Maybe there was something else to it though. She said something about the gravitation back at the Order. COuld she still. . is there a possibility. . . that maybe she. . . is still effected by it?

Kanda felt the fabric of her clothing and discovered that they were thick. If they were made for battle they shouldn't be so thick because of her ability with flames. That's another thing that got him. She is always working with fire and fire is beyond hot most of the times. Maybe she didn't feel th eheat because it was her innocence? Maybe only the akumas and the Noahs felt it? WHo knows. There's several possibilities.

Kanda put her back on his back and made sure she would stay. She moaned as if she was trying to say something. He knew she was awake, but she would pass out in due time. If she tried to stay awake she'll waste all of her energy and it would all be in vain. She mine as well give in since there is nothing she can do now. "Sleep." Kanda said aloud.

Kumari's hand moved to his chest then to his hand. She squeezed it as tight as she could. Her breathing was uneven and her head layid on his shoulder. She cracked opened her eyes and gazed at Kanda through her hazy vision. His cobalt eyes saw the red eyes in the corner of his eyes. She nudged him as if to get his attention. He rotated his head slightly and stopped walking. "Kanda. . . . .danger. . . . . .I. . . . sense aku. . akumas . . . coming." Kumari stuttered.

Kanda's ears listened to his surroundings and he heard something from afar. He could sense them as they grew closer and closer, but he couldn't pinpoint the direction in which they were coming from. Sure, now he sends his goons. Kanda kept moving forward though and searched for a spot to lay Kumari for safety, but couldn't find a single place. So, he started running. Hopefully he could come across something, but unforunately, he didn't and the akumas caught up. Kanda grabbed Mugen and put Kumari on the sediment. He stayed there and guarded her as they attacked. One by one he destroyed them, but with difficult. Being out in the desert took it's toll on him as well.

His pace slowed down and he had been weakened. He was tired and exhausted. He kept getting thrown and thrashed. He was also fighting level threes and one level four. Kumari winced everytime she heard a clash or any kind of noise. She tossed and turned as the blazing heat got worse as the sun floated right above her. It felt like it was getting closer and she tried to grip something, but found nothing but sand. Using all the strength she had, she sat up and looked for Kanda. SHe put her gloves on and activated her innocence. She was going to regret this, but she only had enough energy to create fire. So she did. She burned all the akumas and all of the weak ones immediately turned to ash. The level four got burns and lost a few parts, but it still fought.

Kumari still burned the akumas and Kanda fought with Mugen. "Can't you use any other element?" he practically demanded.

"You have to be next to me first." Kumari said, voice low.

Kanda got beside her and dodged an attack. He lunged forward then jumped back. He looked at Kumari who was trying to concentrate really hard. He felt the wind pick up and the sand started to float. He closed his eyes to keep the grains from getting in his eyes. More sand went up into the air and the wind swirled around creating a sandstorm. Kumari put to much energy in it and when she destroyed the akuma, which she found odd, she deactivated her innocence, but the storm continued. She gripped Kanda tightly and he started running again, but for miles the storm continued. It got out of control and he was blinded and soon they both passed out.

Hours and Hours later Kanda awoke and sat up. He made sure he had his Mugen then he gazed around. He was in a wooden hut. There was just one problem, he didn't see Kumari. He got out of the bed he was in and walked around. His frown got deeper and deeper and something in his chest gave him an aching pain. Like he was worried or felt guilty. He opened door and saw Kumari lying in a ed, unconscious. He was relieved and he sighed for some reason. "Hello exorcist. I see you're feeling better." an old woman said.

Kanda watched her twist a wet rag over a bucket then put it atop of Kumari's head. She didn't have a blanket on her though. He walked over to her and touched her skin.. It felt warm. It was actually burning and red. "She'll be out for awhile. Don't fret though. Most people are like this after they expeirenced the scorching desert we have just around the corner. Most don't even get through the desert and die. Though, she seems to of had more luck then them. I'm Karlay. A supporter of the Black Order. Nice to meet you." Karlay told him.

"When will she wake up?" Kanda asked, sitting on the cool floor.

"It's unpredictable. It could take awhile. That's why I had my husband and my son go contact the Order, but theyhad to go to another town. Until then, you mine as well wait and heal. She may be down for a long time. Just relax." Karlay told him.

"Che."

"I'll fox something up for you to eat. You're going to need all the energy you can get. You have been out for awhile as well." Karlay said.

"How long?"

"About a month." Karlay said casually.

A month? What about the Order? The Noahs? The fight? What happened? Kanda glared at a rat crawling on the floor as if it was it's fault. Karlay left and he looked at Kumari. "You better hurry up and heal." Kanda said, angry.

**The End. PLease review. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks! Yan Luna4373**


	8. Anger And Bliss

**DGM**

**More Than This**

**Chapter 8**

**Anger And Bliss**

Kumari's eyes fluttered open and she stared at a wooden ceiling with a small fan attacked to it. She turned her head and looked around the room and found Kanda in the corner of the room. He was either sleeping or he just had his eyes closed. Shesat up and instantly regretted it. Her body burned and burned. She felt like screamming, but forced the scream back. It came out as a low growl though. Kanda opened his eyes and looked at her. Her pain was evident and she trembled furiously. "Lay down young lady. It may hurt, but for now you'll have to wait." Karlay aid, walking in with a few kids.

"Hello!"

"Um, hi." Kumari responded.

Kanda stood up and walked over to the bed. He sat in a chair and watched Karlay put a wet rag on Kumari's face. Kumari glanced at Kanda and frowned at his wounds. "Y. . Kanda, are you okay?" Kumari asked, voice rasp.

"You should be worried about yourself." Kanda retorted.

"I always worry about my friends more than myself. It's a habit. You know that." Kumari said.

"So that's his name. I've been trying to get him to tell me what it is for weeks. He refused to though. He's rather quiet. Which is strange for someone his age." Karlay stated.

"Weeks? How love have I been out?" Kumari asked, sitting up.

"Let's see.. . . two and a half months, but don't worry. You'll be fine and your friends are on their way. They should be here within three days. Until then you rest and get healed dear. You have some nasty burns. You have a sunburn, first and second degree burns, and you almost got a third degree burn. So moving around is out of the question. You are bedridden and no buts. You're in my care and I'm a doctor. You shall do as told." Karlay said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Kumari responded.

Wow. She was just like Matron. Speaking of Matron, how would she react? "Wait! What happened? The invasion! The others. . how are they?" Kumari blurted out, worried.

"Fine. They're fine. They would've been here sooner to get you, but they had to quickly move and let the others heal. That's why Komui Lee and Bak Chan are coming. Apparently you'll be staying at the Chinese Branch for a bit. Now sit back and relax. You're injuries and your burns need to heal." a man told her.

"That's my husband, Fraydal. He likes to be called Fray though. Bythe way Miss, what's you name?" Karlay said.

"Kumari. Kumari Janco. Are you supporters?" Kumari asked.

"Everyone in town are." Fray replied.

"That's right! Everyone is. That's why there are no ak. . umas? Akumas! None here!" A little girl said cheerfully.

"I see." Kumari muttered.

Kumari read a book for the next three days as she laid in bed.. She felt stupid though. She couldn't even feed herself and she almost couldn't even read the book. So she was glad when Komui and Bak came. They immediately left and hopped on a train. It took about a week to get the the Chineese branch though. Then, Kanda, Komui, and Bak had to put some cream and lotion on her back, arms, legs, face, and so forth. It was bothersome. Although there were some spots she refused to let them go near because they were men. She was a woman. She wasn't worried about them doing anything since they are close friends and they're not perverted, but it was uncomfortable.

Kumari looked at the tall building as she walked through a small pond. Her feet still burned though. She had a hard time walking and most of the time KAnda had to carry her. She most likely had a few minutes left before she collapsed. So they hurried in and rushed to the infirmary. When they got there Matron and Wong immediately examined them Kumari was bombarded with questions as she went into a seperate room to put on more cream and then the lotion. She stayed in there for awhile until she took all of it off and was sent into the other room with the others. "Kumari! Kanda! Where have you been? We thought they sent you guys to a volcano or something!" Daisyia said, panicked.

"Tch. Ask the bitch."

"You're still mad Kanda? I told you I was sorry. It was not my fault. Besides, if it wasn't for me you would have been-"

"If it wasn't for you we wouldn't of ended up there!" Kanda shouted.

"Calm down you two. You still have to explain some things." Komui said, serious.

Kumari winced as she laid down. Nice cool air blew on her and she smiled. She hasn't felt this comfy in a long time. "Where were you two? Why is Kumari as red as a tomato? What happened?" Lavi asked.

"We were stuck in a desert. I obviously didn't take the sun so well. Then we were attacked by akumas. I used my innocence to create a sandstorm and when I deactivated it the storm continued. We got lucky and we were found by a bunch of supporters." Kumari told them.

"And because you couldn't take the heat I had to drag you along." Kanda said, grumpy.

"I didn't tell you to. You did so of your own free will. So blame yourself for that Kanda." Kumari responded.

"You were in a desert? For how long?" Bak asked.

"Two days, but the heat was insane. Kanda actually saved my life since he carried me around." Kumari answered.

"And you're still burnt?" Lenalee asked.

"Yup. It stinks too. I can barely move without causing agony. I can't even walk either. Since I didn't have a shoes I had to walk on the hot sand bare foot for the most part." Kumari said.

"How about you Kanda? How do you feel?" Tiedoll asked kindly.

"Fine."

"You're not gonna get much out of him. He won't speak. He's still mad for some reason." Kumari informed.

"So, if you were in the desert for one two days then what were you doing for the last two and a half months?" Komui asked.

"Out cold. Kanda woke up over a month ago, but I just woke up a little over a week ago." Kumari said.

"Is that so? Hmmmmm. . . . . Kumari, sit up." Matron ordered.

"Why?"

"Just do so." Matron responded.

Kumari did as told and Matron gently took off her shirt and Kumari covered herself with the blanket. All the boys turned around except a few perverts. Matron examined her back closely and had on some ointment so not to really hurt her because of the burns. Kumari bit down on a cloth in her mouth to keep from screaming. Matron found a tiny bites on her back and legs. Some on her stomach and chest. She left for a minute and took out a syringe with medicine in it. She came back out and gave it to her, but she put the needle in her neck. Kumari grabbed the closest thing to her which was Kanda's hand and squeezed it really, really, really hard. You could hear it crack and possibly break. Kanda looked at her with some kind of worry as she passed out and leaned forward. Kanda caught her and wrapped the blanket around her and let her lay down.

Matron stared at Kanda. "Were you on a rock?" Matron asked.

"Yes."

"I think I know where you were. Take off your shirt. I need to make sure yu didn't get any bites like her." Matron said.

Kanda did as told, for once, and let her exmine her back, arms, stomach, chest, neck, and legs. He had a few bites himself, but not as many as her. She gave him the same shot, but he didn't pass out. "Watch it!" Kanda barked.

"Did she fall asleep on that rock?" Matron asked.

"Yes."

"Did you?"

"No."

"You were still bleeding while you were on that rock, right?"

"Yes."

"Her?"

"A bit."

"Just to make things clear, you two didn't. . . have. . . you didn't intercourse, did you?"

"Hell NO!"

"Ok. That's good. Good." Matron said, walking out.

Lavi and Allen snickered as they hid their faces under their pillows. "Shut up!" Kanda shouted.

Kumari woke up and turned on her side. ONce she felt the sunburn sting she laid on her stomach. After awhile she laid on her back. All day she tossed and turned as everyone left. She was the only one left in the infirmary and it was lonely. She didn't know what to do. She had no way to distract herself. The pain seemed to get worse as the days dragged on. She didn't eat as much and she tried to sleep. She felt like weeping, but blinked the tears back. She was stronger than this. She could handle it. She could.

When night fell and the moon rose. Matron and Wong went off and she was alone. She sat up and walked to the window. She could tell almost everyone was sleeping. It was really silent. And dark. She lit a candle and put it in a holder. She opened the door and peered at the empty halls. Slowly and quietly she walked out of the room and dawdled around the building. She didn't know what she was searching for. maybe comfort or reassurance. She was completely unsure. She just had to go on a walk. Everything was just rushing by her. The days, the conversations, everything. It has been like this since she came back to the Order. Then it seems like Kanda hates her. She is trying, but all they ever do is yell at each other.

"Kumari? what are you doing out of bed?"

Kumari turned around and looked at Allen. "Hey Allen. I just needed to. ... think. Walk around and stuff." Kumari told him.

"I know how you feel. I always wake up in the middl eof the night and have to walk around. Like now. I guess it's good to get air. To think things through before they all get jumbled up in your head." Allen yawned.

"Yeah."

"So, what are you thinking about?" Allen queried.

"Yuu."

"Huh?"

"Kanda. Yuu Kanda? I guess using his first name gets complex." Kumari said quietly.

"Oh yeah. He's not mad at you. He just seems like it. Around you that is. When you're not around he is calm, tranquil as he can be, himself. You know?" Allen said.

"That means he is mad at me." Kumari said.

"No. He just doesn't know how to react. After everything that has happened over the years and knowing that you're alive. . .that's a lot to take in. He seems to really care about you. But this is Kanda. He doesn't know how to express himself." Allen told her.

"I know. I know Kanda is like that, but we keep arguing. I just want everything to be like it used to, but it never will. I'm not sure if that's good or bad." Kumari mumbled.

"Give it time Kumari. I bet he really, truly cares and he is finding a way to-"

"You're too kind for your own good kid. Maybe that's why Lenalee likes you." Kumari stated.

Allen blushed. "You know?"

"It's not that hard to tell you're dating. How you did start is beyond me. You're too innocent and shy. lenalee is always being followed by her brother and all that crap. How you're going to get away with it is a mystery." Kumari said.

"Shhhh! Komui has ears everywhere!" Allen hissed.

"Allen, thanks."

"For what?" Allen asked, confused.

"Talking to me. It was a short conversation, but I needed some kind of comfort. At least you gave me encouragement. Now, I'm going to. . . shit." Kumari fell to her knees and the candle went across the floor.

Allen kneeled down and put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"My feet burn. I can't walk anymore." Kumari said.

Allen looked calm, but was panicking. How was he suppose to get her back to the infirmary? That's all the way across the building! "Move beansprout." Kanda growled.

Kumari looked up at Kanda. He bent down and pick her up gently and Kumari put her arms around his neck because she almost fell. "Kanda?" Allen asked.

Kumari gazed into his eyes. Kanda started to walk off and Allen sighed. Kumari leaned on him, but said nothing. She held onto him and his hold got tighter and tighter. He wasn't touching any of her sunburn and he knew that. That's only because of what she was wearing. "Did you hear the-"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I don't like talking behind you back. I shouldn't of said anything. Please don't be mad." Kumari said

"Stop apologizing. That's all you ever do." Kanda told her.

"Kanda? Sor. . I mean, alright." Kumari muttered.

"Why are you calling me Kanda?"

"You kept telling me to." Kumari replied.

"Sicne when do you listen to what I say?" Kanda asked.

"Always have, but I didn't always follow every direct command. I am a human being afterall." Kumari mumbled.

Kanda stared at her. Was she blushing or was that sunburn? Kanda's lips formed a firm line. "It's not like I enjoy calling you Kanda, but I thought you would be less angry at me. I just want to make everything right again, but it's hard when you're leavinng me alone." Kumari said.

Kumari put her head on his shoulder and sighed. She could feel is soft, silky hair and it reminded her of clouds. "Kumari. . . . . .I am. . . . trying to help. I'm just blind sighted by my anger." Kanda uttered.

Kumari almost jumped out of her skin in joy when she heard her name. Kanda actually admitted it he was helping. That he was trying. Her heart swelled and she smiled. Her hands moved to his chest and gripped his shirt. "Then I should try a little hard if we're not reaching each other." Kumari replied.

"Why were you out of bed?" Kanda asked after a few silent moments.

"I wasn't tired."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Kanda said with something in his voice.

"You always leave the infirmary. So I can do the same without a lecture from you." Kumari told him.

"I'm different. I heal better and faster. I can take care of myself and don't need anyone's help. And there's no way in hell I'm staying there with the baka usagi." Kanda responded.

"No one?"

Kanda seemed confused by her question, but he found out what it was. "Giving an exception to you and Lenalee. Sometimes."

Kumari's body tingled then started to burn. Kanda saw her pain and he walked a little faster. "Kanda?"

Kanda continued to stare at Kumari and walk back towards the hospital. "You'rre worried."

Kumari looked into his eyes. How did he know that? She was positive she masked that at least. "So are you. Why?" Kumari responded.

"You can't even walk. Of course I'll be. . . . .worried about. . . .you." Kanda stuttered.

Kumari giggled as he almost choked on his words. "You're nicer than you make everyone think. Just be yourself Kanda. Like you used to. You can trust me just like I can trust you with all my secrets. Remember?" Kumari told him.

Kanda opened the door and put Kumari in her bed. He made her sit up and take of her shirt, and cover herself up with the blanket, to put the cream on. "Thanks Kanda"

"For what?"

"You know what for." Kumari said.

Kanda washed his hands and looked at the clock. It would be pointless to try and sleep now so he was stuck staying up now. He put her in a chair in front of the window under the air conditioner to cool down. Kumari felt ultimate bliss for the first time in a long, but something was missing. Kanda put a chair next to her and sat beside her. "You aren't going to bed?" Kumari asked.

"You would get up again if I left." Kanda stated.

"Have you seen Chester?" Kumari queried.

Kanda twitched. He hated that dog. He always barked at him. He was annoying. Kumari's question was answered by a bark. They turned their heads to look at Chester on a bed, waiting. "Lenalee told me you said she was a strong woman. Was it because Leverrier was in the building?" Kumari questioned.

"Mostly."

"She is strong. Stronger than most I've seen. In fact, I would say she is stronger than me. If not for my ability then she'd be-"

"You're not weak. I've only seen you weak, beatened, and vulnerable once. Thatwas when _they _invaded and when they sent us to the desert." Kanda told her.

"I'm glad you think so, but I'm a coward. All those years ago I should've come back." Kumari said.

"It's okay to be afraid." Kanda stated.

"You're never afraid. You refuse to let anyone see you afraid. You're the perfect leader because no matter what, you won't leave anyone behind. You'll help them and so on." Kumari responded.

"I never let anyone see me afraid. That's different." Kanda retorted.

"So you do feel fear and you do get scared?" Kumari half mocked.

Kanda looked at her smile. It was different from the ones she had been giving everyone since she came back. This smile was a real smile. She was really happy. Kanda got up and started a lukewarm bath for her. "Get in."

"Kanda-"

"Get in now." Kanda ordered.

"Turn around then." Kumari said softly.

"It's not like I haven't seen you-"

"That was different! Totally different. That was years ago anyways." Kumari said, beet red.

Kumari got in the water and her body shivered. The water felt nice and it soothed her. She moved her hair to the right side of her head and Kanda grabbed a sponge and washed her back gently. Kumari let him help her so she wouldn't strain her body doing so, but it was a little embarassing. She was just glad no one was around. Lavi would never drop the subject. Lenalee would definiately tease her. Tiedoll, Daisyia, and Marie. . . . . .Marie would be fine. The other two. .things would go overboard.

Kanda turned around so she could get dry and dressed. When she nudged him he looked at her then picked her up. He put her on the bed and took care of the bath. When he was done he sat down in a chair beside the sun would be up soon. He could tell. "Kanda, is there something I remind you of?"

"A flower."

"What kind?" Kumari asked.

"Lotus."

"That's your favortite kind of flower. Actually, the only flower you like." Kumari said.

"Why?" Kanda asked.

"Huh? Oh, you were going to tell me what I reminded you of, but we ended up getting attacked by all those akumas. I could never get that out of my head and I needed to know. Even if you changed you mind. You. . . you remind me of the sun and the moon Kanda. You should understand what I mean. Unless you forgot what I told you." Kumari replied.

"I remember." Kanda stood in front of her. "Yuu."

"Hmm?"

"Stop calling me Kanda." Kanda told her.

"But you said. . . .Yuu. If that's what you want Yuu. I just want to make you happy." Kumari mumbled.

Kanda bent down so they were eye to eye. Kumari's face went red because of the closeness. She gulped and he just stared. "You said something about secrets earlier." Kanda said.

Kumari nodded. "I got one for you to keep then." Kanda told her.

"Eh? Since when do you just give secrets away without an arguement?" Kumari asked.

"Now apparently." Kanda said.

Kumari gazed into his eyes and all pain vanished. She felt at ease and secured. No worries. No despair. Nothing but serenity and tranquility. She waited for something, but Kanda said nothing. He just stood there in front of her. Then, he jerked. Kumari's eyes widened when she noticed her was kissing her. She didn't fight. She didn't make him move. No. She didn't want him to pull away. She wanted everything to be this blissful for the rest of her life. So she kissed back and the sun setted beyond the horizon.

Kumari closed her eyes and Kanda pulled away. She touched her lips and beamed. "You have no idea. . . . .how long I've waited for that Yuu." Kumari whispered.

"I love you." Kanda confessed.

Kumari opened her eyes and a few happy tears fell. He actually said it. He admitted it. She thought she was going to have to do so. "I love you too Yuu."

**The End. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Thanks! Yan Luna4373**


	9. Hug

**DGM**

**More Than This**

**Chapter 9**

**Hug**

Lavi jumped out of the doorway and pointed at them. "Ah ha! I knew it! I knew it! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII knew it!" Lavi lavi shouted.

Kanda glared as he hit him. "I'm going to kill you!"

Kumari watched as Kanda tried to kill Lavi and people came in, trying to stop him, but they regretted it. Kanda went dark. Darker than usual. Kumari took in a deep, deep breath and threw the covers off of her. Her legs came off the edge of the bed and slowly she let her feet touch the floor. They tingled and a weird sensation came on. Nothing she could avoid. Kumari stood up, back straight, and full of confidence, but scared and embarassed at the same time. One step. Another step. Steb, step, step, step. Careful, so not to fall.

Just as Kanda was about to slice Lavi, Allen, Daisyia, Komui, Bak, and Tiedoll in half, Kumari stood in front of them. The sword immediately stopped, but it was right in front of her. Any further and she could have a small cut and blood will drizzle down her forehead. She might be paranoid, but she thought that it might be touching her. The boys sighed in relief and Lavi made a face. "Move Kumari." Kanda commanded.

"You'll kill them. The only one that really deserves to be hurt is Lavi, but still. Violence is not the answer in this situation. Sure, spying was wrong, but this is Lavi. Knowing him he probably planned this as well. . . . . .Lavi!" Kumari shouted, turning around.

"Sorry, but this wasn't my plan. It was Allen's and Lenalee's and Tiedoll's and Yeager's and. . . .everybody's actually." Lavi mumbled.

Kumari was getting redder, somehow, with fury and if you were to crack an egg on her head, it would sizzle and be ready to eat in minutes. "Mind your own damn buisness!" Kumari yelled.

"Okay. Hey everybody, Yuu and Kumari are going out!" Lavi screamed.

"Lavi!"

"What? You said to mind my own buisness. Your relationship is my buisness buddy." Lavi replied.

Kumari suddenly shivered as Matron appeared behind her, furious. She turned around and fear overwhelmed her. Instantly she hopped in bed and under the covers. She loved Matron, but she took everything to extreme measures. "Kumari is healing that means there needs to be a peaceful, calm, and quiet aura. Now go! Only one person can stay." Matron ordered.

Kanda put Mugen away and sat beside Kumari. He glared at the floor and Kumari uncovered herself, gazing at him. A smile graced her face.. Maybe they did plan on her leaving the room and Kanda hearing the conversation. All that. But she couldn't really be mad. If they didn't do that then maybe they would've never confessed. She intertwined her hand with his and he looked at her. She knew he was about to get up and leave. The look on his face told her that. "Please don't go. Not just yet."

"Che."

Kumari walked down the hall into the cafeteria. It was her third day out of the hospital and she still had sunburn, but it didn't hurt as bad. Giving a few circumstances. She had to talk Matron into letting her leave though. There were just two condition. One, no fighting, training, or exercising that causes too much movement and strain on her body. Two, no using innocence. She made that one specifically clear. Kumari looked around the almost empty room and headed towards a table. She sat down and ate in peace. Then it was all ruined by Komui. "Kumari, you have to hide. Now!"

"What? Why now?" Kumari responded.

"Kumari now!" Komui shouted.

Komui grabbed her wrist and started dragging her, but froze when the doors slammed open. His eyes widened as he hurriedly pushed her into the kitchen before anyone noticed. Lenalee, Lavi, Allen, and Kanda walked in. Lenalee looked at the CROW members then Link then Leverrier. Lavi and Allen tried to calm her down, but wouldn't. Leverrier also came at the wrong time. Everyone started coming in for lunch, but didn't go pass the guys from central. Komui stared at Leverrier and Bak stood beside him, worried. "Where is she?" Leverrier asked, voice cold and bitter.

"Where is who?" Komui asked, acting clueless.

"Don't play your silly games with me Supervisor. Where is Kumari Janco?" Leverrier responded.

"She's dead. She died years ago. You kno-"

"Stop your lying! She's alive and she is hiding here somewhere. Miss. Janco is in severe trouble for pretending to be dead She knows her duty and she understood them!" Leverrier said angrily.

"She's a mere child who was scared. She came close to death. Why would she want to come back? Her reasons were clear. She was confused. What she did is in the past is in hte past. What matters is that she is back and willing to fulfill her duties." Komui told him.

"How do you know she won't run away again? She always was a coward." Leverrier said.

"She is an exorcist, a friend, and she has come far. We can trust her. Being unfaithful with her will just make it harder on her." Bak answered.

Leverrier looked at Lenalee and smirked. He signalled her to come to him. She was too afraid to stay, but to move. So her body moved on it's own and she found herself in front of him. He had his hand on her chin and she shook violently. "HOw have you been my dear?"

Komui felt rage burn from within, but did nothing. He could do nothing. Lenalee didn't answer. "Miss. Janco, I know you're here somewhere. I know you can hear me. So, hiding will only prolong everything. I suggest you come out before Miss. Lee gets into an accident." Leverrier said aloud.

Kumari closed her eyes as she thought. What was she suppose to do? What was she suppose to do! Jerry and his weird twin looked at her. They were telling her to stay put, but Kumari ignored their looks. She heard Lenalee cry and she covered her mouth. He had hit her. Lenalee should've run. Her fear though. . . everyone was scared of him. He would do whatever it takes to get what he wants even if that meant he had to risk one of the exorcists. Kumari stood up, but could not be seen. "Don't Kumari." Jerry uttered.

Kumari heard Lenalee fall and she gritted her teeth. She opened the kitchen door and everyone looked at her. She walked towards Leverrier with her eyes casted. She helped Lenalee up and guided her to Komui. "Come here." Leverrier ordered.

Kumari walked back to him and stood in front of him. "What were you doing for all of those years?"

"Living a real life. Destroying any akuma I came across. Traveling." Kumari said.

Leverrier glared and forced her to look at him. He had a huge grin when he saw anger, calmness, but mostly fear. "So you did take after you're mother. Last time you were so ugly that I couldn't even look at you. I'd would've rather be sprayed by a skunk." Leverrier said.

Kumari shivered and chills went down her back as he circled her and his hand playing with her hair. She held her breath as she waited. What was he going to do? Out of nowhere, she was hit in the face. Kumari stood still and looked emotionless. He took off her exorcist jacket and stared at her sunburn. He looked at her feet and saw bandages on them. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You ready for your punishment?"

Kumari fell to the floor and held back her cry of pain. She wasn't sure how long had passed, but she thought it had been hours. It had only been maybe ten minutes. She was bleeding, bruised, her burns hurt, stung, and seared. Several people tried to interveane, but Kumari gave them a look and they stopped moving. IT didn't help that he was whipping her either. Why she didn't fight back? The same reason no one else did, fear. But what they feared was what was happening to them and they still did nothing. How ironic.

She stayed there on the floor crumbled and broken. Her hands twitched and she stared endlessly at whatever was in front of her. A memory flashed before her then it stopped. After a few moments more memories flashed before her eyes. She sat on her knees and hugged herself. Her head down and tears fell. They fell fast and would not stop. They were just like a waterfall. She heard something and her head lifted itself. She found herself staring at the whip coming right towards her. She's been through worse pain so why was she crying? Why couldn't she move? 

Kanda stepped in front of her and grabbed the whip. He pulled it and threw it back at Leverrier who was pissed off. Kumari stared at him with wet eyes. Kanda stared back at the battered and beatened Kumari. This was the third time he has ever seen her cry. She was normally strong enough to hold back the tears, but then why was she crying now? "You lay another finger on her and I will break every bone in your body." Kanda threatened.

Leverrier was foolish and didn't believe him. He came forward and reached his hand out to slap Kumari, but Kanda grabbed his wrist and it started cracking. Soon it would snap like a twig. He pushed him back and glared daggars. When Leverrier finally cowered away like a mouse Kanda turned around. Kumari was still in the same position, crying her eyes out. When Kanda picked her up she still did not make a single movement. She just cried more and feared more. Kanda had an idea what she was thinking about so he couldn't blame her for crying. It didn't make her weak. She was just letting out what she had bottled up for awhile. He understood her and he knew that she didn't know she was crying or what was going on. It was difficult to explain, but in short terms, she was reliving a bad memory. Or it was something else.

No one said anything and no one got in his way as he walked out. Kanda took her to his room and laid her down on the bed. She gripped him and pulled him down. She looked him in the eye and he knew she did know what had been going on. "Yuu. . . . . . . I'm. . . ."

Kanda picked her up a bit and got under the covers with her. He wasn't one for hugging, but Kumari was an exception. He pulled her close and let her cry in his chest. He gave a low growl when he heard a scratch at the door. The mutt could wait. "Yuu?"

"What?"

"What. .are you. . doing?" Kumari asked, voice cracked.

Kanda didn't have a clue. He was just doing what his instinct, his gut, and oddly, his cold heat, told him to do. "Comforting you."

"Since when are you-"

"Since you came into my life. In case you haven't noticed already, I tend to do things I wouldn't normally do." Kanda said, voice irritated.

"I guess that makes me special then. If I can get the cold hearted Yuu Kanda to give comfort, fall in love, be somewhat kind, and everything else." Kumari said, voice scratchy.

Kumari wrapped her weak arms around him and continued crying. She felt so useless and so weak. Why was she acting like this? She was much stronger than this. Lately, she has been very emotional. Kumari opened her eyes and looked into the cobalt eyes. She pulled him closer and dried her eyes of tears. "I'm. . .sleepy." Kumari said.

"Sleep." Kanda told er.

"Ok. If you don't mind." Kumari said while yawning.

She fell asleep in seconds and Kanda loosened his hold on her, but didn't leave. He hadn't been getting much sleep either and was tired. So he scooted back a bit, but couldn't go far since her grip was hard as steel, and he too fell asleep. "Awww, it would be cuter if Leverrier dind't come today though." Lavi stated.

"we don't need to be reminded idiot." Allen told him, pushing Lavi out of the room.

**The End. PLease review. Thanks! Yan Luna4373**


	10. Ace, The Ace Annoyance

**DGM**

**More Than This**

**Chapter 10**

**Ace, The Ace Annoyance.**

The group moved boxes all over the place and explored the new headquarters. "I think we're going to like it here." Komui said gleefully.

"Me too." Lenalee agreed.

"I don't know. It looks weird." Will said.

"We'll be fine Willy. No worries. This place is huge. Allen is the only one that needs to worry. About getting lost." Lavi teased.

"Shut up!" Allen shouted.

Kumari looked around the huge building, admiring it's vastness. It was amazing and ancient. The artcitecture was extraordinary. It had plenty of rooms and one of them was a ballroom. Another was a room specifically for training warriors and they even had a dungeon. It would most likely be fixed into a science lab or something like that. The sight was just spectacular. She was going to love her new home. There was just something that bothered her though. She felt someone watching her, lurking in the shadows. It might've been her imgination, but. . . . . .

Kumari smiled as she decorated the halls with the paintings and such. She just hoped she wouldn't get lost. This huge castle like palace was humongous. She turned and came to a dead end. She could've sworn that there wasn't a wall there a minute ago, but then how did it get there? She shook her head and finished setting up a podium and a vase. She backed up and stood proudly. When she felt fully satisfied she started down the hall and back to the lobby/ longue. She sat on the couch and sighed. "Everyone is sleeping already? Well, it has been a tiring day." Will said, sitting beside her, drinking coffee.

"It's way past midnight. We should be sleeping." Kumari told him, picking up a book.

"Then I better hit the hay. We still have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Good night. Sleep tight and don't-"

"Let the bed bugs bite. That's old." Kumari told him.

"But it's true. Bed bugs are real. I have been biten by them. It's unpleasant. You should see the marks they leave behind." Will replied.

"I know they're real Will." Kumari called after him.

He waved and left the large room, leaving her alone. Kumari smiled and continued to read her book. She moved around a lot and ended up laying on the couch with the book in front of her eyes. When she finished it she closed it and put the hard cover on her stomach. It was nice to have pure silence for once, but somethng was itching at her. It deeply disturbed her. A bust fell on the floor and startled her. She glanced around the room and stared at the scene. Why did it fall? She shrugged and cleaned it up. She threw the shattered glass in the garbage then walked around the ailes of books. The room was so huge that it became the longue, the library, the lobby, and a place for some scientists to work.

It was nice and the room looked beautiful. She stretched and yawned as she sat down with a new book. She began reading the book, but she felt irritated and annoyed. Someone was watching her. It was getting under her skin. Putting the book down, she stood and searched the room. Picking up a lantern and walking around, mostly in the dark places. She kept a close eye out for anything out of the ordinary. She ended up at dead ends everytime. Rubbing her head and sighing she spoke to herself. "I need some sleep. My imgination is getting to me."

She turned around then a shadow appeared. She jumped back and her back hit the wall. The lantern fell and rolled towards the person's feet. Oil streaking after it. She stared at the guy. Then a girl appeared. MOre people appeared until there was at least seven. She had a feeling there as more though. What caught her attention, though, was the fact they were all the same age, they had shiney green emeral eyes that were brighter than Lavi's one eye, and they either had orange- red or dirty blonde with a tint of black and silver hair. It was weird. Her eyes fell onto a book in the boy's hand. He gave her the book and she looked at it as she caught the flying book. "Seldom Shadow Warriors."

Seldom? It was spelled wrong. Kumari looked up but they were all gone and the light disappeared. She walked back to the couch and laid down. Kumari opened her eyes and sat up real fast. When had she fallen asleep? Was that all a dream? She felt something in her hand and looked at it. The book. A ray of sunshine came through a nearby window and she runned her temples. "Coffee?" Lenalee asked.

"Oh, thanks." Kumari responded, surprised.

Kumari sipped the coffee and sat criss cross on the couch. "Brother said not to worry about unpacking. What's left is up to him and the other scientists." Lenalee told her, sitting down.

"Uh, okay."

Lenalee peaked over her shoulder and looked at the book. The title gave her a weird feeling. "Where'd you get that book?" Lavi asked.

Kumari almost jumped out of her skin. "Don't do that!"

"Gee, sorry." Lavi replied.

"What's with the book? We tried to take it out of your hand, but you wouldn't let go." Krowley asked.

'I think I remember falling asleep. Wait, where's the book I started reading? It's not on the table. So I fell asleep with it. Then why do I have this? How did I get it? Were they. . . . no. It had to be a dream. She just randomly picked her book. It was nothing more than a dream.' Kumari thought. "Hello? Anyone home?" Daisyia queried, waving his hand in front of her face.

"The library. I think." Kumari answered.

"That wasn't in the library before the big move. I read all of the books. So unless someone bought it then it's not the library's." Lavi told her.

Kumari felt someone touch her from behind. She didn't move because she barely felt it. "Read it."

"I'm going to my room. See you later." Kumari said.

"That was weird. I think she didn't get enough sleep again." Lenalee muttered.

"Uh- huh." they all agreed.

Kumari lit a candle and began reading the book. She was so intent that she hadn't noticed that she came to the last page.. It was weird. She remembered everything and flipped through the pages again. Reading it for a second time. She found several pictures of people and they were similiar to the people in her dream. Or was it a dream? They also had something in common with the Noahs. What though? She decided to read it again then again. By then end of the day she read it so many times she had it completely memerized by heart and soul. Still, she felt clueless. It was like she didn't know what the book said and couldn't think about it. Then it hit her. Another clan. They were here, but were they friend or foe?

She heard clapping and turned around. "You figured it out. Hooray. You are very intelligent. I didn't think you would figure it out so fast."

"Who are you?" Kumari asked, reaching for a sai.

"Ace Vandaro. That used to be my old name until I became a Hentaru clan member though. That was a very, very long time ago though. I still go by Ace." Ace said.

He was looking her over and licked his lips. "Nice to meet you Kumari Janco."

"How do you know my name?" Kumari queried.

"I've been watching you of course. You did move into my home." Ace answered.

"But you haven't done anything? Are you an enemy?" Kumari questioned. 

"Who knows? We could be and we could not be. It depends." Ace spoke with ease and seemed laid back.

"Depends?"

"On how you guys complete the tests exorcist." Ace said, walking towards her.

He was getting close, but a little too close. She didn't tell him to back off or push him. She stood there, staring. Then everything went black and she heard her sai drop. "Sleep well." Ace muttered.

Lenalee looked around the building, but found nothing. She had been looking for Kumari for hours, but could not find her. She checked her room and apparently, she was going to have to again. So she walked, sorta rushed and worried, to her room. She knocked. No response. She knocked again. No response. She tried one more time and this time she opened the door. Boxes were scattered all over and clothes were all around. Her bed was messy and not made. Her desk had a book, paper, pens, and so much more. Lenalee picked up the book and realized it was the same one as earlier. She read the writing on the papers, but couldn't understand it. The words were all weird and not readable. That, or it wasn't in english. She could only read chinese and english. That was it. She could speak a few languages, but she couldn't read them. Strange.

She gathered the paper and then started walking out, but heard a small cling. Looking down, she found Kumari's sai. Curiously, she picked it up and stared at it. She would of had it with her no matter what. If it dropped she would've heard. Lenalee's chestswelled with worry and she left. Lenalee showed the papers to everyone, but they couldn't understand. Not even Bookman could figure it out. "And she just disappeared? Maybe the building is bigger than we thought?" Reever suggested.

"This is Kumari. I know she has been acting weird, but she wouldn't just wander off by herself. Plus, she would've found her way back." Lavi responded.

"She had been watching her back." Allen stated.

"She said she felt like someone was watching her. She sensed something. So did I." Bookman said aloud.

"Oh, really? It's been awhile. I really need to learn how to mask myself more." Ace said.

They all turned to look at him. More people appeared and the aura changed. Something wasn't right. Something was out of place. "Who are you?" Bookman queried.

"Is that the only question you folks know?" a girl asked.

"WHere is she?" Kanda demanded.

"Ooooh, lover boy? You need a hair cut. You look like a girl." another boy told him.

"Knock it off Jasper. I'll give ya a little hint." Ace said, pointing down.

They were all puzzled at first, but their perplexed faces faded. Soon they were all running downstairs into the dungeon. Duh! When they got down there everyone looked around and not only found Kumari, but thirteen of those people. Just like the NOah Clan. "Who the hell are you?" Kanda shouted.

"We're all members of the Hentaru Clan. I'm Ace. That's Jasper, Leon, Destae, Markie, Chip, Willa, Dolly, Soul, Star, Apoctica, Tica for short, Doul, and Katie. Nice to meet you all."Ace said, pointing to everyone.

"Another clan?" Lavi muttered.

"Yes, but whether we are your friend or your enemy depends. All I can tell you is that we hate the Noahs." Ace told them.

"Give Kumari back!" Lenalee shouted.

Destae rolled her eyes and sat on a chair. Kumari lifted her head and blinked She looked around, confused. She became dizzy when she was forced to stand up and she found herself looking up at Ace. Her back was towards her friends. Ace smiled and looked into her eyes. Kumari felt a fuzzy feeling and she became really calm and soothed. A warm hand touched her arm and rubbed her, making it's way to her head. He ent down and his eyes glowed. Her eyes soon glowed and a misty cloud or some kind of smoke came out of her mouth. Their lips locked and KUmari just stood there.

Lavi's, Allen's, and a few other's jaws dropped to the floor. They turned to look at Kanda who was unusually calm and silent. Anger was evident though. You could see it in his eyes. Kumari felt something swell, overwhelm her and it felt good. She moaned and fingered his hair, kissing him back. Ace stared at Kanda and you could tell he was smirking. Fire appeared all around Kanda and his anger flared. Kumari hadn't even noticed him. That did not bother him. Ace kissing her did. She moaning repeatedly did. Kumari kissing back (!) pissed him off. He sotrmed up to them and pulled Kumari back. KUmari kept looking at Ace with a wanting and with lust. Kanda got in her face and she shook her head. "Y. .Yuu?"

"You're mine and only mine." Kanda said.

"Huh? Yuu?"

Kumari seemed happy about Kanda saying that, but she was extremely confused. Her memory was foggy and she couldn't remember what she had done during the day. She tried to piece things together, but it was hard. She remembered the book, writing things down, Ace, and. . .shit. She kissed Ace! Her eyes went wide as she glanced at Ace. How did he make her kiss back? Hell. how did he even kiss her? She is the type to be true to her man. He seduced her! "You bastard!" Kumari shouted.

"Hmmm?"

"Don't hmmm me! Don't act innocent! What the hell do you think you're doing? Why did you kiss me you freak?" Kumari asked, furious.

"I kissed you. You kissed me back. You enjoyed it. And that's the best kiss you'll ever have or had. Now General Cloud and Lenalee are beautiful ladies, but I'm only attracted to your kind of type. That's why I gave you the book. You're also smarter than them." Ace said, sitting down.

"My type? What kind of type would that be?" Kumari asked, pissed.

"You're kind, smart, independant, but yet, dependant. That's not what gets me though." Ace said, smiling.

"Just answer!"

"I'm only interested in virgins." Ace told her.

"What?" Kumari mumbled.

"There's only four virgins here in this building. Timothy, Lavi, Kanda, and you. You're the only girl. I'm sorry, but I'm totally straight." Ace informed.

All eyes went on Lenalee and Allen. "You. . you two. . . had. . . " Komui stuttered.

So he did know. Well, he approved of Allen at least. Well, he did. The two were beet, beet red. Lavi and Kumari also had small blushes. "How the hell would you know that? No one knows if I did have 'it'. I've been gone for years." Kumari said, aggravated.

"So you did-"

"No Yuu." Kumari interrupted.

"I can smell it. You four smell like virgins, but of course the kid is a virgin. Kanda has an obvious reason. The player doesn't and neither do you." Ace told her, appearing behind her.

She shivered as he touched her and smelled her hair. "But I can smell more than that. Let's just say it's part of my ability Kumari Tanya Janco." Ace whispered.

"How do you-"

"You seem to of told your lover everything but something about your parents and your grandparents. You haven't told him about that rainy night either." Ace whispered.

Her eyes widened and she was shocked. How was he able to. . . . he knew? How? "This was fun. Supervisor, you might want to call a meeting. I need to talk to you all. Oh, we're friends. And welcome to our home. We like what you've done to the place too." Ace said casually.

**The End. Please review. Thanks! Yan Luna4373**


	11. Bitter Trickery For The Missionaries

**DGM**

**More Than This**

**Chapter 11**

**Bitter Trickery For The Missionaries**

Kumari laid in her bed. It was the middle of the night and she still could not get any sleep. What was it with her and sleep? Tonight she had a perfect reason though. She didn't exactly like the Hentaru clan and now they lived with them. They would be working with them. They didn't even know if we could trust them. Just as thunder roared and the lightning flashed, someone knocked on her door. She jumped ten feet into the air and back down on her butt. "Ow."

"Kumari, Komui needs to talk to you." Johnny said, tired.

"At this time?" Kumari asked, opening the door.

"I don't know what goes through that head of his. Sorry. Just pray it isn't another robot or a plan to murmur Allen." Johnny told her.

Kumari changed into her new and improved uniform. She walked down the hall and stopped at a window. You could hear thunder and see more lightning. Turning around, she began struting to Komui's office. She stopped at his door when she heard voices. She reconized the voices, but she couldn't tell who was talking besides Komui. You could tell there was more than three people. SO maybe Ace and the other Supervisors. "They called you down here too?" Lavi asked, yawning.

"I think it's a mission Lavi." Kumari whispered.

"That would be the most obvious theory." Bookman stated.

Kumari knocked and the talking stopped. The door creaked open and Kumari glared at the smiling person. Ace. She walked in followed by the two bookmen. They stared around the room to look at important people to the Order. Then two unknown people. Kumari tried to not to pay too much attention to them, but she kept staring at them. "You three have a mission. You'll be heading to Iceland." Komui said.

Kumari picked up the folder and stared at it. Iceland. Anywhere but Iceland. Anywhere. "Is there a reason why you chose me on this mission?"

"Not a specific one. I just thought you three would be best for this mission. Why? Is there a problem?" Komui replied.

Kumari was silent as she walked to the door. "When are we leaving?"

"In two hours. You should star-"

The door clicked and Kumari was gone. "Is it just me or is she getting weirder and weirder by the day?" Lavi asked.

"Komui, didn't she say she was born in Iceland?" Bookman said, recalling a memory.

Komui looked deep in thought as a flashback began.

**Flashback**

A little girl trembled in the ice cold rain. The only light was the lantern on the endge of the small rowboat and the moon. Lavi stared at her as Bookman pattled. She refused to take a jacket and she refused to talk. She wouldn't let them help her in any kind of way. She was scared and lonely. The only thing she had on was torn up shoes, half a shirt, ripped pants, and a hoodie. Then she had gloves on. Through the whole trip she was silent and she had nothing to eat. The clothing was thick and Lavi couldn't tell, but he had a good theory that she was frail, small, and starved to death. They found her on the streets and she was being attacked by akuma. Flames surrounded her and the wind had picked up. Water was freezing around her. The gloves glowed a light green and innocence was the only possible conclusion.

Everytime he tried to move near her to give her a coat, but she backed up. If she were to back up anymore she would fall off the boat. SO he stopped trying, but suddenly fell on his butt. "Watch ya geezer." Lavi shouted.

The girl looked up at the cement walkway. There were quite a few people gathered there for some reason. Lavi jumped out of the boat and stopped another boy from cutting a person in half. She covered up more and tried to hide herself, but ended up falling over the side. Lavi looked down into the water, panicked. He jumped in and swam down, but couldn't go too far. When he got back up he sucked a lot of air in. "I can't find her Bookman!"

He covered his face when something splashed him. He stared at her as she held onto the pavement, hiding her face still. Lavi got on the cement and held out a hand for her to grab. She just stared at it, but did not take it. Komui bent down with a warm smile. He held out his hand. "Hello, my name is Komui Lee. We won't hurt you. I promise." Komui said softly.

The girl slowly reached her hand out and grabbed his. He pulled her out of the water and they guided her inside. She stayed in her wet clothes, if that's what you can call them, and shook. It took almost an hour to get her to change her clothes. "Can you please look at us?" Lenalee asked.

"No."

"Why not?" Lavi asked.

"I'm ugly."

"I doubt that." Lenalee told her.

The girl lifted her head, frowning, and did not look at them. No one said anything as they looked at her. "You look fine. It's not that bad." Lavi told her.

"So comforting."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Lenalee asked.

"_No_."

"You look fine. Less than average, but you look fine." Lavi told her

"Ugly."

It went silent as everyone looked at her. Violet hair, like Lenalee's eyes and then her eyes caught Kanda's attention. He stared into her red, red eyes. That's all he saw, those red eyes and her violet hair. "Looks aren't important." Kanda told her.

She stared at him with her lips starting to go up, but she still did not smile. "What's your name?" Komui asked.

"Ku . . .Kumari Janco."

"Isn't that Japanese?" Lenalee asked.

"Mostly. Where are you from?" Bookman asked, curious.

"I'm partly japanese, but. . I was born in Iceland." Kumari told them.

Komui told her about the war and the exorcism At the end she looked very pale. "I'm sorry to say, but you're an exorcist."

Lenalee tried comforting her, but she was scared, trembling. Lavi put food in front of her, hopeing it would get her to calm down. It worked a bit. She ate, but slowly. She kept looking at Kanda though. Komui smiled. "Kanda, you can stay with her for a bit. SHow her around and everything."

"What? Why me?" Kanda shouted as Daisyia and Lavi laughed.

"She seems to trust you more than anyone else." Komui said, smiling.

Kanda grumbled as he sat beside her without another word. Kumari sat on her knees and her hands were atop of them. Kanda absentmindingly stared at her, mainly, her eyes. She gave off an aura that was comforting. He knew he could do things in front of her that she won't hold against him. He somehow knew she would understand him and he, oddly, would understand her back. "Daisyia! Marie! Yuu! Where are you my sons?" Tiedoll shouted.

General Yeager smiled as he walked in with Tiedoll. He stared at Kumari. "Stop calling me that!" Kanda shouted.

"Yuu, your name is Yuu. I will call you by your name son." Tiedoll told him, scoldingly.

"I'm not your son!" Kanda shouted.

"Now Yuu, calm down."

"Who's this young lady?" Yeager asked.

Cross walked in with the rest of the exorcists. "This is our new exorcist, Kumari Janco. We still need to find out her synchro rate and get her filed. We can do that tomorrow though. It is getting late for the kids. They should all be getting tired soon." Komui said.

Kumari still frowned as she looked at Yeager's smiling face. He seemed nice. "Kumari, that's General Yeager and Tiedoll. That woman is General Cloud. The red head is General Cross. That leaves General Zokolo." Komui said, introducing all the exorcists. (Suman, etc.)

Lavi sat beside Lenalee, gazing at the gloves. She still kept those wet gloves on. Bookman noticed too. They did have a good theory that they were her innocence, but they can't know for sure. Not yet. "Are those gloves important to you?" Lavi questioned.

Kumari's frown deepened, but she nodded. "My father gave them to me."

"Where is your father? And why weren't you in Iceland?" Bookman asked.

Kumari didn't look into anyone's eyes or at anyone. Just at the floor or her hands. She was about to cry as she remembered the memory that happened not so long ago. "To answer your questions, sir, I would have to tell you a small story, so to say." Kumari told him, well mannered.

"We have all the time in the world." Lenalee encouraged, comfortingly.

"I came from a small village in Iceland. To a kid like me though, it would seem big since I haven't been to many places. My village, along with a few more, were having problems. Another group of villages were purposely causing them because we weren't full- blooded, uhhh, people from Iceland. Like me, because of my father's father, I'm part japanese. My father's mother was from Iceland, but she too, was also part dutch. Not so much though. So you can't really count it I suppose. My mother though, is a full- blooded. . .person. They caused chaos and started fires. Killed our animals that we farm. They stole food from our food storage. The men in charge thought nothing of it and thought it would soon be over, but it did not end and continued for months. They even faorgave them because most of the people in the villages were religious. Strong believers. We were peaceful people."

"Everything went out of control were several school children were assainated with their teacher. Fights began and not too long later, a war started. All men fought and left their homes for a month at first. They came back, but only a few had been killed. Not too much longer they were sent out again. This kept repeating for four years and our goverment did nothing to stop it. They turned their heads to us even has people plead. It had gotten so bad that boys sixteen and up were sent. Slowly the age level dropped so we could survive. Not much longer, no men were seen except a few children. I was not allowed to leave my house and I was not allowed to be alone. I was held inside my home because my mother and my aunts worried. I was the youngest child in the family and all my cousins were boys. They were sent to fight as well. That left me all alone. And since my family was poor, we got less food than others. We had just enough to get by. Barely. I would stay in my room watching other children play and smile. They were all clueless to what was going on. I was always different from them and whenever a problem occured, I knew."

"My family had no choice to tell me. I would always figure it out. Although, I was allowed out in the sun once in a great blue moon. During one of those days, bells went off. Everyone ran to the edge of town as the men came back. All except my mother and one of my aunts who had fallen ill like many other women and children. The men came, broken bones, bloodied, and a few who leaned for support. They all smiled, but the men in command looked grim. I climbed into a tree my father always took me when I was upset or for some reason. I waited with my aunt Betty and watched the sun set. I searched and searched, but unlike the other times, I could not find my father. He promised to come back and to meet me at the tree. He never did. My father's closest friend, Leo, came to us with the rest of the family. Heads down and faces grim. That's when they explained my father had died, but saved us all doing so. All I heard was my father was dead. Until they gave me the gloves my father wished to give me."

"I gladly took them since they were his most cherished item besides his family. That's what he always said. I always asked to wear them or tried to find a way to wear them. When I had them it gave me a feeling my father was beside me. I still cried as his presence disappeared. As the days dragged on I cried more and more and felt more lonely. I was closest to my father than anyone else. He completely understood me and loved me. I was his only child so he spoiled me, but not too much. He taught me everything he could since I go not go to school. I felt like my world had fallen into pieces even though I still had the rest of my family." Kumari said sadly.

"Then why were you on the streets?" Lavi asked.

Kumari lifted her head and this time, her eyes were wet with unfallen tears. "A few weeks later more bells went off. People scattered and this time, in panic. Mothers and fathers, aunts and uncles, so forth, picked up the kids and ran. My mother used all of her strength to put everyone in a hidden area in the house. We stayed there for days, waiting. We heard screams and cries. Pleas for help. We would've been fine, but someone ratted us out and we were found. The person who had been promised survival for that, was killed that night. I held onto my mother with everything I had. I was scared and worried. I smelled blood and I saw dead bodies being piled up then buried. Some. I saw them kill and beat a few people. Kids were dragged away from their families. Some gased and all of those painful things. It worried me because they were killing everyone and they planned on killing everyone by nightfall. I watched as they killed everyone and some men hid as many kids and women as they could. We just had to wait."

"They found out about the people hiding, including myself, and they tied us all up and forced us to stay awake. They lined random people and shot them. My family was one of the last, but I still watched everything that happened. I didn't have a choice. I got free because the ropes were loose. I tried to free my mother because she was the only woman left besides kids. The men told me to do so and I obeyed. I was caught and dragged away. Then they finished killing everyone. Just as they were about to kill me, some people came and another war began. Everyone died. I stayed there for days because I ws injured and I passed out. And here I am now when I should be dead with the rest of my family and friends." Kumari said, letting her tears fall.

**End Of Flashback**

"Yes, she was. I completely forgot. Maybe that's why she got so. . what's the word?" Komui said.

"Emotional, depressed. upset, concerned, worried, scared?" Lavi suggested.

"Yeah. I should probably take her off the mission." Komui responded.

"Just let Kanda come with us." Lavi told him.

"Kanda might not be able to make that much of a difference." Yeager stated.

"He can most likely calm her down. It also doesn't help that she has alot of things bottled up inside her. Just like Kanda. That explains their understandment with each other and how they fell in love so fast. It was love at first sight I tell you." Lavi said.

Just at that moment, Kanda walked in. He had his everlasting frown and he glared at Lavi then Ace. "Kanda, it seems you got back from your missio-"

"I've been on constant missions for weeks. I am going to take a damn break whether you like it or not." Kanda said coldly.

"Failure again? Sorry Kanda, but I guess I'll just have to send Ace on the mission with Kumari if you don't want to go." Komui said and Kanda instantly stopped in the doorway.

Komui smirked as he circled his finger on his desk. Kanda gave off a deadly aura, but remained calm and restrained himself from killing him, Ace, and Lavi for the heck of it. "You wouldn't even dare." Kanda muttered.

"I'm just doing my job and Ace is best for the mission unless you go. SO, Ace, you ready for your first mission?" Komui responded.

Kanda turned around, scowling. "If he goes anywhere near her I pro-"

"You don't make promises, you just do it. And since when have you gotten so protective, _jealous_, caring, jealous, and-"

"Shut the fuck up usagi! I don't get jealous. I tru. . . . . ."

They all looked at him with full intent. "I unders. . . Kuma. . . .we're. . . .just give me the folder!" Kanda shouted.

Komui smiled and handed him the folder. Kanda stormed out and slammed the door behind him. At that exact moment Lavi toppled over and laughed. The supervisors smiled and Tiedoll cried tears of joy. Yeager chuckled and Komui and Ace laughed. The door creaked open and Kumari appeared. They all stopped and stared. She looked at them suspiciously and came in. "Do you mind explaining to me about the thirteenth page?" Kumari questioned.

Kommui blinked as he picked up another copy and scanned it. "Amityville house. What about it?"

"It's in America. Not Iceland. Also, there is no such thing as ghouls or ghosts. No real vampires and Krowley does not count Lavi. No werewolves or any of those things. That means walking mummies, zombies, monsters, and akuma do not count. There is a reasonable explaination for that because they are machines. Do not even bring up the souls or the NOahs Lavi. Did I miss anything _Lavi_?" Kumari said.

"Why ya picking on me?" Lavi asked innocently.

"I know you."

"Actually Kumari, ghosts are real. Back at the first headquarters, while we were moving, we had an issue with a ghost who turned everyone into zombies with one of Komui's expierments." Reever told her, walking in.

"They're not real. There is no such thing as a haunted house because there are no ghosts. Going back to the Amityville house-"

"You've obviously heard of that house, which is the most haunted house in the world." Lavi corrected.

"That has nothing to do with. . . . the point is, I'm not chasing some silly ghost-"

Kumari was interrupted again when the door open, again! Kumari turned around frustrated, but quickly calmed down. "Hello Yuu."

"Is there a promblem Kanda? Like with the Amityville house? Ghosts?" Komui asked.

"Huh?" Kumari tipped her head.

Kanda looked at her and couldn't help but have a thought Allen or Lavi would have. She's cute when she does that. He, mentally, shook his head. "Kanda is going on the mission with you, Lavi, and Bookman." Komui said.

"You didn't mention the Usagi and the old man." Kanda said, still angry, at them.

Lavi smirked and nudged him. "I bet you were planning on some _alone time_. Weren't cha?" Lavi teased.

Kanda pushed him away furiously. Kumari hid her blush by slapping herself in the face and sliding her hand down as if Lavi was completely oblvious and acting stupid to something. Which he kinda did. "Getting back to the appropriate subject Lavi, if you don't want to go Kumari then I guess you can stay because you have a reasonable and understandable promblem, but Kanda might kill Lavi. Plus, I would have to replace you. That leaves Ace. After that, Kanda won't go and he'll be sent on another alone mission and he'll have to be replaced." Komui said.

Kumari looked at Kanda with a small smile, completely ignoring Komui. "Huh? What mission? What problem? Oh, right. That mission. When we leaving?" Kumari asked.

"In an hour and a half. Start packing." Komui replied, sipping his coffee.

Kanda forgot why he came in here and left the room, Kumari following. "Lovestruck and gulible. Their relationship just might be good for the Order." Lavi said, snickering.

Kumari sat beside Kanda on the train, staring out the window at the rain. This was their last ride. She was glad too. While on the ship, she had bad shrimp and got seasick on the rough waves. Now she didn't feel too well and needed to sleep on a real bed. Not these high class cabins' pull out beds. And that's high class. At least the cabin was big and the new train, that they were on, was like a hotel room. "We still got hours and you look rather quer Kumari. Maybe you should lay down." Bookman told her.

"I can't. I can sleep better in this seat than in that bed. The bumps don't help either." Kumari said, voice low and she sounded tired and like she was going to get sick again.

She leaned on Kanda as she got dizzy and light headed. Now she was starting to think that it wasn't just the shrimp. Kanda cracked open one eye to look at her. "Get on the bed. You're going to sleep." Kanda ordered.

"I may be yours, but that doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do everyday all the time Yuu. I love you, but I can handle myself." Kumari mumbled.

"I normally respect you and your decisions. This is not one of those times." Kanda whispered, trying to keep Lavi from hearing his soft, kind side with Kumari, but he heard.

"I have a hard time respecting yours though. You always end up hurting yourself or someone else." Kumari responded.

Kumari's eyes opened and closed. She was falling asleep, but she wanted to stay awake. She tried forcing herself to not snooze, but it was hard. Everything was nice and peaceful. Quiet and blissful. Lavi even hummed a tune that could put anyone asleep within the right amount of time. She would close her eyes, open them, say something or do something or someone else did, then close them, open them again and feel like what just happened was a dream. She wasn't going to hold out. Lavi got up and pulled the bed out. He was going to put Kumari on the bed, but Kanda grabbed his wrist. Lavi backed up and sat back down. He knew better in this situation. Do not touch Yuu Kanda's girl. No way in hell is he that stupid. "She's not asleep yet. You touch her and she'll wake up and move around unless you do it right." Kanda muttered.

Lavi smiled warmly as he watched Kanda wait patiently for her to fall asleep. When she did he gently and slowly put her in his arms bridal style. Carefully, he walked to the bed and put her on there then covered her with a soft blanket. Bookman, who was in his usual position, opened one eye to look. Kanda ignored their stares and straightened himself. Kumari grabbed his wrist when he lifted his hands on of the frill on the blanket. He turned his head to look at her. She looked like she was already having a nightmare. "Yuu. . . . . .please don't leave. . . . . . . . .I'm sorry that I. . . .hurt you. . . . .Yuu?"

Kanda sat down on the edge and continued to listen to her. She really needed the sleep. He knew she had hard times going to sleep and that she barely got it. He might've found out the reason why. She was keeping herself awake because of nightmares and how she was talking and how her voice trembled and cracked like she was crying, it reminded him of that arguement they had before that she died. Maybe she did die on the inside. She had been terribly hurt and offended emotionally and physically. It scarred her for life. He knew that, but did it still have this much of an impact on her that maybe, just maybe, she was depriving herself of sleep?

Worry etched into his mind as he wiped away a lone tear from her face. Her grip tightened. "Yuu?. . . . Kanda? Where'd you go?. . . . . . "

The boys looked at the sleeping lady. Worried. "We should tell Matron about this." Lavi said aloud.

He didn't get a response. The cold hearted samurai laid down beside her and pulled her close again, hopeing his warmth would reach her in her sleep. Sometimes he hated how she brought out his soft side. Kumari turned on her side as if she were looking at him. Her hands moved towards him and landed on his chest. Her hands balled, creating creases in his shirt. Her forehead against his chest and he stared. This was one of the reasons why he never wanted to fall in love. He couldn't stand it when other people did it, so he didn't want to. So how did he fall in love when he closed his heart and shut himself out from the world? He sighed and turned his head and glared at the bookmen. "If you tell anyone about this I swear I'll kill you, bring you back, and repeat it for all eternity." Kanda threatened.

Oddly, it didn't scare them yet, it sent chills down their backs. Not the good chills either. Lavi shook his head nervously. He wished that Kanda could take his niceness he has with Kumari and do that with everyone else once in awhile, but _no_. He was a huge jackass. "I mean it." Kanda warned them.

**The End. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks! Yan Luna4373 **


	12. Royalty Is A Pain IN The Ass

**DGM**

**More Than This**

**Chapter 12**

**Royalty Is A Pain In The Ass**

"So the house just dropped out of the sky? Here? Across countries and seas?" Kumari questioned.

"Yes master exorcist. I'm afraid so. That is possible with innocence. If it's not innocence then don't know what to tell you." Toma responded.

"This has to be a joke. Couldn't someone duplicate it or something?" Kumari asked.

"In one night? I highly doubt it." Micheal told her.

"So where are we going right now?" Bookman queried.

"To the King and Queen of this land. They also have a daughter. They had two, but one died years ago. There is a little mystery about that though. She seemed to have a daughter of her own. They brought her here when she lost her mother and I believe her father as well. She stayed here for a few months and then disappeared. No clues left behind either." Toma answered.

Kumari bit the inside of her lip as they entered the castle. She rubbed her arm and nervousness overwhelmed her. Lavi noticed her odd behavior and was curious. She seemed concerned. Why? They entered a big room full of people who sat at long table. Food was spread out across it and a few empty seats were scattered around the table. All of the people looked like royalty, but they were ushered to a few chairs. Kumari was put on the edge with Kanda. Lavi was to her left and Bookman on Kanda's right. The finders sat beside Bookman and Lavi.

Kumari kept her head down, hiding her face. Kanda stared at her from the corner of his eyes. She had been acting strange since they got to town. "Hello exorcists. I'm King Jarrod Henry Janco and this is my Queen Lily Janco. This is my daughter Cindy Janco. We're glad you could make it. We were afraid the storms we've recently have been having would keep you away." Jarrod said.

Lavi choked on some ham. "Did you say Janco sir?"

"Yes. That is our name." Jarrod said.

The group looked at the gray haired man and woman and their brown haired daughter. "Kum-"

"It's just a concidence Lavi." Kumari muttered.

Lavi leaned towards her and put his arms on the table. "You were born in Iceland. You are acting strange. You're nervous for no reason. They had a daughter who died and had a daughter herself. They brought the child here because she had no family. Then she just disappeared? That's way too many concidences Kumari." Lavi said, serious.

"I look nothing like them. I do not act like any fair lady or princess. If I was a princess then my father wouldn't have fought in a war because he would be a King. They are still King and Queen. Must I go on?" Kumari said, protesting.

Lily squinted her eyes. "Miss, state your name. Your whole name."

Kumari's hands got clammy. She couldn't lie in this situation. Her friends would say something. So she said nothing. The Queen stood up and walked towards her. She walked with elegance and when she got behind Kumari, she pulled the chair back and forced her to stand. Kumari's head went down further. Lily put her hand under Kumari's chin and pushed up a little. Kumari stared into her hazel eyes calmly. Maybe she would be lucky, but her luck always runs out when she needed it most. Jarrod and Cindy came over when Lily gasped. "Kumari?" Cindy whispered.

Lavi stood up and took off his exorcist jacket. Everyone looked at the surprising scene as Lavi stood beside her. "Excuse me, but your grand daughter, was her name Kumari Tanya Janco? And would she be eighteen and turn ninteen this year, in a few months?" Lavi questioned.

Lily nodded. "Kumari Tanya Janco, born on July 6th eighteen years ago. Her mother died because she was shot and her father died in a war." Jarrod explained.

"Kumari, I believe you have some explaining to do." Bookman told her.

Kumari sat in a chair in a room only lit by a fireplace. It was still raining which brought her mood down more. She yawned as she hunched over and placed her chin in her hand. She had her coat off and she had pants on. They were miles away from sea, but with the storm, it got quite chilly. She had a light green shirt on with a white rose. Kanda sat beside her like usual and he had his eyes closed with Mugen leaning on him. The doors opened and Lily, Jarrod, and Cindy walked in. "Where did you disappear to all those years ago?" Jarrod questioned calmly.

Kumari did not answer. Even hours later she did not answer. That was a lot of questions she muted herself for. She did not want to tell them. Although, she was losing her patience. "I ran away. Happy?" Kumari blurted out, annoyed.

"You ran awyay? Why?" Lily said, voice raising.

"Hmmm, there's a whole list. What should start with? Oh, you did not care about me. You only cared that I would take the crown. You did not ask my opinion on it. My mother left here for a reason. SHe did not want to be a Queen and she did not want to be a princess anymore. Thats why she left to another kingdom. Mostly because she fell in love with my Dad and you would not let them marry because he is an immrigrit, not from Iceland, but mostly, he was not a prince." Kumari said, mumbling the last sentance.

"They were not good influences on you. They didn't even raise you as a lady. They only gave you your manners and vocabulary. You knew nothing because they could not even afford to let you go to school. You herd animals and-" 

"Worked. I was loved by them because I was their because I would be taking the thrown. I wanted to be a normal kid. I did not accept you two because would not let me do anything else but. . . damn, what's the word? U guess you can say some bullshit for becoming a lady princess who is about to take the thrown. Whatever." Kumari interrupted Lily.

"That sort of language is not tolerated here young lady." Lily said, obviously angry.

"It wouldn't of mattered if I stayed anyways. I'm an exorcist. I have innocence." Kumari told her.

"So you're fighting in a war? No lady should fight." Lily said.

"Women can fight. They are strong. What men do women can do. What women do men can do. I'll act however I damn well want to bitc-"

"Kumari, you usage of swear words is going a little overboard." Lavi interrupted.

"Kumari, you're fighting in a war when you spent most of your life stuck and exposed to a silly war. Because of that war you lost your father, your mother, and your village. You have seen thngs no one can even imagine. No child should see something like that and you have been scarred for life. You are scared of wars and yet, you are fighting in one. Tell me how that makes any sense." Lily responded.

"I have friends who care about me. I have a place I can call home. They are there for me and I with them. They are my family. We accept each other and we all bear burdens. Some the same and some not. That is what brings most of us together. That is why we choose to fight or to support. We risk our lives not for our country or for something pety. We fight for life. For the world. We do not choose to be exorcists. We are given the duty to fight. None of us want it because we're nothing but children. We know nothing and we didn't even live a life before we gave it up. We are bossed around by people we hate and people we trust. It's because we have each other that we persure something no ordinary person can reach. We aren't abnormal and we're still human. It's just that the innocence gives us an ability to be somewhat equal to our enemies. You guys just don't understand how many people from around the world came to the Order to help and just how many of them lost their lives. And most of them weren't exorcists. They could not fight, but they were working with us and they are humans. The Noahs and the akumas will kill them."

"The Black Order is the world's only hope and whether we all agree with some of the things they, we, do, it don't matter. We'll pull through because we all have something to fight for. That is what we yearn for. What we wish to protect. Now notice how I said we throughout the whole thing." Kumari stressed.

"Then please, tell me what your reasons are." Lily replied.

Kumari fell silent. She didn't know. She didn't have a family to protect. She doesn't need to protect her friends and she has to fight beside them. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just trying to save people from feeling the pain I felt."

Kumari was still in that same position the next day. She stayed in that room all night and did not sleep. She was trying to find out why she fought. Was it Kanda? sn't that the reason why she came back? Lily talked with the others and when they came back, they seemed to of made a deal. "Since we need their permission to find the innocence in their land, you have to take your duty as a princess until the mission is over." Lavi said, voice meek.

Kumari's face was blank. She didn't know what to say or what to think. She just felt mad, upset, panicked, an dso many more emotions. Lavi dashed out leaving her alone in the castle with the royal pains. "I am not going to listen to you."

"A deal is a deal. And besides, it most likely won't take that long anyways. Now, come with me. You are one to keep a deal, promise, and such things, aren't you?" Lily said.

Kumari stared at her. "Now, sit up straight. Head up. Chin up. Put your legs together. Actually that leg goes over top the other one and your hands on your lap. Put your hair down." Lily barked.

Kumari didn't do as told. Lily ggot mad, but then smiled. "Let's get you out of those clothes."

Kumari gritted her teeth as she held on to the bed's head set. (Don't know what it's called. I just forgot.) Her body kept moving back and forth because they were being stupid. They were putting a corset on her. Now she was wrong about that shirt. The corset wasn't even on completely and she could barely breathe. When they were done she sat down on the bed and just about to collapse on it. She did too. Kanda appeared over her and she smiled. "I'll be fine. They can't drive me crazy in just a few minutes. I'm a tough cookie. Now go." Kumari told him.

He looked unsure. He pulled her up and she thanked him. All the maids left the room and Kanda stared at him. "Why are you still here?" Kumari asked.

"The idiots made the deal." Kanda said.

"I know that Yuu. You may be a jerk, but you tend to be nice with me. Now shoo. They'll be back soon and I have to wear a stupid dress. I already hate the clothes I have to wear under it." Kumari replied.

Kanda left and Kumari began her day of torture. She had a whole bunch of fun. Lily corrected her on how to walk. She put high heels on her and she kept falling. They told her how to walk and how to eat. They made her talk properly, but that's only the start. By the end of the day she was ready to give up. She could deal with Yuu Kanda, but could not deal with some stuck up snob Queen. Cindy and Jarrod were fine most of the time, but Lily. Lily, Lily, Lily is about to die. As soon as she finds her sais. "How was your day KUmari?" Bookman asked at dinner.

The finders and the exorcists stared at the girl across the table. Her hair was up, but looked different. She even had make up on. Then the dress didn't suit her personailty, but Lily didn't care. "I think I'm going to kill myself. Does that answer your question Bookman?" Kumari answered, but smiled and had a weird tone in her voice. Must be because of Lily.

"It's not that bad. I mean, you look good and. . . . . . I got nothing. Just hang in there girl." Lavi said.

"That's Kumari? Hmm, Komui wasn't joking." Allen said, walking in with Lenalee.

"What are you two doing here?" Lavi asked.

"We were on a mission nearby, but couldn't leave. The storms were causing chaos and no ships are allowed to travel. So Komui told us to come help you guys." Lenalee said, admiring Kumari.

"Kumari." Cindy said behind her.

Kumari turned her head with a frown. Her eyes landed on a handsome guy. She said Will was cute, but she was wrong. This guy was better. She didn't say it aloud though. She had Kanda. "This is George. I'm afraid what I'm about to say might cause some issues so. . . George, you're just as upset. You tell her." Cindy said.

George looked irritated when Cindy said that. He just stared at Kumari and Kumari tried to figure out his age. He was at least a few years older than her. He bent down and whispered in her ear. Kumari lookws calm, but you could see her agitation in her eyes. She stood up then she became red with fury. She was about to crack and lose her patience with the roayal pain in the ass. "LILIY!"

Everyone covered their ears and Lily walked in with Jarrod. "Is there a problem Kumari?" Jarrod asked, smiling.

His smile soon faded as he too became frustrated. "Why did you make an aranged marriage? It may have been years ago, but you have no right to do so!" Kumari said, full of rage.

Lavi and the finders backed up to the wall. They had their golems on and they were pretty sure the whole Order could hear her. They had never seen Kumari so angry. It was scary. Beyond scary. It was more than terrifying or their greatest fear. Kumari was a nice, kind, sweet, honest, innocent girl. She got angry, but that's because she has good reasons to lately. This though, this was true anger. She always held back most of her anger and now they see why. "Lily. . . " Jarrod stressed.

"You are a princess and you had to marry. The deal was you would marry when you turn eighteen. That was before you ran away and became an exorcist." Lily explained.

"I'm not marrying him no matter what! You have no right to make an anrranged married. Don't say you do either because your not my mother! I don't even consider you my grandmother. Also, I can't anyways! Two reasons. I'm an exorcist and I'm in love with someone else! He doesn't even looks like he wants to marry. He even seems embarassed about this whole situation." Kumari shouted.

Kanda slowly processed what she said. WHen he did, he shook with fury. "In love? With who Kumari?" Jarrod asked, interested.

Kumari looked at him. She did like him and Cindy, but she hated the whole royalty thing and did not want them to be her guardian and she was old enough to make her own decisions. She swallowed her anger and calmly spoke. She walked over to Kanda and made him calm down. This would be the first time she said this in front of anyone, but she didn't care. "I'm in love with Yuu Kanda. Words can not describe what I feel for him. I would give up anything and everything for him. I just want to be with him. If he does not want to or does not feel the same then I understand, but I will never love anyone else and refuse to. He is my one true love and I would gladly throw away my life for him and I know he would do the same." Kumari said.

Cindy and Jarrod smiled brightly. Lily scowled. Kumari didn't even know why Lily and Jarrod were together. They didn't even look like they loved each other. Maybe they too had an arranged marriage. "You are still a child. You don't even know the meaning of love. You are just a girl who is blind sighted by something you want." Lily told her.

"Mother!" Cindy shouted.

"Mistake or not. I love Yuu. With all my heart. I'm not blinded by something I want because I never wanted love. Just like he never wanted it. And yet-"

"He isn't worth your time. He has no manners, he is constantly starting fights, threatens people, and so much more." Lily protested, dragging Kumari out the doorway. "He is nothing but a stupid child. He is self-absorbed and too cocky. He is arrogant, naive, and rude beyond all understandment. He is by far the worst creature I have ever met in my life or have ever heard of. The devil is better than him." Lily continued.

Kumari's feet seemed like they were glued to the floor b ecause Liliy could no longer drag her. Kumari somehow got angrier than earlier and gave off a deadly aura. She glared daggars. "You bitch!"

Kumari slapped Lily so hard she fell and slide across the floor a little. Kumari was so mad that she even had hot tears running down her face. She didn't even notice them, but no one has ever talked to Kanda like that, without living through it, and when people are jokig around or just telling/ describing him jackass, bastard, jerk, and things like that pop up, but Lily didn't even know him. "You have no idea what he is like. No one knows what he is truly like except for me because unlike everyone else, I understand him! I took the time to. I know him better than anyone else and I know he would do anything for me. I. . . .I. . you have no right to speak so foul about him! You don't even know him!" Kumari shouted then ran out.

Kanda followed her, but walked out. Everyone else stared endlessly, flabbergasted. This was the fourth time she had ever cried. In front of anyone that is. Now they knew that she was sensitive when it came to Kanda and saying something lke that. "Lily Ann! She is a sweet girl and has taken everything you have given her! You are going way too far and now I'm starting to doubt my own love for you. If you don't calm down and fix the mess you have created then I fear the worst for our relationship with her and us. Cindy as well. This is the whole reason Dana left." Jarrod said.

Kumari striped herself of her clothes and changed into her normal clothing. (The outfit she wore when she first appeared in the story.) She lost control of her anger and trashed everything in the room. Minutes passed and when everythng had been broken somehow, she collasped on her knees and cried. Letting all of her tears fall. Kanda knocked on the door but she told him to go away, not knowing who it is. Kanda opened the door and Kumari did a one eighty and threw her sai at him, aiming at the foot. Kanda easily dodged it and it was stuck in the floor. She did not even look at him and threw her other one. Her anger blinded her. kanda caught the sencond one and threw it at the floor. Kumari got up and was about to hit him, but Kanda grabbed her fists and locked them in his. Kumari struggled to get free, but it was all in vain. She closed her eyes and he pulled her toward him. "Calm the fuck down." Kanda ordered.

She opened her eyes and looked at him through the tears. The tears just came down faster. "I. . want the hell out of here. I can't stay." Kumari stammered.

"I'm used to people like her and people who say those things. They can say whatever they want, but they do not bother me Kumari. I can handle myself and-" 

"I know. I know. I just hate it because no one knows you like I do. I know you are a good person who just acts the wrong way. I still love the way you act and I love you even though you hide it from everyone else. I like everything about you. I would not change a thing. It's just. . .Yuu." Kumari cried, falling back down.

"Kumari, stand up and wipe those damn tears away. You are stronger than this and you would never let words get to you. They can't keep you here and if you want to go, you can. We don't need their damn permission. It would just make it easier. I'm not the type to take the easy way though." Kanda told her, but had an angry tone.

Kumari's tears suddenly stopped. She nodded her head and stood up again. Kanda released her hands and they walked out. They made their way to the front door and they met their friends there. Kumari was glad her face had dried, but her eyes were red. "Let's just get the mission over with." Kumari muttered, walking into the rain.

Lenalee gave her Kumari's uniform jacket and Kumari put the red and yellow one in the suitcase. They then walked into the rain to the Amityville house. People were standing out there and someone had ran out. Kumari caught a glimpse of gold, but it was just Timcampy. She still looked around and caught a Noah. She knew she sensed something wrong. Actually, she caught three. That was strange. "What the hell are you all doing here?" Lavi asked, activating his innocence.

"We're here for the innocence. We're not here to fight this time. In fact, we were about to leave." Tyki said, kindly.

"Leave?" Allen queried.

"Why don't you try to go in exorcists?" Tadeo asked.

"What are you rambling about?" Kanda responded, holding Mugen to Tyki's throat.

"Go ahead, try to enter the house." Mercym told them.

Allen, Lenalee, and Bookman listened to them and tried, but they all went flying. Lavi checked on them and Kumari stared at the eerie house. Now they knew for sure innocence was here. "No akuma, Noah, or exorcist can go in.. You might be able to without your innocence, but you wouldn't dare to leave it out here." Tyki stated.

"Only people from Iceland can go in." Road said, appearing from her door.

Everyone backed up away from the Noahs and behind the exorcists and finders. "Don't go in there." everyone shouted, even some finders.

"I'm not putting my innocence down." Lavi said and the others agreed.

Kumari walked up to the house and was starting to go through the invisible shield, but was shot back once her gloves touched it. She sighed and gave Kanda her gloves. "I'm going in." Kumari told him.

"You can't miss. Several people have already died and a few have lost their sanity. I have gone in there and I'm surprised I'm still here." a man said.

"Ghosts aren't real." Kumari whispered.

"The innocence can cause that." Toma said.

"But it's still dangerous for them. Especially without their innocence." another finder said.

Kumari disregarded their protesting and walked up to the house. She got to the door and glanced back and saw many panicked faces. Whatever happened, it had to be the innoncence's fault. That's why the house got here afterall. She opened the door and vanished from sight. She left the door open and everyone looked at it, not believing she was seriously going in there. Then out of nowhere, the door shut and clicked. The exorcist's eyes widened and couldn't believe what they let Kumari walk into.

**The End! Please review! Thanks! Yan Luna4373**


	13. Ghostly

**DGM**

**More Than This**

**Chapter 13**

Ghostly

Kumari had been in the house for days and not a sound came out of it. There was no signal that anyone was in there. There were no lighting, window opening, nothing. Worry struck everyone. Even Lily who had come by. The same with CIndy, George, and Jarrod. "Where are you Kumari?" Lavi mumbled, worried about his 'sister'.

The hair on Kumari's back stood up. She finished fixing the lighting syste. She flipped on thew basement light and smiled. She wiped sweat from her head. It was unuaslly hot down here. She put her hand in her hair and combed it with her fingers, but it was all sticky. She had to take out her hair band because it snapped. Now her hair was too snarly to put her hair up. Even with her scrunchy. She had her jacket arms rolled up and her pants were rolled up a bit. Her jacket was unzipped as well. She turned off the light and took a candle with her upstairs. She went into the living room and turned on the light. She blew out the candle and looked around. This place was really, really old. So how did it have a lighting system?

Kumari looked out the window. It was morning and the dark clouds above in the sky made it so dark outside, it looked like nightime, but you could see a little. She walked into the kitchen and got something to eat. She sat at the table and looked she was done she searched all over the house, but found no innocence. All she found was stains, slime coming down the walls, and the tempurature changed drastically. It went from blazing hot to ice cold. She went upstairs and flies were flying all over. She left that room and found herself in a child's playroom. She dusted off a bookshelf and pictures. "Hello."

Kumari turned around, startled. She smiled when she saw a little girl round nine wearing a pink and white dress with flowers. She had a big brown teddy bear in her arm and was grinning. "I'm Mya. What's your name?" Mya said.

"Kumari. It's nice to meet you Mya, but what are you doing here?" Kumar responded.

"I live here. I've been in here for awhile and I've watched you." Mya told her.

"I think I would've seen you if you've been in here for awhile." Kumari told her, giving a small suspicious look.

She didn't want to suspect the girl of anything, but anyone could be a threat. She knew better than to underestimate someone. "I've been hiding. I didn't want to come out until I knew I could trust you." Mya said.

"I can understand that." Kumari told her.

"May I ask why you are in my home though? My family doesn't like it when people intrude and I don't wish for you to get hurt." Mya told her.

"I'm looking for something that belongs tomy friends and I. We lost it a very long time ago and we're searching for it. You see, it's special. It can disappear one place and reappear somewhere else. Like it has a mind of it's own." Kumari said, stretching the truth.

"You mean the golden cube that glows with a bright green color and has a wheel thing around it. Metal?" Mya questioned.

"Yes. It's very rare and extremely important to me. Can you take me to it? I'll leave right away once I get it. Before your parents find out." Kumari said softly.

"They all know you're here. You should leave now. Before something horrible happens." Mya said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave without it. Please Mya." Kumari pleaded, putting her hands in her own.

Mya looked at her then at a pig that appeared in the doorway. "Rudy?"

The pig oinked and Kumari watched as the little girl started talking to it. Kumari noticed its eyes were red. Almost as red as her own. "Rudy says we can take you to it, but you'll pay severe consequences if we do. My family finds it precious and it may be yours before, but now it's ours. They'll make your stay worse then they planned." Mya told her.

"I don't want to hurt you guys, but that cube is called innocence. The fate of the world depends on that small item. Along with more of them. I need it." Kumari told her gently.

Mya nodded and the little girl guided her to a closet in the attic. Kumari turned on the light and she pulled out a shoebox. Mya took a key out of the shoebox and put it through the wallpaper into a secret keyhole. A handle popped out of the wall and she opened a small door. Kumari smiled as she reached in to get a piece of innocence. She would've never found it if it weren't for Mya. Kumari and Mya exited the closet and the door shut. Kumari wasn't paying attention and thought Mya did that. Kumari started to hear voices and chills were sent down her back. For some reason, she felt scared. Frightened. A knot was in her chest and her stomach churned. She remembered hat the innocence will do anything to protect itself. So maybe it was- "Kumari run!" Mya screamed.

Kumari jumped and turned around. She hit a stand and it fell along with a vase that fell on Mya. Only, it went through Mya and shattered on the ground. "Mya?"

"Run!" Mya shouted.

Kumari saw her panic and ran to the window, putting the innocence in her pocket. She opened the window and then put her hands on the window sill. She stared at Mya, worried. Was she real or fake? Kumari didn't have time to think about it. The window slammed on her hands and huge nails nailed it down. She looked at her hands, stunned and winced. Her hand bleed and she thought they were broken. She tried to get her hands free, but couldn't. She heard evil laughter coming from all around. She turned her head and twist it, but found no one. She looked back at the window and almost screamed, but a hand covered her mouth and she could've restrained herself. But what she saw was a teenage boy, ssmiling and giving an evil, twisted look. It was so sadistic and it was almost worst than Road's. The boy was blue and she turned her head again. She could see right through him. She started kicking the wall and the window until her hands were freed.

Kumari ran out of the attic and all over the house. She kept running into people. They were all mad. From four year olds to people in their forty's. She had been hit, punched, and bruised. You could clearly see them too. She froze when she got into the childs playroom. Out the window stood Rudy who was now as big as the house. The door closed behind her and she turned around. A lady looked at her with dark, cold eyes. For a minute, Kumari was out of it and found herself above the floor, floating. Her hair was pulled back and her head was forced to look up. She stared at something that frightened her deeply. It looked like a monster, but it was not an akuma. It was fleshy and devastating for her to look at. Her fear was now seeable. She closed her eyes and she felt things hitting her. When they stopped she opened her eyes. Now she was looking at a door, but she was still in the air, her feet a few feet above the floor. It took her a bit to realize her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were tied together too. Then her neck started hurting and she started suffocating. She was being hanged, but they didn't drop her so her neck would snap. Instead they made her suffer. Whoever they were.

She was glad she was flexible. She lifted her legs and made her hands go under them and to her sais. She had a hard time moving them, but she went against her limits and forced them to. She raised her hands and cut the rope and fell on the floor. She then cut the rope on her feet. She stood up and dropped her sai, but it started moving away form her. She chased it to the stairs and someone pushed her down them. When she opened her eyes to look around the living room, all the furniture was put on one side of the room. Standing up, she brought her hands to her chest as they continued to bleed. The pain was intense and glass and nails were still in them. Suddenly, they were forced behind her and she couldn't get them free. Someone was holding them.

Hours passed and she made it to the basement after being tortured several times. Her arms had been pulled out of their socket and her neck had a cut. She had bruises all over her body and she had wood stuck in her leg. All the ropes were off of her and they left marks. The stairs and the door disappeared and the room got hotter and hotter and hotter. It got so hot, it was hotter than the desert. She guessed it was a hundred and twelve degrees. Maybe higher. More laughter could be heard and she couldn't find a way out as dangerous thing floated. Even her sais. She found a fireplace in the large room and hoped it would take her out. So she climbed up, but a fire started at the bottom. She climbed faster, but when she got to the top, it enclosed and so did the hole at the bottom. She closed her eyes and she felt her back ache. She had been thrown through the bricks into the attic again. Flies were all around and so were the the people. More things floated and they all went through the people. She crawled back to the wall and panicked.

"Ghosts aren't real. Ghosts aren't real. Ghosts aren't real. Ghosts aren't real!" Kumari repeated and repeated.

All the lights flickered on and off. The windows and doors slammed open and shut. Kumari was hit and hit and ended up across the room. Her long hair got caught on something and she couldn't get it out. Her hands could not longer moved and she feared the worst. She used her wrists to pull her hair, but it did no help. Everything dropped to the floor and she was forced on the ground. She stared at something black above her. She could not tell what it was, but when lightning streaked across the sky and the light flashed in the attic, she discovered what it was. An anvel. Her eyes widened as she sat up. Kumari looked for something to help her, ut did not find anything. The anvel dropped and landed on her stomach. She coughed up blood and it did it again. The third time it landed on her ankle. It floated again, but this time, it was going to land on her head and kill her. Most likely. She looked again and found her sai. She used her feet to try to get it, but it was too far away. She persisted on trying to get it. The anvel started to drop and she got panicky. She grabbed the sai and carefully raised it with her arms and cut her hair. She quickly rolled out of the way and was on her side. The anvel fell right in front of her face and she stared, scared.

Kumari ran downstairs and tried to open the door, but it was locked. She tried unlocking it, but it would not. Then she stood still, frozen. Still. Like a rock. Hands crawled in her coat, but not in her shirt. They stopped at the top of her bad. Something was mutterewd and then the hands raced down. Using their nails, they scratched her back. That's when she lost her restraint and screamed so loud, she thought she would go deaf. Why did it hurt so much?

Kumari fell on her knees and looked at the floor. She had to get out of here, but how? She looked at a window off to the side. She had a plan. It may of been blacked out, but it was definately a window. She got up and went to the back of the room. More noises were heard and she ran and jumped out of the window. She landed on the porch very hard though.

**A few minutes ago. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Everyone stared in horror as the lights came on and off. The doors and the windows opened and closed. All on their own. Only the front door and the few windows stayed closed. Lavi looked at the attic windows. He saw things floating and a few people. He felt stiff and the hais on his back stood up when someone looked out a window and straight into his eye. He trembled, but when the person disappeared into thin air, he was back to normal. The windows stayed closed. The lights were off. All doors closed. You could no longer hear them slamming. Not too long later the front door's doorknob was shaking and so was the door. Then it stopped. Everything went silent. Dead silent. A cold breeze went by when a loud scream of pain was heard.

Birds flew away and people covered their ears. Others worried and tried to go inside, worried, but the invisible force kept them back. The Noahs seemed a little concerned as well, but they didn't think about it. INstead, they watched the house. Out of nowhere, Kumari came soaring out of a window and landed on the porch. They looked her over and she looked beatened. Her face and arms, her legs, and other body parts you could see, had a bruise somewhere. She looked up and her hair was short. Above her shoulders, but around her chin. She trembled as she stood up. She stood on her right ankle more than her left. Then she fell on the wooden railing. Kumari looked at her foot and more panic overcame her. She felt a hand on it, squeezng. More hands were on her and they started crushing her. She was worried that they would break a bone. Mostly her ankle. They started pulling her though. She held on to the edge of the porch when she fell. When the hands disappeared she stood up and started running across the yard to her friends, but stopped when she heard someone. "Kumari, behind you!" Mya warned.

Kumari looked at the front door. KNives, forks, broken glass, and her sais were floating in the air. She only saw them clearly when they came at her. She dodged them and her back hit something. She turned around and saw nothing. "Damn it."

Mya closed her eyes and she made the shield disappear long enough for Kumari to get through. When she did, Kumari still looked at the house and walked backwards. She ran into someone and still walked backwards. She continued this until Lavi, Allen, and Kanda made her stop. They felt her body continuously shake. She was scared out of her mind. "Ghosts. . . . . ." Kumari whispered, but everyone heard her.

She closed her eyes and turned away. All of her pain got worse and even more intense. Then her back made her fall on her knees. She took off her jacket and looked at her back. The shirt was fine. She lifted her shirt and tookit off. She was glad she kept the little shirt the stopped at her chest and was sorta like a bra, but not, a real shirt, on. Her hands lifted it a bit amd Lenalee gasped. Bookman was about to touch it to check it, but Kumari crawled forward and put her hands on the ground and closed her eyes. "Don't touch it!"

They all stared at her back that had long claw cuts, but were small and they could tell they were from nails. There were more than ten lines though. It was bleeding really bad. They could see more bruises, but that's not what worried them. The fact that her baack was turning black, blue, and purple. It looked like something had been put in the cuts. "It hurts. . . . .it hurts. . . . . . . t hurts!" KUmari shouted and she fell on her stomach, no longer able to hold herself up.

Kandawas so shocked that he was paralyzed. He stared at her. Hours later she was put in a hospital filled with supporters. Kumari was screaming becaus ethey were putting proxide on her back. They kept trying to help her, but she struggled and moved around. She screamed and screamed until she finally passed out. Back at the house. Everything fixed itself and then t disappeared. It went back to America. "Interesting." Tyki mumbled.

**The End. Please review. Thanks! Yan Luna4373**


	14. Coma And Kanda's Depression

**DGM**

**More Than This**

**Chapter 14**

Coma And Kanda'a Depression

Matron walked into the infirmary and checked on all of the patients. She frowned when she got to a door to another room. It was a room for people in a coma Only one person was in a coma. She had been for awhile. She had completely healed, but it was trauma that was keeping her down. Matron knew that. She knew Kumari would not wake until her mind is ready to reset and start again, but there was something she feared if she did wake up. Matron took a deep breath and walked into the room. Her frown deepened. Kumari is still down. She walked towards her and made sure everything was normal and suddenly shivered. Matron went to the window and looked at the ground. Then the sky.

It was snowing. Snow laid on the ground. On the trees. On everything. Winter had arrived. If she didn't wake up soon, she'll miss Christmas. Her favorite holiday. It was almost November. She closed the window and shut the curtains. Matron looked at Kumari and left with a sad face. The day was just beginning and she felt like going back to bed. Not many people were checked in and if they were, they just had a bug or the flu. Somethng contagious. They just took some cold medicine and they would be fine. "She is stil out? Everyone is so worried. Even Kanda is showing how hard he is taking it. You know how hard that is." Lavi said.

"Afraid so Lavi." Matron replied.

"It's been months. She has healed and she is normal. No one may know what happened in there, but it couldn't of been that traumatic. Isn't there something else that is possibly keeping her in this state?" Lavi responded.

"I've double check everything. It may not be trauma. It may be shock. Whatever it is, it has to do with what she experienced. Maybe. Lavi, this is a normal thing. Some people can go into a coma if they were shot and came close to death. That's just one example. You know as much as I do that there is a chance she may never wake up." Matron said.

Lavi sat down, hand on his head. A frown on his face. That's not something you see everyday. "You're right. Perhaps she may not wake up, but I know she will. I just know it. When? That's unpredictable. The only way to know that is if Mei Ling's innocence was not destroyed and she was here. I'm am concerned for Kumari. That's all. She is like my sister ya know? I can't help but worry. Lenalee is going through the same thing. Kanda, Lenalee, and I, we all grew up with her for a bit. I may not have been around as much, but we're close. I just can't think of her not waking up." Lavi told her.

"I understand. We all feel the same. Here, we're all family. It's early and you should go do something. Don't make yourself suffer." Matron ordered, but did not have her usual strong voice.

Lavi left and walked down the hall. Kumari was exactly like a sister to him. She was so sisterly. He loved her and would do anything to protect her. Just like he would Lenalee and Allen. His little sister and brother. He would do the same with Kanda too. He loved all of them. "Lavi, are you alright?" Allen asked.

Lavi stared at Allen's silver-gray eyes. He masked his sadness and put his goofy grin on. "Of course beansprout! Why would you think that?" Lavi responded.

"You look kinda down." Allen said, showing his concern.

Lavi threw away his smile. "She is still out cold."

Allen gave him a sad smile. "Give her time to heal. You saw her face. She was frightened to death. She didn't believe in ghosts and going in there alone, it wasn't the best thing for her. What happened is all of our faults. We should've done something. I couldn't unforunately. My innocence. The point is, she will wake up in due time. You just have to be patient." Allen comforted.

"Thanks Allen." Lavi thanked.

Lavi and Allen walked into the longue. All heads turned towards them and Lavi nodded his head. The two sat down and no one spoke. No sound was made in any way, shape, or form. "Kumari will be fine. I'm sure of it. She is always okay. She'll pull through again. I'm postive." Lenalee said, trying to lighten the mood.

Lavi put his feet on the table and sat back on the couch. Arms folded. "She always did, but as the years go by every situation she gets into gets worse." Lavi retorted.

Kanda stopped staring out the window and turned his head to look at the people gathered in a circle. He had just gotten ack from another failed mission. No innocence. He didn't care though. He didn't want to see innocence. Innocence is what got Kumari in this problem. It's not going to get her out of the hole this time though. This was all up to her this time. "I still remember the first day she had arrived at the Order. It was fun and it was hilarious how she got Kanda to chill down. They were so close so fast. They didn't even have a chance to fight their love for each other." Komui reminsced.

"It was also about a week or two after Reever came to headquarters and became section leader. He was so nervous because he didn't know what to do. Kumari warmed up to him after some time and gave him some tips." Lenalee added.

"She was a nice little girl. She sure has gone far over the years. Her anger gets to her easily now. That's her only problem. She has gotten better though." Yeager said.

"She loved training under you Kevin. You were her mentor and you taught everything. I think she saw you as her grandfather." Tiedoll told him.

"She missed her birthday. She missed spring. She missed everything. It's been almost a year and she is not waking up any time soon either." Kanda muttered.

"You have to have faith in her. Just like she does with you Yuu. Give her a little more time." Tiedoll told him.

Kanda left the room. "He didn't say anything about his name. He has not gotten into any fights. He does not call anyone by their given nicknames. Kanda is even calling people by their names now. He is taking it worse than when we thought she died. He has never acted like this. Lavi can't even get under his nerves. I'm very worried General." Marie said aloud.

"Give him some space." Komui told him, leaving.

Matron signed some papers andd wrote a report. All the nurses went to bed and it was getting really late. She fell asleep and didn't even know it. It was a really good thing all the patients were released last night. When she woke up she put all of the papers away. She cleaned every mess up and fixed the beds. Cleaned the floor and all reusable supplies. She got rid of the garbage and she did this for hours until there was nothing else to do. So she sat at her desk and pulled out a photo. Her thumbed moved across the old thing. It was of the whole Black Order headquarters eight years ago. Exactly eight years ago today. "Everyone has grown so much. It's hard to believe eight years have passed." Matron uttered.

A loud noise was heard from Kumari's room and Matron ran there. The door flew open and Matron looked at Kumari. The bed was empty. The machines had fallen down. The bed was a mess. The candles were blown out and on the floor. The stand was tipped over. It was really cold and Matron thinks she knows why. She looked at the window and someone stood there, staring at the snow. The person turned their head and Matron wanted to believe it was Kumari, but she didn't. There was doubt. It vanished when the person looked at her. "Kumari?" Matron muttered.

Kumari blinked and looked emotionless. "Matron? Is everythng okay? Matron?" Lenalee asked, her and her brother walking towards her.

Lavi and Allen walked into the hospital and saw a crowd near Kumari's door. Kanda, who had been dragged there, looked at the crowd. They all looked at one another and hurried inside. They all fell on the floor and looked up, smiling. Kumari was awake. She was standing. It had only been a minute too. Matron kept everyone back and walked towards Kumari, but looked at the bed. If she just woke up she shouldn't of been able to walk. She must've been up for hours. "Kumari, how do you feel?" Matron asked.

Kumari didn't reply and stared at the snow again. It was quiet and all you could hear was Matron's footsteps. She stood beside Kumari who was holding onto the window sill for support. How could she stand the cold? "Kumari?"

"Where am I?" Kumari inquired.

"At the Order. In the infirmary." Matron responded, confused.

"Order?" Kumari repeated.

"Kumari, why do you have the window open?" Matron asked, closing it.

"Is that my name?" Kumari asked.

"Pardon me?"

"My name? Is that my name?" Kumari repeated.

"You don't remember your name?" Matron replied.

"No. I don't remember anything." Kumari said.

Everyone couldn't believe their ears. Kanda scowled and Kumari stared at him when he took a step. Her mouth opened a little and her eyes were half closed. She looked him over, nonchalant. She had some sort of reconiztion in her eyes, but said nothing. She walked over to him and stopped right in front of him. Her hand caressed his cheek as she tipped her head from right to left. "Y. . . .You look so familiar." Kumari mumbled.

Kanda's hand moved up and landed on hers. She almost said his name. She stopped for some reason. "What were you about to say?" Kanda asked.

"Is your name. . . are. . . . Yuu. Is that your name? Yuu?" Kumari responded.

Kanda's lips started to turn up, but then stopped. He frowned and refused to smile. She still didn't remember him. "Yes."

"Yuu. . . . . ." Kumari paused as memories of him flashed before her eyes, but only glimpses. She couldn't figure anything out. She looked down and saw his sword. Her eyes widened and she backed up, frightened. Kanda looked at Mugen and back at her. Matron tried to clam her down, but Kumari was scared to death. "Get that away from me!" Kumari shouted, running back to the window.

"Everyone leave now. I need to talk to her." Matron ordered, ushering everyone out.

Matron put a light in Kumari's eyes and sighed. She found nothing wrong. Kumari just had amnesia. As simple as that. Who knows when she'll get her memory back or if she will. "Kumari, you should lay down. Get some sleep. You can walk around tomorrow." Matron said.

"Why do they have weapons? Shouldn't I be afraid of them? Or cautious?" Kumari asked.

"Everything will be clear to you in time. I promise. You do not need to fear these people. They're all good friends of yours. Almost family. There are only a few people you need to be worried about, but they are not here as of this moment. Now, is there anything you do remember?" Matron queried.

"My parents. Iceland. There was a war and everyone died. I lost my family. Then a storm. . .blood. A lot of blood. I was in a castle. I left. A boat with a kid. I. . I came somewhere. It's all unclear to me miss. Can't you just tell me everything?" Kumari rejoindered.

"I'm afraid not. I can only tell you a few things. Other than that, it's best for everything to come to you naturally. Now sleep." Matron said.

Kumari laid down in bed and Matron turned off the light. Matron stared at everyone who was waiting. "It's just amnesia. It's unpredicatable if it'll stay long or if it's for just a little bit. We just have to let everything come to her. That means, do not tell her about you dating her Kanda. Only simple things can be told to her. Think before you say anything. NO matter what she says either. Alright?" Matron said.

"We can spend time with her right? Get her back on track? Watch her behavior and stuff like that?" Lenalee asked.

"Tomorrow." Matron answered.


	15. Kumari's Struggles

**DGM**

**More Than This**

**Chapter 15**

**Kumari's Struggles**

Kumari sat in the training room, secretly watching Kanda and the others. She was told not to come in here because she freaked out near weapons, but she got over it. She knew she could trust them. Now she had to figure things out. She hid her head behind the colum and blushed. The boys were shirtless, but there was only one in particular that made her cheeks flare. She gulped as Kanda sat in front of the colum for a minute to get a drink. "Have you talked to her Yuu?" Daisyia asked.

"No."

"Barely." Allen corrected.

"Ya know Yuu, I think she has a crush on you. Even though you haven't really said or done anything. She looks at you with this wanting or something. I can definately see it." Lavi said.

"Stop calling me that." Kanda barked.

"That's right. Only she is able to without getting her head ripped off." Ace teased.

Kumari wondered if they were talking about her. Lenalee was with Allen. Miiranda seemed interested in Marie and she is too old for Kanda anyways. "She knows Kanda. She just can't remember everything clearly. She remembered his name. That's good and she is getting somewhere." Lenalee said.

Kanda got up and raised his Mugen. "Let's go beansprout, usagi." Kanda said.

"Gladly."

Kumari peeked around the corner and watched intently. She looked at everyone, but her eyes landed on Kanda and stayed. She watched him move with swiftness and some sort of elegance. He was attracting and he made her heart flutter. She knew her face was red and she couldn't help it. "What'cha ya doing?" Destae asked.

"Yuu. . . .ahhhh." Kumari smiled and watched Kanda still.

Destae raised a brow and Kumari realized something. She looked at Destae, katie, Willa, Star, and Dolly. The five girls smirked and gave each other a look. "Yuu huh? You are really into him. You should talk to him." Star told her, giggling.

"What? No." Kumari responded.

"That was a fast response." Willa said.

"Let's give an introduction. Samurai meets crushing girl." Dolly said.

"No. No, please I. . . I'm not crushing. I''m just watching him who happened to, uh, well. I do not have a crush." Kumari said, stomping her foot like a little girl.

Destae pushed her out in the open and the training stopped immediately. "Oh Yuuuuu! SOmeone here wants to say something to ya." Destae told him.

Kumari was shoved into Kanda and he looked down at her. She gulped and felt really, really nervous. Why was she acting like this? "Hel.. . .hello Y. . Kanda." Kumari stammered.

Kanda had a another thought about her being cute, but disregarded it. "What do you want?" Kanda asked, but it didn't came out as rude as it should've.

"I. . . I. . I just wanted to . . .apologize. Yeah, apologize for, uh, acting so childish and being scared of you when. . when I woke from. . . from coma." Kumari stuttered and a lot of people snickered.

"That's all?" Kanda asked, a little irritated.

Kumari looked at the floor and back up at him. "Well, maybe you would. . I mean I don't take you fo r the kind to. . . you see. . . I would like to get to know a little better. . . . and I was wondering. . may. . maybe you would like . . . to uh. . . . . . nevermind." Kumari said, starting to walk away, but Kanda grabbed her wrist.

"Go on." Kanda said.

"Kanda, I was wondering if you would like to go. . . out to dinner with me? Like,not as a date, but just as friends. I mean. . . ugh, I don't know why I'm acting like this. I mean. . . . .will you have dinner with me?" Kumari asked. . . . .sorta.

"She forgets they're dating and she still asks him out on a date like she has been planning. But why is she so nervous?" Lavi whispered.

"Because she doesn't know she knows him so she is stuttering. Nervous because they're not really friends. Something like that. I think." Daisyia told him.

"Let's go. Let them talk for a bit." Lenalee said, dragging everyone near the big doors.

Kanda kept staring at Kumari who was looking at him, but not at his face. She got redder and redder. Kanda turned around and walked across the room. She watched him pull out two sais. He came back and put them in Kmari's hands. "Fight me."

"What? I don't know any moves. I just. . . if I do, I don't remember and I don't want to accidently hurt you somehow. Or myself for that matter." Kumari said, face normal.

Kanda backed up and Kumari stared. She looked at the weapons and back at him. She could trust him. She felt that she could. "You're not going hurt me right?" Kumari asked.

"No."

"Like he ever could." Lavi stated.

Kumari thought she heard something and looked at everyone else who were watching from the door. She ignored them and held up the sais. Kanda lunged and she smiled when he stopped because of her sai. They started a little spare and it wasn't much, but Kumari was starting to remember how to fight and now, she was kinda kicking his butt. So Kanda gave more effort, but using a sword against two sais did him no good with Kumari since she can do so many things. So when he could, he grabbed her and turned her around. He held her in place as well as made her drop the sais. "You lose."

Kumari turned her head with a small smile then kicked his sword across the room, almost piercing Lavi's and Allen's heads. "You lose too." Kumari told her.

Kanda pulled her so she was touching his skin. Kumari put her hands on his shoulders to push him away, but his hold was strong. "Are you sure about that?" Kanda whispered in her ear.

Kumari kicked him and did a few flips to back up. It was the fastest way to. So they fought it out again and Kanda ended up on top of her, pinning her down. Kumari was out of breath and she kept sucking air, staring at him. "I give. You win." she said.

"Since when do you give up?"

"Since I forgot how to breathe." Kumari said.

"Yes." Kanda said.

"Yes what?"

"Dinner." Kanda told her.

Her cheeks went pink as she remembered what he was talking about. It got beet red when she realized the position. Plus, she kept staring at his chest. She didn't seem like that kind of person, but. . . . . . . "Can you get off me?" Kumari asked, quiet voice.

"Does it bother you?" Kanda replied.

She seemed surprised by the question. What did he mean by that? There's several meanings that she could tihnk of, but she couldn'r find what Kanda thinking of. "Well, no. It's just. . . .it is. . . no." Kumari stuttered, making only Kanda heard.

Kanda bent down so their faces were only centimeters apart. "Then why did you ask?" Kanda questioned.

"I don't know." Kumari said.

For the first time, Kumari gazed into his eyes and felt like she could be in this position forever. She closed her eyes and felt his presence lingered against her skin. It made her feel good. "Kan-"

"Yuu. It's Yuu." Kanda interrupted.

So the boys were talking about her, but she had a feeling they knew she was there. "Yuu, I was wondering if we. . . . . . .no. It's not possible You just don't seem like the type to. . . . ." Kumari said.

"To date? Love?"

Kumari opened her eyes and noticed he got closer. "Yes, but I feel like that we were more than just friends. I feel like I have more than a simple crush. I feel closer to you than anyone else and you make me feel so secure. I have no more fears or worries, no doubts or concerns, when I'm with you. You just make everything feel so right and even though I can not remember I know that I l. . . .lo. . love you." Kumari said, closing her eyes again.

Kanda's eyes shone and brightened in hope. Which is odd for him. He made her sit up and he stared at her. She had felt so out of reach and now he can feel her on his skin. She was in reach. She knew. That was enough to make him feel happy. Content. "Yuu? Did I-"

Kumari was interrupted by his lips on hers. She went stiff from shock, but soon, she kissed back, loving the feeling he brought to her. "Well look at that. That's what? Their third time kissing." Lavi said, rubbing his head.

"Kumari!"

Kumari looked at the door and was frantic. She pushed Kanda off of her and ran out. "Tonight Yuu! For now, I gotta go." Kumari said, running off.

"Content are ya?" Allen mocked.

Kanda grabbed Mugen and started chasing him and Lavi. Daisyia as well since they would not drop the subject. "Yuu gots a girlfriend. Yuu gots a girlfriend! Yuu gots a girlfriend and he planning on screwi- whoa. That was a close one." Lavi chanted.

Kumari woke up in her bedroom, smiling as she recalled the dinner with Kanda. There was more to him than there seemed. He was actually very sweet. In her opinion. Kumari got dressed and started walking around. She was still a little upset. She got in trouble for going into the training room. Now she sounded like a little girl. "Hey."

Kumari stopped as she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry. . . Ace?" Kumari responded.

She didn't feel sorry. She didn't like him. She felt anger and hatred towards him. Did she not trust him or was it something else? Kumar tried to act calm, but for some reason she could not help but glare. "It seems you still hate me." Ace said.

"Leave me alone." Kumari ordered, going around him.

He smirked and grabbed her arm. She struggled to free her arm. She tripped over somethng and he fell on top of her. "Well, I like this view. It's better than the last one." Ace stated.

"Get off." Kumari barked, a low growl in her throat.

"Fiesty. I was just saying hello and remarked on how beautiful you are." Ace told her.

Kumari tried to put him off, but he wouldn't budge. He had both of his hands on each side of her head. "I'm just being kind and you still persist on hating me?" Ace responded.

She felt panic overcome her when he got closer to her, getting rid of the space inbetween them. His eyes glowed and hers soon did the same. Her mouth opened a bit and some sort of smoke came out of it. She calmed down and she felt seduced. Like this had happened before. She wanted to get away, but even her thoughts started to calm down and some naughty thoughts were put in her head. He was controling her in a way. "Stop." Kumari mumbled.

He didn't. He kissed her and the same thing as last time started again. Kumari didn't remember what happened when someone kicked him on the side of his head and pushed him off. "What the hell are you doing?" Destae and Lenalee said at the same time.

Ace stood up and held his head. He seemed confused and that made Kumari confused. He looked at Kumari and realized what he did. "We need to talk Ace. Now!" Destae said, dragging him away.

Lenalee helped Kumari up. "Wha. . what happened?"

"You don't need to know. You'll figure it out later, but for now you don't need to know." Lenalee told her.

Destae glared at Ace. "I'm sorry, I lost control. It's just. . . he's getting stronger." Ace said.

"I understand that, but you are in charge of the Hentaru clan. We can't have you doing things like that. I know he is in you and he gets out of control, but that's why you can't go anywhere near her unless someone else is around." Destae said, rubbung his head.

Lenalee had kicked him very hard. "I know that. We just bumped into each other and I probably would've been fine if I didn't touch. She is just so good. The smell and she. . .I'm so very sorry. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardized her and Kanda's relationship. Nor ours." Ace told her, his finger brushing her hair.

"Give it time. You will overcome him. You are strong and I believe in you and I will be here with you forever." Destae told him, hugging him.

He hugged her back and frowned. One stray tear fell. "I almost killed Kumari." Ace told her.

"Give it time. That's all I can say." Destae replied.

"You're not allowed to go anywhere without one us from now on Ace." Tica (Apoctica) said.

Kumari laid on her bed and covered herself in her blanket. The room was cold and it was snowing really hard. Hail pounded on the window and Kumari shook violently from fright and the coldness. It seemed like she was always scared. Always. "Sleep. I need to sleep. Sleep." KUmari told herself, hiding under her blanket.

She managed to fall asleep, but she tossed and turned. Sweat made her hair stick to her forehead. Memories flickered on and off. A short memory then darkness. Memory. Darkness. Memory. Blsck. Pitch black. Kanda. Lenalee. Lavi. Komui. Black. It repeated and it finally came to a monster. Blood. Her parents. The war. Another war. Death. Her death. The ghosts. Fear. More fear. "Yuu! Where you going? Yuuuuuu!" Kumari shouted.

S boy disappeared into the dark. Then he turned around in another image. He said something. He looked away. A man came. SOmeone left. Screams were heard. Darkness enveloped her. She saw a bright light and more death. Blood. Blood. Blood splattered all over her. She looked at her hands, her weapons. SHe was covered, soaked in blood. Not her own. Someone else's. Kumari fell down and looked around. Dead people. Death. Death. Death. Death! "You're worthless. Nothing. Nothng but dirt on my shoes you insignficent girl. You fear everything and yourself."

"Yuu? Yuuuuu! Come back!"

"Kumari! Hold on. We'll be right there."

"!"

Kumari woke up screaming. She fell out of bed and landed on the cold ground, wrapped in her blanket. She tried to wiggle out, but didn't give much effort and managed to get her hands out and they laid in front of her. The door opened and Lav came in. "Kumari? Are you okay?" Lavi asked,worried.

Kumari sat still as Lavi unwrapped her and she listened to the storm. Lavi was hugging her to calm her down and Kanda stood in the doorway watching. KUmari hugged Lavi, but did not shed any tears. Lavi looked up at Kanda. Kumari's back was towards him and he couldn't see Kumari's scared face. It was proabably best that he didn't anyways. "What happened? WHy did Kumari scream?" Lenalee asked.

"She had a nightmare." Lavi said softly.

Lenalee rubbed Kumari's back and looked at her, worried. "Everything will be fine Kumari. It was just a dream." Lavi whispered.

Kumari shook her head. "No. No it won't. It was not just a nightmare. It was my past. I know it was. I know. Don't ask how. I just know it." Kumari mumbled.

The group looked at each other. If that was true than it could be could and it could be bad. f all she could remember was the bad then. . . what would they do? "Come on. Don't fret. Everything will be okay." Lavi said.

"Will it? I saw blood. A lot of blood. A lot of death. Monsters. Ghosts. . . . if this is what my past is like then I don't want to remember." Kumari responded.

Kumari walked through the streets of China with Lavi and Allen. Komui told her about the war. And her parents. SHe still didn't remember anythng, but they thought she should go on missions. It might help. She was unsure though. She didn't have a choice but to go along though. "We're going to see Anita. She was lucky along with most of the crew. They lived and we're glad they did. We all grew close to her. Especially Lenalee. I think you'll like her." Lavi said.

"You think so?" Kumari replied, not really paying attention.

"Yeah. She is really kind and extremely beautiful. I bet Cross is jealous that Allen got to see her again and not himself. These two are in love." Lavi told her.

"She doesn't know we're coming though. SO we don't know if we will intrude on anything." Allen stated.

"I'm hungry." Kumari said suddenly.

"We'll wait right here while you go get something. Just go right there." Lavi said.

Kumari followed the direction Lavi sent her. She waited in line at a consession stand and it didn't take long until she got to the front. Lavi must've knew she wanted sweets because the whole stand had candy. She just took some cotton candy and some gumballs for later. When she started walking back towards her friends she dropped her change. Putting the gumballs in he rpocket she b ent down and started picking up the money. She counted it and was missing half of it. SHe groaned and started crawling to search for it. Someone held money out to her and she blinked, looking up. Some memories flashed on and off, but stopped when the person talked. "I believe this belongs to you."

She looked at a dirty man in his thirties wearing rags. Big glasses with swirls were on his nose and a ciggarrette hung downa and moved as he talked. His white skin glowed a little where it was clean because of the sun. He smiled and he had two men and a little boy. She couldn't see it, but he seemed a little surprised and pleased. His eyes showed many wemotions as the seconds passed. She knew what he looked like in human form and she would've said or done something. Showed any kind of emotion, but she seemed thankful, grateful, and gracious. He could see no recognition in her eyes. "Thank you sir." Kumari said, taking it and putting it in her pocket.

She stood up and looked for her friends, but couldn't find them. Had she really gone that far off? "Are you lost?" the kid questioned.

"Uh, yeah. This is my first time in this town or China for that matter. I think." Kumari said sheepishly.

"What do you mean you think?" the man with the hat asked.

Kumari debated whether or not to tell them. It couldn't do much harm. Could it? "I have amnesia. Unforunately my friends won't tell me anything. It has to come to me naturally and until then I'm in the dark. I just hope I can remember. It's actually a little scary." Kumari told them.

"That sounds rough. I'm sorry. I hope you remember soon." the other guy said.

"Thanks. Well, I should head off. I need to find them now." Kumari told them.

"Wait, maybe you shouldn't go by yourself. We can watch you for a bit and help you." the man with the glasses said.

"We're total strangers. I don't think that's wise." Kumari said, smiling.

"Well, I'm Tyki and that's Byron and he is Boris. The kid is Avery." Tyki said, holding out his hand.

Kumari shook his gloved hand while giving him a smile. "Kumari."

"There, now we're not total strangers. Come on. Just hang around for a bit. We work so hard at times we forget how lovely women are." Byron said.

Kumari giggled. "It's a pleasure and you're all kind, but you're too old for me. I'm only eighteen, ninteen? Or was it seventeen? I hate it when that happens. Anyways, I'm only interested in one guy." Kumari told them.

"Guess that takes away even a one in a million chance. We can be just friends though, right?" Boris said.

"Sorry, maybe we'll meet each other again, but I have to get going. I'm doing something really important right now and I don't need my friends to worry too much. They're like my brothers and I'd really hate to stress them." Kumari responded.

"Maybe. The world is a small place as much as it is big." Avery told her.

She seemed surprised by the kid's words. "Why, aren't you a wise? Take care. Also, seeing how they look like a bunch of goofs, keep them outta trouble." Kumari said.

He nodded and Kumari walked off. She turned back around when she felt eyes staring holes in her back. She saw some golden eyes looking at her. It came from a cat and a little girl. Then she looked back at Tyki who was still looking at her, smirking. He let go of his smirk when she saw him and waved. "Yo, Kumari! Are you coming or not?" Lavi asked.

"Uh, yeah. COming Lavi." Kumari said, seeing him behind a bunch of people.

"Kumari Janco? I've heard a lot about you." ANita said.

"Huh? Is that good or bad?" Kumari responded, sitting down with the crew.

Anita gave a melodic laugh and Lavi smiled, lovestruck. . . . . . . again. Allen rolled his eyes and ended up blushing when Anita remarked something about him. Lavi stuck his tongue out to tease him and it worked. "It's good. Komui likes to brag about you as much as he does Lenalee." Anita told her.

Kumari played with her fingers, frowning. "Really?"

"Yes dear."

"He just treats me like another person. Not like a sister. So I wouldn't know." Kumari mumbled.

"Is there somethng bothering you?" Anita asked.

"I have amnesia. I'm sure you already know that. Anyways, all I remember are faints moments from when I was with my parents. I don't remember much and it kinda scares me. Not knowing who you are or what you do. It's freaky waking up and looking at myself in the mirror. I seem like a stranger. Everyone else are the same and I'm suppose to trust them, work with them, live with them. And when I do remember things, it's only the bad. It frightens me to think there is a possibility that I may never know who I am. There's also a part of me that doesn't want me to remember because I'm scared to find the truth of everything. I feel like such a coward and from what I do know, I always have been one." Kumari said truthfully.

Lavi frowned and stared at her. He felt ashamed of himself to let her suffer like this. She didn't deserve this. No one did, but Kumari has never done anything wrong. Not once. Allen was just like her. He suffered just as much and he was innocent and kind. The perfect gentlman. "Everyone fears life. Some people can hide it and others can't. Some may not feel it until something comes up. I think those who can express themselves and show their fears are the bravest people. They show themselves and when push comes to shove, they are there for friends, family, and even strangers. They are good people. They help everyone and they swallow their fears when necessary. Not because of themselves. It's for themselves and the people they care about. They are brave when need be. So I do not see you as a coard or a winp. You are strong, beautiful, honest, brave, and you are very sweet. You have wounds that have been untended in your heart and they need time to heal, but remember, you can not get back up on your feet alone. Your friends are there for you. Everything heals in time. So will you. You just have to want it to. That is what is holding you back." Anita said.

Kumari was shocked. No one has ever been so kind to her. Not even Yeager or Tiedoll. Not Kanda or Lavi, Allen, Lenalee. Close, but not like this. Only one person has ever compared to this kindness. Her mother. Anita was like a mother. "Thank you ma'am."

"No need for thanks. It's my job to help people. Just like it is yours, but you hold a heavier burden. All exorcists do." Anita said.

"Ummm, I'm not trying to be rude or ruin the moment, but where is the innocence? We've ran into a lot of akumas and we really need to get it back to headquarters before it gets out of control." Allen said.

Anita signalled Mahoja to set it down and she did so. The exorcists stared at three pieces of innocence. One for each to protect. "I'm gong to report ths to Komui. I think he needs to know that you have three. We might need to wait for more exorcists to come." Lavi said, walking out of the room.

"I see. Well, originally, it's two exorcists to one piece of innocence. I can't make you wait too long. I guess you'll just have to start traveling and meet up with another exorcist. Oh, and Kanda is on his way. He had a mission nearby and needs some rest. He ran into a Noah and has a few injuries. He might be healed by time he gets there, but who knows? So you'll have to stay there for a few days and he should be there in a bit." Komui said through the golem.

"Okay Komui. We'll keep an eye out. Bye." Lavi said, hanging up the phone and taking the golem off the wire.

He sighed as he runned his head and leaned on the wall, hands above his head. "Everything is so complicated now."

The back of his head started hurting really bad and he knew he had been hit on the back of his head with something real hard. He fell on the floor and his vision was covered in bright dots. He groaned as he tried to stand up, but was hit again. In the same spot. He stared at the floor and reached for his hammer, but it was taken out of it's hoister. He tried to get up once again, but it's hard to with a major headache, blurred vision, and being hit in the same spot repeatedly until he was out cold. "He should've seen that coming." Road stated.

"Just get along with the plan. The easier it is the faster it'll be." Tyki told them.

Lulubell nodded and turned into Lavi. It shouldn't be hard to be a moron. Road smirked and took Lavi into her room using her door. "What are you doing?" Tyki asked.

"Having some fun while waiting." Road responded.

Tyk forced her back out. "Just hide him. He'll be out for awhhile. We just need to keep him out of sight." Tyki ordered.

"You're no fun." Road pouted.

Lulubell walked back into the room and found Kumari missing. "She went to bed. She looked beat and she hasn't been getting much sleep lately. No need to worry Lavi." Allen said.

"Whatever you say." Lavi/Lulubell said, sitting down.

Lulubell had a hard time keeping herself from destroying the innocence on the table. He hate for them was so strong and she was on the verge of breaking. Hours passed and almost everyone was asleep. Except for Allen who was talking to Timcampy. She had done perfect as Lavi's role and knew no one suspected a thing. She just needed to hold out a little longer. "Hey Allen."

"Yeah Lavi?" Allen asked.

"Sleep tight."

Allen felt something wrong all of sudden and whirled around. Lulubell stayed in Lavi's form. SHe started to choke Allen and smirked. "You're not Lavi." Allen stated.

She just smiled more and made sure he couldn't move. She opened his mouth and for forcefully made him drink something. He got woozy and had double vision. His insides tingled and he lost all feeling in his body. He went limp and soon, he couldn't move his body at all. He was paralyzed with something. He tried to activate Crown Clown, but someone stepped on his arm, deeply hurting it. He grimced. "Good night Allen!~" Road cheered.

Lulubell picked him up as soon as he passed out. He put him in an empty room with Lavi and looked at Tyki. Just a little longer. "We have until night time tomorrow. Make every minute count." Tyki told them.

Road somehow turned into Allen and smiled. They spent all day the next day waiting, talking, eating, and trying to figure some thngs out by using Kumari. She really did have amnesia because she sensed there was nothing wrong despite some odd differences. She couldn't remember some simple things. She couldn't answer some questions, but everyone else seemed suspicious. When the sun fell and Kumari headed to bed, akuma started attacking. Kumari fought them poorly compared to how she usually fights. She could barely kill two level threes. It didn't help that there were many and Lavi and Allen did nothing. In the end, Kumari lost. She went flying into a wall and had no more energy. Panic was evident and she could not move much. She was surrounded and scared. All hope was gone to her now. Road turned back into her normal self, but Lulubell acted surpised. "Kumari!" Anita shouted through the finder's barrier.

Kumari was pinned to a wall because of Tyki and she trembled. Where were Allen and Lavi? "Here Lulu. You deserve the honor." Road said, throwing the innocence at her.

She caught them and turned back into her normal form. Kumari's eyes widened when Lulubell crushed one. She wanted to do something. She was urged to and needed to, but couldn't. Tyki let her go knowing she wouldn't be a problem. She closed her eyes and shook her head after the second one was turned to dust. She couldn't even activate her innocence. The only reason why she was able to kill akuma with no problem was because she wore her gloves. As long as she had her innocence it didn't matter that it wasn't activated and she used her sais. "I'm so useless. I'm pathetic." Kumari muttered, punching the ground.

The third one was destroyed and now they all had their eyes set on Kumari. Tyki's hand went through her chest and held her heart. Lavi and Allen ran out of the building, even though Lavi had a few ropes on him and was dizzy as hell. When they saw the scene it got really cold. Kumari didn't move, but she didn't want to. She just looked at the ground endlessly. She felt like nothinig. She wasn't worth anything. Why everyone cared and worried about her was beyond her. Why she tried was unknown. She gave up. What was the point? In the end was failure, death, and disappointment. Pain was all she had. Fear is all she could feel. Maybe it was best for this to happen. Not remembering anything. She turned her head to look at him. "Kumari Janco, ironic." Tyki mused.

Kumari closed her eyes. When she did, more memories flashed before her. She didn't hear anything though. She also gnored them. "Kumari!" Lavi shouted.

Kumari looked emotionless. She dropped her sais and dropped to her knees. Tyki's hand was in the air when she did that. She was lucky he wasn't holding her heart. He was stunned by her actions though. "What's wrong girl? No fighting? That doesn't seem like you." Tyki said.

"I don't care."

"Kumari?" Lavi whispered.

Tyki smirked and kneeled down in front of her. He put his hands on hers then phased through the skin. Kumari opened her eyes in horror when he squeezed. He was touching her bones. They started cracking until they snapped. Kumari couldn't help it. She screamed. The reason for that, it was because her hands rarely got hurt and never once were they serious. Her hands were her deadliest weapons. Tyki smirked and walked towards Lulubell. "Road." Tyki said.

She nodded and candles appeared in front of her. Kumar cringed from the pain in her hands. It was so immense. She looked at the candles and still did not move. They came rushing towards her and she thought she would be a goner, but she was wrong. Someone picked her up and moved her. When she opened her eyes, she stared at him. "Yuu?"

Kanda stared at her, angry. That was obvious. He held her by her waist andclose to him. Udsing one arm and the other to hold Mugen. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

SHe forgot about him How could she? She wouldn't of if she really loved him, but she truly did love him. With or woithout the memories. "Y. . Yuu I. . . .I didn't. . . . . .I'm sorry." KUmari stammeer quietly.

Kanda quickly killed the akuma and looked at Lavi and Allen. "WHat the hell are you doing just standing around? You're suppose to be protecting her you morons!" Kanda shouted.

"We froze. Even if we did try to help her I highly doubt we would've made it. Besides, I can't. These stupid Noahs took my damn innocence." Lavi responded.

Road threw the hammer at him and he examined it. It could've been a duplicate. "It's your damn innocence Lavi. We were told to go after Kumari this time. So Tyki wouldn't let me have more fun." Road said

"Why are there three of you? There's usually one or two. Everytime we meet you guys again it's always a group of three." Lavi asked

"It doesn't matter right now!" Allen shouted, whacking him on the head.

Lavi rubbed his sore head. He was going to yell at Allen, but he didn't know. "Don't hit me there. They smashed something into it several times." Lavi whined.

"Sorry."

Kumari wanted to get out of Kanda's hold, but everytime she moved just a little bit his grip tightened. So she gave up. Now, even if she wanted to, she couldn't help at all. Her hands were broken and hurting like hell. "Why don't you just let her go and we'll make this easy on you." Tyki suggested.

"No."

"Why do you care? At the ark you were going to kill your friends to kill Skin." Road added.

Tyki stared at the two and when he realized something, he laughed. He would've never guessed Kanda would be someone to love another. "We're just gonna have to take care of this problem." Tyki mumbled.

Lulubell kept her eyes on Kumari. Kanda made Kumari go into the barrier with the finders and Anita. "Fool."

Kanda put her down roughly and she gazed up at him. "Yuu I-"

Kumari was interrupted by a slap on the face. Her eyes widened. "Stay here and do not try to get yourself killed." Kanda ordered.

He hit her. He actually hit her. She put her head down ashamed of herself and her actions. She had hurt him. SHe saw the hurt in his eyes. Of course he would never express it, but unlike everyone else, she could see it. That's why he was so angry. She hugged herself and stared at the ground. Lavi and Allen weren't sure if that was such a good idea leaving her there like that. They didn't have a choice. So while they fought Kumari cried on the inside and watched as Kanda who was already half dead because of running into a Noah a few days ago, fight. She refused to shed more tears. The light from the barrier disappeared and she knew why. Her hand reached up and felt her sai in her stomach. She had to let Mahoja take it out. Kumari watched her, but it stupid to. When she looked up she saw Lulubell. The boys were forced to not move because they were completely surrounded by deadly candles.

Mahoja went flying and Kumari was frozen. Lulubell was about to pick her up and snap her neck, but she heard the Earl. She knew he was speaking through his mind right now, like Wisely, and he told her to stop. She did not ask why. She did as told. Road got rid of her candles and Tyki sighed. "He needs to learn how to make up his mind."

They left and Lavi ran over to her. Kanda stayed where he was and Allen checked on everyone else. "Are you okay Kumari?"

"They destroyed all of them."

Lavi didn't ask another question. He knew what she meant though. "It's not your fault."

**The End! Please review. Thanks! Yan Luna4373**


	16. Thank Yuu

**DGM**

**More Than This**

**Chapter 16**

**Thanks Yuu**

Kumari sat down staring at her hands. For some reason they healed. Too fast in her opinion. Matron thought so too. Because they were broken about two weeks ago and a healed now. "Are you going to help with the decorations Kumari?" Lenalee asked.

"No. My hands have healed, but it still hurts." Kumari said absentmindingly.

"Oh, alright. If you need anything, holler." Lenalee said, leaving.

Her smile vanished when she rounded the corner. She was still upset. Why was she upset? It couldn't of been because all three innocence were destroyed in front of her. It was something else, but only she knew. It also didn't help that she was avoiding Kanda so he couldn't say or do anything. So, it must've been about him. "Kumari. . . . "

Kumari stared out her window at the snow. Her hand touched it and wiped away the fog. The snow seemed to soothe her now that no one else could. Now that she wouldn't let them. She didn't care what anyone said, she wuld never figure things out with them. They wouldn't tell her anything. WHy should she just wait around? There had to be some way to remember. "Kumari? Are you in there?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes."

Lenalee opened the door and sadly smiled. She closed the door and stood beside her. "Kumari, you're acting strange lately. Is everything okay?"

"Yes."

"Kumari, please?" Lenalee begged.

"I'm fine. I just need to think. Be by myself. Okay?" Kumari said.

Lenalee stayed there, watching her. Kumari didn't tell her to leave. She disregarded her and continued to watch the fallen snow. After so long Lenalee left. The day was still young and trying to talk to her friend would be useless. Whatever was bothering her, it was really disturbing her. Kumari opened her window and looked around. She stuck her hand out and a small smile graced her lips. She got on her jacket and walked outside, making sure no one noticed her, but someone was was watching her. She walked onto the snow and shivered. She only had socks on. How did she forget to put shoes on?

She still continued to walk out and let the snow fall on her. The snow might give her some memories. She loved it so much so she had to get something to remind her of something! She sat on a bench after she wiped the snow off. Her feet sunk into the snow and she didn't bother to move them. The coldness didn't disturb her. She looked around and sure enough, memories flashed. She closed her eyes and hoped they would show her everything, but no. It was all silent and just more pictures. "What are you doing?" Kanda asked.

Kumari jumped out of her skin. Kanda stood in front of her, frowning, nothing new. So she couldn't leave. "Thinking."

"Why?"

"Because I want to." Kumari said.

"That's not what I meant and you know that bit. . . . maggot." Kanda said, stopping himself from calling her bitch.

"I didn't feel like confronting you. I hurt you and I hurt myself. I just need to be by myself. I need to remember everything until i talk to you. Yuu, I'm not trying to avoid you, but it hurts to look at you knowing I had hurt you trying to give up my life." Kumari told him.

Kanda sat down and stared at the snow. He seemed to understand. The tension she had felt earlier disappeared and she leaned on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm just really confused." Kumari told him.

Kanda looked at her andthe frown disappeared. He wasn't smiling, but he was not frowning. His lips formed a firm line. "You're warm." Kumari said.

She hugged him to get warmth and he let her. Heb turned his head away though. "You're strong, but so shy Yuu. Also, you smell like tea. I think that's what it is. Now sound weird, smelling you. Huh?" Kumari said.

Kanda didn't say anything. He just let her hug him. A breeze blew by and Kumari shivered. "Go inside." Kanda said.

"No. I want to stay right here. With you." Kumari told him.

Kanda gazed at her. She was going to freeze in that clothing. So he unzipped his coat and she hugged him, hands and part of her body under the coat. She sat on his lap, by her choice, and pulled him closer. Kanda was a little surprise by her actions, but didn't push her off. She rested her head in his neck. "I want you to promise me something Yuu." Kumari told him.

"I don't make promises." Kanda reminded.

"Do this for me just once. Yuu, I love you. I know that and you know that. I know you love me. I want you to promise me that no matter what happens, you'll be here for me, right by my side. When I turn my head I'll see you. I want you to be there with me whenever possible. Can you please promise me that. That we'll be together forever. I can't stand the thought of losing you. I know this doesn't sound like you, but I need to know you'll be there for me when I need you." Kumari asked.

All she was asking is for him to be there for her when need be. That they'll be together and pull through. Kanda could do that. He already did. She just wanted to make sure he will keep doing it. He is a man of his word. Most of the time. Again, he turned his head and looked somewhere else. "Promise."

"Thank you." Kumari said.

Kumari closed her eyes, suddenly getting tired. She stayed awake and held on to Kanda. Kanda stood up and had to hold her in his arms in order to go back inside. She opened her eyes and let go of him. They walked the rest the way inside together and she held onto his arm, wanting to stay with him a little longer. Kanda took her to the meditation room and sat down. He took off his coat and put Mugen to the side. He took of his shoes and started to meditate. Kumari thought she'd give it a try. Lenalee came around and caught a glimpse of them and peered in. She grinned when she saw Kumari smiling and hanging out with Kanda. "What'cha ya watchin'?" Lavi asked.

"Look. She's smiling. She's with Kanda." Lenalee whispered.

"Yuu did it again." Lavi mumbled.

"Umm, Yuu? How long do you usually meditate?" Kumari asked.

"I don't keep track." Kanda told her.

"It's nice, but my legs are starting to hurt. We've been in this position for a few hours already." Kumari said.

"You don't have to be here." Kanda reminded.

"I want to be here. I don't feel like leaving your side right now. I feel like I'll miss something." Kumari said.

Kanda looked at her. She was acting like a kid again. When she was a kid. She has not been in any arguements. No training, no singing, no music, no missions, nothing. She was always calm and nice. No swearing either. It's not that he didn't like it, but it felt a little out of place. "Is there anything you want to do?" Kanda asked.

"No. I just can't stand being still for so long. I have to move around a little. Uh, how about a walk around the place? That should be fine, right?" Kumari said.

"Che."

Kanda stood up and put his now dry shoes, on. He put Mugen back and put his coat on. (Uniform coat.) "We should go." Lenalee uttered.

Lavi nodded and they walked off. Kanda and Kumari walked around the place talking. Mostly Kumari, but Kanda did talk. He was a good listener on most things too. They ate, walked more, and finally settled down in the longue. She read a book and he had his eyes closed, enjoying the peace. At least she still likes books. Kumari yawned and Kanda checked the time. She leaned on him and continued reading. Her eyes drooped and she kept opening them. It was only eleven, but she was still having troubles with going to bed. Kanda was about to tell her to go to bed, but when he turned to look at her, she had fallen asleep with her book in her hand, ready to fall. He sighed an dAllen walked in with Bookman, walking books back to the library. "Hello Kanda."

"Shut up beansprout." Kanda told him.

"I'm good, thanks. No need to help." Allen mumbled.

Allen almost fell and Bookman had to help him. The scene was hilarious, but Kanda said nothing. He tried to get up, but Kumari had her hand around his wrist tight. He couldn't wake her up so he had to pickk her up again and take her to her room. Allen stared at him through an empty space on the bookshelf. A smile abroad. Kanda felt his eyes on him and glared. Allen immediately put a book there, nervous. Kanda sighed as he picked Kumari up and walked towards the rooms. He was going to put her in her room, but it was really cold and he had a bad feeling about leaving her alone. So he went next door to his room and put her on his bed. She would be the only person who has ever been in his room. He wouldn't have to worry about Kumari though.

Kanda laid down on the couch in his room and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him. Kumari woke up not too long after he fell asleep. She stared at him and wondered where she was. Sitting up, she understood that he had brought her to his room. SHe held her head and a huge headache came on. She laid back down and went to bed. She hoped the pain would seize, but she wasn't too sure.

**Dream. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Kumari smiled as she followed Kanda. He looked at her, but tried not to. He couldn't help it though. She ay of not been the most attractive girl he has ever seen, but she was beautiful in his opinion. It was odd. Her hair was snarly, because she hasn't been brushing for a long time, and her teeth were clean. They had a few cavaties and weren't straight. Her hair color was unique, but what took his breath away were her eyes. There was not a single thing wrong with those lovely bright, shiney, red, red eyes. They were perfect. The same with her smile. It made something in him swell and flutter. He had butterflies in his stomach. He was nervous around her and his hands were clammy. He could act the same, but he was nervous. No one has ever made him feel this way and he wanted to hate it, despise it, but he couldn't. He loved this notion she gave him. The feeling made him want to be. . . . . . nice. He shook his head. She was just a ne'er-do-well. He didn't like to think like that about her though.

Kumari felt her heart beat faster and faster. She had never had a crush before and now that she does, it makes her not to want one. Then again, she didn't. Her heart pounded in her chest and echoed in her ears. She prayed that he couldn't hear it. Still, she held a smile upon her face and her head was held high, proud and strong. She would be herself and would not pretend to be someone else. Fear she may of had, but she would not let it get the better of her. She could trust him. Otherwise she wouldn't be crushing. . . . would she? Who knows. She is just eleven and doesn't know what love is. SO the crush would fade and she would not have to worry. Kumari's hands balled in her pockets. She brought one hand out and saw the knuckles white. Quickly, she put them back in and stared at the little samurai in front of her. Her smile got bigger as if looking away for just a minute caused her to want him more. A knot formed in her chest and she raised her hand. It laid on her chest where the knot was and she continued smiling, but wanted frown. What was this feeling? She loved it, but. . . . . . .it was good.

Lavi looked from Kanda to Kumari. They were silent. They sat together with no problems. Kanda had not threatened her. She had not tried to get him to talk or anything. They were actually co-exsisting without a single problem! He couldn't believe. Kanda seemed to be _enjoying _her company. They kept looking at each other and then away. They were perfectly fine! How the hell can this be? "Tiedoll, look at Yuu." Lavi said, grabbing his attention.

The group turned to look at the two. "Staring is rude." Kanda told her.

"You're staring too." Kumari retorted, taking a bite of her french toast.

"You're really Japanese?" Kanda queried.

"Yes, but I'm also and Iceland. . . . er. . . ian. . .person." Kumari said, trying to think of the word.

Kanda looked at her as she tipped her head in looked directly into his eyes and he froze. His soba noodles fell back into the bowl and his mouth hung open. "Cute." Kanda said.

"What?" Kumari asked.

Marie choked on his food and then turned his head in Kanda's direction. He may not be able to see, but his hearing was good enough. Kanda just said _cute_! Cute! "Marie?" Tiedoll said.

Kanda had a panicked face, which was very rare, and looked away. "Nothing. I said nothing. Just forget about it." Kanda said, nervous.

Kumari blinked, but shrugged and began eating. "What's your name?" Kumari asked.

"Kanda. What are you, deaf? They all said-"

"Then what's with Yuu?" Kumari interrupted.

He shut his mouth and stopped eating. "That's my first name. Yuu Kanda." Kanda told her, emotionless.

"Then why doesn't everyone call you Yuu? Sure, it might get confusing at times, but still. Your name is you name. You should love it. Honor it. Your name makes you you." Kumari asked curiously.

"I hate it. I hate being called Yuu." Kanda said, his hand starting to crush the table.

Kumari stood up on the chair and got in his face. She smacked him in the face very hard. He looked at her, utterly shocked "You moron! You should respect your name! Your parents gave it to you. They gave you life. Even if they died or sometihng it doesn't matter. Unless they abused you or tried to kill you then you should love your name. There is no god damn reason to hate your name. Whether you like another name better or not. To hate your name is to ask for death!" Kumari said angrily.

Kanda's hand was lying on the spot where she had hit him. It was red and it was hurting. His eyes widened at her words. "Besides, I love your name. Yuu, it's nice." Kumari said, hiding her angry eyes from sight as everyone stared.

Kanda stood up, angry, and got in her face. "It's none of your buisness! If I hate, I hate it. It's not your 's mine. So stay in your own damn buisness little girl!" Kanda shouted.

"Little girl? I'm eleven! Besides, I'm more mature than you, YUU!" Kumari responded, folding her arms.

"Yeah right. You're a girl. Girls can't do anything right." Kanda shouted.

"Men are pigs. They are irrisponsible. Arrogant, ignorant, prudent, stupid, moronic, barbaric, and most of all, they always think they're better than women when they make women feel useless because they're scared they'll overcome them!" Kumari insulted.

Kanda glared and tackled her and they went flying across the room and rolled on the floor. "Men are stronger!"

"WOmen are smarter!" Kumari shot back.

"Men are brave!" Kanda told her, pinning her.

She kicked him and pinned him. "Men are foolish and let their guard down. They are filthy and bloodthirsty."

Kanda pushed her off and pinned her down again. "Women are strict and stuck up. Stern and think they are right. They're boring and are always too freaking organized." Kanda said.

Kumari took a deep breath. She made him get off and they stood up, staring at each other. "We're equal. Both flawed and both gifted. My mother and my father told me that life can not be without both. Newborns are created by both making the world go round. TOgether we're stronger than being alone." Kumari said, calmed.

Kanda frowned, but gave a small nod. Kumari smiled again and hugged him. "I'm sorry."

"Get off me! Now! Girl, get off off me!" Kanda said, moving around trying to get her off.

Kumari let go, but looked into his eyes. His anger vanished and he stared at her eyes. "Hello, I'm Kumari Janco. It's a pleasure to meet you Yuu Kanda." Kumari said, reintroducing herself and holding out her hand.

Kanda stared at her hand, debating. How did she bring out the good in him? How? Kanda didn't know it until he felt her hand, but he shook her hand. Lavi, Lenalee, Daisyia, Marie, and Tiedoll gasped. Kanda leaned towards the hands and moved it here and there, looking at the hands weirdly. What the hell was he doing? Kumari giggled at his behavior. "Well, you have more manners than I thought possible."

Tiedoll smiled and picked the two up, hugging them. Kumari didn't know if she could trust anyone else yet, but shrugged and hugged back. Kanda tried to push them off, but it was useless. "Supervisor Komui Lee, I must have this girl as my student!" Tiedoll exclaimed.

Komui smiled. "General Yeager already asked. You must decide upon yourselves." Komui said.

Tiedoll looked at Yeager and they both smiled. "SHe'll train under both of us. We'll take turns." Yeager told him.

"If that's what you wish, but I'm not sure how the higher ups will react. Yeager must have her first though. He needs to start training someone and it seems she needs some education as well." KOmui responded.

Tiedoll rubbed his head against Kumari's and she laughed because his hair tickled her. "So Yuu. . . . . " Kumari trailed off.

Kanda acted bashful and Kumari pulled him closer. Kanda had a small tint of red on his face. The tint went beet red when she pecked him on the cheek. Tiedoll put them down and looked at them both. Kanda tried to hide his face, but Daisyia and Lavi saw it. They started teasing him and Kumari covered her mouth to keep from laughing. When Kanda got so frustrated that he was about to cut off their heads, Kumari kissed both the boys on the cheeks, making them redder than Kanda. Kanda smirked and Kumari sat down. Lenalee sat beside her, laughing. "I'm going to like you. You'll be just like a sister." Lenalee said.

Kumari stared at her father's gloves when they started to glow. "Not now."

Kumari started running off, scared, panicked, and worried. She started to lose energy, but kept running. SHe could hear people behind her, but ignored them. SHe didn't want to hurt them. They were already like family. She pushed people out of the way and found a window. She smashed it and looked down. She didn't have a choice. SHe climbed on the window sill and took a deep breath. "What are you doing Kumari?" Lenalee asked, floating in the air.

Kumari looked at her with sorry. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to hurt anyone." Kumari said then did a back flip.

Lenalee zoomed out the window and looked down. She was relieved when she saw a bunch of water. Kumari dived into the water, creating a big splash. Lenalee saw a bright. bright green glow. The water had many ripples and bubbles. She saw a purple and blue coloring. Electricity or lightning popped out of the lake. The Order shook and land broke, crack, and fell into the water. A whirlpool was created then a large tower of water came up, holding Kumari. The cloud grew dark and came together. Lightning came down and started destroying trees, parts of land, and even the Order. Kumari was hunched over and violently shook. Her hands glowed a dark green. The wind picked up and her hair started waving. Everyone watched from the window. "Get all of the generals!" Komui shouted to the workers.

Kumari heard them and looked up. Her eyes were glowing a bright red, but the whole eyeball glowed. The red turned from red to green and sheheld her head and screamed. Fire casted over her and circled around the area. A big wolf made of fire surrounded her, making her disappear from sight. Kanda got on the window sill and held Mugen in his hands. "What the hell is going on SUpervisor?" Leverrier asked.

All of the supervisors stared out the window as all the exorcists dispersed. Komui felt pity for Kumari because Leverrier could see what she was capable of. . . . . she was going to need protection. Lenalee tried to rush in to her, but the wolf threw her back into the wall. She went through it and fell into a group of people. Lavi tried to use the hammer to blow the fire away, but he was only sent soaring in the same direction as Lenalee. Daisyia and Noise ended up in the same spot. Soon, only the generals could stand. Kanda was buried under rubble and pushed it all of. General Yeager managed to get to her and Kumari trembled. "Kumari, deactivate your innocence!"

She stared at him. "I can't!. . . . . . .IT hurts. It hurts. I can't do anything. It won't listen!" Kumari cried out over the fire.

Tiedoll fell on his back when he landed on the tower of water. Yeager helped him up and they looked at her. Kumari tried to take the gloves off, but they wouldn't. THey tightened against her skin and they cut her as they dug in. Lightning surrounded her and the generals' eyes widened as they came at them. "No! Stop!" Kumari shouted.

Kumari heard music and everything her innocence made or did, froze. She fell on her knees, frightened. The five generals stood in front of her, innocence activated. They couldn't kill her and she didn't know how to control her innocence. Kanda came and stood in front of her. He bent down and fiddled with the gloves. "Kanda, you should get away from her just in case. . . . . .Ka-" General Yeager said, but got interrupted.

"Shut the hell up old man." Kanda barked.

Kumari stared at him. "What are you doing?"

"The innocence can't be activated unless it's with you. We just have to seperate you from it." Kanda told her.

Kumari flinched when he tried to get under the gloves, but it only made her hurt more. She looked at her finger that were starting to turn blue. Blood was gushing out and she couldn't even more any part of her body. "Yuu, stop. It hurts." Kumari whimpered.

Kanda looked at her for a minute then back at the gloves. He looked around the place then at the generals. "Do you want me to help you?" Kanda asked.

Kumari nodded her head and closed her eyes from the pain. "Then you have to trust me." Kanda said.

She heard him take out his sword. Forcing her eyes opened, she looked at him. He had it raised above her right hand and she watched. "What are you doing?"

"Cutting them off." Kanda said, turning the hand over.

The sword was above her palm and she pulled them back. "NO! These are my father's! I can't ruin them! I cherish-"

"They'll be fixed! Right now we don't have a choice. If this keeps going someone will be killed. You don't want to be the reason for that do you?" Kanda replied.

Kumari turned away from him and looked at the group of exorcists looking up from the hole in the wall. They all had been wounded because of her. She held out her hands and he cut them off. When they fell off Kanda put them in his pocket as they started fall into the lake. Kumari passed out and Kanda grabbed her as they fell. Everything vanished and everyone fell into the lake. Kanda swam to the top and Tiedoll helped him by taking Kumari away.

Kumari looked at her hands as she sat down in the training room watching Lenalee, Lavi, Daisyia, Suman, Noise, and Kanda. She learned how to control her innocence, but she could only use fire right now. She has to work on everything else. Then she had gone to central and it was scary. Especially Leverrier. They did tests and so much more. She just wanted to forget it all, but it haunted her in her sleep. "Kumari, come and train with us. You need to learn how to fight." Lavi said.

"I know how to fight." Kumari told her.

"Just because you have self control of Fire Wolf doesn't mean you can fight." Lenalee told her.

Kumari didn't like the name Fire Wolf for her innocence. It was too plain. She just had to wait to come up with a better name. "I can fight."

"Then show us Kumari." Daisyia said, not believing her.

She sat still as the others taunted her to get her to fight, but she refused to. By now Bookman, the generals, and KOmui, and the supervisors came in to test them, but were freaked out by the kids. Kumari finbally had enough and punched Daisyia's bottom jaw. Lavi gulped as he back up. He took out his hammer and Kumari thought that was unfair. She looked around and found a staff. Picking it up, she did flips and dodged. She wound up behind him and hit him with the staff. Turning around she let go of the staff, ran, slid, and tripped another person. She continued until everyone but Kanda gave up, but he had mugen.

Kanda lunged, but Kumari kept moving to the side or tucking herself. She tripped over her feet and Kanda was going to attack, but she reached for the staff and kept him from slicing her. Kumari kicked him. He stumbled backwards and she got up. He hit her and she rolled. Using her hands, she slid on them until she stopped. The dust had gotten in her eyes, but she could hear Kanda. He tried to hit her again, but she kicked him. She kicked and kicked until mugen went soaring. Luanching herself up, she grabbed Kanda around the neck using her legs and held him down, almost choking him. He tried to get free, but she had a lock on him. She had a hard time breathing, but managed. "Give?"

"NO!" Kanda shouted.

She tightened her hold. He started to really struggle and after a few minutes, he caved. She laid on her back trying to get all the necessary air. Kanda did the same right beside her. She turned her head to look at him with a grin. "I. . . win."

"Che."

"Sore loser." Kumari stated.

Kumari played in the snow outside her hotel. She loved it. She had made hundreds of snow angels, twenty- five snowmen and women, she had a snowball fight with Daisyia, and now she was sleighing down a hill. Tiedoll sat off to the side, painting. Marie smiled while watching her. She was still full of energy and Daisyia was pooped. Kanda was meditating, ignoring them. Kumari fell off the sleigh and laughed. It was nice knowing she could still act like a kid.

She laid there in the snow smiling. More snow fell and she held her tongue out to eat it. She stared at the clouds and put her tongue back. A frown upon her face, she stood up. She sat on her knees and wrote something in the snow. After awhile she bowed her head and put her hands together. The others watched as she prayed. They couldn't hear much, but they heard her mention her father and her mother. When she was done she stood up and ran to them. Tiedoll gave her a hot cup of cocoa with marshmellows. "I love winter. Especially around Christmas." Kumari mumbled.

"So do I." Tiedoll told her.

**Reality. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Kumari's eyes opened and she sat up. Holding her head, she looked around the room. "Yuu?"

Kanda was holding his head and giving a little glare. "Watch it maggot! Get the hell up. It's already three in the afternoon." Kanda said.

"Yuu. . . . . . . . . . .I remember. Everything." Kumari told him.

"What are you talking about?" Kanda asked as if she was insane.

Kumari got out of bed and hugged him. "I remember!"

Kanda pushed her away and looked her over. "Your birthday?"

"July 6th." Kumari replied.

"Favorite color?"

"Red and yellow. Never could decide." Kumari answered.

"Your grandparents?"

"Jarrod Henry Janco and Lily Ann Janco. My aunt is Cindy Janco. I'm nineteen and born in Iceland. Yuu, I remember everything." Kumari responded.

Kanda stared at her and she smiled. "Yahoo! Wohoo! Yay! Yeah! Aww man this is great!" Lavi shouted in the doorway, dancing.

"Lavi." Kumari said sternly.

**The End. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks!  
>Yan Luna4373<strong>


	17. Sunshine Sakura

**DGM**

**More Than This **

**Chapter 17**

**Sunshine Sakura**

Kumari walked through the halls of the Black Order in thought. Months on end everyone was sent on missions and she hasn't seen a single exorcist beside Allen in over three months. She missed everyone and she was afraid she was going to be sent on another mission even though she just got back and it was three in the morning. Not many people were up and she was pretty sure Komui was slacking and sleeping on his stacks of papers. Now that she thought about it, she hasn't seen the Order for over three months. She kept getting her missions over the golems, but she heard that several exorcists have been killed. It broke her heart, but she was still glad it wasn't anyone she was close to. She also heard that everyone was protecting their general except a Lenalee. She didn't have a general so she had to go with Allen with Cross. She thinks that Krowley and/ or Miranda was put on that team too. She was the only one not in a team. She was on single missions because she had a high percentage of synchro rate and they think that she'll soon be at a General level, but if it were that simple then Kanda or Lavi would already be there.

Kumari was a little lonely lately. She hasn't even been able to talk to her friends and her friends have been able to talk to one another. They bumped into each other or had to exchange things. It wasn't fair. Childish thought, but she didn't care. Why was she alone? She didn't have a single partner. Not even Will was with her and she liked him. He was a kind gentlemen. Like Allen, but different. She just wished she had been partnered with someone, but no! Kumari opened Komui's office door, tired, exhausted, and sleepy. Her eyes drooped a little and she sat down on the chair. Reever, Russel, Johnny, Tapp, and number 65 were sleeping and still ordering Komui to do work in their sleep. Komui was muttering something about killing Allen and then said Lenalee sweetly.

Kumari stretched her arms over her head and yawned. SHe leaned her head on the side of the chair and was deciding whether or not to wake them. She wanted to sleep and if she let them sleep she won't have to leave right away on another mission and she wouldn't be kept awake because she would need to make sure she got off at the right stop seeing how she doesn't get her finder at the Order. That's what Komui told her the other day before her golem blew up. That's another reason why she was here. To get another golem. She took in a large amount of air and sat up. "Wake up!" Kumari shouted and everyone's head swung.

They rubbed their eyes and stared at her. "Kumari, oh, I didn't expect you so soon. Welcome back." Komui said tiredly.

"Where am I heading now?" Kumari questioned.

"Bolivia. You might run into some of the other exorcists since they're all stationed or on a mission there. I believe you and Cloud's team are the only ones with mission, but I think she already finished it. Failure. I think." Komui said.

"Where's the folder? I'll read it on the way, but I need to hurry. The next train going there is in an hour and it's going to take most of that time to get there." Kumari told him, walking to the desk.

"Reever?" Komui said.

Reever pulled a folder out from the bottom of a pile then got another one. Kumari was confused by this, but ddn't say anything as Reever gave them both to her. "All of the information is in there. Questions?" Komui said.

"Why are there two folders?" Kumari asked.

"You need another folder for more information. We couldn't fit it all in just one folder. This one is a hard case and if you intercept it like I did, you'll be very intrigued and interested. One more thing Kumari." Komui replied.

"Yes?"

"Sunshine, come in." Komui said.

A girl walked in, but she was the total opposite of her name. She wore all black and she wasn't wearing the uniform which was now red and black. It also had the silver lining still, but that's beside the poiont. Her hair was long and it was down. She wore black make up and was a total gothic. She wore somewhat of a skirt, but it had ripped black jeans under it. She had a few piercings and some where she shouldn't have them for her age. She was a few years younger than Kumari, but she couldn't tell the specific age. She also had a dog collar with spikes coming out. She was definiately going to have to change her dress code as long as she was in the Order. "Kumari, meet Sunshine Sakura. Sunshine, meet Kumari Janco. I believe you two will do well together. You are both exorcists and Kumari, she is coming with you. SHe'll be with you for awhile and I want you to watch over her. In facct, you are going to be her mentor for a bit. I'll tell you why later, but as you said, you must leave. He's a suitcase with two golems, new uniforms, money, and other necessary things. For now, ta ta!" Komui said and his face fell on the desk.

Kumari's head kept dipping up and down as she tried to force herself to stay awake. She heard the train stop and looked at the sign. She stood up and Sunshine followed her and Kumari carried the suitcase and she had put the files in there. She walked through the crowd and yawned. She couldn't sleep and she has been continuously deprived of the bliss for awhile now. She didn't know how much longer she could last, but she hoped it would be soon. She had one day at the hotel then she had to walk to the next town over, but today she has to read the files. So much for sleeping. When she checked in she looked out the window. It was dusk and she had to stay up all night again. She just had to finish reading then she could sleep for the rest of the time in this town.

The next day she walked down a dirt path and sighed. She still had no sleep and she had read the whole case, but didn't remember a thing. She could barely remember what she was doing one minunte then the next. She almost forgot Sunshine was with her so she made her walk in front of her. Whenever Sunshine said anything it would always be whatever, I guess, whatever, whatever, whatever! It was a little annoying, but if she could stand Kanda and Lavi and the five generals then she could deal with a gothic girl. She just needed some patience, but a minute seemed like forever. She really needed sleep, but she didn't get any luck for the next three days. By then she was completely disoriented and had no idea what she was doing and she had been walking through town. This was completely unhealthy and she was going to get killed by some stupid forced insomnia and she still didn't have her finder.

Kumari ran into someone, but she couldn't really see clearly, but said she was sorry, but sounded like she was drunk or put on some kind of medicine. "Kumari?"

Was that Lavi's voice? She couldn't tell. She held her head and kept her eyes open. She knew if she would close her eyes for even a milisecond she would be out. The suitcase fell out of her hand and she started falling and the person caught her. "Kumari! Hey, Kumari, Kumari! Are you okay?" Lavi asked, shaking her.

"So. . . .sle. . . epy." Kumari murmured and passed out.

KUmari felt someone put a warm cloth over her eyes. She heard voices, but everything was unclear. She groaned. She needed to get up and start her mission. She could use a few more hours of sleep, but she has had enough. Kumari sat up and the cloth fell on the blanket.. Her hand rubbed her eyes and when she opened them she saw dots. "Kumari, you're such a sleepy head." Daisyia said.

Kumari seemed confused as she looked at Tiedoll's and Yeager's team. Where was she? What was she doing? "Daisyia?" Kumari asled softly.

"You've been sleeping for quite awhile Kumari. What happened?" Yeager asked as he handed her some hot tea.

"Oh, thanks. Umm, I don't remember much. I just remember getting a new mission, walking around, and. . . . . and no sleep for. . . . how long? I think. . . maybe two weeks." Kumari said, trying to clear her foggy memory.

"Are you okay? You were so distraught and looked horrible when I bumped into you." Lavi said.

"Yeah. Just needed sleep, but couldn't." Kumari said, drinking the tea.

"I understand we've been given constant missions, but you should've been able to take a break for some rest." Bookman told her.

"I had a schedule to follow and didn't get much time. I also had to read my new mission, but I was too tired to remember anything, but I think I'm forgetting something. Something extremely important." Kumari said.

"I'm sure it'll come back to you. Where are you heading?" Yeager asked.

"Morrisonville." Kumari said, putting the tea on a nightstand.

Bookman opened the curtains in front of the bed and the sunlight came in. Her pores soaked in the sunshine and she felt really warm. She smiled and closed her eyes. Sunshine. . . . .sunshine. . . . . . .sunshine. . . . . "Sunshine!" Kumari shouted, jumping out of the bed.

"If it's that much of a bother we'll close the curtains. Sheesh." Lavi said.

Kumari slipped on some shoes and ran out of the hotel. All of the boys were shocked, but eventually Lavi, Daisyia, and Kanda ran after her. Kumari looked around and panicked. She looked all over town and could not find Sunshine. She could hear the three boys behind her, but ignored them. She ran down the road and up the streets and through hotels and everything, but she could not find her anywhere. She finally stopped and started pulling at her hair. She didn't see Sunshine with her at the hotel and when she shouted Sunshine the others would;ve said something. She did give them enough time, but they said nothing.

Kumari sat down on the hill and buried her face in her hands. How was she suppose to tell Komui she lost Sunshine! She raised her head and looked down at the town. Her eyes searched for Sunshine, but she couldn't see anything. "Okay. . . . . what. . . .is. . your problem!" Daisyia and LAvi said.

"Please tell me I was just on a wild goosechase and Sunshine was with you guys?" Kumari responded.

"Huh? Sunshine? Who's Sunshine?" Lavi asked.

"She was a new exorcist put in my responsibility. I must've lost her when I was walking around and. . . and. . . I don't know. If she isn't in this town then she has to be in one of the other towns or something." Kumari told them.

"Was she like some kind of gothic?" Kanda asked.

Kumari looked at him with hope sparkling in her eyes. "Yes."

Kanda started walking off and Kumari followed him, bothering him to tell her somethng. Lavi and Daisyia who dropped groaned, but ran after them, but tripped and fell. They started rolling and they started speeding. They screamed and Kanda and Kumari turned around. They started running away from them, but the morons were getting faster and faster until they hit the two like a bunch of pins and they started rolling too. When they got to the bottom of the hill they were all tangled up and Kanda somehow ended up on top of Kumari. Kumari stared into his cobalt eyes and he stared into her red ones. Kumari opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Lavi got out of the big knot and Daisyia gave up. Lavi pulled Daisyia out and snickered.

The boys stared at Kanda and Kumari. As time passed all was silent and no one moved. Kumari was blushing because she understood the situation, but didn't move. "Yuu can you maybe get off of me?" Kumari asked, voice high pitched.

Kumari heard some footsteps and looked behind her from her position and looked up at the generals, Bookman, and Marie. Kanda immediately got off of her and stood up. Kumari sat up and sighed as she rubbed her head. "How long was I sleeping?" Kumari asked.

"Two days." Tiedol told her.

"Two days! Shit. How am I-"

Kumari was interrupted by a girl off to the side. She had her arms folded and she was wearing all black. "Sunshine? Where the hell have you been?" Kumari shouted, running over to her.

"That's Sunshine? Wow. I was not expecting that." Daisyia said.

"Uh- huh." Lavi agreed.

"Nowhere." Sunshine asnwered.

Kumari examined her and made sure she was okay. When she was done she sat down and sighed. Could this girl show some kind of emotion at all? Yeager put her suitcase down beside her and they all stared at Sunshine. Kumari stared at a spider web and a spider tattoo on one part of her neck and a dragon on the other side. "How old are you?" Kumari asked, looking at the tattoos.

Sunshine just handed her a paper. Kumar looked at it weirdly but took it anyways and read it.

_Dear Kumari,_

_You probably received Sunshine at the wrong time so I gave her instructions on what to do if something went wrong. Remember to watch after and you are her mentor until further notice. No one could really get on her good side so don't believe everything she says or does. She is a little tricker, but she doesn't speak much unless you make her mad. And just so you know, don't make her mad. She'll try to skewer you. Just let her warm up to you._

_Here's some info you would like to know. She is fourteen and is Japanese like you. I'm not too sure about being born in Iceland though. We only have the information given to us, but he is something interesting. She has a high synchro rate of 89%. She's an equip type. So be careful. She will sometimes lash out and I trust her to you because you are mature and I can see you're fit for this. And I know you've lonely lately and once you finish your mission in Bolivia you must leave immediately to another mission. So I messed with your schedule a little against Leverrier's permission and had you meet up with Tiedol and Yeager's team. You probably won't spend much time together, but it's enough. But I thought you'd like to see Kanda._

_Now here is something you might take a little hard, but Sunshine is your niece. You apparently have brother who is by years older than you, but he is only your half brother from your father's side. I believe you will meet up with him in time, but for now, the basics. Now, how we figured this out was because we were researching your family name, Janco, and your father's last name, Recul. We came up with Josh and Emma Sakura who had this girl. So we went to talk to them and we found out her mother had died a long time ago after giving birth. Josh was very sick and is being treated in a hospital right now, but Sunshine had to stay with someone while he was in the hospital. You would never believe this but she had to stay with her only living grandfather and his brother. Louie Recul and Frell Recul._

_Sincerely,_

_Komui Lee_

Kumari reread the paper and reread it, but she always saw the same thing. She couldn't be reading this right. There was just one way. "Sunshine, did Komui give you this because if this is one of your tricks that he warned me about it isn't funny." Kumari said.

Sunshine shrugged. "It's Saku."

Kumari stood up and put the letter in her pocket. She opened the suitcase and put on her unniform and looked at Sunsh- uh- Saku. She handed Saku a uniform to put on over her clothes. It was just a jacket the could button up and maybe zip, but you could see her outfit clearly. "She's an exorcist?" Yeager asked.

"Yes. Komui told me to be her mentor and I don't quite understand, but I think he's worried about me. As you know I've been the only exorcist sent on missions by myself and he thinks I'm lonely. He actually planned me passing out and bumping into you. Or maybe he had Cross do that since he treats everyone like puppets." Kumari said as she took out the golems.

"So what was on the letter?" Tiedoll asked.

"Pretty much the information I told you. And her synchro rate and needed info on her for now. Like h er age and not to get her mad." Kumari said.

"What do you feel about all of this?" Marie asked, hearing something in her pulse, like she was lying, but not quite. More like stretching the truth.

"I don't know. I've never trained someone or watch over someone younger than me before. Not with this much of an age difference." Kumari said. 'Or my niece.' Kumari thought.

"I'm sure youll do well. If Komui trusts you then you'll be fine." Yeager told her.

"You're wrong. I doubt this was Komui's idea. He would've never given her to me because of how I am. I've never raised a person in any kind of way and Timothy doesn't count. All I have raised is a dog. Saku is a teenager and only five years younger than wouldn't normally be a big deal if I wasn't a general and if I were older. He may have been tired when I talked to him, but he had some kind of concern and worry in his eyes. He was in a hurry to get me out and he changed the schedule without Leverrier's permission. Inother words, this is all a test. By Leverrier." Kumari responded.

"You honestly think that?" Tiedoll asked.

"It's something Leverrier would do. Also. . . . . there's something off with Saku. She has tattoos on her neck as well. She is only fourteen. Plus, we don't know how long they had her at the Order. She could've been there for years and if this is Leverrier's doing then there's a possibilty that maybe he. . . . . . . . " Kumari trailed off as she watched Saku walk in the grass, stomping on flowers.

"He wouldn't create a fourth exorcist. That would be too dangerous after what happened with the thirds." Yeager said.

Kanda glared at the ground when he heard thirds and fourth exorcists. His one hand went to his chest, right over his tattoo. "He wouldn't care. He could've just worked with her though. Like train her, raise her. Used her for something. I wouldn't put it pass him if he actually did use her as an experiment." Kumari said.

"How high is her synchro rate?" Bookman queried.

"89%. If she really is new, I highly doubt her inncoence is that strong. Considering her age too. Not unless she knew about her powers way before they found her." Kumari responded.

"Is there another reason why you think like this?" Bookman inquired.

"The letter is saying I have an elder brother that is older than me by many years and the she is my niece. They are also saying my uncle Louis and my father are alive. Even if I did have a half brother, there is no way that they could have Saku. My father was thirty- nine when he died. If I did have a brother he would of had to have her at a very young age if she is fourteen. I just can't find anyway to see that. Plus, I can't see anyway of my father and my uncle living still. They would've come home or something." Kumari said.

"I can see the possiblity. If your father had your 'brother' he would have been at least fifteen then add at least fifteen to that would make thirty. If you were eleven when your father died then he had you at 28. Then if Saku was born five years after you then he wo-"

"I get it! There is a possibilty, but I just can't believe it. I need proof." Kumari said.

"If that bastard did experiment on her then there is also a possibilty that he messed up her age or put her soul in another body." Kanda muttered, gritting his teeth.

"I'll just have to wait and find clues, hints, and answers, but I should really be going. Unless you're heading the same way, I'm afraid we depart here." Kumari told them.

"My team is going to Morrisonville, but Yeager is heading somewhere else. So we'll be coming with you." Tiedoll said.

"Alright. I'm going to watch Sun- Saku for now. See ya when you're ready to leave." Kumari said and ran over to the girl

**Please review. Thanks!**


	18. Teamwork

**DGM**

**More Than This**

**Chapter 18**

**Teamwork**

Kumari looked out the carriage window with a frown. All missions lately were failures or some stupid con. The only words she could get from Saku haven't changed much and she wouldn't train. This kid was driving her crazy. Plus it didn't help that Saku hated her. She has dealt with Kanda to his extreme levels but this girl got under her skin and she did almost nothing. She was so much like Kanda, but so different. At least Saku read the mission files. She was a little happy though. She got to go to headquarters and stay. Missions over. For now. Thank you god. When they got to the front door of the Order they were greeted by the gatekeeper. He inspected them and they entered. Kumari was worried he would freak out again, but nope. Just a little lucky today.

Komui stared at them. Saku was on the chair and Kumari was sitting on the couch. Kumari handed him all of the reports, files, information she aquired, and any other necessary shit Komui requested. Kumari folded her arms and stared at Komui. Saku stood up and left. When she did Kumari handed him the letter she had given him. Komui read it and looked at her. "I didn't write this Kumari." Komui told her.

"Where did you find Sunsh- Saku. . . . . .Saku?" Kumari asked.

"Leverrier said he found her a few months ago. Link came and observed her for a bit and told me to give her to you. That is why we called you back. So, how have things been going with her?" Komui told her, trynig discard the bottom info on the letter.

"She will not talk to me and she keeps kicking me in the shin. She has destroyed several buildings on missions and she practically doesn't fight at all. When she does I don't see her, but she makes me fight the akuma. I can't do anything with her. You have to give her to a general." Kumari said.

"She won't train or fight akuma? That's odd. Leverrier said she listens to orders well and fights akuma all the time." Komui said.

"Do you believe everything that man says?" Kumari asked.

"No, but I should. I always have to put his word before mine. That is my job. I can only do so much." Komui replied.

"I can't stand this anymore. I give up on trying with her. She doesnt' even respond with full sentances or listens to me. She is driving me insane. I wasn't even ready to train anyone in the first place and I'm no general." Kumari responded.

"I can't give her to a general. Leverrier's orders. He gots his eyes on you and I want you to be careful." Komui told her.

"I'm always careful, but the letter. . . . . . .that wasn't necessary. Why would Leverrier want to trick me like that? I know how he is, but still, it has nothing to do with anything." Kumari rejoindered.

"The only way to find out would be to confront him, but after what happened last time I don't think it wise. Because the only way you'll find out is to have confidence and you would have to be there. If you want though, I can look up the last names Janco, Recul, and Sakura. I can try figure things out for you and see if you do have any kind of family out there." Komui told h er.

"That would be nice, but no Komui. Don't do that. What would be the point?" Kumari said.

"You would have family. That would be the point." Komui told her.

"What if they die? I won't be able to see them either. They won't be allowed to know if. . . . . . if I die. There's that possible outcome everytime I go out on a mission. If this war comes to an end then I would love to, but until then, it's best I don't know." Kumari said as she left.

Komui frowned. He lives with that thought everyday. That he won't see one of the exorcists again once he sends them on a mission. Whether it be Kanda to Timothy to a General. It scares him everyday to send his sister out and it scares him just the same with the other exorcists. When he found out the Allen had been dead he was in absolute sorrow. When he found out Allen was alive he was so happy, but when he heard that Allen was going to try and regain his innocence by his choice, he didn't know how to react. Allen did promise to fight with his friends, but he would risk his life every minute of lif eand he may of saved everyone's life several times after he reggained his innocence, but Allen could've walked out and live a free life. Allen sees himself as only a tool in a war. He only seeks salvation to an akuma's soul. He just fights because that's all he knows what to do.

Kumari had a blind fold on and had her hands up, positioned to attack. She was pretty sure no one else was in the training room seeing how she was the first one at headquarters. The other exorcists were still traveling. They were all on their way here, but she has been training all day so who knows if they were already back. She took in her last deep breath and started maneurvering around the room. The scientists made a second training room, but this one was full of dummies and their fake akumas and such. She was using all of her senses except her sight so she wasn't sure exactly. They did change the background alot though. They added technology with the room and it was really amazing with how they could change the tempurature and everything else. She was the first one to test it out and so far, so good.

"She's doing well. What stage is she on?" Komui asked.

"Sixty- nine. We're going to need to make more if this keeps up. She is going through all of them like Allen with his food. This is too easy for her. Not much of a training session." Reever said as he and the others went through the her skills with each stage.

"Stage complete. Next stage." a computer voice said.

"Kumari, how long can you breathe underwater?" Komui asked, touching a button.

"I don't know Komui." Kumari said.

"The underwater stage might not be best chief." Reever responded.

"What's this?" Lavi asked, looking at all of the buttons.

"I see you all got the memo." Komui said as he stared at all of the exorcists.

"Is that Kumari in there?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes Lenalee, but to answer Lavi's question, why don't I just let Kumari deomstrate for you all." Komui said as he turned back around.

"Komui, is something wrong?" Kumari asked.

Komui pushed down on the button. He thought it best not to tell her the other exorcists were watching. "No. Get ready. The next stage is about to begin." Komui told her.

Kumari felt the air get cold and she heard many footsteps around her. Komui watched as Kumari took out all of the dummies and complete the task, or in reality it would be the mission, and stop. He looked at a small screen. It was saying she hasn't completed it yet. Reever looked at the screen and thenback into the room. "Did she miss something?" Komui asked.

"No. Not unless. . . . this is stage seventy. Johnny, you made this one, did she miss anything?" Reever asked.

Kumari heard a loud ringing in her ears and the air changed. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm. Just right. Then she felt something fall against her skin. She held her hand up. Snow. "Guys, why is it snowing?" Kumari asked.

"That's not snow Kumari. That's. . . . . .ash. Ash. Why would there be. . . oh. She did get pass the stage. It just flipped to a new one." Komui said.

Reever started pressing buttons and then a small screen came down. They did have over four hundred stages, but each one was specifically made for each exorcists, team, or any other pairing or situation. "Uhh, chief, she's on the last stage which are for the generals." Reever said.

"Just change the stage." Johnny said.

"We can't. It's not working. I think there's a malfunction." Tapp responded.

"Then shut it down. This stage isn't for her." Komui said.

"Now that I think about it, you created this stage Komui." Reever said.

"That would explain the malfunction." everyone else mumbled.

"She can complete it. That I have no doubt about, but the thing is, you have to have at least two people to complete it." Komui said.

Kumari felt the floor changed beneath her feet and heard a loud rumble. She turned her hand into a fist and felt the snow stay. It was ash. Ash came from volcanoes. "Komui, what's going on?"

"Just shut it down." Komui said, ignoring Kumari.,

"How?" Russel asked.

"Komui?" Kumari repeated.

Komui looked at Kumari. He stared at the volcano behind her and the lava coming from it. Then a rock started coming at her. "Kumari watch out!" the science divesion shouted.

Kumari tool off her blind fold and turned around. Her eyes went wide from shock and for some reason she didn't move. She got hit and she smashed into the wall yards away from the volcano. The hot rock was big and stuck on her leg. She tried to push it off, but it stayed. "What's wrong with you Komui? What kind of stage is this?" Reever shouted.

The exorcists ran to the big balcony window and looked down. Komui started pushing buttons and typing something in, but it denied access or said invaild. Kumari tried to get free from the rock, but it wouldn't come off and she didn't have her innocence with her. She closed her eyes as she used all of her strenghth to try and push the big rock off of her, but a large shadow cover her and she opened her eyes and looked up. Another huge rock started coming at her and she couldn't do anything. She squeezed her eyes shut, but nothing came. She cracked open an eye and stared at a metal spike piercing through the rock. The rock suddenly came off of her leg and a spike was right inbewteen her leg. Her eyes widened. Her gloves were thrown at her and she caught them. She turned her head and stared at Saku. She stood up, but her leg was really sore and burnt a little. "Sunshine?" Kumari asked.

Saku had her back to her and was staring at the volcano. How did she get in here? And why was the rock so real? It was too real. Saku started walking towards the volcano and stared at something. Kumari followed her gaze and saw a green glow coming from inside the volcano. Saku was walking faster towards the volcano and Kumari felt worry. She started running after her. "Sunshine you can't. . holy shit." Kumari was almost skewered by several spikes.

One was touching her neck and blood was dripping. "Saku. It's Saku! Now stay here." Saku said.

The spikes disappeared and Kumari gulped as she touched her throat. Saku started climbing up the steep volcano and Kumari began running after her again, but she fell down because of her leg. She winced and stared at it as blood came out from the burns. She tried to stand up, but only fell. It was like all the nerves in her leg were breaking down. "Kumari, are you okay?" Reever asked.

Kumari looked at everyone and nodded. She turned her head to look at Saku when a loud eruption went off and lava started coming out of the volcano in a long colum. Now she hated the training room. Saku got close to the lava and Kumari stood up and tried running again. When she got to Saku she grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way from a rock. Quickly she slipped on her gloves and looked at the lava. She couldn't use any other element except fire at the moment. She couldn't do anything with her innocence right now. "Komui, what the hell is going on?" Kumari shouted.

"There seems to be a malfuction and we can't shut it down. We're working on it, but we have to completely reboot it. It's just how the stage was made, but for now, try to complete the task. The scenerio is almost real and the damage to you will most likely be real. This was made for two generals so. . . . .. good luck?" Komui responded.

"How is this for two generals exactly?" Kumari said, not understanding how it would be like that.

Kumari's question was answered as several level three akuma and two level four akuma appeared and a town not too far off with people. Then a Noah. Tyki to be specific since they knew more about him then anyone else. "Are you kidding me?" Kumari shouted.

"One more thing. If you fail the mission then it'll restart and then it'll get harder the next time round. Just complete the mission without dying. Like, don't fall to the bottom of the volcano." Komui said.

"I'm going to kill you Komui!" Kumari shouted.

"Can't we help them?" Lenalee asked.

"The doors won't open. I don't even know how Sunshine got in." Komui said.

Saku created hundreds of spikes that went flying all around, destroying every akuma except the level fours. Tyki started coming towards them and Saku ran to the top of the volcano using her spikes. Kumari turned back around and ended up being hit by the akumas. She went flying and hit the glass where the exorcists were and fell to the ground. She looked up and saw one of them coming down and punched her in the stomach. She jumped backwards as she stood up and held her stomach as blood drizzled down. She turned her head to look at Saku who came flying at her. When Kumari looked back up at the volcano she saw Tyki holding a piece of innocence and destroyed it. "Stage restarting." the computer said.

Everything disappeared then reappeared. Kumari looked around and saw more akuma and the volcano was already erupting. Saku stood up, angry, and started running back to the volcano. Kumari tried to follow, but she got stuck with the akuma again. She destroyed every single one except three level fours until the computer said restarting. Tyki didn't even destroy the inncocence. She looked at the town and saw it had been destroyed. "You've got to be kidding me!" Kumari shouted as it restarted.

Finve restarts later, Saku and Kumari were laying on the ground, exhausted and being attacked repeatedly then another restart. "Okay, Saku. We're not going to get this done if you keep running off without me. We need to work together." Kumari said as she stood up.

Saku sat on the ground and looked at Kumari's hand that she held out. Saku nodded and grabbed her hand and stood up. "DO you think you can destroy the level threes while I get Tyki to the wall?" Kumari asked.

Saku nodded again and spikes came out of nowhere. Kumari balled her hands and fire surrounded them. She started running towards Tyki and using her bad leg, she repeatedly kicked Tyki until he went flying into the wall. When she looked at the akuma she saw only seven level fours. She could barely handle one level four. How was she suppose to handle seven? Saku sent a spike right at her and Kumari moved out of the way. She was about to shout at her, but she heard an explosion and saw a level three blow up. She smiled and headed towards the town. Saku stood there, looking had to keep the lava from reaching the town or it's people. Like in real life. Kumari put her arms in front of her and it they formed an X as a level four came down and tried to cut her into two pieces. Her feet started going in the ground and she struggled to get the level four from cutting her. A giant metal spike came and pinned it to the wall. Literally. She looked at Saku and smiled. She got out of the small crater.

Kumari stared at the akuma that had it's hands on the spike and trying to push it off. Kumari's fist were covered in fire again and it got bigger and bigger flames. She ran towards the akuma and punched it in the face really hard and it's white skin started turn charcoal black. Saku formed another giant spike and let it go toward the akuma and Kumari went off to the side. One down. Six to go. "How are flames going to help in this situation?" Saku asked.

"How are your spikes going to help? We have to keep the town from being destroyed, we have to pervent Tyki from destroying the innocence, and we have to stop the lava as well as get the inncoence out of the volcano. Tell me how either of our abilities will work with that?" Kumari retorted.

"Can't you use anything else besides fire?" Saku questioned.

"Not yet." Kumari said, a little frustrated.

Two more akuma came over and they destroyed them after ten minutes. Saku then forced Tyki baack to the wall and made a little maze with her spikes. And since it was made of innocence. he couldn't phase through it. She also created a roof so he couldn't jump out. That gave them some time, but Saku was extremely tired after that. So they destroyed the rest of the akuma and Kumari was trying to think of a way to help the town. Nothing came to her. The only way was to stop the lava. Saku ran up the volcano and Kumari followed, hopeing she had an idea. Then Saku did something totally insane. She used her spikes to create odd spikey stairs and went on the volcano and dodged lava. "Sunshine!" Kumari shouted on a rock so not to get in the lava.

Saku looked up at her as her hand reached out for the innocence. "Behind you."

Kumari turned around and saw Tyki holding his purple butterfly shield. She moved to the side and she fought him. She kicked, punched, dodged, got hit, dodged, get hit, get hit, fall down. Kuumari got back up and then she fell down again as Tyki hit her leg. SHe needed her sais. She stood back up and hit Tyki. She tried to kick him, but she did the wrong appraoch and had her hands on the ground and tried to kick him that way, but he caught her foot and gripped it. He threw her and she rolled around. When she opened her eyes Tyki stepped on her stomach and she tried to push him off, but it didn't work. She felt heat behind her head and there was a bright orange color. She turned her head a bit and saw lava. Tyki tried to push her head init, but she had enough strength to kick him off. Then she heard a scream.

She looked inside the volcano while she dodged an attack. Saku was holding onto her metal spike with one hand and was swinging around. She couldn't get her other hand on the spike and her hand was burning from the heat. The spike was also metal from the lava, but slowly. Tyki jumped down on the spike and tried stepped on Saku's hand. Saku actually showed her emotion this time and it was fear. Kumari couldn't help but feel responsible and bit down on her tongue. Tyki started reaching for the inncoence and the town was about to be destroyed. Saku was about to fall to her death. Tyki grabbed the innnocence and jumped up to where Kumari was. Kumari immediately attacked him and took the inncoence. She put it in her pocket and attacked him. She heard Saku scream again and her mind was in chaos. She was pushed back and her feet came off the edge. She looked down and she froze when she saw Saku slipping.

Tyki grabbed her throat and started choking her and she started hanging above the pit of lava. She swung her feet as she tried to kick him, but he grabbed the innocence and loosened his hands gripped his and he let her go so she hung on him. He pulled her on the rock and took off her gloves. Kumari stood up and wiped blood from her mouth and was about to burn him in fire, but she couldn't. She looked at her hands and panicked. She heard the townspeople scream and Saku scream. Her friends told her to get Saku, but she was so confused as Tyki held her gloves over the edge. She looked at Saku and mouthed something. She nodded and she created more spikes and gave Kumari two small spikes. They weren't sais, but they were enough. Saku started climbing up and Kumari attacked Tyki, but then Saku screamed again and she slipped off of her spike. She created one more, but then a necklace broke off and started falling. Kumari guessed it was her innocence.

Kumari watched Tyki dropped her gloves in the volcano. Kumari watched all of the scenes and by instinct, she jumped into the volcano. She heard everyone shout her name, but ignored them. She grabbed her gloves and as Saku slipped, she threw one of the spikes on her sleeve shirt and she stayed there. She just needed a minute. She threw the other spike and stopped the necklace from falling. She closed her eyes as worry filled her as she came closer to the lava. Her gloves started glowing and then everything went ice cold and steam came out of the volcano. Kumari hit something hard and opened her eyes. Black. She used her arms to push herself up and looked around. Everything was black. She looked at her gloves that were still glowing and then she looked up. The orange glow from the lava was gone. It was all black.

Saku fell and landed on top of Kumari. Kumari pushed her off and Saku stood up. She put the necklace in her pocket and looked up. The spikes created stairs in an odd way and the two hurried up them. When they got there to the top they looked all around as water fell off the walls and formed huge puddles on the floor. There was no more lava. "Stage complete." the computer said and everything, but the water disappeared.

Komui sighed, relieved. He smiled as the doors opened and the science divsion stopped messing around with the wires. Kumari sat down and didn't care about the water being ice cold. It was better than the heat and it made her leg feel better. She looked up at Saku and smiled. The room filled with all of the by standers and Lavi rubbed her head, giving her a noogie. Kumari laughed along with him and stared at her gloves that were still glowing. "Are you two okay?" Lenalee asked, very concerned.

"Sore, but yeah." Kumari said and turned her head. "How about you Sun- uh- Saku?"

Saku folded her arms and looked down at Kumari's smile. She stared and stared, but she could not find out why she was so happy. They were almost killed by the hardest stage all because of a simple malfunction. Or was it a malfunction? Lavi let go of Kumari and swam around in the water with Daisyia. The exorcists that didn't really care left. Which meant there was no Cross, no Zokolo. Kanda stayed in the doorway though as he watched Kumari stare at Saku.

Saku realized Kumari just possibly saved her life. Kumari's smile did fade, but her eyes showed concern. Kumari could've just left her, but she didn't. She actually put Saku's life before hers. Kumari stared at Saku's hand as she held it out. Kumari blinked, but grabbed it and Saku helped her up. Kumari looked down at Saku. "Thanks Saku and thanks for helping me." Kumari said.

"It's Sunshine." Saku said.

Kumari smiled again as Sunshine hugged her and thanked her. Komui smiled warmly. At least there were a few good things that came out of this. Kumari unlocked a new element for her innocence. Sunshine accepted Kumari as he mentor. And the two became a team and had extraordinary teamwork. Sunshine let her go and walked out of the room. "Well I'll be darned. She does have a heart." Kumari muttered.

"Hey Kumari, you know you two just completed a general mission. Two general mission." Allen said.

"I know." Kumari said.

"Uhh, can you get rid of the water?" Komui asked.

Kumari deactivated her innocence and the water evaporated. "Now, come with me. We might want to check your synchro rate. See if it wwent up." Komui said, walking out.

"Wait a minute. I'm not tthrough with you. You almost killed me and Sunshine!" Kumari said agrily.

Komui smiled foolishly and put his hand to his head. "Oh right, about that. . . . . " KOmui ran out and left only a trail of dust.

"I'm going to kill him." Kumari seethed.

**Please review. Thanks and I hoped you enjoyed it. Yan Luna4373**


	19. Desperation

**DGM**

**More Than This**

**Chapter 19**

**Desperation**

So the science divsion fixed the new training room and Kumari's leg healed and so did a few cuts she got. So the exorcists have been training in there and their skills seemed to improve a little and they got a few new moves. Fighting skills at least. So far only Kumari has unlocked something new. Kumari has also been training with Sunshine a lot and Sunshine has been listening and as warmed up a little, but she didn't liked to be called Sunshine. SO Kumari called her Sun for short. "Hello Yuu." Kumari greeted as she sat beside Kanda.

Kanda grumbled something and Kumari took that as a hi and began eating her lunch. "Soooo, what are you going to do after you're done eating?" Kumari asked.

"Training." Kanda answered.

"In the new or old training room?" Kumari asked.

"What do you think?" Kanda said snidely.

Kumari smiled. "The old one?"

"It's the only place to get away from the-"

"Hey Mari, Yuu!" Lavi cheered, sitting in front of them.

Kumari's smile went down a little and she greeted Lavi and ate. She ignored most of the foolishness from Lavi because Kanda kept threatening him with mugen and had once taken it out, but Sun came and so did Allen then Lenalee. Until most of the table was full of their friends. Kumari half smiled, but wasn't too pleased at all. Kanda finally had enough and left. "What's his problem?" Allen asked.

Kumari looked at her food and ate silently. She looked at the door and watched Kanda leave without giving it a second thought or looking back. She got out of her seat and left. Not bothering to take care of her food for once. She wanted to spend quality time with Kanda and she's been trying for awhile, but someone always came in and got inbetween that. Whether it be the Hentaru clan members or finders or someone! It was annoying that she couldn't get any kind of privacy. Not even by herself. And she wasn't sure if Kanda wanted to be alone or if it would be okay for her to go to the training for with him. No one used it anymore since the new one was better, but a scientist had to watch over them.

While walking out she felt eyes on her and she turned around to glare at Ace. He blinked then looked away. What the hell was with him? Destae looked at her with an apologectic look, but Kumari turned around and walked out. "What's her problem?" Lavi asked.

Kumari peered into the training room and stared at Kanda. She snuck in and hid behind a colum and peaked around the corner and watched Kanda. Would he be okay with her joining him? Probably not. Kumari turned around and started to sneak back out. "What do you want?" Kanda asked, agitated.

Kumari turned around and stared at him. He was swinging mugen around and his back was to her. His senses were much better than hers. So were his reflexes. She was just one step behind with them, but when it came to fighting, especially hand to hand combat, she could beat him anyday. Most of the time. "I was just leaving Yuu. I'll see you later." Kumari said.

Kumari turned back around and started walking out, but she turned back around and held one of her sais up to block Kanda's sword from cutting her arm off. Kanda narrowed his eyes and scowled. Kumari took out her other sai and waved it around in front of her and tried to hit him, but he jumped back. Kumari ran after him and they spared. Kumari tried to hit him so many times, but as long as he had mugen she couldn't get close enough. So, she got mugen stuck between the small daggars and pushed mugen to the side and eventually mugen and her sais went flying. They both looked at each other then back to their weapons. Kanda headed for mugen, but Kumari kicked his side and he stumbled away. She used a mix of her martial arts skills from around the world and used it against Kanda to keep him from mugen.

She tried to kick him, but he raised his arm and she hit it instead of his head. He used his other hand to grab her leg and swing her around to the wall. She quickly got up and did a few different flips and stepped on mugen's blade just as Kanda grabbed the bottom. She kicked his hand then his face and he fell backwards. She jumped on the edge and it flipped up in the air and she it went up high, but didn't come back down. Kanda looked at it and jumped into the air and Kumari followed him. He grabbed it and held it to her throat. Kumari kicked his knee and her hands grabbed his wrist. She twisted it behind his back and pushed him into the brick colum. He turned around and she pushed his hand into the corner of the colum which forced him to drop the sword. His free hand grabbed her left hand and twisted it around her front to the right side and did the same with her other hand. She stopped to get some air and pounded her body against his to force him to let go. He didn't.

She leaned her head back and stared up at the ceiling as her heart pounded in her chest and her adrenline started to calm down. Kanda stared at her with his ever lasting frown. He turned her around and she was still trying to breathe normally again. She stared at his shoulder where his tattoo, or since she knows, his curse was. His got bigger because it went on his arm a little. That means he must've used it. She frowned and put her hand on it. "I guess that means Kanda wins Lavi and that means I win the bet." Allen said, smiling devilishly.

Lavi groaned and Lenalee giggled. Kanda and Kumari turned their heads to stare at a few of their friends. Why were they here? "Why are you here?" Kumari asked, immediately moving away from Kanda.

Kanda picked mugen up and put it back in it's sheath. "To train. It is a training room for everyone." Daisyia told her.

Kumari's frown deepened. "What about the other training room?"

"Couldn't get anyone to supervise. And they were making new stages. Then for the rest of the day the generals get it. So we had no choice but to come here." Krowley answered.

"Why? Did we interrupt something?" Lenalee asked.

Sun stared at the two teenagers who were frowning. Kumari went over and picked up her sais and put them away. "No. I was actually about to leave anyways." Kumari said, but she didn't look too happy.

"What? I wanted to train with you." Timothy said as he ran in, Emilia behind him frowning.

Kanda stared at Kumari. She put on a fake smile and played a charade. "Sorry Timothy. I have to. . . Yuu, where you going?" Kumari said and watched Kanda heading to the doors.

He turned back around and looked at her coldly. Kumari knew he was just as mad as she was about not getting any kind of privacy, but she thought he didn't want the privacy to be with her. She thought he wanted to be alone. As himself. No one else. He turned back around and left. "Is there something wrong?" Allen asked.

"No. I have to go." Kumari said and walked out.

"Do you think we bothered them?" Lenalee queried.

"Nonsense." Lavi said.

Kumari laid in her bed where she had been all day since it was where she could get her only privacy. She turned on her side and looked at the clock. Midnight. She put on her silky like pjs. Instead of a nightgown though, it was a pair of shorts and a tang top. She laid back down and put a hand on her pillow and closed her eyes. A few minutes later a knock at the door startled her. She crawled out from under the covers and opened the door. "Yuu? What are you doing here? At this time of night?" Kumari questioned.

Kanda held out a pair of sais and two letters. One of the letters was the one about Sunshine and her family. The other was about the sais. She took the sais and put them on her desk and started reading the letter from the science divsion. Kanda came in and closed the door. Kumari disregarded this fact and continued reading.

_Dear Kumari,_

_The science divsion has been working hard on a new project for most of you exorcists. We are improving your inncoence and weapons. That is why we asked for you're gloves the other day. We're going to see if we can do somethnig with it. To make it easier. For now, here are some new sais. Try them out when you get the chance. They are indestructable and we've tried everything to destroy them to make it they work. They're strong and long lasting. It'll be hard just to scratch the beauties. So we all hope you enjoy them and we'll give you more info tomorrow. Enjoy and good night._

_Your friends,_

_The Science Divsion_

She put the letter on top of the sais and studied the sais. The only difference from these sais to her sais was that the new ones were a little smaller and had the Black Order's emblem on the bottom and was black from tip to bottom. Even the blade, uh, daggars. Plus, the long blade in the middle was more pointy, sharp, and cylinder like. While the two one the sides were flat and sharp. There was some silver and on the silver was her name, engraved in beautiful cursive letters. She set them down and yawned. Kanda stared at her with his beady eyes and Kumari met his eyes. "Oh, I did't know you were still here Yuu. Is there something you want?" Kumari asked.

"You've been trying to get me alone with you for days now." Kanda stated.

She stood up and stand two feet in front of him. Kumari felt her cheeks get hot and she smiled. She waved her hands around in front of her nervously. "It's not like that. I just wanted to spend some time together and you won't talk around the others or they make you mad or intrude on the conversation. I just wanted to talk with you. Nothing special." Kumari said.

Kanda took a step forward and looked down at her. "Talk then."

Kumari opened her mouth to say something, but it just hung there. After so long she closed her mouth firmly and her lips formed a straight line. She just wanted to be alone with Kanda. That's what she has been trying so hard for, but now that she has it, what would she do? What would she say? She went to say something, but she croaked. This just had to be Kanda. SHe had to fall for Kanda. He barely talks and you rarely get him to say, in his way, nice words. His actions speak louder than words because he's no good with words and now, she was no good with words. Not when it came to talking to him. "Thanks for bringing me the sais." Kumari said, trying to end the silence.

Minutes went by, but she couldn't find anything to say. She was very content with just gazing up at him, but she wanted to do more than stare like a lovestruck fool, speechless for words. SHe knew him. She knew him better than anyone else did. Her eyes glanced at the clock and it said two am. She had been staring at him for more than measely minutes. Kanda turned around and started heading towards the door. He must've thought it had been minutes too. Otherwise he would've left beforehand. "If you're not goign to say anything thing then I'm going to bed." Kanda grumbled.

Kumari reached her hand out and put it on his shoulder. "Wait!" 

He didn't listen. She ran in front of him and their hands landed on the door knob at the same stood in front of him and you could tell she didn't want him to leave at all. She looked at his chest/ shoulder with the curse. Her other hand touched it and she looked up at him again. "Please don''t leave. I. . . . I want you to stay." Kumari said, sounding desperate.

Kanda stared at her pleading eyes. "I want you to stay. Please Yuu." Kumari repeated, gazing into his eyes. She looked down at the floor. She sounded so desperate. It was pathetic. Kanda's hand slid off the knob though which made her look at him again. "Yuu?"

He pushed her into a wall and she ignored the small stinging as Kanda put one hand on one of her shoulders. Her shirt's strap on that shoulder slid down and her shirt fell a little. Her hands went on his shoulders and she let her hands travel to the back of his neck and head. "Under one condition." Kanda said.

"Anything." Kumari responded.

He didn't need to say anything. She understood just by looking into his eyes. She nodded to answer his unspoken words. She slowly got closer to his face until their lips met. Her hands traveled up his neck and softly touched his face. One of her hands pulled out the rope he used for a rubber band from his hair and dropped it on the floor. Her fingers gently brushed his hair and then softly, but barely, touched his face again. She could swear she saw him smirk and his eyes smiled. It was crazy, but that's what it looked like. One o fher legs wrapped around his waist and the other leg soon followed. Her arms encircled his neck and she got rid of the space between them. She closed her eyes and the next thing she knew her hands were pushing everything off her desk as he put her down and took off his shirt. Her eyes opened and she looked at the curse with a frown. Afraid he would leave her legs wrapped around him tighter and it caused him to bend down over top of her.

She put her arms on his shoulders and she kiss his chest and up his neck until their lips met again and their eyes gazed into one another. She could feel his arms hug her body and his hands lay flat against her back. Her arms hugged him and her hand laid flat against his bare back. His skin felt so warm. She thought it would be cold. She felt her hands shiver and her fingers tremble for some unknown reason. The air around them cold really cold and she closed her eyes, afraid this was all a dream and darkness would overcast her. She didn't want him to go anywhere tonight. She wanted to be with him and she was willing to give him everything whenever. She was ready whenever he was. The shivering continued up her arms though and Kanda could feel them shake. He pulled away from the kiss and stared at her. Her lips trembled and she stared back at him. "Nothing is wrong. I just don't want to let you go. Not tonight. Not ever. I'm yours and only yours. What use would I be if I didn't have you?" Kumari said, answering the question in his eyes.

This time she was positive he smiled. Literally smiled. Not evil smirk. No evil smile. It wasn't in his eyes. It was a real smile. On his lips. Her arms stopped shivering and she laid there on the desk, disregarding the spliters in her back she got from when Kanda put her on it. She smiled, but it disappeared when she heard a knnock at the door. She looked at the door and sighed. She got out from under Kanda's body and sat on the desk for a minute. Who would be here at this time of night? What the hell would they want? She stood up and her body got cold as her bare feet walked across the room, but Kanda grabbed her wrist, pushed her around, and forced her to lay down on the bed and she was lucky that he didn't break the bed by how hard he pushed her on the bed. He stripped her of her clothes except her under garments and the person knocked at the door again. He put his hands on each side of her head and stared at her, his hair touching her neck and face a bit. She heard another knock and was about to get up, but Kanda forced her to lay down. "Ignore it." Kanda ordered.

Kumari didn't know if that was a good idea, but it was after two. She would be sleeping and they wouldn't wake her. They'll leave in a few minutes and besides, her door locked automactically. If anyone tried to get in they would have to break the door down and no one was stupid enough to do that. So she nodded and her upper body sat up a bit as her arm wraped around his back and neck and she kissed him again. She ignored the next few minutes of knocking and enjoyed the kiss. Her eyes moved from the door to the back of the room where Chester's bed was. She forgot all about him. She could see Chester's big, brown, curious eyes in the dark and they started to turn a green or red because of being in the dark. It was creepy how the dogs' eyes did that. She gave the dog a look that told him to hide or sleep or turn around. Chester laid down with his front paws in front o f him. He put his head on them and then put a paw over his snout and covered his eyes. Good dog. She looked at her book shelf and noticed the knocking stopped. She moaned as Kanda's tongue entered her mouth and closed her eyes again.

Kanda suddenly stopped and she opened them again. She turned her head to look at the door that was open and where Kanda was glaring. Reever, Lenalee, and Lavi were all red and Kumari's hand loosened and her back fell against the mattress. She couldn't even get privacy in her own room. She blinked her eyes once and she picked her head up an inch then pound it back on the mattress, furious. She was so close to Kanda. She came so close to it. They almost had everything. "Uhhhh, s. . sor . .sorry. K. . Komui wa. . .wants to s. . see.. . .all exorcists in. . in his office. Ex. . excuse us." Lavi stammered and closed the door.

Kanda got on his feet and picked his shirt up to put it back on. He picked up the rope and exited the room, pissed. Kumari quickly dressed into her pjs again. She slipped on some Chinese slippers and walked out of her room. She wasn't far behind Kanda, but said nothing. She half glared at the floor, but she was too sad and disappointed to glare even though she was insanely angry. When Kanda opened the door to Komui's office and entered he stopped in his tracks to glare at the three intruders who were still redder than a tomato. They were in his way and he pushed Lavi and Reever out of the way and his shoulder bumped into Lenalee's. Kumari entered the room and all eyes went on her. Great. Just great. They also told the others or they found out by their looks or something! They all knew and that was enough! She has had enough.

Kumari slammed the door shut and everyone flinched as the wall cracked. Ace sniffed the air and frowned. She was still a virgin. That meant Kanda was too. KUmari glared at Komui and she has had the last straw, but said nothing. She only stood in one corner of the room. She stared at Kanda and hoped her anger would disappear, but Kanda being infuriated more than ever bofore just ticked her off more. She did notice that he didn't put his hair back up though. She looked away from him and stared at Komui, thinking of slow painful deaths for him. Komui gulped and coughed into his hand.

"I'm sorry to disturb all of you at this late of night, but we have an emergency. But first, I would liek to start off with something else because you would most likely be too distracted in your thoughts to listen. We've noticed an increase in the akumas population and several finders' camps have been invaded and most killed. The same goes for towns. They weren't just killed by akuma though. Some were slaughtered by the Noahs as well. As you know they have been targeting our exorcists lately and we've been keeping track of many things to help us find some clues because it seems the Earl is calling us out. We have an idea where they might be hiding for now or where they're heading to next. I can go into many details about this, but not many of you would probably understand completely so we'll give you that tomorrow or sometime later on. A meeting has been called for all supervisors and the generals. That means Leverrier is coming. As of now though, we're in a huge problem. If you look around the room you will discover a lot of missing exorcists from when we started months ago. From this day forth, these are your only comrades. This is all of the exorcists we have left. You might not be sent on a mission for awhile, but knowing Leverrier, I can't guarntee it. But, for now, this is all I can tell you." Komui paused and his seriousness vanished and was replaced with a sad face.

"Allen Walker, from this day forth, you are the fifth General of the five Generals. Now, the Order has been struck with tradegy. Not only have we lost one Supervisor from when Lulubell came and stole back the ark, but Daisyia Barry and General Kevin Yeager were sent on a mission together hours ago and unforunately they came across two Noahs and they killed the two exorcists. Noahs are unknown for now until we inspect the bodies and cremate them." Komui said as he stared at everyone in the room.

Kumari's anger disappeared along with Kanda. Her eyes widened and her heart stung. Yeager was her mentor, more so than Tiedoll, and she was his only living student left. Daisyia was like her brother. A piece of her world shattered just like Lenalee's. She heard a few people sob and cry, but no tears fell from her eyes. Despite the horrible sadness in her. She suddenly forgot how to breathe and she wasn't sure if she was. She fell on her knees and her hands fell in her lap and they dug into her legs. She squeezed her eyes shut and she trembled more than she ever has before. It was like when she lost her father all over again. She didn't know what to think. What to do. She felt like taking a knife and ripping her heart out, but she couldn't. She wouldn't. Instead, she screamed so loud she thought she was going to go deaf her herself and her lugs were going to explode. She pounded on the floor until she crumbled and she hunched over, head touching the floor, hand in a small crater she created and hand bleeding.

She should've been sent on that mission with Yeager. She was his student! Not Daisyia! She was to protect him! Not the other way around. Tiedoll kneeled down in front of her as he wiped the tears away from behind his glasses. He gently touched her shoulder, but she smacked it away and started pounding on him. A few people stood up and a few people came over and was about to stop her, bit Tiedoll held his hand up to stop them and hugged Kumari. Her hands stopped pounding him after so long and they began so weak it would hurt a fly. Her hands landed on his shoulders and then she balled her hands into fists, gribbing his clothes and cried in his chest. Kanda stared at her, but didn't know what to do but watch as the usually strong Kumari broke down again. Tiedoll frowned sadly, but rubbed her head and let her cry. He could try to make her stop, to calm down, but she wouldn't. Not with something like this. So he acted like the father she needed and grew up without and prayed it would be enough for the heartbroken girl.

Kumari sobbed and sobbed for what seemed like forever and with ever lasting tears. Blood stained her vision and memories of people, stranger and friends alike, flashed in her mind. This was exactly why she didn't want to come back. To fight. And yet, this is the same reason why she did come back. She felt like shattered glass and she felt dead. She should've been dead. She should've been in Daisyia's place. So why wasn't she? Tiedoll patted her back and she opened her eyes and looked at him. He was crying too. He lost a student, a son. He lost a good friend. He was going through the same torment as herself. She had to remember that. She wasn't the only one suffering, but she couldn't be strong for anyone else because she couldn't even be strong for herself. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it had been a long time because the sun was shining and the exorcists left in the office skipped breakfeast, lunch, and maybe even dinner. It took almost a day for her tears to dry up though. She was still in h er corner and Tiedoll was still with her, but she was curled up into a ball. Her chin on her arms which wrapped around her legs. She stared at Lenalee, Lavi, Marie, Allen, and Kanda. Lavi was hugging Lenalee, comforting her just like Allen did earlier. Kanda sat down and Marie cried every now in then.

She wasn't crying, but she felt like she was. She just stared around the room which only mad her sadder as she remembered everything Yeager had done for her. She may have spent most of her time wit Kanda and a lot of time with Tiedoll's team, but Yeager was more of her teacher and grandfather in her opinon. He was always there for her and he gave her a wonderful education. She was going to miss him so much. So much. She closed her eyes for a minute then looked at everyone again. They all fell asleep. She had stayed up all night and was probably going to be up all night again, but she couldn't just sit around mourning. And yet, she did. "Kevin. . . . . Yeager." Kumari mumbled.


	20. Boosted Confidence

**DGM**

**More Than This**

**Chapter 20**

**Boosted Confidence**

Kumari stared at Leverrier with a frown as he handed her a few things. She stared at them and then Leverrier gave her his beady little stare. Link's eyes were curious and moved to the side. "I'm sorry for your loss Kumari." Leverrier said suddenly.

Kuamri looked up from the scene and at Leverrier. He just apologized. Was he sick. "What are you trying to pull?" Kumari asked, voice cracked.

"Nothing. I am not heartless. I only follow orders like Komui." Leverrier said as he walked out of the room, surprising Kumari.

Leverrier is only following orders? Even Komui thought he was pulling the strings, but if not Leverrier, then who? Who would do all those cruel things? Kumari sat down and listened to nothing. If he really was sorry then why was she locked up in a room for five hours? Kumari stood up after putting her shoes back on and left the room, holding the stuff given to her by Leverrier. She walked down the hall and all over the building, not paying attention to where she was going. When she finally looked up she was in her room, sitting on her bed. She really hadn't been paying attention. She put the things away on the book shelf then left the room. "Kumari? Hey, are you alright?" Will asked.

"I've been netter." Kumari said softly.

Kumari walked beside Will until he came to a stop at Komui's office. Kumari continued walking, thoughtless. SHe didn't have a single thought. SHe didn't know what to think. Kevin Yeager was dead. Allen was taking his place. Daisyia was dead. They didn't have many exorcists left. Sure, it seemed like a lot, but it really wasn't because this was a war. Every enemy counts. That includes the akuma. Kumari felt empty. Like she lost more than a friend. More than a family member. She didn't know if she was mourning anymore. SHe just couldn't concentrate. SHe was just. . . emotionless.

Kumari picked at her food and finally ate after ten minutes. As it made it's way to her stomach she felt it get stuck in her chest as if i t made her heart feel pain or sadness. Her stomach felt dull. Like she hadn't eaten in days and she hadn't. She pushed her food in front of her then buried her head on her arms, hopeing to feel something. She just wanted to feel something than nothing at all. The funeral was today and she didn't know if she could stand it. She didn't know what she would be able to do. She was confused and lost. She felt someone sit beside her and stared at the person. Kanda. He quietly ate his soba and Kumari watched him. "When are you going to stop your moping?It's getting annoying." Kanda said.

"Sorry." Kumari said.

Kanda looked at her. She never said sorry that easily and over something like that. He finished his soba and sat there, staring at Kumari. He took care of his tray then forced Kumari to stand up. Kumari followed him to the training room, but it was the new one. He kicked Allen and Lavi out from their sparing and they watched up in the glass room. Lenalee walked in to hand the scientists their coffee. Reever, Russel, and Johnny set the stage that Kanda told them to put on and they watched as the room got darker and darker and the glass turned green. "What's with the glass?" Allen asked, tapping it.

"The room is absolutely pitch black so for us to watch and study them we had to do a few things with the glass to watch. I guess you could call it night vision glass. We haven't really thought of a name for it." Reever said.

"So there's wires in the glass?" Lenalee asked.

"No. There's lights in the walls where the glass is placed so it illuminates the glass then there's something in the room that is like a projector and it reflects the light. We also added special particles simliar to dust in the air to show their movement if the light dies. There's fans that blow them around and then when they're done they're sucked out of the room and replaced. Plus, there's a special aura in the room that sets people on edge. This stage is to see how you can fight in frantic, stress, or under pressure. Later on the gravity will change a little and they'll slowly learn to adapt to the change and when released they'll be surprised by how much faster they go. This stage was requested for Kanda and Kumari to help their senses besides sight." Reever explained.

Kanda unsheathed mugen and Kumari slowly took out her new sais. She didn't look like she wanted to do this, but Kanda would've forced her into coming one way or another. Kanda attacked and Kumari was slow in dodging and you could see her stumble, almost tripping over her own feet. Her movements were slow and she wasn't really putting up a fight. You could tell she wasn't focused and was having a hard time keeping up with Kanda. ONe of her sais was forced out of her hand and the other one soon followed. Kanda didn't hold back and not a minute later she was thrown into a wall and she didn't get back up. Russel looked at the time limit and then back at the twon teens. Kanda stood in front of Kumari as Reever put the lights back on and looked at the time like Russel did. Only seven minutes. Kumari always gave Kanda a run for his money. "Kumari, are you okay?" Reever asked.

Kumari stood up and looked at Kanda. He scowled and handed her the sais. "Pathetic." Kanda told her.

"I know." Kumari said.

Kumari gritted her teeth as he scowled and looked down upon her. She wasn't weak. Lavi came out of nowhere and put an arm around the two. Kanda pushed him off, but did not leave the room. "Kumari, what happened?" Lavi asked.

"Wasn't focus." Kumari said softly.

"Are you feeling alright?" Lenalee asked.

"What time is it?" Kumari asked.

"Kumari!" Lenalee shout, annoyed that she ignored her.

"Almost three." Reever said.

"I'm gotta go." Kumari said.

"Where you going?" Lavi asked.

"Kanda, go talk to her." Lenalee ordered.

Kumari left and Lenalee kept ordering Kanda to go after her, but he stayed. Lavi was just rambling about her odd behavior while Allen stood by, nervous and having no clue of what to say. Reever came down with the others and they stared at the bickering trio. "Guys, do you think that maybe she is upset about Yeager's death still? That means talking to her would be useless." Johnny said.

"I heard she was held in a room with Leverrier today. So maybe that's the problem." Reever said.

"Why don't we just follow her?" Lavi suggested.

"Why won't Kanda just help her feel better?" Lenalee said.

"Shouldn't you focus on helping her?" Allen asked.

"Standing here waiting isn't helping her any. I agree with Lavi. You follow her, you find out what's bothering her." Reever said.

"I'm confused." Allen mumbled.

After a few more minutes of talking Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee managed to drag Kanda and follow Kumari. The scientists went along with them. So far though, Kumari just walked around absentmindingly. She went to the garden, passed to cafeteria, the training room, near Komui's office, the science department, and she wound up sitting in the longue. All through this walk she was emotionless and speechless. Kanda tried to leave several times, but everyone forced him to stay. "What'cha doing?" Komui asked.

Lavi stared at Komui, freaked out on how he got there. "Where did you come from?"

"We're watching Kumari. She's acting weird." Lenalee said.

Kumari reached in her pocket to pull out a necklace. She held the small, flat, heart still. It was golden and it had words engraved on it. Yeager had given it to her for her first birthday with him. She put it back in her pocket as Chester hopped on the couch and sat beside her. Kumari stroked his black fur and rubbed his tummy, but did not smile or laugh. Chester went under the couch and crawled out with something in his mouth. She took it out and stared at it. It was a rope, but not one she gave the pup. It was small and like the one Kanda put in his hair to keep it up. "Did you take this from Yuu's room Chester?" Kumari asked.

The dog opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Kumari looked into his mischeivious eyes. "You did. What have I told you about taking Yuu's things? I donn't care if you dislike him or not. You're going to make him mad. Is this all you took?" Kumari responded.

Kanda twitched as everyone held him back from killing the dog. Chester crawled under the couch and Kumari looked under it to see a few more of Kanda's things. "_Chester_,you've been a bad dog." Kumari said as she pulled the things out and put them on the small table.

Chester whined, but wagged his tail and ran in circles. Kumari picked him up and stared into his eyes. "Just because he doesn't like you and he tries to. . . . . . okay, maybe this is fair, but still, he's never gonna like you if you keep taking his stuff. How do you even get in his room? Lavi can't even get in. And you're sheding fur." Kumari said, pulling some fur out.

Chester jumped out of her hands and over to a bookshelf. He touched a brick on the floor and a door opened. The bookshelf moved and the door got bigger. No, there were two doors. "No way. A secret passage way. Huh. How did you find this and not anyone else?" Kumari asked Chester.

"Yeah. How come you didn't find that?" Lavi asked.

CHester sniffed the floor and Kumari stared at him as he started walking down the hall that was behind the bookshelf. "Chester? Chester, where you going? You shouldn't just wander off. I should show this to Komui or hey, Chester!" Kumari said.

Kumari ran after the dog and everyone quickly followed her before the door closed. Only the exorcists made it though. "Brother, can you hear me?" Lenalee asked.

No response. "Well, let's go. We'll talk to them later." Lavi said, dragging Allen and Kanda.

Kumari ran after Chester, but came to a halt. She was on a balcony that went all around the room. She looked over the railing where Chester was looking. She stared at a cool science room. Chester ran down some stairs and Kumari tried to grab him, but failed to do so. She followed him and looked around. "Wow. This is-"

"Amazing?"

Kumari turned around. She found herself staring at a boy around her age. She looked him over then activated her innocence. "Noah." Kumari murmured.

Chester walked towards him and the boy patted the pup's head. Kumari stared into his golden eyes and then at the seven stigmatas. Another Noah? How can that be? And in the Order? "Noah? Oh, that. I'm not going to do any harm. I'm sorry if I startled you, but you did intrude into my sancutary."

"You're a Noah." Kumari said.

The boy sighed and stood up. He smiled warmly and started walking towards her and she went to grab her sais, but he appeared in front of her and put his hand on hers. She stared at him, but she did not glare. She pulled her other hand back to punch him, but he caught the fist. She kicked him in the jaw and his head went backwards. He looked at her and smiled again. He released her hands. One of his hands went up and held her chin. He got close to her face and looked into her eyes. "Interesting. You are very lovely. Esquiste. So why are you so upset? A beauty such as yourself shouldn't be upset."

He let her go and walked passed her and Kumari stared at him. He just worked on a bunch of potions. "Kumari, right? What's bothering you?"

"How did you knwo my name?" Kumari asked.

"Now, now. All that will be told in due time, but first, you must eat. Cheer up. Feel at home. Relax."

Kumari stared at him as he sat down at a square table. Food was all over it and there were two empty plates. He knew she was coming. He smiled and held his hand out to the empty chair and Kumari idly sat down. She stared at the plate, but did not reach out for any of the food. Chester rubbed up against her feet and Kumari stared at the boy who had his head tipped and in his hand, smiling as he ate and watched Kumari. Kumari looked at his stigmata and her chest knotted and twisted. He was a Noah. In the Order! "Please, eat. You must be starving. Not have eaten in days."

"Why should I trust you?" Kumari queried.

"Your dog trusts me and they have exceptional intellect. Greater than that of a human being by far. I'd only think it wise and reasonable since he is always trying to protect you and he hates your boyfriend."

"How do you know all this?" Kumari asked.

"I do consider myself a scientist. I study practically everything in life in case you haven't noticed. I specialize most in analogy or in the brain."

"WHy are you in the Order?" Kumari asked.

"I've lived here for a long time Kumari. I haven't seen the sun in so long and I've been trapped here to never leave. Chester has been here accompanying me. He is quite a friend. I've been here longer than the Hentaru clan. So it's been a few hundred years."

"Trapped?"

"I can't leave. I can, but I can't. It's a complicated situation. You see, I'm a special Noah. One that is not that of the famous ones. I am good. I have total control of myself and of my human past. I live here to escape the Earl just like the others like me. We fear him because he is much stronger. We are called Bandits Noahs. We do not receive the memories necessary to complete the full process of becoming one of the thirteen. The fourteenth was a special exception."

"Bandit Noahs?" Truth queried.

"We are humans with high noah genes, but we are strong ourselves as an individual. We posses a strong and growing flame inside ourselves and we fight the Noah inside us. We do not give in and eventually we become a Noah, but we stay the same. Thus, my golden eyes, ashen skin, and the seven stigmatas upon my forehead. I can easily change into my old human form, but my body would be tired. I can be whatever I want and I find killing humans vulgar. The akuma do not listen to us and I can destroy them, freeing the soul from the body. Kinda like your innocence. Other than that I have a power and I live here, continuing what I love. Studying life and it's mysteries in this universe. It's a pleasure to finally meet someone again."

"Then why are you secluded here and how did you get this food?" Kumari responded.

"I hide from the Noahs. They never tell anyone about the Bandits because they kill us. We could kill them too, but we never get strong enough to. They find us when we're weak or exposed. They hurt us by hurting those close to us. I came here to hide from that world. I told myself I would never leave and never have, never will. All Noahs fear the Earl. Bandit or not. It's because he is stronger than us and the first Noah besides Noah himself."

"How do you know so much? Wouldn't he have to tell you?" Kumari asked.

"You're full of so many questions. I like that. That's what a scsienitst uses before they experiment and afterwards."

"What's your name?" Kumari asked.

"Ori Reza. Nice to meet your aquiantance. As long as you don't try to kill me again." Ori said.

"Isn't that Asian? The name?" Kumari questioned.

"Yes. Yes, it is. Jewish to be exact." Ori responded, sipping some red wine.

Lavi, Lenalee, Allen, and Kanda stared at each other. Could it be possible that there were more Noahs? Good Noahs? If so, would they help? "If you disagree with the Noahs then why don't you fight against them?" Kumari asked.

"They're stronger. Their defeat is an impossibility." Ori told her.

Kumari stood up and slammed her hands on the table. She was obviously infuriated. "Their defeat is only impossibility if you allow it to be. The Noahs will lose and they will not allow more people to suffer! I lost my home and my family to a stupid war over something foolish. Over something pety. This is exactly the same. They think they're better and that only they deserve to live. They enjoy one's pain. They enjoy watching someone lose someone close to one, but if it was them and another Noah they get mad. They get pissed because they're family to themselves! I don't think anyone deserves to die from the hands of someone, but they do. They need to die and burn in hell. They deserve to suffer from all the things they've done. They will not have what they wish and I'll make that a fact." Kumari said.

"You lost your family?" Ori asked.

Kumari sat down and stared at him. "A long time ago."

"To a war? What was it about?" Ori questioned.

"Something foolish." Kumari told him.

"You've been around war your whole life, haven't you?" Ori asked.

Kumari's face twisted. It was like she had just been offended by that clossed her eyes and turned her head away. When she opened them Ori stood in front of her. Looking up, she felt a few tears run down her face. "I constantly moved. I never had a home. It was always with my family. We worked and worked, but my father was always in a war. Only a few months I've lived without being in a war. My father always came back at the end of the day and I never thought he could die until. . . . . . . .he never came back. He won't ever come back!" Kumari said and pounded her hands on the table.

"Learning and hearing is different from expierencing. So if you lived in it why do you fight knowing you could die anytime?" Ori questioned.

"It's my family's duty. We've always been fighters in wars. We could never escape it. War followed us and we were forced into it. I could run, but they would find me again. And I can't leave my friends. They're the only family I have that's left in this world. I have a duty to them and I have made an oath to myself. Last time I ran I lost something important to me. The people I left behind." Kumari said.

"And you have recently lost one of those people you had left behind last time." Ori said.

"Why do you care?" Kumari mumbled.

"I never said I did." Ori told her.

Kumari activated her innocence and put her hand around his throat. "Do you have any idea what it's like to never escape war? Losing everyone you care about? Waiting for yourself to fall? Wondering when your time will come? Wondering who you'll lose next time? I've lost everything once and I won't let that happen again. I can't, but I can't protect them. I endanger myself and I endanger them. I have to focus completely on my innocence so I don't harm them. Last time I lashed out I almost lost those I loved even if I had been at the Order for a few days. I can't lose them. I can't. But I just lost whom I should've protected most and I didn't even get a fighting chance. I just lost him. Last time I saw him he gave me a smile and we talked over something and the next thing I know he's dead! It scares me to fight and if I can keep others from suffering what I have I will and I will protect them even if I have to give my own life doing it." Kumari said.

Kumari released him, but did not deactivate her innocence. Ori smiled still. "Passion, honest, loyal, hearty, spirit, motivated. You are an extraordinary person. I must commend you Kumari. You are strong." Ori said.

"Why won't you fight?" Kumari asked.

"Do you want to fight? Deep inside, if you were given the chance, would you leave? Or would you fight?" Ori replied.

"I was already given the chance to walk away, but I came back. I don't regret it either" Kumari told him.

"You don't want to fight, but at the same time you do. You want to live a life. Be normal. Be average. You want to protect everyone. You want to protect your friends." Ori said.

"Yes."

"I can't fight. I would be alone. I can sense other Bandits, but I doubt I could talk them into it." Ori said.

"Join the Order. I can get you in." KUmari said, covering her eyes with her hair.

"I admire your passion. You are driven by such motivation and are inspirational, but a Noah fighting with an exorcist? Such a thing is only real in dreams." Ori told her.

"So are spells, powers, super humans, monsters, akuma and yet, they're real. What I've learned is to be fear fear itself. No one can live by that rule entirely, but you can't help that. I think it would be better. You're being forced to stay here because you're afraid to die and you should already be dead. Besides, if you have to live like this forever, then consider yourself dead." Kumari said.

"It would be pointless. Chester has told me about Leverrier and everything else." Ori told her.

"If I could get you in, will you fight beside us? Would you help us find more Bandits Noahs?" Kumari asked.

"I told you I was never going to leave here." Ori said.

"If we could hide from the Noahs and every other horrible thing life has to offer than I would be here too. But we can't. So you basically don't have a choice." Kumari told him.

"You're not going to give this up are you?" Ori asked as he sat down.

"Not a chance." Kumari said.

"I thought you couldn't trust me?" Ori said, moving his finger around the wine glass.

"I don't, but we need as many people as we can get. I trust you more than I do the Hentaru clan." Kumari said.

Ori laughed. "Will you just answer the question?" Kumari responded.

Ori looked at her in thought. A smile etched on his face. His tongue moved around in his mouth against the back of his teeth. He looked down and laughed. "You truly are different. I see why that Kanda likes you." Ori said.

"Don't talk about Yuu. You don't know him. The only reason why he likes me is because I understand him and he accepts me." Kumari said.

Ori stared at her as her eyes softened when she spoke about him. She was in love, but was it foolish love? Would it last? Would she end up hurt? "I'll tell you what, if you can talk them into letting me and a few Bandits stay I'll gladly join, but I keep this room so I can do my experiments. All of my precious things are here and technically, I own it." Ori said.

"Then let's go. You guys can come out of hiding now." Kumari said.

Her friends stood up and stared at her. "How did you know we were here if you couldn't sense Kanda coming at you in training?" Lavi asked.

Kumari sat in a big room with all of the supervisors, the generals, including Allen, Bookman, Lavi. and Leverrier. Leverrier looked at her with beady eyes and Ori had pointy and sharp weapons to his throat. He put a finger on one of them and moved it down. "I'm not going to attack. You can put the these very, very sharp spears." Ori said, inching his way over to Kumari.

"You've already explained to them what I am and they're ready to kill me. Can I leave now?" Ori asked.

Kumari stood up and glared at Leverrier. Now that she knew what he was really like, she felt no fear. "We need him and you all know it. He knows more than we do and he has a better chance to fight the Noahs over us. He knows what they're about and possibly what they're hiding. I mean who would know a Noah better than another Noah? We have lost a General and more than half of our exorcists. I don't know about you, but I do not trust the damn Hentaru clan. If degrading ourself to ask for some uknown Noahs then I'm willing to do that. Think about it, if the Earl didn't tell us about them and are trying to get rid of them he must have a reason. The Earl doesn't want them around and he could of easily used them against us. We need them and you all know it." Kumari told them.

"No. Lock him up." Leverrier said.

Kumari created a circle of fire around Ori and the CROWs immediately back down. Leverrier stood up, furious. "Learn your place Miss. Janco before I put you in your place." Leverrier said.

"I trust Ori more than I trust half of these Supervisors and you Malcom. Now that's sad when I can't trust my own comrades." Kumari said.

"Do not make me repeat myself!" Leverrier shouted.

"Do not make me repeat myself! I'm sorry, but I have to put my foot do to all of you that oppose. People with authority need to listen to their supposed underlings. Be responsible and act your age Malcom. If you think I'm being foolish then you're being stupid. If you are willing to let a Clan in that we know nothing about then we can llet the Noahs in because I rather fight with him then someone who is self centered and ignorant beyond compare. Face it Malcom, I'm right and your wrong just like always." Kumari said.

Everyone stared at her, flabbergasted. Where was Kumari getting such confidence to speak to Leverrier like this? Kumari had always been scared of Leverrier. Ori smiled and tapped her shoulder. "You're going to far." Ori said, trying to whisper, but everyone heard.

"Going too far? I'm not going anywhere yet. Leverrier has been such a jackass for years and I'm tired of it. All he has is authority. He may not be all talk, but I'm stronger than him and Central. I know exactly what I'm doing and I know what he is doing is wrong. Trying to make everyone fear him so we'll bow down and not give a second thoguht to what is really happening. Experimenting on people and messing up their lives. MAking them monsters from one's point of view or hurting them. Creating fallen ones. Forcing others to do his biding, but it's not really Leverrier. Someone else is pulling the strings and he doesn't want anyone to know who it is. And I am fucking tired of being pushed around and being forced to do things that are wrong. I am a human being and everyone is suffering because of someone else in this damn organization. I am fed up with it." Kumari said.

Leverrier stood up straight and looked into Kumari's eyes. He know saying what he said earlier would cause problems. He had to admire her bravery though. Kumari let the flames die down and the CROWs started coming at them. Leverrier held his hand up and they went back to the walls. Komui seemed worried, but confused. "I think your General would be proud to know how far you've come, but that still does not make up for your insolence. Your lack of respect and your prudence is a shame to you and your General. After his death I would think you would honor his life's meanings and his dignity in his best student as well as the only living student." Leverrier said.

"You're wrong. General Yeager is my mentor and I respect him over all. I honor his wishes and I honor him. I would change what would happen at his funeral if I could, but I can't. General Yeager helped me when I was in the dark. He told me to be strong and have pride in myself. Stand your ground and be you. She dignity and above all, fight for what's you know is right. I'm not scared of you anymore Leverrier or who is making you do these things." Kumari said.

Leverrier stared into her eyes. She had full confidence and she was sad. So sad. He could tell talking about Yeager was killing her and she wanted to cry. He looked down and her hands were shaking. Her mind was in turmoil, but she was standing up. Maybe the exorcists could change. He slowly walked to her and whispered in her ear. "What I told you was confidental. You could get me in trouble." Leverrier said.

"How would they know you told me?" Kumari retorted.

"Yeager was right about you. You have potential, but where does it stop on the road?" Leverrier responded.

"When I'm through with life. Death will only take what I have." Kumari told him.

She heard him laugh a little and she turned her head around to see him smile. She looked up into his eyes and saw amusement. He gave her a soft gaze. Komui rubbed his eyes. Was he imagining things? Nope. Leverrier grabbed Kumari's wrist and dragged her to the corner of the room. She gave him a hard stared, almost glaring. "If I say yes you must take all responsibility of what happens. You have to make everything right and make sure we can trust them. I believe I do not have anything else to say that you don't already know. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Leverrier said.

"Crystal." Kumari mumbled.

Leverrier walked out and Kumari walked back over to Ori, watching the CROWs leave. Tiedoll smiled. Proud of her. "What'd he say?" Ori asked.

"Get ready to see the sun again Ori." Kumari told him, walking out.

"What does that mean?" Ori asked.

"You got a brain. Use it." Kumari said.

"That a yes? Hey Kuamri!" Ori shouted.

"Yes ding dong." Kumari told him.

Kumari stood by Yeager's casket with Kanda waiting by her side. She had already listened to Komui say something about their loss and how honored they were to have Yeager. Ori watched in the back, ignoring the stares. It was night now and her friends came in to check on her. Kumari put her hand on the casket and closed her eyes, reminscing. She could almost feel Yeager hug her like when he was proud of her. When she accomplished something. Whenever she needed a hug. His death has affected her more than ever, but it would not be in vain. She has started a new beginning. SHe has got her friends. She has got her confidence. There is always a light at the end of the tunnel and she has come to hers, but when will she get back in the darkness is the question. She'll always have her friends and she'll always have Kanda. She would be there for them too. Life was just a song. Meant to be sung, but it comes to an end sooner or later.

Kumari was a new person. She has shed her skin and is ready to start anew. Just like her friends have done already. Whether it be a new friend or and old. Her friends were giving her a concerned look though, but she just opened her eyes then looked out the window at the polluted star filled sky. Kanda was her star. The shining light in the night. Bold and bright. She wondered if he felt the same. If his love was true or was he fooling himself. Still with these thoughts in her head she smiled. She comes to the end of the tunnel into the light to start over again and she comes out strong. Kumari looked back down at the gold emblem of the Order on the brown casket. Inside laid Yeager's body. She would not forget what he has taught her and who he was. She would not forget what he has done for her. Yeager would not be forgotten.

Kumari smiled even more when she looked up to see her friends lined up, leaning on one another for support, smiling, waiting. Lavi. Lenalee. Allen. Marie. Even Krowley and Miranda. Timothy and Tiedoll. Komui and Reever. Johnny and Russel. She then stared at Kanda who was by her side. He had been a big help today even though it may of not seemed like it. He had been following her forced or not. He helped her realize she wasn't being focused. Kanda noticed she needed help and he gave what little effort he has. She knew him and what he did today was a lot. He did comfort her. Besides, he was upset too. He is still getting over Daisyia's death.

Kumari stood beside Kanda and hugged him from the side. He looked at her, but said nothing. SHe got in front of him and pulled him closer. She looked up aat him with a smile and he looked at her with a frown, but if you look real close and squint your eyes you could see the corner of his lips go up just a tiny bit. She pulled him down and whispered in his ear softly then kissed his cheek. She let him go and held his hand. He ried to make her let go because the others were watching, but she made him hold her hand. "I'm going to go get something to eat. I'm famished. You coming Yuu?" Kumari said as they walked down the hall.

"I'm starving! I think I'll head there too." Allen said up ahead.

"Tch. Whatever." Kanda muttered.

Kumari guided Kanda to an empty table and they ate in peace. As they talked Lavi stared at them, smiling. Ori, who was sitting beside him, smiled too. "Hey Ori." Lavi said.

"Yes Lavi?" Ori asked.

"You said Chester told you all of those things. How was that?" Lavi asked.

"Can't tell you, but I can tell you it had nothing to do with my powers." Ori said.

"What is your power?" Lavi asked.

"My main ability is telekinesis." Ori said.

Lavi beamed and stared at him. Ori got a funny feeling from the look in his eye. It was mischeivious. He leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Ori nodded and stared back at the couple. Lenalee looked at them oddly then at the couple. Kanda's hair band and a spoon leaning off of Kumari's tray fell and the two leaned down to get their things, but got caught in the other's eyes. Blushing, Kumari picked up her spoon and put i back on the table. She continued eating, but kept glancing at Kanda who was struggling to put his hair back up because the rope didn't want to work with him. Literally. Lavi snickered as he covered his mouth. Kanda finally gave up and put the rope down. Kumari stared at him with an amused smile. "Here. Let me help you." Kumari said.

Kumari made Kanda turn his head and she pulled back his hair, making sure there were no bumps, and let his long bangs hang down then tied it up. "There."

Kanda stared at her with his frown and Kumari still smiled. "You could at least say thank you." KUmari joked.

"Che."

"I know that's not you Yuu, but still. I did you a favor." Kumari told him.

"Then I'll return the favor my way." Kanda said.

"That'll be the day." Kumari teased.

Kanda grabbed her exorcists jacket and pulled her close. Kumari stared into his eyes just like earliler. Ori took this to his advantage and made them kiss. Lavi smiled and leaned on the table. "Now that wasn't hard. How come they couldn't do that themselve?" Lavi said.

Kumari pulled away so she could breathe and Kanda stared at her with lust in his eyes. She couldn't blame him because everytime she touched him or hold his hand she always wanted more, but they never had privacy and last time they tried to take it a step further they were intruded and her door was locked! Kumari stood up and took care of her tray, but when she turned around Kanda was right there. He put his tray where she did, but didn't move. "Yuu. Hi. Again. I'm just going to bed so I'll. . . bye." Kumari said and she walked passed him, but their shoulders slightly brushed against each other.

Kanda grabbed her wrist and turned her around. His hand was under her chin and on her cheek, cupping her face. His thumb moved and went over her lips. His cold hands made her skin tingle as he leaned down and started to kiss her, but Kumari stopped him. "Yuu. . . . . . . " Kumari tried to find something to say, but came up empty handed.

Her fingers slid down his lips as she stared at him. She didn't know what to do. His sweet fregrance drew her closer, but she turned her head away. Kanda smirked. Kumari was strong and she was resisting, but he wanted to make her weak and vulnerable. He wanted to make it clear she was his. He wanted to be the only one to make her feel eternal bliss. "Yuu I. . . . . . " Kumari trailed off again.

Lavi palmed his face and dragged his hand down. Kumari was messing everything up. Lenalee smiled and shook her head. Bookman did the same, but was frowning. Kumari stepped away from Kanda and started walking away and Kanda was starting to get irritated. Kanda followed her and Ori meddled. He made Kumari fall by untying a shoelace and her stepping on it. Kumari reached out her hand and grabbed whatever she could and ended up bringing Kanda down on her. She opened her eyes just to stared into Kanda's again. She resisted the urge to take off his shirt and kiss him, but her hand started moving. Kanda stood up and grabbed her hand to help her up.

Sunshine stared at them then at the meddlers. "You are not good at this." Sunshine told them.

"Look, the goth talked. Hey, I know what I'm doing Sunny." Lavi told her.

She hissed and put her hand up to punch him, but he cowered behind Ori. Kumari started to pass them and Lavi put his hands in his hair. Kanda glared as he went by because he knew they were meddling. "Lenalee, help." Lavi whispered.

Lenalee stood up and stopped Kumari and Kanda, smiling. "Hey Kanda, can I borrow one of your hair bands?"

"Che."

"Then Kuamri can you help me put it up?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah."

Lenalee smiled and dragged them to Kanda's room as Lavi and Ori followed, making sure the job got done. When they got to Kanda's room the duo hid near a corner and waited. Inside, Lenalee took one of Kanda's hair bands and Kumari brushed her hair back and put it up in a ponytail. Lenalee thanked her and left quickly. Kumari sighed and looked around the tideous and well kept room. She walked to the door and opened it. Lavi, Lenalee, and Ori watched around the corner and they got excited. Kumari came out and Kanda grabbed her hand. He twisted her around and stared at her. "Yuu, I'm really tired. Please-"

"You haven't made up for that condition yet." Kanda said.

"You didn't stay. No condition." Kumari told him.

"The favor." Kanda said.

"The kiss." Kumari retorted.

Kanda frowned as he stepped forward. She was started to get on his nerves with this. "Why are you heistating?" Kanda questioned.

"I'm not. I want to. I really do Yuu, but I'm tired of people walking in." Kumari said.

Kanda smirked again as he bent down and moved her clothes to the side a little and kissed her shoulder then moved up to her neck. She looked all around the hall, but didn't notice the bystanders. He started going to the sensitive spotss and she moved her hands up onto his shoulders to push him away, but she didn't give much of an effort. Her hands traveled to his back then to the back of his head. Kanda roughly pushed her back into the railing and she put her hands on it to keep herself from falling. "Yuu. . . . .stop. We're in public. It's embarassing and people are watching." Kumari said, red.

Kanda kissed her lips and Kumari tried to make it seem like she didn't enjoy it, but a moan slipped. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around him and Kanda's smirk got bigger then he picked her up. "Ahh. . Yuu! Put me do-" Kumari was interrupted by another kiss.

Kanda took her in the room and locked the door. He threw her on the bed and striped her off her clothes like last time. She stared at him, but did not stop him. Instead, she took off his shirt, threw out his hair band, then unbuckled his belt. She stopped though as something held her back. "We're too young." Kumari told him.

"We're nineteen. We can do whatever the hell we want." Kanda told her.

"Well, I'm not sure I want this right now." Kumari said.

Kanda stared at her. He wanted her and it was getting harder to not attack her everyday. He needed her. "I love you Yuu, but I don't want to make a mistake. I don't want to give you everything unless I know it's true. That this is real love and not something else." Kumari said.

"Kumari, you know-" 

"I know, but you never once said you loved me. That we'll be together forever or anything else a guy should say. I know how you are, but even still." Kumari said.

"I didn't think I would have to say anything. You know me. Isn't that what you gloat about all the time? I'm no good with words. I'm better with actions." Kanda said, annoyed.

Kumari laid flat on the bed. She really wanted to, but she didn't know if Kanda would just think. . . maybe for a minute she though that he would just be using her, but that wasn't him. She just can't do this without knowing he loved her. "Just say it once. That's my condition. I can't do anything else until you say it." Kumari said.

Kanda stared at the woman underneath him with his frown. He was driving her crazy in more ways than one. Many ways. "Kumari, I. . . . I love you." Kanda said as he kissed her.

Lavi smiled as he walked down the hall to his room. "Good night guys." Lavi mumbled.


	21. Searching

**DGM**

**More Than This**

**Chapter 21**

**Searching**

Komui stared at Lavi and Kanda. Bookman came in and sat down beside Lavi and arms folded in front of him. Lavi poked Kanda and grinned while Kanda twitched and his hand inched towards mugen. Lenalee walked in and handed Komui his coffee and Reever took his from the tray. Lenalee sat down and smiled with the tray on her lap. "You called for us brother?" Lenalee said.

"Yes. I'll be sending you three on a mission." Komui said.

"Why so many people?" Lavi asked.

Komui sipped his coffee then looked at them witht a calm face. He sighed and pulled down a map then pointed at Italy. "I've recently sent Kumari on a mission with a team of finders. It was a simple mission. That's it seemed like a first, but it appears that we lost contact with her on her third day. We thought something went wrong with her communication signal, but we haven't heard from her or any of the finders in the area. The small team was suppose to meet with another team because they had been attacked and lost a handful of finders. Kumari was suppose to protect them, but neither finders or herself had been seen anywhere. They have vanished and I fear the worst. There was at least twenty people in that group and for them all to disappear that worries me. I know she can take care of herself but it has been some time and I might've waited too long." Komui said.

"How long has it been?" Bookman queried.

"Two weeks." Komui replied.

"Two weeks? I know Kumari is strong, but still that's a little long brother." Lenalee responded.

"Indeed. Her last know appearance was in a small town called Regillion. She walked into the forest, but seperated from the group of finders because of an akuma attack. The finders went back to town, but they then disappeared along with the half the town. Some people said they turned to dust and nothing was left except their clothes." Komui said.

"Then the finders were killed by akuma. What about Kumari?" Lavi asked.

"She never came out of the forest. Normally I would send a group of two or three depending on the exorcists, but with the Noahs going around and I feel I should send you four because we need to make sure the finders were killed by akuma and the forest is big. Almost a jungle." Komui said.

"You're worried more than you're letting on Komui." Bookman told him.

"Yes. They have found a single trace of her. A few days ago while a finder came in town in search of Kumari a sai was thrown from a tree and almost pierced the finder. On it a note was attached, but it seems it's in some kind of foriegn language that none of the finders know. Possibly a dead language." Komui told them.

"And the sai was Kumari's?" Kanda asked.

"The describtion of that sai to the ones she had been given a few weeks ago were exactly alike." Komui told them.

"Who threw the sai?" Lenalee asked.

"No one saw the person, but they heard the trees rustle. It could've been Kumari and she didn't come out for some reason. Whatever her purpose I think she can't get out if it is her. So you'll be dispatched immediately given the importance of her disappearance." Komui said.

"Is this it?" Lenalee asked, looking down at the town.

"Let's see. . . there's a town. . . . . there's a few finders. . . . . .uh, the forest is right there. . . . . . . .the town is almost dead and-"

"There's a sign that says Regillion right there." Kanda interrupted Lavi and pointed at a sign right beside Lavi.

"Oh, yeah. We're here." Lavi said.

They walked down the small hill and entered the town. They were greeted by two finders, Ken and Luke. Bookman was given the note and Lavi peered over his shoulder. It wasn't just one language. Each letter was from a different language and it could take awhile to decipher it. Bookman put it in the uniform jacket. They listened to Luke, the only survivor of the group. "Kumari destroyed the akumas while we got away andthere was a large amount. Unknowingly, the akuma planned that tactic and were waiting in town. About half the town was killed and all the finders being sent to Ken's team died as well. For some reason though, the akuma left town and went back into the forest. It was likely they were destroyed because a few explosions were heard, but it's unknown. After that a bright light came from the forest and Kumari never came out." Luke said.

"Komui didn't mention anything about a light." Lavi said.

"I'm positive I told him that." Luke said.

"Maybe Komui forgot to mention it?" Lenalee suggested.

"What color was the light?" Bookman asked.

"It's going to sound weird, but the light was black, but it was bright." Luke said.

"Is that possible?" Lenalee asked.

"I've never heard of such a thing. A bright black light? Panda?" Lavi responded.

"If it's innocence nothing is impossible, but I haven't heard of such a thing either." Bookman said.

"Could you see?" Kanda asked.

"What?"

"Could you see?" Kanda repeated.

"Oddly, yes. It was like the light was casting over us and around us, but we weren't in it. We could see the other colors from trees, houses, and the sun, but it was a bit hazy. If you got closer to the forest it got darker. It's difficult to explain. You would have to expierence it yourself to understand it." Luke said.

"How strange." Lenalee mumbled.

"Can you enter the forest?" Lavi asked.

"I never tried to. Before the akuma attack Kumari wanted to turn back. She got all jumpy and figety. Nothing like herself. She sensed something was wrong and then we were attacked. She told us not to come back in the forest no matter what. That was a few days after we lost signal with headquarters. She said if something happened to contact headquarters, but our golems had been destroyed during the attack and we had no choice to but to wait for another group of finders." Luke explained.

"Kumari suspected something?" Lavi mumbled.

They stopped in front of the forest and it seemed like there was nothing wrong. Birds were chirping and it was sunny. There was nothing wrong. Ken got the sai from the camp and handed it to them. Kanda stared at it and knew it was Kumari's. He looked into the forest and narrowed his eyes. "Well, should we head in?" Lavi queried.

"All of us?" Lenalee questioned.

"Unless you want to hang around here." Lavi said and skipped forward.

Kanda walked after him and Lenalee looked at Bookman."Normally I would agree, but I have a feeling we should all go in. That's why Komui sent all of us." Bookman told her and followed the boys.

Lenalee looked around and found nothing suspicious. There were just animals and trees. Nothing out of the oridinary. "We forgot to ask how far in they were when Kumari got worried or whenthey were attacked." Lenalee stated.

"I don't think it really matters." Lavi told her.

"If it were just akuma or a Noah then they could move all over the forest and wouldn't stay in one area unless they're looking for innocence or Kumari." Bookman said.

"I guess." Lenalee said.

"Is something wrong Lenalee? You seem a little concerned." Lavi said.

"I just have a feeling something is wrong if Kumari disappeared. I don't know what it is, but I just can't see anything happening to Kumari." Lenalee said.

"I'm sure she's fine, but you're not the only one worried about her." Bookman said and the three stared at Kanda who was up ahead.

A few hours passed and they found nothing and they even went off the path, but never got back on. No one really talked. They all looked around, trying to find something, but there was absolutely nothing wrong. Then a stick all turned around, but saw no one. Kanda could sense someone though. "Who's there?" Lenalee asked.

The person turned around and started running away. "Hey wait! We're not going to hurt you!" Lavi shouted.

Kanda started running after the person and the others had no choice but to follow or they would lose him. Kanda watched the person's movements. They were fast and able to make quick turned with no difficulty. Barely made any sound and it was a girl, but he couldn't get a clear view of the girl because of the trees. Then she disappeared. He stopped running and looked around. Did she climb up a tree? "Where'd she go?" Lavi asked.

"Do you hear that?" Lenalee asked.

"Hear what?" Lavi asked.

"Running water?" Lenalee said.

"It's coming from that direction." Bookman pointed at a bunch of bushes.

They all walked over and when they moved the bushes out of the way they came to a huge lake, but you could see the whole thing from where they were. There was only one enterway at the bottom and then a plateu. Which they were on. On the other side was a beautiful waterfall. Lavi looked up and saw some eyes in the dark and got a little frantic for a moment. The eyes disappeared and a few leaves fell. "We're not going to hurt you." Lenalee said.

"We don't bite." Lavi said and laughed.

They stared at some eyes that appeared again, but then the person jumped out of the tree and hid behind a tree trunk. You could clearly see one hand and an eye. Red eye. "Kumari?" Kanda muttered.

"What was that Yuu?" Lavi asked.

"Kumari? But that can't be. . . . . . . Kumari!" Lenalee responded.

"How do you know my name?" Kumari asked.

"Kumari?" Lenalee whispered.

Kumari came out from behind the tree and looked them over, but didn't reconize any of them. Her gloves were still on her hand, but they didn't see a sai. She wasn't even wearing her uniform. She stood in front of the tree and she had a small bumb on her head. "You don't reconize us?" Lavi asked as he took a few steps, but she backed away.

She stared at the star on their jackets and then Kanda's sword and Lavi's little hammer. She looked over the edge and then back at them. "Go away." Kumari said.

"Kumari, we're your friends. From the Black Order. Remember?" Lenalee said softly.

Kumari stared at her and she was confused. That was evident. She took another step back then the edge of the cliff crumbled beneath her feet and she started to fall. "Kumari!" Lavi shouted and ran over to the edge.

Kumari fell into the lake and Lavi waited for her to come back up, but she didn't. He took off his shoes and coat and handed his hammer to Lenalee. He dived in and looked around. He started swimming down and then his vision was fogged when red got in his way. He blinked and reconized it as blood. He waved his hand and when the blood went away and saw Kumari covered in wounds and bleeding rapidly. She was unconscious, but the wounds suddenly disappeared then reappeared and disappeared could think about it later and he swam towards her, but when he went to grab her she was stuck. He looked at her feet and a big boulder was on it. He tried to push it off, but couldn't. Lavi swam back to the top and when he could breathe normally he looked up at the others. "She's stuck!" Lavi shouted.

Kanda did the same as Lavi then dived in. He tried to get the boulder off with Lavi, but it wouldn't budge. He went back up to the top and told Lenalee to give him mugen. She threw it down and he swam back to the bottom. Lavi turned his head around then, panicking, swam out of the way. Thhe boulder split in two and Kanda grabbed Kumari and went back to the top. Lavi got on land and took Kumari from him. He climbed out. Lenalee and Bookman came over with their thnigs and Lavi put his jacket under Kumari's head and sat on the ground. He stared at her and the blood came to mind. He didn't see any cuts. He checked her leg and stared at a small wound on it from the boulder. There was no way the blood came from that though. Too small of a cut. "Whoa. . . freaky." Lavi said.

"What do you mean?" Lenalee asked.

"When I jumped in my vision was blurred because of blood. It was coming from Kumari and there were several wounds, but they vanished. And there was too much blood to come from this small injury." Lavi said.

Kumari opened her eyes and stared at the sky. She heard people talking and sat up, but ended up coughing. They all looked at her and she stared at them with fright. She stood up and backed away from them until her back hit the wall. "Kumari, what is wrong with you?" Lenalee asked.

She held her head and you could see pain in her eyes. She shut her eyes then fell forward. Kanda caught her and she looked at him. Her eyes widened and she gripped his wrists and her nails dug into his skin. Her head sunk down and she stared at the dirt. Kanda flinched as her nails went in deeper. When she looked up at him her eyes glowed and then a black light surrounded them. It was just like Luke said. The light was broight and you knew you were in it, but it looked like the light wasn't touching you. LIke you were outlined. It gave you a fuzzy and tingly feeling. It was coming from Kumari though. As it disappeared it looked like it entered her body. SHe closed her eyes and when she opened them they were black. She let Kanda go and stood up. Her innocence antivated, but the light wasn't green. It was black. It was tainted. She grabbed her sai and then she sttacked Kanda who dodged it, but then she threw it. Lavi's eye widened as he looked down and the sai pierced his chest. The pain for some reason. . . . . it was worse than it should've been. The pain seared throughout his whole body.

Lavi fell to his knees and put his hands on the ground to support himself, but it just made the pain worse. It was like he just got out of a battle with a Noah. He felt like he couldn't breathe and a hand went to his chest and he tried to breathe, but it only got worse. He felt faint and was about to pass out when Bookman pulled the sai out. The pain started to fade and he could breathe again. He stood up, but leaned on a tree and held his wound with one hand then stared at Kumari, freaked out. "Lavi, are you okay?" Lenalee asked.

"What the hell was that?" Lavi said.

Kumari's eyes went back to normal and she blinked. She got on the ground and held her sore leg and everyone stared at her. She looked up and frowned. She got light headed and she put her head on her knee. SHe felt warm and all fuzzy inside. It felt good, but it was weird. She tried to think, tried to remember what was going on, but couldn't. She felt at bliss. Then Kanda grabbed her arm. Everything changed and she felt sore. In agony. She hissed and he stared at her. Then it came to her. "Innocence. . . . . . innocence. . . . . . innocence. . . . . . . innocence." Kumari repeated.

"Kumari?" Kanda mumbled.

"Innocence. There's innocence. Innocence is here. Innocence." Kumari said, trying to think, but it looked like it hurt.

"What about innocence?" Kanda asked.

"Water. Bottom of lake. Innocence is in the lake." Kumari said and stared at it.

Kanda glanced at the lake, but Kumari stood up and shakily walked to the lake. She dipped her hand in the lake and then jumped away. She held her hand and looked in severe pain. Bookman gave her her sai and she took a deep breath. She had to go in. She started to put her leg in, but screamed and Kanda pulled her away. Lavi walked over with Lenalee and they stared down at Kumari as blood, wounds, and her ripped pants started to heal as if Miranda was using her innocence on her. Kumari was breathing heavily and rested her head in Kanda's shoulder. "Kumari, what's going on?" Lenalee asked, worried, creeped out.

"The. . . . innocence. I don't have much time left until I forget again. I need to get the innocence." Kumari told them.

Her leg completely healed and she looked back at the water. "Kumari, do you know where the innocence is?" Bookman asked.

"Yes." Kumari answered as she stood up. "I have to get it or I'll stay like this, but everytime I enter it my injuries come back."

"Injuries?" Lavi queried.

"I don't have time to explain." Tira said and walked towards the water.

"You can't go in there. You'll star-"

Lenalee was interrupted by a huge splash as Kumari jumped in the water. Kanda followed her, but just like Lavi earlier, blood fogged his vision. Kumari swam as fast as she could disreagrding her pain. Kanda followed her as best as he could through the blood and she turned her head around to stare at him. She started coughing and blood came out. A bright green light came out of nowhere and they looked down. Kumari swam to the bottom and it got harder to swim. Her pain got worse and she struggled to move her body. Kanda grabbed her ankle and she tried to scream. He instantly let go and stared at her. Her wounds disappeared and when they reappeared they got worse. She started swimming away and they got to the very bottom and they were both ready to pass out from the lack of oxygen. Kumari reached her hand out as a random current came along and she grabbed the innocence.

Kanda and Kumari were suddenly thrown out of the water and on land. Kumari coughed up a storm and some blood came out. She looked at the innocence in her hand then dropped it. She turned her head around and stared into the woods. "Akuma." Kumari whispered, but then passed out.

"Oh great. We find Kumari, trouble stirs, we have no idea what's going on and now we have to deal with them. We didn't even get an explanation" Lavi said as his hammer got bigger.

"We have to hurry. Kumari is losing a lot of blood and if we don't get her somewhere soon she'll die." Bookman said as he felt her pulse.

"I don't think that's gonna happen gramps. We got a whole bunch of them." Lavi said while he created his fire stamp.

Kanda activated mugen and furrowed his brows. "I'll take her back to town. I'll be right back." Lenalee said as she grabbed the innocence and picked Kumari up.

Lenalee came out of the forest and stopped when she got to the hospital. The finders saw her and came runnning over and entered to see Lenalee covered in Kumari's blood as she gave them to the doctors. Lenalee told them to stay and watch over Kumari as she headed back to the forest after giving them the innocence. When she got back though, almost all the akuma were gone and they finished up the swarm and headed back. When they did they sat down in a waiting area and tried themselves off from being soaked by the water from the lake. "What happened to Kumari?" Luke asked.

"We don't know yet. When we found her she didn't remember us and she ran. It's complicated to explain, but when she got near a lake she started to get wounds and bleed. She went in and got the innocence after a big fiasco and then came out bloodied and almost dead. Kanda went in with her, but nothing happened. We just have to wait for her to explain." Lenalee said.

"Then you're going to have a long wait." a doctor said.

"How is she?" Lavi asked.

"She's substained some heavy injuries. She has lost a lot of blood, but she'll be alright considering she is an exorcist. She won't wake up for awhile though. Until some of her serious wounds heal she'll be out cold. I'd say about a month. Maybe more. She would be fine, but it seems they got infected." the doctor said.

"She just got the wounds." Bookman said.

"I understand that, but what's done is done. I'm just telling you what I know." he said.

"Thank you." Lenalee said.

"Guess we'll just have to wait." Lavi said.

Kumari opened her eyes to have Komui greet her. He was sipping hos coffee as usual and she saw Matron on the other side of the bed. "Ko. . Komui?" Kumari whispered.

"Hello Kumari. How do you feel?" Komui replied.

"Like shit." Kumari said.

"Now you're starting to sound like Kanda. Maybe you've been spending too much time with him." Komui said.

Kumari sat up and stared at Komui, holding her stomach. "How long?" Kumari asked.

"About a month. Just like the doctor in Regillion said." Komui told her.

"What happened to the finders?" Kumari asked.

"They were all killed except for one." Komui answered.

"I was afraid you would say that." Kumari said.

"Huh?"

"I bet you're wondering what happened, right?" Kumari said.

"So are your friends. You are strong. One of our strongest. So how this much damage could be caused is a big question." Komui told her.

Kumari looked at her feet and her hands gripped the blanket. Komui watched as Kumari seemed to get angry. 'How could I be so foolish? Being tricked like that?' Kumari thought. "There were so many akuma. I've never face so many of them. What bothers me though. . . . . . . . . there was barely any level twos. Most of them were level threes and a handful of level fours. More than I could take on alone. I should've been dead. As I destroyed the last akuma I fell into the lake. The innocence healed me." Kumari said.

"It healed you? That's impossible. For it to work for you you would have to be the accomadator." Komui told her.

"I'm not though." Kumari said.

"Then why would it-"

"I don't know. It healed me and when I got out of the water I couldn't remember anything. I couldn't think or focus. I was in such bliss. It was weird. So strange, but I think the innocence took my memories. It did me a favor by saving my life and took my memories to repay itself. When I got it back something strange happened before that. A weird light came then I collapsed in pain and when I tried to go in the water all my injuries came back, but each time I went back in the water they got worse somehow. Then i lost my memory again. It got longer each time and each time the pain got worse. That's all I can say. I don't know anything else." Kumari said.

"Take your memory? But why would innocence want to save a person who's not their accomadator?" Komui responded.

"Komui?" Kumari mumbled.

"Yes?" Komui asked.

"What is the heart?" Kumari asked.

Komui's eyes widened. "That's right. We haven't told you that yet, have we?" Komui said.

"So you do know?" Kumari queried.

"The heart is the heart of all the innocence. That is why we have been keeping the Generals at headquarters. They are likely to have it and if it's destroyed then so are all of the other pieces. That is why the Noahs are appearing and killing all our exorcists and only a few pieces of innocence have been saved. That is why we tell you not to fight Noahs unless you have no choice. You've only had a. . . . single problem when. . . .they all attacked. . . . .the old headquarters." Komui said as he stared at her.

"Komui?" Kumari asked.

"No. It can't be. It's not. . . possible." Komui mumbled.

"Komui?" Kumari questioned.

"Nevermind Kumari. Feel better soon. I have work to do." Komui said as he left.

Work? He never does work. "What's going through that head of his now?" Matron muttered.

"Really." Kumari agreed.

Kumari pulled the covers over her and laid down. She stared at the ceiling endlessly. Komui was right. The innocence saved her like it had a mind of it's own. As if it had a reason to save her. But why? She isn't it's accomadator. "Life here keeps getting weirder and weirder." Kumari whispered.

Komui sat at his desk staring at Kumari's record from the time she came to the Order, when she disappeared, and when she came back. She had become so strong and so smart. So hurt and so brave. She has changed just as much as the others. Lenalee has accepted the Order as her home and as her family. Allen learned to trust and not to bear the burden all alone. Lavi and Bookman learned to live in life a little unless they were just faking it like they usually do. They are bookman afterall. Krowley has gained some confidence. Miranda got some nerves. Kanda learned how to let some people in. Mostly Kumari, but Kumari has gone through everything. She's learned things on life. She learned how to trust and bear the burden with everyone. She has gone through so much and suffered, but in the end she had her friends. She has always been watched after though. Central always had an eye on her. She was getting stronger and stronger at an amazing pace for her age and her rank of an exorcist and now she has almost reached General level.

Kumari said there were so many akuma. So many and they were all so strong. She should have died. The innocence saved her. She lived through several death crisis. So could she. . . . . be the heart? It was highly likely it was Allen or Lenalee. Komui couldn't help but think of Kumari as a possibility. Looking back at her history, she is the only one with so much power. She was so strong. She has mastered her innocence and many technics. She's learned to work with her weaknesses. It's just. . . . . . . could she? Kumari was nothing but a child. Still, Komui would have to keep an eye on her. He couldn't tell anyone this though. He would just have to have faith and trust in Kumari. He would have to have patience and wait. "Kumari. . . . . . . . . be careful." Komui mumbled.


	22. Clouded Mind

**DGM**

**More Than This**

**Chapter 22**

**Clouded Mind**

Kumari yawned as she got out of bed and then put her hand on her desk as she hunched over in pain. She wasn't quite done healing from her injuries, but most of the pain was gone. She quickly changed into uniform then walked arouond the Order. Chester followed her and stayed by her side. He probably wanted Kumari to play catch or take him on a walk. She wasn't allowed to leave the Order in her condition though. Not until her wounds heal more. She bent down and pet the dog and rubbed his tummy. He stuck his tongue out in enjoyment and started moving his paw as if to try and scratch. Then Chester started growling. Kumari turned around and stared at Ace and the rest of the Hentaru clan. Ace looked her over then walked over to her. Kumari stood up and stared at Ace. He wouldn't try anything here in the hallway. Though, it was empty.

Ace started smelling her and Kumari gave a weird and confused look. Ace stopped smelling her then stared down at her. "You're no longer a virgin." Ace stated.

"You creep. Get the hell away from me." Kumari said and pushed him away and walked off. Chester following.

Kumari knocked on Kanda's door, but she got no answer. She sighed and started walking around again. She had nothing to do and she couldn't get her last mission out of her mind. She stared at her gloves and found herself in the science department. Reever smiled and wave. Kumari waved back, but didn't smile. She looked around and still found no exorcists. Was she the only one here? Reever watched her walk around, but didn't tinker with anything. She just watched with absolute boredness. She sighed and left. "What's wrong with her?" Tapp asked.

"Who knows." Reever mumbled.

Kumari sat down in the longue and laid down on the couch. Her arm was on her head as she thought about nothing. She just wanted to be with somebody. Talk to someone, but she didn't know what she would talk about. What she would do. Her last mission wouldn't stop bugging her. What did she leave out? What had she forgotten? She had a feeling that maybe it wasn't just akuma. Maybe there was a Noah. No, but how did she find out about the Heart? The akuma do have big mouths. "Kumari?"

Kumari turned her head around to stare at Allen in his new General uniform. He didn't look as cheery as he normally does. "Something wrong?" Kumari asked.

"You haven't heard?" Allen responded, sitting down on another couch.

"I just got out of the infirmary. No one has told me anything and I haven't ran into any other exorcist but you." Kumari said and stared at the ceiling.

"My master's room was covered in blood and he's disappeared. They think he's dead." Allen said softly.

Kumari's eyes widened. She sat up and Chester fell off her and on to the floor. "General Cross?" Kumari mumbled.

"Yes."

Kumari stood up and ran down the hall. Allen watched her leave and she just ran. Chester tried to keep up, but Kumari was going to fast for him. When she got to Komui's office the other Generals were there. Komui stopped talking and looked at her. She panted and ignored the pain. "Is it true?" Kumari asked, looking Komui in the eye.

"Is what true?" Komui asked.

"You know what I mean. Did we lose another General? Did we lose Cross?" Kumari asked.

Komui opened his mouth, but then shut it. The other Generals didn't even take their precious time to look at her. "I think you should leave." Komui said.

Kumari slammed her hands on Komui's desk and a few cracks appeared. He stared into her angry eyes, but there was more than anger. There was fear. "Ku. . . Kumari?" Komui said.

"Is he dead?" Kumari repeated.

"It's the only solution." Komui said.

Kumari's eyes went wide and she stared at the floor. When she looked back up at Komui he had concern in his eyes. Why was he concerned about her. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but he was shot by his own innocence. His body was there so we have no idea on what happened." Komui said.

"You're telling me General Cross is dead?" Kumari questioned.

"Afraid so." Komui said.

Kumari stood up straight and he hands shook at her side. She looked down and Komui stared at her. Why was Kumari so scared? "Kumari, are you okay?" Komui asked.

"No. No i''m not. None of us are because whether any of you want to believe it or not Cross was the strongest exorcist here! He was the smartest one! And you're telling me he's dead! That someone killed him!" Kumari shouted.

Komui sighed. "We all know that Kumari. Right now isn't the time for this. We need to find a replacement and-"

"And do what? We've lost more than half our exorcists including two Generals. We wait for another attack? We wait to lose another exorcist? We wait for our own deaths? That's all we've been doing. We walk into traps and their plans constantly and even though we win the battle we haven't won the war. They're slowly taking us all out one by one until there's no one left. They have the upper hand and they know everything about us where as we know nothing about them. In the end we always lose!" Kumari said.

"Kumari, you know that we're trying and that I have faith in you and the others, but acting like this is going to get us nowhere." Komui said.

"Do you really have faith Komui?" Kumari asked.

Kumari walked out and Komui stared at the door. He closed his eyes and the Generals looked at him. "Don't mind her Komui. You know how she gets after something big happens." Tiedoll told him.

"I know. I know, but she has a point. When we were first attacked by the Noah clan Allen said the Earl was telling him they could killed us at any moment. That's basically what Kumari just said. They knew where the second headquarters was and who's to say they don't know where we are now?" Komui said.

"So, if she has a point, do you have faith?" Cloud asked.

"Yes." Komui said, but he felt that it was a lie.

Kumari stood on the roof and stared at the sun. Chester stayed by her side and she knew he would always be there for her. She sat on the ledge and petted him as he crawled on her lap and nuzzled her. She was deeply disturbed by the fact Cross has been killed, but who did it? The Noahs? The Hentarus? One of our own conrades? Why not? Suman betrayed the Order. But if so, who? The bookmen? Another General? Ori? Who? Cross was the strongest even though she hated to admit it. If they lost their strongest solider then how could they have faith? How could they win? More and more questions and less answers. "Chester, what do you think we should do?" Kumari asked.

Chester barked and Kumari wished she could understand him. She hugged the small dog and stared at the ocean. "I wish I had Father here. He always did know what to say." Kumari whispered.

Chester looked at her with his big brown eyes and Kumari shut her eyes, sad. It always seemed like when something good comes along something worse breaks it. How could they have hope? They lost two Generals. They lost so many allies. One had betrayed who knows if another exorcist will die or become a fallen one. "Maybe the Earl is meant to win. Guess there is no god." Kumari whispered.

Kumari got off the train with Krowley and looked around. Belgium. It's been awhile since she had been there. Krowley smiled and admired their surroundings and Kumari laughed. Lavi was right, Krowley needs to broaden his horizens. She smiled, but heard a bark. Krowley looked at her and then pointed at her suitcase. "Did your suitcase just bark?" Krowley asked.

"That's nonsense Krowley. Suitcases don't bark." Kumari told him.

She heard a few more barks and stared at her suitcase. She knelt to the ground and opened it then got licked by a sloppy and wet tongue. The dog jumped on her and she laughed. "That tickles Chester. Knock it." Kumari said.

"What's Chester doing in your suitcase?" Krowley asked.

"He must've got in while I wasn't looking. You sly dog." Kumari said as she closed the case.

Kumari stood up and Chester circled her. Kumari patted his head then looked at Krowley. "We're here on a mission Krowley. Don't get side tracked and please do not get lost." Kumari said.

"Of course Kumari. I'll stay by your side at all. . . . where'd you go?" Lrowley asked, looking around.

Kumari sighed and tapped his shoulder and he jumped up in fright. She palmed her face and he turned around, bashful. "Sorry."

"Are you two the exorcists we are going to be traveling with?" a finder asked.

They stared at two finders and smiled. Kumari reconized one of them as Toma, but the big fella. . . . she didn't know him. "Yes. I'm Kumari and this is Krowley. My partner on this mission." Kumari said.

"It's nice to meet you two again. I'm sure you both know me by now. I'm Toma and this is Goes." Toma said.

"Hello Goes." Krowley and Kumari said.

"Oh, it's a real pleasure to finally meet you two. I've heard so much about you two." Goes said, getting in their face.

"Apparently." Kumari mumbled.

"I'm such a big fan of all of your work. All of the exorcists I mean." Goes exclaimed.

"Are you really a finder?" Kumari asked.

"Yes. In fact, I've worked with Lenalee, Allen, Marie, Tiedoll, and Kanda. Kanda was te first exorcist I worked with. He was a bit touchy." Goes said.

"Yuu? He didn't kill you?" Kumari responded.

"Why would he do that?" Goes asked.

"I'm sorry about him. He gets really excited and sensitive." Toma said.

"He's not the only one. Krowley is very much like that. Not in a bad way though." Kumari said as she walked passed them. "So, we're going to the next town over and then staying there for the night, correct?"

"Yes." Toma said, but stared at Chester who trailed behind her.

"Kumari, I've heard a few rumors about you and Kanda and I've been wondering for a long time, are they true?" Goes asked.

Kumari blinked as she turned her head around to stare at the three boys. "Rumors? What rumors?" Kumari asked.

"Word has it you were an exorcist then disappeared after a big battle, thought to be dead and you came back. You trained under Yeager, but with Tiedoll's team as well. Being rather close to Kanda and the rumor has it that you two are. . . . . lovers." Goes said, fiddling with his fingers.

Kumari blushed. She hadn't noticed everyone knew and was talking about it. Had to be Lavi. Definiately Lavi. "Well, actually, yes. All of that is true." Kumari said, bashful.

"I never would've thought Kanda would be the type to date someone like you." Goes said.

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?" Kumari asked.

"Oh, it's nothing bad. It's just you're so kind and pretty. Though I have heard not to get you angry." Goes said, putting a finger to his chin.

"Thanks. I guess." Kumari said.

"I agree. I would've never thought Kanda would be the type to date at all." Krowley said and Toma nodded.

"Kanda isn't a bad guy. He is just really complicated and shy." Kumari said.

"Shy? Kumari, that word doesn't even come close to describing Kanda." Krowley said.

"That's because you don't know him like I do." Kumari said.

"WHy do you like Kanda?" Goes asked.

Kumari stopped and stared at the path that led out of town. Goes panicked, worried he said something wrong. She turned her head around and a small, sincere smile formed. "That's quite simple. You see, when I first met him he treated me just like everyone else. I wasn't some hideous girl or one that needed protected. One that couldn't be insulted or anything like that. I was just another girl in this big world treated like everyone else. This sounds so cliche, but he gave me acceptance. He accepted me as me." Kumari said.

"I don't get it." Goes mumbled.

"Hmmm, well, we were good friends and I spent a lot of time with him because unlike the others in the Order, he didn't scare me. He gave me this nice warm feeling. At that moment I knew I could trust him. The first time I saw him I knew I would be his friend and I would be treated like any other person in his life." Kumari explained.

Kumari started walking again and the boys stared at her. Krowley knew what she meant by that. It was the same with Eliade and himself. He was accepted as another person despite him being a monster and almost killing her. He smiled and they headed on their journey. "One more thing, make sure Krowley doesn't leave your sight. He's almost as bad as Allen." Kumari said.

"Sorry Kumari." Krowley said.

"I'm not trying to get nosy or anything, but why do we have a dog?" Toma asked.

"Chester followed me by sneaking in my suitcase. He is a very smart dog." Kumari said.

They continued for awhile until they decided to take a break around dinnertime and Kumari laid down in the grass. She soaked in the sun and smiled. The boys kept glancing at her, making sure she was alright. She had been awfully quiet. The trip was quiet. A few more minutes went by and Kumari heard some growling noises. She sat up and turned around. "Chester?" Kumari asked.

Chester heard his name and jumped on a butterfly then looked at Kumari, wagging his black tail. Chester didn't growl soooo. . . . "Was that you Krowley?" Kumari asked.

Krowley turned red as he held his stomach. Another growl was heard and they looked at Goes. Another growl was heard and Toma laughed. "I guess we should get going seeing how you're all so hungry. It's like having Allen here with us." Kumari said and stood up.

Kumari picked up her suitcase and wished she had her bag. Next time she would have to use that instead of the suitcase. She climbed up the small hill and got back on the trail. She whistled and Chester let the butterfly go and ran towards them. Kumari stared at the butterfly. It was purple. Different from any normal butterfly. Maybe a rare type, but she's never heard of such a butterfly in Belgium and Yeager and herself spent much time in this area. She narrowed her eyes and glanced around. No one. She sighed and stared at the three men. She would just have to keep an eye out. She followed the men and kept looking back, feeling eyes on her. She also kept switching the suitcase from the left to the right. Goes noticed this and smiled. "Here, let me take that for you." Goes said and took it from her.

"Oh, thank you Goes. Are you sure it's not a bother? You do have your own things to carry." Kumari said.

"No. Not a bother. It is my job to help support the exorcists the best I can. This is the least I could do to thank you for risking your own life in battle everyday." Goes said.

Kumari smiled and stared at Goes. "You have spirit. Such a good person. I'm glad you became a finder Goes. And I'm glad I met you. For as long as we're together I'll protect you and Toma with my life." Kumari said.

Goes looked at Kumari. She was so different from the others. So much kindness. She was a lot like Tiedoll, but she didn't resemble him. He closed his eyes and turned his head to stare straight ahead at the path once he opened his eyes. Krowley stared at Kumari as she ran after Chester who wanted to play tag and ran with a stick in his mouth. "Penny for your thoughts." Toma said.

"Kumari is so kind." Goes and Krowley said in unison.

"I've heard it her kindness came from General Yeager. He was originally her Mentor, but he traveled with Tiedoll's team a lot. So she trained under two Generals. Two of the nicest. She is so much like Yeager. Though I've never met him while he was alive I have heard a lot about him." Toma said.

"Then that means, she is the exorcist everyone talks about when they mention Yeager's only living student." Goes said.

"Yes. She took his death rather hard, but through that loss she had gained more confidence and discovered more of herself. It was tough on her for losing her General and her other conrades she trained along with. SO she would give her own life to protect anyone in the Order. Especially the Generals. Mainly Tiedoll's group. She felt so guilty and she felt it was her fault whenthey discovered Daisya died in battle with Yeager. She said she should've been on that mission with Yeager and not Daisya. Which is true, but not given the chance to protect her master left a huge scar in her soul." Toma explained.

"When the news was given to us she did get so sad. Like she was lost and had no clue as what to do. She blamed herself for the whole inccident." Krowley said.

"That's so sad!" Goes said as he wiped away tears.

"It is, but I think she has realized something in herself through that pain. Her potiential has sparked and now she has become so much strongeer. Training her own exorcist, taking care of the Bandits, and standing up to the Higher ups. She has become so much stronger and through that she unlocked another attack tactic with her innocence." Toma explained.

Krowley wiped away a few tears and Toma got nervous. They were so sensitive and sentimental. He laughed and stared at Kumari. She stopped running and waved the stick in her hand. Chester tried to jump up and get it, but she moved her hand up and told him to sit. He did then she threw the stick. Chester chased it and she smiled. She looked at the sky then at the men. "We better hurry. It looks like it's going to rain soon." Kumari told them.

"Huh? But there's not a cloud in the sky." Krowley said, looking at the sky.

"The air is getting moist and the wind is getting colder. That signals a storm coming in and it's coming fast. If we don't hurry we'll have to stay outside until the storm clears up. Storms around here get really bad." Kumari said and they started to pick up the pace.

Unforunately, they didn't get to town before the storm and was in a small tent under a tree. Chester let Goes pet him, but Kumari stared outside at the rain. She heard Krowley sneeze and spun her head around. They were all shivering. "It's really, really, really cold." Krowley said.

"I wish I was a dog right now. At least Chester isn't as cold as we are with his fur." Goes said, hugging the dog who slightly shiver.

"How long do you think the storm will last Kumari?" Toma asked as he tried to start a fire.

"I have a feeling we're going to be stuck out here for the night. Maybe throughout the day tomorrow. I spent a lot of time here and they get heavy storms that can las tup to ten days. It's weird, but true. They towns here in the moutains and on the moutains are very different. It's like a big bowl. Literally. That is why our pace got so slow. Little did any of you know that town we were in a few hours ago was at the bottom of the bowl and going to the next town we were gradually making our way up a hill. Which is why your legs got a little tired faster than usual." Kumari said.

"You learn something new everyday." Krowley mumbled.

"Doesn't that mean if it keeps raining like this we'll flood?" Toma asked.

"It's possible, but that hasn't happened in over two hundred years. It rained constantly for about a month. Killing most of the wildlife and making the rivers and lakes overflow." Kumari answered.

"SO we have nothing to worry about, right?" Goes asked, nervous.

"Nothing at all." Kumari said.

"I can't start a fire. Sorry guys. We'll just have to huddle together for warmth." Toma said.

"Starting a fire in a tent isn't too wise." Kumari stated.

"Then why did you let me try?" Toma asked, grabbed a few blankets from the backpack.

"I knew it wouldn't work, but knowing you you might've tried anyways." Kumari said.

"Kumari, aren't you cold?" Krowley asked, taking a blanket from Toma.

"An exorcist should learn how to work in all conditions." Kumari told him.

"Then I must be pathetic." Krowley said, teary.

"No. You are strong Krowley. Though we have innocence we are still humans and we do get cold. But like I said, I've trained in this area for a long time. I've gotten used to it. Weather doesn't really bother me considering my abilities." Kumari said softly, but it cheered Krowley up.

"What are your abilities?" Goes asked, intrigued.

Kumari stared at the wood in the middle of the tent. She raised her hand and her gloves started to glow then a small fire flew over to the wood, causing a small fire. She concentrated and it slowly got bigger and bigger until she thought it would be safe. It was still rather small. "I'm sorry I can't make it much bigger. This is the only way I can give you warmth and allow a fire to be in a tent in a safe degree." Kumari told them, but they all smiled and got closer to the fire.

"You save my life!" Goes said, crying happy tears.

"Why didn't you just to this earlier?" Krowley asked.

"I guess it never occurred to me." Kumari answered.

Kumari stared out at the rain, but you couldn't see too much. She took off her uniform jacket and threw it on the ground. They stared at Kumari as she grabbed her sais and fixed her hair so it was all the way up. Her bangs no longer curved down her face. "What are you doing Kumari?" Toma asked.

She ignored his question and walked out of the tent. She walked out from under the tree branches and she shivered from the sudden coldness against her skin. She flipped the sais in her hand then started practicing movements. The boys all watched in awe. "She is amazing." Goes said.

Kumari did a few flips and then climbed up a tree. When she jumped she did a back flip off a branch and landed on her feet, but was kneeling and her body was over her legs. Her sais and arms created and X and her head was ducked down. She looked up and a few tree branches started falling. She moved her sais around and she cut them up into little pieces. She put her sais back then started picking them up and taking them inside the tent. She made sure to get all of them and she was planning on using them as firewood. "Every hour put one in the fire so that it doesn't die down. We have to be careful. Wolves live in the woods surrounding the path. The same with other dangerous animals. No matter what, we'll be sleeping out here tonight. I'll have to stay up to make sure everything will be okay." Kumari told them.

"No. Goes and I will take shifts during the night. You and Krowley need your strength more than us." Toma told her.

"I appreciate that, but I must decline." Kumari said.

"Kumari you need your rest. Toma and I are doing our jobs by making sure you get to your location safely and ready for a mission. Please?" Goes said, hands folded together.

"Krowley doesn't have any energy without food though. He is a parasite and requires more food than I." Kumari said.

"Kumari, you need your rest still. Getting some sleep will help you and Krowley." Toma said.

Hours later when Kumari and Krowley were sleeping and Goes ready to fall asleep, the rain got heavier and was pounding on the ground. The wind picked up and Toma shivered. Goes immediately woke up from the wind and stared outside. He was scared and Toma sighed. Then suddenly Kumari woke up and dragged everyone outside. Krowley was thrown and woke up from the impact on the ground. The tent was sudden;y bombarded with akuma bullets and Kumari took out her sais. Krowley activated his innocence and jumped at the akuma. "I can finally have my meal!" Krowley shouted.

Kumari's gloves glowed and the green light traveled from her gloves to the sais. Krowley was thrown at her and she dodged, apologizing for that, but then the rain stopped pouring on them and a bright light surrounded the four. Goes looked at the fire that surrounded them and then everytime an akuma came to attack it would rise and engulf it. "Wow." Goes whispered.

"Krowley, can you tell how many there are?" Kumari asked.

"I hear so many. I'm not sure." Krowley said as he destroyed a few.

"Get in the circle and stay away from the fire!" Kumari shouted as she backed up so she was near the finders.

The fire started to enclose and then shot up in the air and over top of the akuma. The fire disappeared and Kumari was panting. The rain fell on them again as the fire disappeared and Kumari looked around. The fire had burnt not only the akumas, but the next mile of wildlife in all directions. She used so much energy in doing just that. She cringed and knelt down and her hands fell on the ground. "Shit." Kumari cursed.

Krowley touched her back and she looked at him. "Are you okay?" Krowley asked.

"Yes. Just went overboard and used too much energy in that one move." Kumari told him as she stood up, but fell down.

"You're injured." Krowley said, staring at her bleeding leg.

"This is nothing. I've had worse injuries before. Come on. We need to get to town. They might-" Kumari was interrupted by an akuma that tried to attack, but Krowley grabbed her and moved her.

Kumari stood up and she pointed her sais at the akuma as they started glowing again. They then had fire on them and the metal didn't melt like they usually do. SHe concentrated souly on the sais and stared at the level three akuma. Krowley stared at her as he protected the group. He noticed her change one sai from fire to water. "Kumari?" Krowley asked.

"Just a minute longer." Kumari responded.

After a few seconds she threw both sais at the akuma and they swirled together creating a two element vortex and the fire got bigger and the water protected it. When it hit the akuma it immediately exploded and unforunately, it didn't hit another akuma. They all dodged it. Kumari grabbed Goes and Krowley grabbed Toma. Kumari headed for her sais and when she got them she quickly used it to stop a claw from piercing Goes and herself. "Krowley, take Goes!" Kumari shouted and dropped him.

"Kumari? What about you?" Goes asked.

"Geet to town and contact headquarters! We need as much backup as we can get!" Kumari shouted.

"I can't just leave you here." Krowley said.

"If we both go then all the akuma will follow! Go! I'll be fine!" Kumari shouted.

"I can't leave my comrade to battle alone!" Krowley shouted.

Kumari destroyed the surrounding akuma, but it took alot of her energy. She turned around to face them and spewed fire at them. They panicked and backed away. "Go now!" Kumari shouted.

"Kumari. . . . . . . . let's go." Krowley said and grabbed the two finders.

When Krowley got to town he immediately saw Lavi and Bookman. Lavi turned around and smiled, but frowned when Goes grabbed Krowley and pulled him to his face. "WHy'd you leave her!" Goes shouted.

"What's going on? Calm down man." Lavi said.

Krowley took his golem and found a phone. He hooked the golem up and Komui picked up. "Komui!" Krowley shouted, grateful.

"Krowley? Aren't you suppose to be on a mission?" Komui aasked.

"We have a problem! Kumari and I got ambushed by a bunch of akuma and there's too many to count. We need as much backup as possible." Krowley shouted.

"What?" Komui asked.

"Hurry!" Krowley shouted.

Krowley dropped the phone and ran out of the hotel and stared at Lavi and Bookman who had overheard him shouting at Komui. "We gotta go back." Krowley said.

"Show us the way Krowley." Lavi said as he activated his innocence and he and Bookman rode it to Kumari.

Komui made sure to contact everyone in the area, but there wasn't many. It would still take them awhile to get there. Kanda, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman. That was all. He hoped that was enough. So why did so many attack Kumari? Why not go after Allen? He was a General. "What's going?" Komui muttered.

"Kumari's in trouble, isn't she?" Tiedoll asked.

Komui looked up at all of the Supervisors and Generals. He was glad he fixed Lavi's new golem to show some of the surrounding. It was a prototype, but hopefully it would work like the ones around the Headquarters. He pressed a button somewhere under his desk and a screen popped up. The science divsion watched this too so they could help if need be. "Afraid so." Komui mumbled.

"Lavi, how far away are you from Kumari?" Komui asked.

Lavi looked at his golem that was flying beside him. So far this prototype golem has proved useful. It was as fast as Timcampy and it showed the Order what was going on in emergancys. "Krowley, how far is she?" Lavi asked.

"Maybe three miles now." Krowley said.

"You get that Komui?" Lavi asked.

"Hurry guys." Komui said.

Kumari dropped her sais as she went flying into a tree. She hit it hard and the tree crumbled from the inside out and she fell to the ground. She coughed up some blood and stared at the akuma. They keep coming out of nowhere. She stood up and moved out of the way from a bullet. She jumped off a tree, but then her leg was in pain and she didn't get far until she slid on the ground. She tried to stand up, but for some reason her foot wouldn't agree with her even in this death situation. A dark shadow overcasted her and she turned around. "Hello exorcist."

Kumari's eyes widened as she looked at a group of Noahs. Why would there be so many? Tyki, Wisely, and two other Noahs she didn't know. She grabbed her sais and threw them at the closest one then got as far as away as she could. She turned around and stared at them. "Kumari was it?"

"Who are you?" Kumari asked as a Noah stared at her sais in his hand.

"I'm Tryde and that's Mightra." Tryde said. (Warning, just making up abilities because I don't know what these guys are seeing how only a few Noahs' abilities are given.)

"What are you doing here?" Kumari asked, ready to run if need be.

"Why do you think?" Tyki asked.

"Last time you tried you and those idiot twins were nearly burned to death." Kumari said.

"I'm aware of that. That's why the Earl sent us to take care of you." Tyki said, staring at a poker card.

"I'm not in the mood to fight you today. I don't have the time to deal with you." Kumari told him.

"I heard General Yeager was your mentor, yes?" Tyki asked.

Kumari bit her bottom lip to stay calm, but said nothing. "The only one left on his team. I also heard you were a good friend to that Daisya kid too, right?" Tyki added.

"Shut the fuck up." Kumari barked.

"I think you hit a nerve." Wisely said.

Tryde threw the sais back at Kumari and she caught them with ease. "What do you think I am? Stupid? I know not to let my anger blind me in front of the enemy." Kumari responded.

"I heard you were a fighting prodigy. Knowing almost every fighting technic in martial arts and able to use any weapon. Knowing the ways of war and how to fight weaknesses and knowing the rules in battle, correct?" Tryde said.

"I guess you could say that." Kumari said, eyeing them.

"I'll tell you what. You hand over the innocence and we'll let you leave alive and well." Tryde said.

"Am I really suppose to believe that?" Kumari responded.

"I am a man of my word." Tryde told her.

"That has to follow orders and letting me walk away freely and on your own free will would get you in trouble." Kumari added.

"Hmm, you are smart." Tryde commented.

"Even if I didn't know what you were after I would've never handed it over. The only way you're gong to get my innocence is if I die." Kumari told them.

"That can be arranged." Mightra said.

"WHy is your innocence so precious to you?" Tyki asked.

"That's none of your buisness." Kumari seethed.

"You're the one that brought it up." Tyki reminded.

"And now I'm dropping the damn subject." Kumari hissed.

"I would like to know how an innocence chooses their human." Tryde declared.

"I would like to know why she knows so much about war." Mightra said.

Kumari's anger fell a little as a flashback started.

**Flashback**

"Kumari, go to bed." mother said.

Kumari pouted as she stomped upstairs with her arms folded across her chest. She slammed her bedroom door shut and jumped on her bed. She put her face in her pillow and screamed. She sat up and stared out a window at the dark clouds of the storm. She absentmindingly walked to it and put her tiny hands on the window sill. "Frell, you spoil that child too much. Only daughter or not, she needs to know disipline or she'll never live in this life." mother said.

"Dear, you keep her locked up in the house all the time anyways. She is a very smart and strong little girl and I spoil her because she's my baby girl. Who knows when I'll leave again." father responded.

Kumari turned her head towards the door and walked down a few steps. She peeked through the railing bars and the kitchen door to stare at her Father and Mother. She frowned. They always talked about her and Father leaving. "You train her when she is only a child! We just moved here. Back to Ireland and I want to stay here at my homelands. Please don't mess this up again." Mother told him.

"Mess it up? How do I mess it up?" Father asked.

"DOn't put humor into a serious conversation. You caused us to move each time because of your job. I do not want my daughter to grow up and do your work." Mother told him.

Kumari wodnered what Father's job could be. All he ever did was fight in a war. A general. He was a good General. A good father, but not home too much. "Kumari, why don't you just come out now?" father said.

Kumari panicked and fell down the stairs. Her Mom came running in and Kumari held her head, laughing. She felt no pain what so ever. Her Mom never understood that. She never would either. She frowned though. "I told you to go to bed." Mother scolded.

"It's not even six and I don't even go to school Mother. Why can't I stay up a little longer like my cousins?" Kumari pouted as she stood up.

"Because you can't. You need your sleep. Your cousins are all older than you." Mother said.

"That's not fair! I'm eight years old! I'm not three! Besides, I've studied my books and I did all my chores. I've helped around and you still won't let me live a normal life. All I want to do is go outside and play. What is wrong with that? I don't have to play with other children and I won't leave the farm. I promise Mother!" Kumari pouted.

"Grace, she needs to live a life outside the house. Just let her roam around for a little while. I'll keep an eye on her." Fathr said.

"No! You know exactly why she can not leave!" Mother screamed.

"Because you're the worst Mother in the whole world!" Kumari shouted as she ran through the front door.

"Kumari! Kumari!" Father shouted.

Kumari cried as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She had no idea where she was going or where her farm even ended. The last time she had been outside was when they first moved here. She ran over the small hills and her Father chased after her, screaming. She ignored him for the first time in her life and ran faster. She just wanted to live a normal life. Why couldn't she be like any other child? Why was she always secluded in her house? In her room? When she finally stopped running she was in front of a market. The old lady stared at her and she dropped the apple. Kumari looked at the apple then at the old lady. When she saw her blood red eyes she screamed and Kumari felt hurt. Everyone always reacted like that. "Kuamari!" Father shouted.

Kumari cried as she stared at her Father. His old gloves felt soft against her arms as he knelt down in front of her. "Why did you run off like that Kumari?" Father asked.

"I don't know. I've wanted to for so long. To do what I can't Father. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at Mother." Kumari said through tears.

He hugged her and picked her up. Kumari's small arms wrapped around the man's neck and she cried on his shoulder. "Get that demon out of here!" the old lady shouted.

Kumari cried harder and her Father started walking away, knowing that it was ppointless to say Kumari was not a demon. When they got back on their farm Father didn't take her back to the house. He stopped at the tallest hill and sat down under a tree. Kumari sat down on his lap and wiped away her tears. Her Father smiled as he stroked her snarly hair. He combed it with his fingers. "Mother won't let me look in a mirror. Why Father?" Kumari asked.

Father smiled as he pulled out a mirror and Kumari stared at her reflection. Violet hair and blood red eyes. She thought she looked hideous as well. Her frowned deepened. "I am a demon." Kumari whispered.

"No you're not Kumari. You are a sweet, innocent,, beautiful child. You will be the kindest person anyone will ever meet." Father told her.

"I'm ugly and I look so different. Not only does my hair look different, but I never knew my eye were blood red!" Kumari shouted.

"You are unique. Your eyes are a lovely, bright, and shiney red eyes. They're glorious. They make you my little Kumari. My brave little warrior." Father told her.

"I'm no warrior." Kumari said.

"No? Then here. Take these." Father said, handing her small sais.

Kumari's face instantly brightened as she took the japanese weapons and stared at them. They were so pointy. So sharp. As the next few days passed her Father taught her many technics and tactics. He showed her how to use her surroundings to her advantage and use her sais properly. "Father, can I have your gloves?" Kumari asked, tryng to take them off of his hands.

"Fraid not. You are not ready." Father told her.

"How could I be ready to have gloves?" Kumari asked.

He held her hands and she smiled at the softness of the gloves. She looked into his eyes and he smiled warmly then patted her head. "You will find out one day. One day you'll discover the greatness you are meant to be in this life." Father said.

"Frell Janco?" a man asked.

Kumari turned her head around with her Father and frowned. Another man from another war. Another solider. "General, we need your help. Please come with me immediately."

Mother held Kumari back as she cried. Her sais were taken away from her and she tried to get free from her Mother's hold. "Father please! Don't go! Father! Father! FATHER!" Kumari said and that was the last time she saw him.

**End Of Flashback**

Kumari stared at the Noahs who were staring at her intently after a few minutes of dead silence except for the rain. Kumari eyes suddenly became full of sadness, emptiness, mournfulness. This sudden change in her caused them to get curious then Wisely started laughing. Kumari glared at him. "Now I understand completely. A child trained for war since birth. Living in it even before the pathetic Order of yours found you!" Wisely exclaimed.

"What are you babbling about this time Wisely?" Tyki responded.

"Interesting. Kumari Janco. Daughter of the Janco Princess Grace of Ireland and Frell Recul. That explains alot." Wisely said.

Kumari gritted her teeth as the other Noahs stared at her. "I've heard of that man before." Tryde said.

"Shut up!" Kumari screamed.

"Awww, if you hate war so much because you lost your father in it then why do you fight?" Wisely replied.

Kumari tried to calm herself down, but it was hard. She shut her eyes and the ground beneath her started to crumbled. A small crater was created and a deadly aura came off of her. "This might be a little easier than we anticipated." Tyki said.

Kumari screamed out of anger because, for some reason, she knew Wisely was reading her mind. Reading her memories. It suddenly stopped raining and electricity appeared around Kumari. Flames started to pop out of nowhere and the water started to form a dome around the burnt area. All of the akumas exploded as they were hit with lightning and the earth started to shake and a colum was made and it took her up into the sky until you couldn't even see the top. "What did she say about anger earlier?" Tyki asked.

"She knew not to let her anger blind her in battle with the enemy." Wisely repeated.

"Let's hurry with this." Mightra said.

Lavi stopped talking to Komui when he heard a loud scream from up ahead. Everyone stopped and they stared straight ahead. Someone came out of the trees and Lavi stared at them. "Kanda and Marie?" Lavi asked.

"That scream just now. . . . ." Krowley said.

"It was Kumari." Marie said.

"We need to fasten our pace." Bookman said.

"Then stop sitting around talking about it and get a move on it!" Kanda shouted as he started running.

"Lavi? Lavi!"

Lavi turned his head around to stare at Lenalee who was flying with her Dark Boots and holding Allen in one hand. "Lenalee!" Lavi exclaimed.

Lenalee stopped and stared at the golem. "Wait Kanda!" Marie said.

Kanda stopped and glanced at Marie. "What is it?"

Marie listened carefully. "There's no akuma up ahead. Kumari somehow got rid of them."

"Then she's okay?" Allen asked.

"I hear four people with her. I can't tell if they're akuma, but. . . . . . I hear a human heart beating. I can't tell. Something is blocking my hearing. Sizzling, roaring. Kumari's screaming, but not of pain. Of rage." Marie said.

Komui looked up from his desk and at the group of exorcists opn the screen. "Rage? You guys need to get there now!" Komui shouted into the golem.

"Komui? Is everythi-"

"Kumari is at her weakest when she is angry. Her innocence goes berserk! You need to get there now!" Komui shouted.

"Komui, you need to have more faith in Kumari." Tiedoll told him.

"It's not her I'm worried about. Even with her rage she is still strong, but she still has a hard time with her innocence and is drained of all energy within minutes. Then Marie mention four people with her. There is no other explanation except for Noahs." Komui said.

Everyone stared at him. The exorcists headed towards Kumari and this time they were going much faster. "Why would so many Noahs attack Kumari? She's not even a General." Bak responded.

"Even still with her remarkable ability to easily fight the Noahs they would still send two at most. Not four." Renae told him.

"Why would they want to target her anyways?" Cloud asked.

Komui gnashed his teeth together as his hands trembled. He stared at the screen. "Komui, do you know something we don't?" Tiedoll asked.

Komui glanced at Tiedoll, but then stared at the screen again. The whole science divsion could hear them and see the screen. He didn't want anyone to know, but if the NOah really think it then. . . . . it's possible that she is. . . . . they have to protect her. "On her last mission she said there were so many akuma there fighting her. Targeting her. More than there should've been. Just like the swarm that attacked Barcelona for Tiedoll. Only there were no level one or twos. Only level threes and fours. Then the reason why she survived after the battle was because of the innocence in the lake had healed her injuries repeatedly, but in favor took her memories because she wasn't the accomadator." Komui said.

"Are you saying that Kumari is the heart?" Leverrier asked.

"Considering the past and current events, there's a high possibility." Komui said.

Booman stared at the golem as if to stare at Komui even though he could not see them. He looked up ahead and narrowed his eyes. Everyone finally came to a stop, but not because they wanted to. They all stood on the ground and tried to progress, but couldn't. They looked up and saw that there was a huge dome made of water. They all tried everything to get in, but couldn't. It was like an indestructable force. They stared inside, but they saw no one. They saw nothing. There was only a very tall colum made from the earth and the ground was no longer evened out. There were flames here and there. There was ice around a few spots. There was also lightning that just appeared and almost shocked them because it combined with the water dome for a moment. You could see the wind pick up as well. "Is this. . . . . . Kumari's doing?" Lavi asked.

Just as if to answer someone came falling from the sky and they realized it was Kumari. She was falling at a high speed and if she were to hit the ground she would probably break every bone in her body. Just as she was about to hit the ground the wind created a small vortex under her and the wind kept her hovering a few feet above ground. She stood up and her head was down and you couldn't see her eyes. She was trembling and it was because of fury. The ground started shifting again and Kanda stared at her hands. Her gloves were glowing green, but the color was changing slightly. It was getting darker and darker. "Shit. Kumari! Kumari!" Kanda shouted.

Kumari didn't seem to hear him though. Her hands were bleeding and her gloves were slowly tightening. It was hard for her to move them, but she could. "Damn it bitch! Listen to me!" Kanda shouted.

Kumari opened her eyes and looked at him. He suddenly went flying back by a huge gust of wind. "Kanda!" Lenalee shouted.

Kanda held his stomach and flinched as he sat up. He stood up, but ended up falling on he knees. "Where did such power come from?" Bookman questioned.

Everyone heard laughter and turned their heads to stare at four Noahs. Wisely hit his knee and stopped floating in the air to lean over and laugh. "She can't even tell friend from enemy anymore." Wisely stated.

"Kumari?" Lenalee whispered.

"She's so angry. I've never seen her like this before." Marie said.

Komui's eyes widened as he watched Kumari glared at the exorcists, but turned around to face the four Noahs. More blood came from her hands and she didn't even have a single wound on her arm. Her hair fell out of it's hairband and she gritted her teeth as her anger grew. Wisely just continued to read her memories and enjoyed every minute of her suffering. Little did anyone know that his prying was causing her to go off the handle. "Stop joking around. Master wants the job done as soon as possible." Lulubell said and Wisely started floating agan.

"He told me not to do anything until the situation proves necessary. I'm just watching. You were suppose to be here over an hour ago though." Wisely said and got high in the air.

"Kumari calm down!" Lavi shouted.

"It's not going to work. Her anger is clouding her mind, but if she doesn't get over it soon, she'll become a fallen one." Kanda said as he leaned on a tree.

"What?" Lavi asked.

"The innocence's glow." Kanda said as blood came out of his mouth.

Lavi stared at the glow coming off the innocence and Kanda was right. The green was practically gone. It was almost black. Why would she get so mad though? "Kumari?" Lenalee whispered, cupping her mouth.

A crater started to form under Kumari's feet and as she took a step forward fire shot up and lightning headed towards the Noahs who easily dodged. Tyki appeared behind her and smiled, but it soon faded as he went flying to the edge of the dome. He stood up and smirked. She would be quite an adversary. Unless she turns into a fallen one like the samurai said. Kumari's hands went up to her head and she held it tightly. She closed her eyes and the image of her father was all she saw. When she opened her eyes hot tears ran down her face. "Fa. . . .ther." Kumari whispered.


	23. Determination

**DGM**

**More Than This**

**Chapter 23**

**Determination **

Tryde raised his sword and pointed it at Kumari as Tyki held his side, bending over, and heavily breathing. Lulubell's arm turned into the white whip and Wisely watched, completely entertained. Mightra stared, waiting for the perfect time too strike as Kumari stood still, trembling, but if it was just anger was unknown. Everyone else in the Order was stunned. Not sure what to say or what to do. How could they elp if Kumari would attack anything that breathed and they couldn't afford to lose the golem. Kumari raised her head and stared at Tryde. He smiled as he cahrged and she swiftly moved to the side and her hand grabbed his sword. He tried to pulled it away, but her grip on it was too strong. Then it cracked and shattered. He was shocked by this, but smirked and swung it at her as she dropped her arm and the sword pieced back together.

Kumari looked down at the sword in her side and pulled it out. Tryde jumped backwards as Lulubell came and tried to hit her with the whips. She grabbed one and flung her across the dome and the wind started to pick up. Tyki stood up and raised his hands. His tease came out and went towards Kumari. Kumari released Lulubell and flames engulfed the whole area in the dome, but stayed on the ground. The Noahs jumped up into the air and the flames disappeared as the tease dropped, burnt to a crisp. "This is getting harder and harder." Tyki stated.

"She's uses all the elements of nature. What do you expect?" Tryde said as they landed on the ground.

"I'm not complaining. It is quite thrilling." Tyki said.

Kumari stared at the Noahs and blood came out of her mouth. They stared at her hands and the light was getting more tainted as the seconds went by. "If she becomes a fallen one it'll be harder to get the innocence." Lulubell claimed.

"Then we can chop off her hands." Tryde said.

"We just need to immobilze her long enough to get the innocence from her." Tyki said.

"Chopping off her hands would be easier." Tryde said.

"If it were that simple I would've told you to do so earlier." Tyki responded.

"Then why not shape into someone she knows?" Tryde suggested.

"She doesn't reconize anyone. She attacked her own comrade minutes ago. Weren't you paying attention?" Tyki replied.

"I'm just givng ideas seeing how no one else is coming up with one." Tryde told him.

Kumari raised her hand and water came out of the soil and lightning was being attracted it. They formed and twisted together. It got bigger and bigger and she sent it flying at them and they quickly got out of the way, but unforunately for Wisely, he wasn't fast enough. It hit him and he screamed and the other Noahs stared at him, wide eyed. He tried to move, but he couldn't do much. Kumari's hand balled into a fist and Wisely screams got louder. Tyki held Kumari in place while Tryde charged and pierced her stomach with his sword. The water fell to the ground and the lightning sparked on Wisely every now and then. A gust of wind sent Tryde and Tyki in other directions. She took the sword out of her stomach then threw it at Tryde. It landed near his head and then Lulubell came from behind and wrapped her whips around Kumari and bashed her into the ground repeatedly.

Wisely panted as he fell to his knees on the ground. His ashen skin was darker and he glared at Kumari. He wasn't the fighting type and if that went on much longer he would've died. Mightra looked down at him and Wisely continued to glare at Kumari. When Lulubell released Kumari Tryde came and was about to cut Kumari's head off, but a streak of lightning hit him and he went in the other direction. Kumari stood up and the wind picked up again. It circled her and it got faster and faster and faster until a tornado formed. Using her fingers, she moved it in several directions and the exorcists put their arms to their heads so they could cover their eyes. "Where is this power coming from?" Allen shouted.

"WHen she gets angry her innocence completely unlocks itself and goes to all limits to protect her. As long as she is angry she'll continue like this. Is the Noahs don't kill her then her innocence will because it'll soon drain her own energy until it reaches her life energy. That will take some time, but if this continues, she'll become a fallen one long before that." Bookman explained.

"Kumari can't become a fallen one. She can't." Lenalee said as she fell to her knees, hands on the water dome.

"Isn't there a way to calm her down or make her realize what she's doing?" Krowley asked.

"I don't think so." Lavi said, remembering the last time she flared up in anger.

"We need to get in there." Kanda said.

"If we could we would already be in there." Allen responded.

"There's one thing we haven't tried." Marie told him.

"Huh?"

"Underground." Kanda stated as he took mugen out.

Kanda ran his fonger from the handle to the tip and it glowed. Using his hell insects, he dug into the ground, but what they found was shocking. The water dome went underneath the ground! The hell insects came back up and hit Allen who flew into a tree. "That was so much help." Allen mumbled.

"I'm afraid the only way we're getting in there is if she breaks the dome herself or the flames dry up the water." Bookman told them.

Lavi stared at Bookman then back at the scene. Ice, wind, water, earth, fire, lightning. Each one counters at least another. She would have to keep balance for each of them to move them around together. So she would have to have enough strength to hold the dome up and use all of the other elements. Once she uses one though, the small elements around the area disappear. But hwo could he use this?

The water came from the soil and combined with the wind to create a hurricane. The Noahs grouped together and they were all soaked and not just because of their own blood. The hurricane was coming right at them and they didn't know what to do. Kumari stared at the ground and moved her fingers around as if she were weaving a web. She was gritting her teeth and blood continued to come out of her mouth. Just as the hurricane was about to hit the Noahs it vanished and Kumari looked up at the sky and screamed. She held her head and hunched over. Flames came out of nowhere and created a small fire dome of her, but when it disappeared a few streaks of lightning hit her. Everyone was stunned by this as she cried out in pain. When the lightning vanished she started to fall, but her hand touched the ground and the glow coming from her gloves got bigger and darker.

Her nails dug into the mud and pain was clearly seen on her face. Tryde took her moment of weakness and spun his sword around in his hand then threw it at her. Just as it was about to hit her she caught it inbetween the blade of the sai. They had just came out of nowhere and she stopped it with one sai. She forced it back and Tryde ducked and a few pieces of hairs fell to the ground. "Her own innocence hurt her." Tyki astonished.

"Her innocence is killing her." Kanda stated as Kumari coughed up blood.

Kumari raised her hand to wipe the blood from her mouth and stared at her blood. She then gazed at the Noahs. She slowly paced towards them and the sais glowed like earlier and wind circled them as flames formed on the metal. As like earlier, she turned the other one into water, but unlike last time, lightning circled that one. She raised them over her chest and created an X. She started spinning them and then threw them in two different directions, but they continued spinning and then met, forming a four element torpedo. You would honestly think they would all counter each other out and back fire on itself, but it actually didn't. Kumari somehow managed to keep each element balanced out. The torpedo hit all the Noahs like pins, but not without paying Kumari her own price. Once the sais hit the ground she was searing with pain and more blood came out of her mouth.

The Noahs stood up and panted. "Wisely!" Tyki shouted.

"Nows not the best time." Wisely said as he coughed up blood.

"How could she be doing this?" Tryde asked.

"The innocence is using. It's not really Kumari fighting." Lulubell said, staring at her hands.

"You think?" Tyki asked.

Mightra sighed and then started walking towards Kumari who was now in the center of the dome. His legs then turned into a tail and soon he was a giant snake. He wrapped himself around Kumari and her eyes widened. She tried to create fire, but it wasn't strong enough to hurt him and the wind didn't do anything She didn't want to try the lightning afraid of what happened last time and shifting the ground didn't help. More pressure was put on her body and she felt like her inside would pop out of her. She looked up at the sky as he hands loosened and her body went limp, giving up on her. Mightra hissed and brought his head closer to her. He head bobbled to the sides and he blew the hair out of the way. He opened his mouth and hissed. His huge fangs showed and he bit into her neck. Her eyes, which had closed, opened and she screamed until her voice died. The poison which had been injected into her body caused her to go numb and her eyes drooped.

Mightra dropped her and her body fell. To her it felt like forever until she hit the hard, cold ground. She stared at the dirt and her vision blurred. The pain in her body was immense and she couldn't move. Not even twitch. If she did she couldn't feel it. She closed her eyes and she felt someone kick her arm and a sharp object was put to her throat. She opened her eyes despite them feeling heavier than anything she could think of. She looked at Lulubell who grabbed her arm, but as she tried to reach for the innocence Kumari somehow started moving, causing her to stop from shock. She stood up on her feet and when she looked up at Lulubell, face to face, and then a small devilishly smile formed. The two were enclosed by fire and wind. Ice crawled up her feet, but when Lulubell looked down, it was ice. It felt like it, but it was stone. She tried to move her feet but couldn't.

Everyone watched in horror as Lulubell disappeared from sight with Kumari in another solid dome, but then a scream was heard. And it wasn't Kumari. Lulubell came flying out and was thrown into Tyki. The small fire/ earth dome tumbled and Kumari looked limp as she stood, hunched over. The blood from the two fang holes dripped down her neck and face. Some down her arm. SHe raised a hand to her face and stood up straight. She looked like a lunitic! Only, without the minacial laugh, but the crazed eyes, the small devilish smile. The light on her gloves got extremely darker and the coloring in her face was slightly changing. She looked pale. In pain. Her lips trembled as if to say something or try, but then anger flashed angain. She turned her head to stare at the Noahs who were already on guard.

Kumari brought her hand down her face and she gazed at the blood on her hands. It smelled funny. Her hands dropped to her side and she turned towards the Noahs. Just like Lavi with his stamps, a few marks formed on her arms, legs, and face. Five marks. One on her forehead, one on each arm, one on each leg. Each element, but once this happened she fell to her knees and it seemed like all her energy faded. She pulled her head back and stared at the sky and blood came from her eyes now. The marks disappeared, but nothing happened. Her innocence was still activated, but then she moved her head forward and held it. Despite the blood coming from her body, that wasn't what worried them. All five elements had their own marks somewhere in the dome. Kumari was still in the dead center and for each element the huge mark shone a color. Blue for water. Green for earth. Red for fire. Gray for wind. Purple for lightning. They formed a colum and then the area around them darkened except for those light. "Stop. . . . . . . stop. . . . . . . . .can't stop. . . . . . . . .must stop. . . . . . . . .can't kill. . . . . . .can't. . . . .can't. . . . .can't." Kumari mumbled.

Kumari started floating in the air and she kept mumbling something and the glow of her innocence finally hit black. "Kumari!" Lenalee shouted.

Kumari's blood start swerving in the air around her and tears ran down her face. Marks started to form up from her hand and al over her body and she closed her eyes, but gritted her teeth. She tried to take her gloves off, finally coming back to reality, but the gloves wouldn't come off. Her sai was beneath her feet and she tried to reach for it, but she went further up in the air. She dug her nail under her skin and tried to pull the gloves off that way, but it was no use. They were stuck. In fact, they dug so far into her skin, they touch her bones. Wind surrounded her body and it got really bad that you couldn't see her for a moment. The earth under her came up and formed a few pillars and encircled her. Rocks and crystals came out and spiked from them. They started to close in on her and Kumari no longer moved. She stared at her friends, ready to pass out. Flames overwhelmed her and created a sphere that was incomplete. Then the same thing happened with the water, but it was in the fire and smaller. The lightning mark appeared under Kumari and realization hit everyone. The light got brighter then it struck Kumari. A blood curdling scream came from her as they all formed together and hit her all at once. Stunning everyone.

"KUMARI!" Lenalee screamed and Lavi hugged her, hiding his face in her shoulder, not wanting to look at the scene.

Everyone in the Order dropped whatever they had and stared at the huge screen in front of them. Did Kumari's innocence. . . .just kill her? When the light vanished Kumari fell to the ground very hard and her innocence deactivated, but the dome didn't disappear. Lenalee was pounding, kicking, doing whatever she could to get in, but it was useless. No matter what they did they couldn't get in. "Kumari! Kuamri open your eyes! Kumari!" Lavi shouted.

Kumari's hands twitched, but her head didn't move. Nor did her eyes open. The wind blew by and the Noahs stood in front of her, bloodied and beatened. Tyki bent down and took her gloves off. He took a few steps back and stared at Kumari. "After what just happened, it would be hard to believe this isn't the heart." Tryde said.

"Destroy it Tyki."

All the Noahs turned their heads around to stare at the rest of the Noah family. The other Noahs back away from Tyki, but just as he was about to destroy it, he heard something. He stared at Kumari with wide eyes. "No way." Tyki whispered.

Kumari opened her eyes and forced herself to stand up. She had her sais in her hands, but no one came over to help Tyki. "I told you. . . . . . . I will not give you. . . . . my innocence!" Kumari shouted.

"How could you say that after it just tried to kill you?" Tyki asked, holding her fist after he threw the sais out of his hands.

"Because my father trusted it to me!" Kumari shouted as tears ran down her face. "They were his pride and joy. His life. His honor. His heart and soul. He told me I had to protect it with everything! If not. . . . if not. . . . I can not honor his last wish. His last request that he gave to his only child. Only family! As long as I can breathe, as long as my heart is in my chest, I will fight!" Kumari screamed.

Tyki stared at her, shocked at what she said. "You would give your own life over some pathetic gloves that holds the despicable innocnece? He didn't even know what they really were. That is pitiful." Tyki told her.

"He knew more than I did. He told me I wasn't ready to have such a powerful thing. I was too young and foolish. I didn't know right from wrong. I let him down as his daughter! He didn't even want a daughter! He spoiled me and treated me like his prized possesion, but I was far from it. He used me and my feelings, my trust in him as my father, my idol, and the only person that understood, to continued the duty of the Recul family bloodline! Sometimes, I would stop and think if he really loved me and even still, with that thought that he didn't, I can't disappoint him." Kumari said as she went flying to the dome.

She still fought back, but Tyki didn't even try. Kumari was still crying though and he was intrigued by her. "I was always kept inside, being protected. Thought of as a demon because of my eyes. Yet my father was a damn General for all wars! He was never home, but I loved him more than anything. When I heard he died I cried and I cried. Then the Earl came when my mother left on a trip for a day." Kumari said, panting.

The Earl smiled, remembering that day. Kumari stared at the ground, full of guilt and self pity. "They say the people who turn their loved ones into an akuma is a monster. Foolish and just as bad as you Noahs. I was just a kid. Not even ten years of age who felt like she had nothing in life. I was always locked up in the house. My father was the only one that let me roamed freely! And when the Earl came. . . . . . I wasn't strong enoough to say no." Kumari shouted as she attacked again.

"What?" Kanda whispered.

Kumari went flying into the dome's wall again, but came running back. "I killed him! He may have been an akuma, but it's different when you know and love the person more than you do your own life. It also hurts when you lose someone twice!" Kumari said and more tears came down her face.

"I must fight. I have to fight. I have to protect the last thing in life he trusted to me! If not then not only am I a failure as an exorcist, but a daughter!" Kumari said as she reached for the gloves.

Tyki smirked and phased his hand through her chest and wrapped his hand around her heart. He squeezed and she screamed. Her eyes were still on the gloves though. "Everyone always talks good about me, but I can't see that. I could never see that to it's fullest until every last one of you Noahs are dead!" KUmari shouted.

"You talk so brave for a girl in your position." Tyki told her.

He let her go and she collasped to her knees. She stood up and stared at the gloves. "I promised him. I promised Father. I can't let down the only person who loved me because. . . . . . because I wasn't a weapon in war for him." Kumari mumbled.

"Kumari?" Lenalee whispered.

"I don't care if the innocence rejects me. I don't care if I become a fallen one. As long as I'm. . . . . . I'm with. . . . just give them back!" Kumari screamed, lunging forward.

Tyki was startled by the sudden energy that came from Kumari. How could she still fight? Instead on getting weaker she was getting stronger. His feet started to go back then went in the ground. He stared at Kumari and her eyes glowed. He felt his hand burn and stared at the innocence. It was glowing. The light flickered, but she was trying to activate it. "I hate this stupid war, but I will not let you take my innocence!" Kumari screamed and Tyki went backwards some more.

"Determination. Even for someone in your position. Intriguing." Earl said.

Tyki continued to dodge Kumari's attacks with ease, but everytime she went soaring she came right back. "You're getting on my nerves girl." Tyki said.

Kumari still eyed the gloves. '_When you get my gloves, protect them with you life.'_

_'Why Father? Aren't they just some really soft gloves?'_

_'No. They're speacial beyond compare. Our family has protected them with our lives for a long time. And when your time comes I ask you cherish them despite the pain they might bring.'_

_'Anything for you Father. Anything.'_

_'You have such amazing talents Kumari. I bet if your gradfather could see you he would be proud.'_

_'Even though I was a girl and not a boy?'_

_'Yes. That may have been a disappointment, but I love you. More than I would have loved a son.'_

_'Father, are demons real?'_

_'Afraid so. There is so much darkness in this world. So much that not even I can tell it all. That's what our family is here for. To rid the world of evil. One day, you will understand this.'_

Kumari gritted her teeth and kicked Tyki, but it did more damage to her leg than him. She put all of her body pressure on her right foot and kept the left one up in the air a bit. Her eyes widened and she coughed up some blood and held her side as the glow on the innocence got brighter. Tyki glanced at the innocence and smirked. "You are a fool. It no longer wants you." Tyki said as he hit her.

Kumari got right back up and held her sais up. "Even still, I can not let you destroy it."

"If Kumari created this dome, then how come it hasn't vanished yet?" Lavi queried, hitting it.

"I think she still has the innocence activated." Allen said, pointing at the faint glow.

"Why won't you just give up!" Tyki shouted.

Kumari grabbed his wrist and panted. She stared at the ground and you could tell she was still in pain. She was pushing past her limits and she was going to kill herself if she continued this. "Why don't we just finish this." Mightra hissed as he took the form of a snake again.

Kumari stared at him as he came along and threw her up in the air then ate her. "Kumari!" Marie shouted.

Mightra's mouth started to open a little and Kumari jumped out and landed on the ground. She wiped his saliva off and stared at Tyki. "Where is she getting her powers from? She doesn't even have her innocence on her." Road said.

Kumari slowly walked back toTyki with her head down. She was about to fall and she grabbed his hair. He stared at her, bored. She raised her sai to hit him, but then she suddenly let go of it. It dropped to the ground and she trembled. The other sai slipped from her hand and her grip on Tyki loosened. Tyki took a step backwards and she struggled to stand as he left her grasp. Tryde smirked and threw his sword at her. Shakily, her hands took it out of her stomach and she looked like she was going to faint as she dropped it. She picked up her sais and then, surprisingly, she used one of them to pierce her shoulder. It wasn't just her blood that came out though. It was the poison that had been injected into her body earlier. She balanced herself out and attacked Tyki again. "Master, can I?" Lulubell asked.

"Yes Lulubell." Earl answered.

Lulubell's arms turned to whips and she encircled Kumari's body with them. She raised her up in the air, but did nont do anything else, but squeeze her to death. Kumari struggled with all her might and it was more might that she should have. Once again, her sais slipped from her hands and fell onto the ground. "Sturggling is futile." Lulubell told her.

Kumari didn't listen. She just stared at her innocnece as the gloves disinergrated. She stopped moving as Tyki's hand crushed it. A small wind blew by and the dust particles blew by her. Her face fell and unwillingly, more tears ran down her face. The dome did not break though. Lulubell released Kumari and she slowly fell downwards again. When she landed on the ground she didnn't give any sign on standing up. She tried to hide her face and her nails bled as they dug into the ground. Her hand reached for her sai and she used what energy she had left and sat up on her knees. She held the sai in her hands then pointed it at herself. She put it under her chin and closed her eyes. "Kumari!" her friends shouted.

"What is she doing?" Road asked.

"This took a big U turn." Sheryl said, staring at Kumari.

Just Kumari was about to kill herself, her hands stopped. She didn't know why though. She felt someone put their hands on her own. She opened her eyes, but saw no one. She tried to move her hands, but couldn't. She couldn't move her arms. "_Stop Kumari. Death is not the answer. You were made for greatness in this life. Do not give up now._"

Kumari looked around, but couldn't find the person that said that. She heard it before, but from where? "Who. . . said that?" Kumari said, barely above a whisper.

"_That is a question only you yourself can answer. Kumari, giving up now will only let yourself down and your father._"

Just as the person said that her father's image flashed in front of her. His hands were on hers. His warm, loving hands. "Fa. . . ther?" Kumari muttered.

"_He has been here with you all along. Spirit. Soul. Heart. Mind. All but body. He has been with you all these years._"

Kumari stared at the ground as the hands moved. She was now in her father embrace. A hug from her father. The hug that she needed so many times, but never could and now, more than ten year later, she has finally got it. Her hands fell to her knees as she tried to stop the tears. "_Kumari, you must not give up. You said you must fight and you will. You told them you would not let them destroy your inncoence. So don't let them._" her father's voice whispered in her ear.

"But it has already been destroyed." Kumari uttered.

"_No it hasn't._" father told her.

Her eyes went wide. How could it not be destroyed? Then again, the dome was still up. Why would it be up if her innocence had been destroyed. "_Look around you. Tyki may have crushed it, but it's still here._" father told her.

Kumari raised her head and looked arond. The dust. It was still in the air. Moving and turning. Circling. "But it rejected me." Kumari whispered.

"_Try again. Remember that I'm always here with you. If you need me I'll be here. I couldn't be any prouder of you my child._" Father said and disappeared.

Kumari closed her eyes. What was she suppose to do? Kumari grabbed her sais and stood up. A small smile graced her lips and she, nonchalantly, stared at the Noahs. They all came hopeing her innocence was the Heart. What did they think? Was it? "Kumari?" Komui whispered.

She suddenly felt a jolt of energy course through her veins and she pointed her sai at Tyki. Her stare became bitter. "You killed Yeager and Daisya." Kumari stated.

"You're next." Tyki said.

"Far from it." Kumari muttered.

"_Go for it!_" Father shouted.

Kumari started running towards Tyki and everyone watched, stunned. "What is she thinking?" Lavi shouted.

The innocenece stopped moving for a minute then all rushed towards Kumari. Tyki moved to the side, but then his eyes widened as a big cut appeared on his chest. He stepped away from her as a strange aura came off of her. It was just like Allen in the ark, but so different. He looked at her hands that started bleeding. Kumari gulped something down her throat and no one saw anything, but Lenalee had an idea with what was going on. A lot of blood came from Kumari's hands then froze, forming a shape. Two seconds later it glowed and created to bracelets on her wrists which then turned into gloves. "I'm going to kill you Tyki." Kumari said and her eyes glowed again.

Komui stood up out of his chair and his eyes widened. The memory of Lenalee's innocence doing that same exact thing when HQ was under attack from the first level four. "This time though, I'm using my own powers and not the one being forced on me." Kumari said and attacked Tyki who went soaring.

"She's a. . . . crystal type." Krowley said.

Kumari went to hit Tyki again, but the ground underneath them started shifting and instead of creating a crater, the ground shattered! Lenalee remebered how strong she had become when she first became a crystal type. She wasn't even trying at first and she nearly destroyed the building, but managed to hold back her power. Kumari was trying though. Tyki hacked and a lot of blood came ouot of his mouth. He fell to his knees and if it weren't fro the battle earlier then maybe he would have some energy. He stoo dback up and continued to fight with Kumari though. "There's one thing that doesn't make sense." Bookman mumbled.

Lavi stared at him, stopping his pounding on the dome. "Her innocence was destroyed unlike Lenalee's at HQ. It did the same thing Allen's innocence did after Tyki destroyed it, but then turned into crstal type after she became a parasite for a brief moment. Why would it do that?" Bookman said.

Tryde stopped Kumari from killing Tyki, but his sword started cracking. She wasn't even using any of the elements. He gritted his teeth as his feet started slipping and he went flying into a boulder. He opened his eyes and Kumari came falling from the sky and hit him in the stomach. She jumped away and targeted Tyki again, but her was able to get his tease out and they surrounded her completely and bit her. She burned them, but then Mightra wrapped himself around her again and bit her neck again. This time he injected more poison and he made sure Kumari couldn't move. It actually didn't take that long. Her body didn't heal or get that much energy when her innocence regenerated. She was still just as weak, but her innocence gave her more power. Kumari moaned from pain and her body went numb again. She closed her eyes and her innocence deactivated, but the dome still stayed. Once again, she dropped her sais as Mightra released her causing her to fall to the ground. This time, she didn't get up.

"Damn it. Just break!" Kanda shouted, continuing to hit the dome with Mugen.

Tryde was about to kill Kumari when something hit him and he flew into the small group that came to fight Kumari in the first place. Kumari opened her eyes, but her vision was too blurry. She couldn't see who it was, but it wasn't a human. Then it growled and picked Kumari up. Her sais were placed back in their holster. She felt warm, comfy, cozy. "Ches. . . ter?" Kumari whispered.

"Kumari, just relax. Deactivate your inncoence. It's still glowing. Faint, but the dome is still up and to get you somewhere safe it needs to disappear." Chester said.

"How can. . . . . you talk?" Kumari asked.

Chester turned his head around and nudged her head. She couldn't see that he was now ten times his old size. He was a tiny pup. His collar extended though. It was practically choking him, but he didn't care. He moved her hands to his collar and Kumari understood. She did her best to grip it. "Innocence." Chester said softly.

"Where were you hiding? How come I didn't hurt you?" Kumari questioned.

"I was underground." Chester told her as he stared at the Noahs.

"I can't move." Kumari told him.

"That's because of the poison and your innocence is still draining all of your energy. You need to concentrate on it and deactivate it." Chester told her.

Kumari focused on her hands and soon pressure on her body disappeared, but then she could feel the poison wholely. The blood bracelets jingled as they hit each other and the dome made of water collapsed, soaking everyone. The rain poured then Chester bit Tyki who tried to take Kumari from him. He ran over to the other exorcists and just as the Noahs were about to attack, the ark door opened. "We've had enough fun for today. Let's go. We'll have to try another day." Earl told them.

"Chester? Is that really you?" Lenalee asked.

"We need to get Kumari to town. She's going to die." Chester responded, staring at Kumari.

"Right. Let's go." Lavi said as he activated his hammer. "Here, I can get there before anyone else. Give her to me."

"I can get there much faster." Chester said.

"I don't think the villagers will take too kindly to a giant dog with a half dead human on it and can talk." Lavi retorted.

Chester reluctantly handed Lavi Kumari and ran along beside him and the golem flapped beside them. The others ran after them and on the way they destroyed a few stray akuma. "Does this mean she can still be the heart Komui?" Lenalee murmured, talking to herself.


	24. Awakening

**DGM**

**More Than This**

**Chapter 24**

**Awakening**

Kanda stared at Kumari in the infirmary bed. It took awhile, but they were able to bring her back to the Order. He hadn't left her side since she passed out though. She wasn't unconscious just because of her injuries though. Her innocence took a lot of energy out of her. Maybe some life energy as well. Her words rung through his head. SHe was so determined. She hurt and upset. She didn't care if she became a fallen one or if she died as long as the innocence stayed protected. To not be destroyed. She said she must fight. She turned her father into an akuma. He wondered why he didn't panic so much though. He was. . . . . . . disturbed, but he also had a feeling that she would survive. That she would keep her innocence. Yet, he lost a part of himself for that one moment. When her innocence tried to kill her, but then it accepted her again. What had happened? "You should go get some sleep Kanda." Matron said.

Kanda looked from Kumari to Matron's stern and concerned face. He looked back at Kumari and closed his eyes. "I meant in your room." Matron said as she turned off the light.

"I'm not the one injured. That means you can't tell me what to do." Kanda said.

Matron sighed and walked out. Kanda opened his eyes and for some reason he reached his hand out and locked it with hers. He squeezed it and felt guilty for her condition. He wasn't trying hard enough to break that stupid barrier. He didn't get there fast enough. He shouldn't of left her side after her last mission. He should've said something to get her out of her anger. He knew he could do that, but in the end he would've wound up right here in the infirmary with her. In the end, Kumari was on the brink of death again. She would survive, but even still. . . . . . .

Kumari looked peaceful. She hadn't moved even once since she passed out. He wondered if she could still feel pain. Even in her sleep. Her breathing was normal and her chest would rise once in awhile. Then slowly fall back down. That was the only signal that was given that proved she was still alive. "Ku. . . . mari." Kanda whispered, caressing her cheek.

Kanda fell asleep and the moon shone brightly through the window. The captivating and entrancing moon glowed, lighting up the sky, and the light was enough so that you could see Kumari's face. Everything was quiet. Not dark, not eerie, tranquil, serene, and calm. Chester walked in and stared at Kumari then at Kanda. He jumped on the bed and laid down beside Kumari's feet. He stared at Kanda then closed his eyes. Kumari had been out for some time and he missed her. She would always smile and talk to him. She was pleasant and his master. She saved the pup's life. So he would do everything in his power to protect Kumari. It was his duty. He didn't understand that's how Kanda felt. He didn't understand that until he saw his face when she went out of control. That was the first time that happened. It was strange. She should've become a fallen one right off the back, but she didn't because god didn't see her fail appraisal. The innocence went berserk to protect her because her anger made her lose herself. How she got so mad over something simple that was spoken was strange. It had to be Wisely. He must've done something, but if she didn't go berserk she would've died. What made Chester hurt was that when the innocence started to reject her and almost klled her. She could've just stayed down and lived. She would've lived and her innocence would've been destroyed, but she somehow mustered enough strength to get back up on her feet. Her fear and her courage, her will, it was extraoridinary. He shouldn't of expected anything less of her, but no one expected that.

Soon Chester too fell asleep. And soon night vanished and the sun came out. Kanda and Chester had woken up and all the nurses and Matron had come back. Occassionally someone would come by to check on Kumari. The day had come and go and it was a week later before anyone knew it. Kanda had been forced to leave the hospital wing though. Chester was kicked out. Matron fixed Kumari's IV and stared at her. Kumari should've moved or showed some kind of signal of waking up soon, but didn't. Matron left the bedside and a nurse watched over Kumari. "Everyone is worried about you Miss. Janco. I hope you do wake up soon. Everyone wishes that. It's just like when Allen Walker found himsel fin here. Everyone truly cares about you exorcists." she said while putting a cold rag on her forehead. Kumari had a fever.

The nurse smiled warmly and checked Kumari's pulse. It was steady, but it was a little slow. She looked at Kumari's emtionless face. She wasn't sure what, but she caught something. What was it? It was just her imagination. Had to be. She put the water on a stool and went over to the window. She opened the curtains that had been closed a few hours ago and opened the window. She breathed in the ocean mist. She heard a small noise and turned her head around. She blinked as she walked over to Kumari. She slowly smiled as Kumari's eyes twitched. Her fingers slightly moved and her brows furrowed. The fingers stopped moving and her body shivered. The nurse turned around and hit the stool causing the bucket of water to fall, but she disregarded this. Matron came into view and she stopped right in front of her. "What's wrong Miy? (my)" Matron asked.

"Kumari she. . . . . . . moving. . . .she's. . . . she's. . . . . " Miy tried to find words, but Matron understood and went over to look at her. She smiled and started running down the halls causing a commotion. "Komui! Komui! Supervisor Komui! Komui!" Matron shouted down the halls.

Matron found herself slamming open the Komui's office doors. Komui had his head on the desk and was drooling, exhausted. Reever, Johnny, Tapp, Russel, and a few other scientists stared at her. The same for Wong and Bak who were in there and Rikei, Shifu, and Lou Fa who had been transported to headquarters for the time being. "Komui!" Matron shouted.

Komui raised his head and adjusted his glasses. His eyes drooped and he was ready to pass out, but he caught Matron's burst of joy and rubbed his eyes, wide awake. There were many people behind her, curious. "Yes, what is it?" Komui asked.

"Kumari. . . . . .she's. . . . . she's waking up right now!" Matron exclaimed.

Komui was stunned for a moment then hopped out of his chair and dashed down the hall with Matron. The scientists dropped their stacks of paper and looked at each other. "Did I hear her correctly?" Johnny asked.

"If you heard the same thing I did then yes." Reever said.

"Kumari is waking up!" Tapp cheered.

"Then what are we doing here?" Russel responded.

The scientists ran out and Bak looked at Wong. They soon followed them and then bumped into Krowley and Miranda. "Krowley, Miranda! We need you to go spread the news around." Reever said.

"What news Reever?" Krowley asked.

"Kumari is waking up." Reever said and ran down the hall again.

The two exorcists stared at each other and slowly smiled. They were about to head to the infirmary, but then dashed down the halls and shouted out the good news. People all over the Order started disappearing for some reason and everyone was wondering why. A finder ran into Lavi and Lenalee and apologized, but then stopped, confused. "Hey, what's going on? Is there something big happening? Did Komui create another Sir Komlin?" Lavi asked.

"You haven't heard?"

"No." Lenalee answered.

"Kumari is waking up." the finder said and ran away.

Lavi stared at Lenalee. Lenalee looked at Lavi. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Lavi said.

"Wait, we should go tell the others." Lenalee said.

"Oh, right." Lavi responded.

Lenalee and Lavi slammed opened the cafeteria doors and everyone looked at them. Kanda and Allen stopped fighting for a second too. All attention was on them. "You guys are never gonna believe this. Kumari is finally waking up!" Lavi declared and the two ran away.

Komui looked down at Kumari. Everyone tried to look over one another and were smiling and praying this was really happening. The exorcists squeezed through while Kanda just shoved people out of the way. Lucky Chester, he crawled around and stood on a chair with two paws on the bed. The people were talking, but the fuss soon stopped and silence was all there was. Kumari's arms trembled for a minute and a sot noise came from her mouth. Her eyes continued to twitch and hope was in the air. Kumari's eyes fluttered opened and her mouth was in a small O shape. She closed her eyes for a second and then opened them again after her eyes adjusted to the lights. When she could see normal again she stared at her friends' faces surrounding her bed. She was staring right at Komui though. He was smiling with his mouth open. "K. . . Komui?" Kumari murmured, but it was so quiet everyone heard.

Everyone beamed and cheered. Kumari didn't change her facial expression, but her mouth was still in that tiny O shape. Chester climbed on the bed and licked her face. She winced, but forced herself to sit up and look around. Chester wagged his tail, chased it, then barked, tongue out. Kumari looked down at him and the past events flashed before her eyes. "Chester. . . . . . . you saved my life." Kumari said softly.

"So did Lavi and Kanda." Chester barked.

Kumari was shocked for a moment when Chester spoke, but remember he did have innocence. She stared at Lavi who was smiling with his hand on Allen's head and leaning forward, laughing, grinning like a fool. Kanda had his arms folded arcoss his chest and stared at her like he didn't care, but his eyes told another story. Tiedoll cried tears of joy not too far off and that annoy Kanda though. Kumari closed her eyes then smiled, gazing at the two. "Thank. . . . . . you." Kumari said, voice soft and quiet.

"I know this is not the best time to ask since you just woke up, but can I see your hands? How do they feel?" Komui asked.

Kumari stared at the blanket and the memory of Tyki crushing it came to mind. It had hurt her so bad. Even though she still had her innocence it pained her. Her eyes became soft and her eyes were half closed. Tears welled up and then ran down her face. "It hurt. . . . . . so much." Kumari whispered.

"What? Kumari, what hurt?" Lenalee responded, her hands on Kumari's shoulders.

"Watching my innocence being destroyed. Feeling it being destroyed. It was like. . . . . . I lost everything I was. I felt so alone and so dead, but then I heard someone." Kumari mumbled.

"No one said anything unless it was us shouting your name and telling you to stop." Lavi said.

"Actually, I heard a faint noise. I couldn't understand it, but I definiately heard something." Marie said.

"It was my innocence at first, but then someone else spoke and stopped me from putting the sai through my head. . . . . . . . . . It was my father." Kumari said and something sparked in her eyes.

"That's impossible. Your father is dead." Bookman said.

"But he was there." Kumari murmured.

"Not that I don't doubt you, but you culd've been hallucinating." Lavi said.

"Maybe." Kumari whispered.

"Kumari, can I see your hands?" Komui repeated.

Kumari took her hands out from under the blanket, but cringed. Her muscles ached, but her hands. . . . . hurt. The blood bracelets were still on and a small red cross was engraved on the back of both hands. It flashed then slowly disappeared. Komui examined her hands, but the pain got worse and she shut her eyes and hissed. "They burn." Kumari said with a pained face.

Komui stared at her while he poked around on both of them. "Really? How interesting."

"How do you find my pain interesting?" Kumari responded, irritated.

"Because Lenalee's ankles didn't hurt when she became a crystal type. Which is a parasite type that came from her blood. That's why you have these bracelets apprently. They hold your innocence in them. Also, you can only become a crstal type if you were an equip type before. That's the theory and so far, it's true. But what I don't get is that your innocence became a regular parasite at first then became a crstal type. Then your innocence had also been crushed, losing it's form and did the same thing as Allen's, but you somehow managed to get it in the same hour unlike Allen who took days." Komui said, continuing to mess with her hands.

Kumari flinched and then gave a small cry, pulling her hands away. Komui blinked then readjusted his glasses again. A glint came off of them and Kumari got panicky from his stare. "Shall we fix your innocence? It seems your hands are still injured." Komui said, putting on a helmet and pulling out a drill.

Everyone held back the crazed Komui as Kumari freaked out, ready to hyperventalate. "She just woke up chief! Give her a few days. They might heal." Reever said.

Komui continued to try to get near her, but Kanda took mugen out and put it to Komui's throat. Kumari stared at Kanda's dark, cold, bitter face towards Komui and smiled. She had hurt him when he tried to help her. She had an idea to make up for that, but she hoped it didn't cause too much pain and that it didn't hurt that long. "Is it true?" Kumari asked.

Kanda stared at her, emotionless. Clearly he was confused, but he wasn't going to show it. "Did you help Yuu?" Kumari said.

"He practically jumped me to get you away from me and take you to the hospital, saved your life during an akuma attack while we were transporting you, and he stayed by your side the whole time you were out until Matron kicked him out." Lavi said.

Kumari smiled kindly. "Come here."

Kanda gave a weird look, but sheathed mugen and went over to her bedside. Chester laid on Kumari's feet and stared at her. Kumari used her finger to signal him to come closer and closer. "Closer." Kumari said.

Kanda was finally face to face with her and he frowned as always. Tiedoll stopped his tears of joy and stared at the two, smiling. Kumari brushed his hair and he was a little irritated. Kumari just laughed at him. His face w as priceless. She grabbed his coat and pulled him even closer then kissed his cheek. He blinked then gazed at Kumari, face red. Lavi saw Kanda quickly turn his head in another direction and he got closer then he grinned. "My god! Yuu is blushing!" Lavi exclaimed.

"What? No way. Really?" Lenalee responded and surely enough, he was.

"What happened to embarassment being a signal of weakness Yuu?" Kumari said, hand in front of mouth and she giggled.

Kanda glared at her, but the blush was still on his face and everyone was laughing. "Awwwww. Yuu need a hug?" Kumari asked, arms wide open.

Kanda had a growl traveling up his throat, but he wouldn't growl at Kumari. He looked at her face, but then his eyes traveled down to her wounds. They were healing slowly because of it coming from the Noahs, but also because she had been out for some time. Kumari noticed this and frowned. She put her arms down and she gripped her blanket. "I'll be fine. My wounds came from my own stupidity. I shouldn't of let that damn Noah get to me, but. . . . . . . . he was messing with my head somehow." Kumari said.

"Do you mean Wisely?" Allen asked, remembering what he did to him and Kanda.

"Yes. I'm not sure what he did, but he was toying with me, but didn't say anything and he didn't make me relive my past, but. . . . . . . . . . " Kumari trailed off.

"Then it's not your fault you got angry." Johny told her.

"I suppose not, but I should've known better. It was because I let my anger get to me that my innocence started rejecting me and almost killed me." Kumari responded.

Everyone flinched at the cold tone in her voice. "Honestly, I've never felt pain worse than what came from my innocence."

"At least you didn't become a fallen one. That's all that matters." Reever said.

"That power wasn't mine though. I don't know why, but everything that happened, those technics, all of that, it wasn't me and it bothers me. I'm grateful I'm alive, but the innocence took control and because it did I went berserk, but then it tried to kill me for what it did. It doesn't make any sense." Kumari said.

"I thought your anger made you do all that?" Lavi responded.

"No. I got so angry. All I really remember is bits and pieces, but that power, it was dark. It wasn't me." Kumari said.

"It was scary." Allen said gently.

"You need to lay down." Matron said.

"I feel fine. Perfect even." Kumari told her.

"Lay down." Matron repeated.

"Can't I go to my room then?" Kumari asked.

"No. You are still healing and need to be looked after. Lay down." Matron said.

"But I-"

"No buts. Lay down." Matron ordered.

"Fine." Kumari caved, pouting, and laying down.

Everyone started to leave after so much time passed, but Kanda was actually the first to leave and Kumari didn't mind the fact that he left. She was actually glad because she wanted to talk to someone else in particular. Lavi was about to leave when she grabbed his wrist despite her burning hands. Bookman, who was in the corner, raised his head, curious, but neither one knew he was still there. Lavi was like her brother. Bookman was like her grandfather. She knew what their duties were and this disturbed her. She feared the day they would leave. Lavi and Bookman were the only left in the room with her though and she was happy about that. "Wait Lavi, I need to speak with you." Kumari said, sitting up.

Lavi grinned and sat down in the chair beside her bed. Kumari stared at him. He was so happy and joyful, but was this all a disguise. Was this really Lavi? Was Lavi even his name? Did he even think of her as a friend, a sister? Was he real or just another bookman. "What'cha need to talk about?" Lavi asked.

"I know I shouldn't be asking this of you, but can you help me with something?" Kumari asked.

"With what?" Lavi asked.

"I need to train." Kumari said.

"Why?" Lavi asked.

"My hands burn and I know already that I won't be able to activate it right away. I need to see if I'm as strong as you guys. The only reason why I could easily fight everyone is because I create fire made of innocence which burns the Noahs and can kill them, but that won't work on all of them and I know that I'm not that strong. I just went up a level and I need practice. I need to be prepared. I need your help. Whether anyone else believes it or not I'm one of the weakest exorcists here. Despite my high synchro rate." Kumari told him.

"Why me?" Lavi responded.

"You work with elements like me and I thought you would understand better than anyone else. I don't want anyone to know about this so I want to do this at night or while we're on missions, but I don't see me being sent anywhere anytime soon. You of all exorcists can help me more than the others seeing how we both use fire. I need to work with the water too and that would be good to counteract the fire. Also, you two are very intelligent so I'll need some guidence. I know this is a lot to ask, but I need your help." Kumari pleaded.

"Kumari, you aren't weak. You are one of the strongest exorcists here." Lavi responded.

"No I'm not. Maybe physically and in hand to hand combat, but with my innocence and mentally no. I have to work on the mentally myself, but I want your help because you are comparable to my innocence and you know more about innocence than I do." Kumari said.

"I see your point, but I can't help you. Why not ask Len-"

"No. Just go." Kumari responded, turning away from him.

"Hey, that's not fair. Don't give me the cold shoulder. Kumari!" Lavi whined.

Kumari stared at the wall. ONly Lavi could help her. Kumari knew that and so did Lavi, but he wouldn't do it. Lavi sighed and stood up. Kumari didn't even glance at him as he left. She wasn't angry, but she was disappointed. If Lavi said no then she couldn't change his mind. She was too tired to try anyways. She'll just have to do things on her own. "Like always." Kumari whispered.

Hevlaska stared at Kumari and lifted her up. Kumari felt strange as she checked her synchro rate. Hevlaska put her head against hers and Kumari felt relaxed suddenly. "8% . . . . . .23%. . . . . . 34% . . . . . . 44%. . . . . . 54%. . . . . 62%. . . . . . . . 62% is her limit." Hevlaska told Komui.

"It depleated by much." Komui achknowledged.

"Indeed." Bak agreed.

Kumari wobbled as she walked over to Reever and held onto him for balance. Reever smiled, but Kumari wasn't paying attention. "She still has healing to do and she can't train. She also can't be sent on any missions for awhile." Komui said.

"I agree. She mustn't strain herself and get use to her new innocence." Bak said.

Kumari ignored Komui and Bak and headed to her room. She laid down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. How could she help Sunshine or Ori if she wasn't capable to of taking care of herself? How could she be considered a good exorcist after what had happened? Why was everyone so worried? So many questions. So little answers. As always. Night was appraoching and she would go train soon. "But I'm so tired now. I need to learn how to exceed my limits though." Kumari mumbled.

She turned over on her side and stared out the window. "I will not let it happen again. I will not fail my title as an exorcist or let you down father."


	25. Rare Kindness

**DGM**

**More Than This**

**Chapter 25**

**Rare Kindness**

Lavi watched as Kumari tried to activate her innocence in the middle of an empty room in the building. He frowned and looked saddened. She had been trying for so long. Not just hours. Days. He should say nights. Her innocence wouldn't activate though. He didn't like saying this, but she looked pitiful. He didn't like to think it and he wouldn't say it aloud, but it was true. She reeked of desperation to activate it, but it wouldn't. He was just an observer in history. He couldn't help her no matter how much he wanted to. Bookman would kill him. Kumari was killing herself though. She was not only forcing herself to stay awake during the night and going past her limits at nights, she was practicing as well. SHe tried and tried, but fell right back down. She kept blowing herself into the wall. Her hands kept glowing and hurting her. She was too desperate, but she was more determined than ever before. She kept getting back on her feet and kept trying. "Why are you observing her as well?" Lavi asked quietly.

"You know exactly why LAvi. After what recently happened I have to keep a close eye on her. Nothing has happened with Lenalee or Allen to make anyone believe they have the heart anymore, but they don't doubt it either. We can't let this bypass us though. The importance in this situation is extreme. If she is the heart and we miss this it'll be a grave mistake." Bookman said.

Lavi hated it when he went bookman on him. He nodded in understandment though. Kumari stood up from another self- attack Lavi called it. She looked beat and her clothes were shreaded. No one suspected anything and they should have. If they did they paid no heed to it. Kumari flew into the wall and stayed there for a minute. She slid down to the floor and blood drizzled down her mouth and she felt it come up her throat and in her mouth. SHe gave a small, weak, pathetic cough and wiped her mouth. A rock fell from the wall and hit her head. It went to her foot and she stared at it. She stood up and crushed it with her foot. "Again." Kumari told herself. "And again. Until you get it right."

"Do you think she is the heart?" Lavi queried.

"It wouldn't be that easy to discover the heart. There's going to be several assumptions before we actually find out which piece is it, but then again, we may never know." Bookman said.

Bookman could at least answer a question like a normal person and not like a robot. Kumari closed her eyes and focused on her hands. The crosses appeared and glowed red then green. The bracelets shook and the air picked up around her, waving her hair around. Her sais clinged to her and jingled when they hit her belt or button. Kumari almost had it then there were a few sparks. Lavi didn't know if that was good or bad. He soon found out. SHe forced her innocence to activate and she paid dearly. It looked like her hands deformed for a minute and she was electrocuted throughout her body then collapsed to the floor on her knees, crying in pain. She deactivated her innocence then put her hands on the floors, shutting her eyes and her arms trembled. SHe barely opened her eyes, face scrunched up in pain and she bit her bottom lip and you could see her doing so. "So close." Kumari muttered.

"Why doesn't she give up?" Bookman mumbled.

Kumari started crying and the tears rand down her face then fell off onto the ground. She hit the floor despite her hurting hand. "All I want is to protect everyone. I want to fight. I promised to father. I prommised to my friends. I promised to myself. I vowed I would. So why won't you activate? You fight for me. You reject me. You almost kill me and then you fight beside me again. You come back and now you won't activate. Why?. . . . . . Why?. . . . . . .Why? Why? Why!" Kumari said, crying more tears.

Lavi watched in vain as Kumari beat herself up. She blamed herself like always. "Everyone thinks I'm so strong, but I'm weak. So, so weak. It's only because of the stupid elements. They don't even understand how much energy it takes or how painful it is to not let the flames burn everything around me. It's so dark and deadly. I still wish to protect. . . . . protect them. My friends. Life. Everything. So why can't I? When I finally accept it, accept the duty heart and soul, mind and body, you refuse to work. Why?" Kumari cried in despair.

That's how Lenalee thought all the time too. She still does every once in awhile, but now she knows she's one of the strongest, but Kumari. . . . this wasn't logical. No one understood and probably never would. She just made it so complicated. "Acting like that won't help at all idiot." Kanda said as he stepped in front of her.

Kumari lifted her head and stared up at Kanda. Her eyes were now pink and puffy. She still cried. "I feel so useless. SO worthless Yuu. It kills me." Kumari whispered.

"You need rest. You haven't slept in days and you're exhausting yourself. You've strained yourself." Kanda said.

"What? How did you. . . . know?" Kumari asked.

"I know just about everything that runs through that head of yours." Kanda said.

"Then you understand I can't sleep just yet." Kumari told him.

"You can't deprive yourself of sleep. It's bad for your health. You do that too much and it's gonna kill you one day." Kanda said.

Kumari stood up and grimced. She held her arm and stared at the floor. She about to try and activate her innocence again, but Kanda held her hand in front of their faces. Kumari stared at it and noticed it looked in terrible condition. Maybe he minute of deformity did something to it. "Stop that. You're hurting me Yuu." Kumari said.

"I'm barely gripping it." Kanda stated bluntly.

Kumari looked at his fingers and realized how loose his hold was. She pulled her hand away and looked away ahamed. "I feel so lost and alone without it. I need it to work. I can't stop until it does. Please Yuu, I need your understandment and you can't stop me." Kumari said.

"You're not alone. You may be lost, but you're never alone." Kanda said, voice sounding off, but soft for once.

"It always feels that way." Kumari said.

"I understand, but you need to rest. Take your time. You're safe. Everyone is safe. Doing this right now after you just woke up is just damaging you. Go back to your room." Kanda said.

"Yuu, I can't." Kumari said.

Kanda scowled and picked her up over his shoulder. She blinked and pounded on his back and kicked him like a child, but she stopped after a bit. She was so exhausted and knowing Kanda, it would be totally useless. SHe let her arms and legs hang. She stared at the floor and he carried her out of the room and down the hall. "I don't want to go to my room." Kumari whispered.

"You're going to bed." Kanda stated.

"I don't want to go to my room. I don't want to be alone again." Kumari said.

Kanda sighed and stopped walking. He put her on her feet and stared at her. She looked up at him and she frowned, staring at their feet sadly, lost, feeling dead and alone. Kanda put his hands on her arms and she lifted her eyes, but her head was still downwards. Her eyes were half lidded and she was still crying. Shockingly though, Kanda pulled her in and hugged her. He really was spending too much time around Allen and Lavi. She raised her hands and put them in his jacket, locking them around his torso, crying in his chest. Allen and Lenalee came by with a few others and they stopped, hiding behind pillars and watched. "I don't want to be alone again. Not again. When I'm in my room I feel so horrible. SO alone. I hate it. I need my inncoence. I can't rest there because without my innocence I feel even more insecure. I feel so dead." Kumari told him.

Kumari felt Kanda's lock tighten and he gritted his teeth. He hated it when Kumari acted like this. "You are never alone. I told you that. You aren't dead either. You feel tired and exhausted. You were hurting when your innocence disobeyed your wishes. You are alive. You are not dead. Now stop acting like you are!" Kanda responded.

"You don't understand." Kumari murmured.

"You need to sleep." Kanda said.

"You keep saying that, but I can't sleep until I'm whole again." Kumari said, hiding her face in his shirt.

"Now you sound just like the beansprout." Kanda muttered.

"I don't want to go to my room." Kumari said.

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep then." Kanda said reluctantly.

"No. I don't want to go in there. I don't know why, but I don't." Kumari said.

"My room?" Kanda asked.

"I don't want to sleep." Kumaro told him.

Kanda stared at her. She looked really tired now that she didn't have her adrenaline going. He was getting really tired of her saying that. "For the last damn time you need to sleep. If you don't go I will make you move." Kanda said.

Kumari pushed him away and her tears fell off her face. She stared at him like he was some kind of vile creature. He kinda was. SHe turned around and started running away, but Kanda stood there. He sighed and walked after her then she fell face first onto the ground. SHe lifted her head and Kanda held his hand out. Why was he being so kind tongiht? "Go away." Kumari said.

"Take my hand." Kanda said.

Kumari stared at it and slowly reached out her hand and he gently pulled her up to her feet. She stared at the black and white tiled floor and Kanda stared at her with his casual frown. "You'll get it back, but by doing this you're hurting yourself. You need to gather energy to actually work with it. Now let's go." Kanda said.

She looked up at him and yawned. She was tired. "I don't really have a choice." Kumari said, yawning again.

Kumari crawled into Kanda's bed and put her head on his pillow. He put mugen against the wall and Kumari stared at him. He was about to lay on the floor, but she grabbed his wrist, ignoring the pain. "Thank you, but I can't deprive you of your bed." Kumari said softly.

Kanda got in bed and faced her. She got closer to the wall and put a hand on his chest. She nuzzled him and put her head in the crook of his neck. SHe closed her eyes, opened them, closed them, opened them, and repeated it a few more times. She wanted to stare at Kanda a little longer before she fell asleep. She closed her eyes, but she didn't open them again for the rest of the night. Kanda was relieved that she finally went to bed and closed his eyes. He breathed out of his mouth and felt Kumari breathe on his neck. He opened his eyes and stared at her. He had been too kind, but he knew of he said one wrong thing she would go off the handle. That's just how she was and will forever be.

Kumari pulled him closer and place her head on his chest. Kanda stared at her head and he picked his hand up to touch her face, but he stopped. "Yuu. . . . . . . . . don't leave. . . . . . . . . . . me again." Kumari uttered and his eyes widened. He now understood what she meant earlier. WHat she had been saying all along. Ever since that day she was suppose to of died she had been alone. Kanda had left her there, but by mistake. They thought she was dead. So she had been alone. "Yuu. . . . . . . . " Kumari whispered.

Kanda closed his eyes and slowly wrapped his arms around her frail and fragile body. She was shivering and cold. Ever since she had woken up she seemed broken, but faked a smile and continued to be herself, but didn't watch her words. Chester could tell something was up as well, but he didn't do anything. Kanda took the blanket and placed it around her body because she needed it more than he did. He stared at the bracelet he had on his wrist. That he had always had on his wrist. Kumari gave it to him and he never took it off. He didn't know why either. Once again, he pulled her close, wrapping both arms around her body, hugging her, frowned, and closed his eyes. Every battle she fought, every time she came close to death, every time she had been severely hurt, and every time she was suppose to die, but didn't replayed and replayed in his head. SHe was right. She did seem strong, but she had been the weakest exorcist here because she can't do hand to hand combat with the enemies and that's what she's best at. That's why she tried to munipulate the innocence into her sais, but it was hard for her and took a lot of energy.

All the exorcists had their reasons for fighting and he lost his a long time ago and didn't even remember what it was. Now, he has found his reason. Now that he recalls all the fights, he watched helplessly as Kumari died more and more each time. He didn't show it, but only because he couldn't. He was too stunned. It was partly his fault she had gotten so hurt. "I will protect you. I will not. . . let you fall again." Kanda muttered.

Kumari seemed to of heard him because she smiled. Kanda scoffed. He sounded like Allen now, but Kumari always did like it when Kanda leet his soft side out. SHe would tell everyone he was just a big softie, but never showe dit because he was shy. He never believed that and thought it was absolutely ridiculous, but maybe she was right. "Yuu. . . . . . thanks." Kumari mumbled in her sleep.

Kanda placed a hand on her head and brushed her hair. Her words made him feel all warm and nice, blissful, inside. He could never figure out why and he thought about it long and hard realizing the truth. She knew him inside out. That was basically it. Kumari knew him, understood him and his ways, accepted them like he had accepted her, and she loved him. He slightly opened his eyes to gaze at her. He hoped the war would come to an end soon. Once it did Kumari's suffering would end. So would his. So would their friends. Lavi and Bookman could travel the world and record smaller wars and life. Will would return to his family. Allen and Lenalee would probably travel the world for a bit then come back to the Order since they had nowhere else to return to. But what would he and Kumari do? That question still remains unanswered.

Kumari opened her eyes and found herself staring at Kanda's face. Oddly, she blushed from the closeness and put her hands on his chest. She could feel his arms around her stomach and she tried to get free, but she couldn't. SHe was still too weak for anything anymore. Kanda held her tighter and she blinked. Why would he still be sleeping? Maybe she didn't get that much sleep? 'Should I wake him?' Kumari thought. She noticed that the blanket was only on her and was actually wrapped around her. So she could squirm all she wanted to, but in this position she was getting no where. She placed her head against hischest and a little bit of his neck. Even without the blanket throughouot the night he was so warm while her skin was ice cold. She recalled last night's events and sighed. His rare kindness shone through last night. She needed it though.

'I cause him so much trouble like always. I see myself as a burden, but does anyone else think that? Everyone of us exorcists see ourselves as a burden to our friends, but never really are. Only because their friends refuse to think that, but are we really? No one is perfect, but still I feel so useless and worthless. Again. Coming back to the Order gave me spirit and more confidence. Though I miss my free will travels and the friends I have gained, I wouldn't leave the Order. Now my heart is set on fighting until the very end. Still I wonder what will happen after the war? What comrade or comrades will we lose? What will happen to us? What will happen to the innocence, the akuma? Where will I go? Will Yuu come? WIll he stay? If I leave will I see my friends again? What will I do? Will we win the war first of all? I just need my innocence. Then maybe I won't feel like a burden. Maybe I won't be a burden.' Kumari mused.

Kumari hadn't noticed that she had a tight hold on Kanda's shirt and her nails would soon dig into the threads and his skin. SHe looked at Kanda then at his shirt. Slowly, carefully, and with ease she unbuttoned it and pushed it away so she could stare at the tattoo on his left shoulder. It had the number three on it, but she didn't understand that. He was a second exorcist. So did it stand for the stage of the curse? Gently, her fingers tickled over it and she knew her lips trembled as she forced herself not to cry. SHe laid her hand flat against the mark and wished she could erase it. The lotus on the stand on the other side of the room marked his life span. Quite a few petals had fallen already and even though this lotus was such a dark thing for him, he loved lotus flowers. They were beautiful and it's an amazing process they have. Kumari was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that Kanda was awake the whole time and now his eyes were open, staring at her. "Is something wrong?" Kanda asked.

"Y. .Yuu? Y- You're awake. I. . . . I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself." Kumari said sheepishly.

Kanda sat up and Kumari ended up sitting on his lap. Sorta. She was sitting on his leg and holding onto him, but her feet were still in the blanket and on the bed starting to fall off the bed. Her back was only a few inches away from the wall and Kanda was scowling. He never did like her staring at his curse. SHe knew everything and he knew what ran through her head. Kumari could never help herself. She always found herself staring sadly. SHe didn't pity him, but she didn't like the fact that he was cursed because of the Order. Kanda looked down and finished unbuttoning the shirt then took it off. "Y- Yuu, wha- what are you doing?" Kumari asked.

"If it'll satisfy you then stare at it, but it's not going to leave. It's going to stay until the day I die and my body decays." Kanda told her.

Kumari looked at the mark then at Kanda. She leaned on him with her eyes half lidded. "I know." Kumari said sadly.

"Everything is going to be fine." Kanda mutttered.

"What do you mean?" Kumari asked.

"Your innocence. It's still there. It's not going to leave. You just can't activate it yet. You need to regain your strength. Rest yourself. It's going to take time and if you heard about the beansprout's situation, the innocence possibly seeks something as do you, but it's what you both seek that you must find out. You can't beat yourself up because this isn't your fault." Kanda explained.

"Seeks something?" Kumari murmured.

What was it she did seek? Protection of her friends? Of Kanda? To defeat the Noahs? To save the world? SHe didn't know. That's probably the reason why she wasn't at her fullest for all these years. "Thanks Yuu. I'm just a bothersome person and yet you continue to appease me, to keep me safe, happy, healthy." Kumari said.

"All that's childish." Kanda muttered.

"Yes, but you trust and tend to do such childish things once you find someone to understand you. To love you. You can allow yourself to do such things because they will love you until the very end, yes?" Kumari responded.

"When did you become so wise?" Kanda mumbled.

"When did you become so kind?" Kumari retorted.

"When I told you I loved you." Kanda said.

"Twice you've said the word." Kumari mumbled.

"You need more sleep." Kanda said.

"Not tired." Kumari told him.

"You're not going to train. I saw what happened. It shocked you again. In this condition you're only going to kill yourself." Kanda said.

"Who said I was going back to training just yet?" Kumari responded.

"You do and I'll kill you." Kanda warned.

"You couldn't hurt me intentionally." Kumari said.

"If it's to keep you alive I will." Kanda said.

"I'm sorry to burden you like this." Kumari replied.

Kanda didn't respond. It got silent. It wasn't bad. It was nice. Calm. Serene. They carried on a silent, unspoken conversation. Kumari shut her eyes and wished she couold get closer to Kanda, but she was already touching him and he seemed so far away. She hugged him and pulled her knees close to her stomach. Kanda stared at her. SHe was vulnerable. So vulnerable. So saddened and scared. Her body twitched and when she opened her eyes a few tears ran down her face all on their own. She shook her head and they ran down her face then fell onto the sheets or Kanda's skin. He put a hand on her head causing her to be startled. She looked up at him and smiled. She shouldn't be acting like this, but she can't stop herself from it. She cuddled with him and held him close and held him tight. SHe didn't know what to say. She wanted to speak, but no words were spoken. "Can I. . . . stay here for awhile?" Kumari asked softly.

Kanda nodded and they sat there for moments to pass. Time seemed to have frozen on their part, but they knew that wasn't true. The noise coming from the science department was proof enough. They always made such a racket. Kumari didn't make a single movement nor did Kanda. Nor did they utter a word. Kumari stared at Kanda's cold face, but hsi eyes were mixed with emotions. Kumari's eyes started to fall and she soon passed out, leaning on Kanda. Kanda stared at her for a few minutes then got up. He put his shirt back on, but didn't bother to put his uniform on. He walked over to the window and stared out at the ocean. He turned his head around and stared at the lotus in the hour glass as another petal fell. That makes three more since the year started. He walked out of the room, but for the first time in a long time, forgot mugen in the room.

When Kanda sat down to eat his friends stared at him. Something was off. He wasn't wearing his uniform. Just pants and a whirt buttoned up shirt that was a little baggy. Just a tiny bit and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Besides the undecency something else was off. Tiedoll adjusted his glasses and chuckled. No mugen. Lavi obviously noticed that too because he smiled and a devious glint appeared in his eye, but when he went over to Kanda he looked. . . . . . . weird. The coldness in his face was gone and he was deep in thought that he didn't even notice Lavi was a few feet away. He was eating slowly and looked at the table. Kanda then bit his lip. '_I'm sorry to burden you like this. I'm just a bothersome person. I just don't want to be alone. I want to be whole again. I'm sorry. Yuu, don't leave me again. I don't want to be alone again. Not again. When I'm in my room a feel so horrible. I can't sleep until I'm whole again.._' Kumari's words echoed in his head. "Kanda?" Lavi asked.

Kanda didn't respond. Lavi waved a hand in front of his face, but he didn't say anything. In fact, he was in a total daze he didn't even notice it. "Yuu?" Lavi asked.

Nothing. Lavi scratched his head and tipped his head to the side. Tiedoll's glasses flashed and he blinked, curious to what was going to Kanda's mind. Lenalee had toild him about what he did last night, but how far did things go? Kanda put his food down and blood came from his lip. '_I'm just a bothersome person. I'm sorry to burden you like this. Yuu, don't leave me again._' Kumari had been so vulnerable. She may have physically healed, but not mentally. The damage was done and who knows how long it would take for her to heal. So vulnerable. So weak. So disturbed. "Yuu? Yuu. Yuu? Yuu. Yuu. Yuu. Yuu!" Lavi shouted in his ear and Kanda twitched.

Kanda reached for mugen, but he didn't grasp it. He remembered leaving it in the room and his face fell. He stood up and Lavi stared at him. "Yuu? Yuu, you okay?" Lavi asked.

"DOn't call me that!" Kanda shouted as he put his hand around his neck.

Lavi moved his hands around frantically and pleaded for forgiveness and help. Lenalee came over and made kanda let him go with was fairly easy for once. Then Allen said something and a huge fight started until Kumari screamed. Kanda instantly ran back to the room and the others were right behind him. When they got to Kanda's room Komui and a few others were already there and Kanda pushed past them until he found himself staring at Kumari crumbled and broken on the floor, holding her head with both hands and crying nonstop. She violently shook and when Kanda took a step forward she crawled to the corner. 'Did she have a nightmare? Was it her innocence?' Kanda thought as he stopped. Kumari looked up from the ground and at Kanda. Kanda felt his heart stop beating for a minute then Kumari hid her face again. "Kumari?" Kanda whispered.

Kumari perked, but didn't look at him. She didn't reconize him. Kanda could tell. He took another step and she flinched. "St- stop. Ge- get away fr- from me." Kumari stuttered.

Kanda knelt down beside her and she stared at him with fear. After a few minutes she tackled him and cried in his shirt, scared. "Y- Yuu, why did you leave? I g- got w- worried be- because y- you left m- mugen." Kumari stammered.

Kanda stared at Kumari for a moment then at Komui. SOmething wasn't right. Kumari was changing and it was actually scaring him. "I went o get something eat. What happened?" Kanda said, trying to be straightforward.

She dug her nails in his back and it was pretty painful because they got deeper and deeper. She refused to look at Kanda though. "It was just a nightmare." Kumari murmured, but there was something she was hiding. "It was just. . . a nightmare." Kumari repeated, but this time it sounded like she was trying to comfort herself.

Kanda winced when her nails went deeper, but said nothing. Blood went down his back and stained the white shirt and Kumari realized she was causing him pain. SHe pulled her nails out and apologized, but it was barely audible. "You said you wouldn't leave." Kumari whispered in his ear.

"I was going to come right back." Kanda mumbled, but stared at Komui who looked concerned still.

"Kumari, I think we should go to my office for a bit. Let's have a little discussion, okay?" Komui said calmly.

Kumari nodded and tried to stand up, but fell down. SHe tried again, but wound up with the same result. SHe punched the floor and Kanda got up, holding out his hand like last night. She stared at it for a moment then put her hand in his. WHen she stood up she held onto Kanda's arm for support and buried her face in his shirt. Her legs shook and a few sounds escaped her mouth from pain. She tried to walk or move her leg, but couldn't. The lower part of her body was frozen. "Damn it." Kumari whispered.

Kanda sighed and put his free arm under her legs and held her bridal style, looking away from her because he was being shy because everyone was watching. Kumari blushed and stared at his shirt, but leaned her head against his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm just burdening you even more." Kumari mumbled.

"Stop saying that." Kanda told her.

"But it's tr-" Kumari was cut off by a large amount of pain in her head. Sparks appeared around her hands and traveled up her arms then it spread all over. Kanda stared at her as she shone brightly because of her innocence. Kumari's grip loosened and she went limp as her eyes glazed over. She passed out and Kanda gently shook her with his arm. She didn't wake up. "What's wrong with her innocence? It's hurting her." Lenalee said, running over to them.

"I have a theory, but it's not a good one." Reever said.

"I think I know what you're thinking Reever." Komui muttered.

"Kumari. Wake up. Kumari!" Lenalee said, shaking her.

Lavi stared at her hands and noticed something. He touched it and a bizzare sensation overwhelmed him. He froze and his eye widened as the sensation turned to pain. A splitting headache too. He couldn't help but wodner if this was the pain she had expierence because he felt ready to pass. He backed away and fell down, blinking. She stared at the crosses on her hands. They were suppose to be green, but instead they were red. Dark, blood red. "We need to take her to Hevlaska immediately!" Komui shouted as realization dawned him.

"What?" Kanda asked.

"Now!" Komui shouted, clearing the way.

Kanda gritted his teeth, possibly knowing what Komui was thinking. He ran down the halls and Komui followed. He could hear the others following because they were confused and concerned, but Kanda ran faster and heard Hevlaska say something. "Kanda, hurry. I feel some aura coming off of her innocence. I fear the worst." Hevlaska said and Kanda jumped over the railing, landing hard on his feet.

Kanda stopped when he got to Hevlaska's chambers. Hevlaska reached out her tentacles and Lavi, Lenalee, and Will came from behind. Soon the others came into sight, but Kanda ignored them and held onto the railing. What was going on? Hevlaska saw how distraught Kumari was when her eyes opened slightly. Her hands continued to spark and then her arms looked like they had been hit by an invisible force. Hevlaska put ehr fore head to hers and concentrated. "58%. . . .55%. . . . 48%. . . . 43%. . . . . 39%. . . . . . 36%. . . . . .32%. . . . . . . .27% . . . . . . . 23% . . . . . .20%. . . . . 18%" Hevlaska counted down.

"This isn't good." Bak said as he held onto the railing like Kanda.

"17%. . . . . . . 15%. . . . . .12%. . . . 9%. . . . . "

"Hevlaska, take her innocence!" Komui shouted.

"8%. . . . . . . . 7%. . . . . . 4%. . . . . . 3%. . . . . . 2%. . . . "

Kumari screamed in pain as her hands shone a dark red color and pain coursed through her body. Why was it rejecting her? Hevlaska quickly took her innocence out as she said 1% because if it went down to 0 Kumari could've died or fallen. "It depleated so fast. I've never seen anything like that before." Bookman said.

Kumari stopped screaming and her eyes dulled, half closed, she stared at Hevlaska calmly. "In. . . . no. . . . cence." Kumari murmured as she reached her hand out then it fell.

Kumari's innocence sparked red then turned green. Kumari felt tears run down her face once again and Hevlaska looked at her. Her feet dangled and her head was leaned back. "In. . . no. . . cen. . .ce. . . . come back." Kumari whispered.

"Kumari, are you alright?" Hevlaska asked.

Kumari struggled in Hevlaska's grip and then she fell. She started to fall down to the ground and everything passed her in slow motion. 'Did I push myself too far? What did I do wrong? Am I no longer an accomadator? Why is this happening? Please come back. I need you. I can't live without you. Please. Please. Please!' Kumari thought, but then a large amount of pain went through her head and she reached her hand up, wide eyed. Black spots could be seen in her vision and she was caught by Krowley because Kanda had been too shocked to move. Krowley landed on the railing then jumped onto the floor. "Is she going to be alright?" Will asked, kneeling down.

Kanda turned his head around and he stared at Kumari, stunned, disbelieving what happened. Kumari stared at him and she looked worse than before. She hugged herself and tucked her head in her knees. "Kumari?" Lenalee whispered, sitting beside her.

Kanda kneeled down in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder. SHe didn't look at him. Her inncoence had spoken to her. "My innocence. . . . . is. . . gone." Kumari muttered.

"No it's not." Allen said.

"No it's not! It's no longer mine. I'm no longer the accomadator! I'm. . . . . no longer an exorcist." Kumari shouted.

"What?"

"It's not possible. It's impossible." Komui said, eyes bulging.

Lenalee hugged her and Kumari cried on her shoulder. All she wanted was to protect everyone. That's all she wanted and now she no longer can. SHe was no longer part of the war. No longer an exorcist. Nothing but a mere human who awaits their death by an akuma or a Noah or illness. WHen she wants to fight it leaves. Why? WHat happened to her father's words? '_I've always been here. I will always be here. Don't give up just yet. Try again. Your inncoence is still here._' That's what her father said. "Please. . . . . . please. . . . . . come back!" Kumari cried before she fell forward and passed out in Kanda's arms. "Please."

"Oh Kumari." Will muttered.


	26. Farewells And Waterfalls

**DGM**

**More Than This**

**Chapter 26**

**Farewells And Waterfalls**

Komui stared at Kumari as she sat down on the couch in front of him. A week had passed since her innocence had left her. She hadn't utter a word since then either. None except for 'innocence, please, come back'. She wouldn't even look at anyone. Allen could somewhat understand how she feels, but her situation is totally different from when that whole in his heart was formed and his innocence was crushed. It had accepted her then protected her. Now, it has rejected her as it's accomadator. Why? What's the reason? Though it worries everyone else for the possibility of it happening again and that they lost another exorcist, everyone was deeply concerned about Kumari. Today she requested to talk to Komui in private and that what they speak of he mustn't say anything to someone else.

All the scientists left and all the exorcists waited at the door. When they shut the door they tried to hear, but only Bookman and Marie had good enough hearinf to hear them, but then again, Kumari knew they were at the door and didn't say anything. Just fiddled with her fingers. "Who's going to train Sunshine?" Kumari asked.

At least her concern for her friends hadn't left. Worrying about them before herself. Or she could be prolonging the conversation. "Tiedoll has gladly accepted the student." Komui said, smiling, but he really didn't want to. It was times like these that he had to be strong for the exorcists. At first they never wanted to fight. Kumari did, but didn't. SHe didn't want to hurt anyone and didn't really trust anyone. Only Kanda, but she didn't want to leave. So she fought. She came close to death so many times too. Then they decide they will devote their life to fight in this damn war. They would get stronger though, but Kumari got weaker. "Sunshine will probably try to kill him knowing her." Komui said, adding humor.

"That's good to hear." Kumari murmured. "How about the Bandits? WHo's going to take care of them?"

"Mainly Allen, but all the exorcists are going to help out with it." Komui answered.

"That's good." Kumari muttered.

"Everyone is worried. You are just like Allen. ONe of our exorcists we look up to. All of us. You are so kind and put others before yourself. Then again, most of you exorcists do. Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Krowley, Miranda, and-"

"I've made up my decision." Kumari interrupted.

Komui stared at her and then he understood what she meant. His fake happiness fell and he sat up straight in his chair. "Kumari, where are you going with this?" Komui queried.

"It rejected me. I'm no longer the accomadator. No longer an exorcist. I can't fight in this war anymore. I'm not smart enough to be a scientist and I can't be a finder. I would just be more of hindrence. I'm used to being out there on the battlefield and I'll just get myself or someone else killed. I no longer play a part in this war." Kumari said.

"Kumari. . . . . . . . ?" Komui muttered.

"I can't stay. All I can do now is learn to live a normal life. As normal as my life can get. I'll go back to my travels and find supporters and possible finders and accomadators. I will send letters to you all. I promise." Kumari said softly, staring at him.

"You can't leave. You are still. . . . . . " Komui paused when he saw Kumari's face harned then soften, a small sad, ssad smile upon her face. Only one tear fell though. "Kumari."

"I've already thought it over. The Noah may continue to come after me, but they have less of a chance of finding me because I won't have innocence. I know my place in this world and I'm afraid it's not here. That is why I'm telling you this. This is my resignation. This is where we part ways possibly forever unless a miracle happens." Kumari said.

"You can't be serious Kumari." Komui said, standing up and everyone heard his chair hit the floor.

"It's my choice. I've even talked to the head Generals in Hevlaska's chambers. If an exorcist loses their inncoence then it's his or her choice to leave or stay at the Order. They can stay and do absolutely nothing, but can you see me just sitting around all day?" Kumari responded.

"I know the rules, but what about the others? Your friends? Your teacher? Kanda?" Komui said.

"They'll do fine without me. Kanda wants me to be safe, right? All be safer outside these walls than in here a moment longer. I'll be leaving tomorrow night. I've already have the ticket. This is where I bid everyone farewell." Kumari told him.

"I do not support your decision. You may not have innocence no longer, but there is some logical explanation why you lost it and you can get it back. We'll help like we did Allen. Kumari you can't leave." Komui said.

"I'm leaving tomorrow no matter what you say or do. I do not ask for your support nor do I ask that you understand. What I ask is that you do not tell anyone and that you let me do this. This will always be my home, but I have nowhere else to go and I nothing to do. Life will be different, but we'll have to adjust. I'm sorry." Kumari said softly.

"WHy not become a nurse? Matron started training you before and still is giving you a few lessons. Kumari you need to stay. It's still dangerous out there." Komui protested, but Kumari stood up and it silenced him.

"I will not sit here and listen to your objections. The only way I'm staying is if I get my inncoence back. I don't see that happening." Kumari said.

Komui stared at her and nodded his head. He understood. Really, but he didn't approve one bit. Kumari thanked him and opened the door causing everyone to fall down on the ground and laughed sheepishly. Lenalee stared at Komui then at Kumari. "Is something wrong?" Lenalee asked.

Kumari shook her head then looked at Komui. Would he tell? "Kumari is. . . . . . . . is just talking to me. It is best to get your feelings out, yes?" Komui responded, but didn't have a single bit of happiness in his voioce or face.

Kumari stared forward and Marie had a small smile on his face. She knew she could trust him, but she didn't know Bookman heard her. With a small smile on her face and one more tear running down her face she looked at her friends. Old friends, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Bookman, Marie, Tiedoll, Reever, Bak, Wong, and Komui. Her new friends, Krowley, Miranda, Allen, Chester, Timothy, Timcampy, Ori, Sunshine, Johnny, Tapp, Lou Fa, Rikei, Shifu, Russel, and so many more. This would probably the last time she saw them. This choice wasn't easy because she knew she would, poissibly, never see Kanda again either. Then Komui understood her a little more because instead of calling Kanda Yuu like she usually does, she said Kanda. When Komui heard that he understood completely. "Kumari, you alright?" Lavi asked, touching her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just thinking. I gotta go." Kumari said and started walking out, but Komui stopped her.

"Are you sure this is what you want Kumari?" Komui asked gently, trying not to overstep anything.

She turned arond and walked backwards. A small, sad smile. "Yes." Kumari said and started running off.

"Komui, what did she say?" Bak asked.

Komui sat down and looked down at the desk untensils. Everyone stared at him and their curiousity grew, peaking to where they'll do just about anything to find out, but they could tell this wasn't the time to bother him. "You'll have to wait." Komui said.

Lavi walked down the halls beside Bookman with his arms up over his head, stretching then he put them to the back of his head. He grinned like usual, but last weeks events played in his head. Kumari has been crying more and more lately. Losing her innocence twice. . . . . it had to be hard on her. At least she had talked to Komui. About what is unknown, but she hadn't spoken in a week. She wouldn't come out of her room and Lenalee had to bring her her food. Kumari cried all week. She wouldn't even let Kanda in the room. She wouldn't look at anyone. So when she came out of her room and said she needed to talk to Komui everyone wanted to know what was going on, but now no one will tell them anything. Why is there only secrets? "What are you thinking about?" Bookman asked.

"Kumari. She's had a rough week." Lavi said.

"You didn't hear them?" Bookman questioned.

"No. If you remember I was on the bottom of the huge pile. Marie wouldn't say anything either. No one else heard a thing. Man, the curiousity is killing me." Lavi said.

"No one is going to say anything until tomorrow night at least." Bookman told him.

"What do you mean gramps?" Lavi inquired.

"She's leaving. Going back to her travels as a teenage girl." Bookman said.

"What? Bookman, I think you heard them wrong. There's no way Kumari would leave this place. Komui would forbid her anyways." Lavi said.

"He tried to convince her, but there's not much he can do. Once the accomadator loses combatibility or the inncoence is destroyed, the person can do whatever he or she pleases. Her mind is settled on leaving tomorrow night, but I wonder what her heart is set on." Bookman said.

Lavi stopped walking. His arms dropped to his sides and Bookman stopped to look at him. Lavi was looking at the old panda with disbelieving eyes. Kumari was leaving? She wouldn't. She wouldn't. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew it was the truth. Lavi turned back around and ran down the hall. Bookman sighed and continued to the library to watch Kumari. She was going through the books and reading them, memorizing them, sitting alone, jotting things down. Her travel plans? Kumari noticed Bookman and stared at him. "May I help you?" Kumari asked.

"Do you really want to leave?" Bookman asked.

This took Kumari by surprise, but she remembered who he was. She closed the book and put the pen down. "Do you really want to be an observer in history? No real emotions? No human ties? Fake feelings and disguises? Fake lives and personalities?" Kumari retorted and Bookman remained calm.

She did know this was Bookman not Lavi. "I agreed to that years ago." Bookman said.

"But now that you've gotten to know people who have expierence what you might have then do you still feel the same? The reason men or women become bookmen is because of their past. Abandonement, hatred, no home, loss of family, life in a war, and many more things. I've never understood you and I've tried to figure out what would let you agree to become a bookman then I realized how close you are to Lavi. You are suppose to have no human ties. Not even with another bookman, but you do. You see Lavi as a grand child. If he were to die you would surely mourn for him because he is your only family. You have broken the very law you keep reminding Lavi about. Just because you want to record history doesn't mean you can't participate and make your own choices as well. That's why you were born as a human being. Not a Noah or something like that. Right Bookman? You guys say humans are stupid. But they are smart as well. You hate humans, but you are a human. If you really hate them then why don't you join the Noahs and kill everyone. Then you won't have to worry about recording history because either you will die or the world will. No history to be read then." Kumari said.

Bookman turned his back on her and stared at the hollow halls. "Have a good trip Miss. Janco." Bookman said and walked away.

Kumari finished packing her things and stared around the empty room. She haad Yeager's things, her pictures, her clothes, one uniform, some money, everythng needed. All in that same bag she had the very first day Kanda came back. She was wearing that same outfir too. The shorts, the sneakers, the belly shirt for the most part, and her red and yellow jacket. She would be a supporter of the Order, but she can't be there anymore. She needed to find out who she was, what she could do, if she could live a normal life. This was her chance of freedom, but in the end she had to leave everyone else behind. That was the only problem. She put the bag over her shoulder and stared out the window. Her sais were in their little cases in her bag. SHe even had a golem if necessary. She took a deep breath and fixed the bed. She had to get to town within eight hours or she would have to find another place to start out at.

Kumari opened the door and then almost ran into Lavi. He was grinning like always and he stared at her as he stopped his hand from knocking on her face. "Lavi? Wh- what are you doing here?" Kumari asked, closing the door.

"What's with the bag?" Lavi asked, staring at the ticket that was peaking out of her pocket then stared at her face.

She had her hair up with her bangs lining her face. She always had it up like that so she could train and fight without having to worry about it messing her vision up. She found really strong bands though because they only came off once or twice. "Nothing. I'm just. . . . . . . it doesn't matter. Everything's fine. Good day. See you later." Kumari said and tried to walk away, but Lavi pulled her back.

"Wait, we need your help. Komui had another one of his robts that was suppose to help in the cafeteria and it made a huge mess. We need all the help we can get. Will you come help us?" Lavi asked.

"I have something important that I need to do. Maybe next time." Kumari lied.

Lavi sighed stared at her. He knew he was going have to do this, but this was the only way he could get her to go to the cafeteria. "Fine then. I guess you be of much help anyways. Being as weak as you are, Johnny could do more work than you. I mean, the innocence rejected you and it was probably the only strength you had so now you're weaker than ever. Maybe you should just get lost and not burden us anymore. It's almost pathetic you know. I pity you by how pathetic you are. I mean, Miranda could whoop butt better than you." Lavi said, but it made him feel bad.

Kumari stared at her feet, hair overcasting her eyes and her grip getting tight on her bag. She gritted her teeth and decided on whether to be hurt or angry. Right now, anger took over. "You are just a bothersome person who always gets in the way. We're always saving your ass and now you're finally able to leave. You should just leave and stop being a nuisence to us." Lavi said, putting his hand in the air casually.

Lavi could feel a deadly aura come off of Kumari and took a few steps away, gulping. 'Too far.' LAvi thought. Kumari lashed out and tried to hit Lavi, but he only ran away, laughing and sticking his tongue out. He turned around and shook his butt and smacked it to insult her more. Kumari was red with anger and Lavi could see smoke come out of her ears and nose. Fire erupted in the background and she breathed out fire. 'Wow. She's so much like Yuu.' Lavi thoughted. Lavi started runnign off and Kumari chased him. He kept making turns and she kept running into the wall by mistake. She finally caught up and grabbed his shirt, but then something tripped her. She fell down and rubbed her nose. She stood back up and ran after him. "I'm going to kill you!" Kumari screamed and it echoed throughout the whole building.

Kumari noticed that no one was around. Why was that? She didn't care. Lavi said it himself. She should just leave and stop being their nuisence, but it didn't sound like him. Still she couldn't stop her fury and chased him down, but she was out of shape. She hadn't ran this much since here last mission. She felt ready to give up and just head out, but then she tried to jump for him and fell on the hard floor. She rubbed her head and hit the floor. SHe lifted her head to glare at Lavi, but then she was caught by surprise as Lavi stood by their friends. Smiling, wavnig, hiding behind Lenalee, trembling, scared. "What the. . . . . " Kumari whispered as she stood up.

"I t- t- told y- you w- we ne- needed your h- help h- here." Lavi stuttered.

Kumari stared at a huge banner that was painted with words on it. 'Good- bye Kumari and good luck. We'll miss you!' Her anger disappeared as she looked at all of her friends smiling faces. "You think we would let you leave without a going away party or even a good bye?" Lenalee asked.

"Komui!" Kumari shouted.

"It wasn't me." Komui said, smiling and handing her a cup filled with juice.

"Marie?" Kumari mumbled.

"No."

"Bookman told me of course. You told them not to tell though. Still, I wouldn't of listened." Lavi said, still hiding behind Lenalee.

"But. . . . . . you said. . . . . . . . why?" Kuamri responded.

"Did you actually believe that? You know I would never say that and after seeing this I would think you would understand." Lavi responded.

"What?"

Lavi laughed as he put an arm around her shoulder. "We're not just friends Kumari. We're family. If you are leaving then we should support you even if we don't agree. You have completely reasonable and understqandable reasons to go, but as long as you come back for a visit now and then. We all feel terrible that you lost your innocence because you are such a strong and helpful person who wants to continue, but you aren't going through the same process Allen did. So we want you to go out there and live the life that you deserve." Lavi said.

"This is just our way of saying thank you for all you've done. As an exorcist. As a friend. As family. You were always there for us and this is the only way to repay you. Even if only a little." Lenalee said.

"You have done so much for us all. You saved our lives and you fought against the Noahs. We're glad you came back, but we will miss you. All of us." Komui said.

"You will not be forgotten." Lavi added.

"We want you to know how much we love you and we are all glad we could meet you. Hopefully some of us will see you again and we pray that you find whatever it is you're looking for." Allen said.

"There's not enough words in the world to explain how much we appreciate you and how much we'll miss you. We just hope life will treat you well and we're happy for you. Even though you lost your innocence you are still a family member. You are welcomed back at any time and we will miss you. The good part is that you fought and you are still alive. At least we know you'll be safe." Reever said.

Everyone nodded and Kumari's bag fell to her feet. She didn't want to tell them because it would make it harder on her. This makes it a little harder. She stared at everyone and remembered the welcoming party she had when she came as a child. Who thought she was have a going away party? She was filled with joy and happiness. She felt loved and wanted. She shut her eyes and her head went downwards. "Huh? You alright? Kumari?" Lavi asked.

Kumari opened her eyes and stared at everyone again and tears ran down her face. Everyone panciked and Lavi took his arm off of her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry!" Lavi said.

Kumari shook her head and smiled. The cup had fallen from her hands though. She cupped her mouth with both hands then hugged LAvi since he was the closest. "Thank you. Thank you a million times over." Kumari said.

They all sighed. Tears of joy. Phew. Close one. "Group hug!" Lavi shouted as he pulled everyone in.

Kumari looked around and noticed one person missing. Kanda. She sighed and stared at her bag. A few hours had passed and she had to go before she misses the train. Tiedoll put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around. Smiling, she looked up at him. "Thanks. For everything Tiedoll. I hope to see you again then you can show me more of your beloved art." Kumari said.

"Is it that time?" Tiedoll asked.

"Afraid so. I'll miss you my dear teacher." Kumari said and hugged him.

"You will do well out there Kumari." Tiedoll said.

Kumari stared at Marie. "Good luck with Yuu ya two. He is hard to handle. I should know." Kumari told them.

"We'll be fine. No need to worry about us." Marie said as Kumari hugged hmi.

"That only makes me worry more Marie." Kumari said.

"You leaving now?" Lavi asked.

Kumari let go of Marie and nodded. Lenalee still smiled and Lavi gave his goofy grin. "Now don't you go forgetting us out there." Lavi said.

"Yeah. When we meet again we want to hear all about your travels and the wonderful friends you'll make." Lenalee agreed.

Kumari hugged the both of them and they hugged her. Lavi almost crushing her. He loved those bear hugs. "It would be impossible to forget you Lavi. You're the most annoying person I've ever met." Kumari said.

"Hey!"

"But I love ya. You are my brother afterall. And Lenalee, you're my sister. DOn't be hard on yourself. You are strong and you can protect anyone if you make yourself believe that. Don't have a single doubt in your head. Kay?" Kumari said.

"Of course." Lenalee said and they let go of each other.

Kumari walked over to Miranda and held her hands. Miranda was crying again. "You are also very strong. You are not troublesome, but you need a little more confidence. Remember, not everyone's opinion matters. Just your own. Plus, if it's something good, then the other's matter to. They'll give ya the little boost you need. Alright?" Kumari said.

"Yes. I will do that." Miranda said as she hugged Kuamri and cried on her shoulder.

Kumari bent down and patted Timothy's head. "Now you little troublemaker. Take it easy on Yuu. ANd listen to Emilia. You may be an exorcist, but you're still a child scamp. You have many things to learn in this world. Got it kid?" Kumari said as she wiped away one of Timothy's tears.

His face was all runny and snotty, but Kumari let him hug her and cry. "I won't miss you one bit and I don't have to listen because I'm the almight Timothy!" Timothy said as his innocence cried and tried to hug Kumari too.

Kumari went over to Krowley and stared at him. "You got a lot of spirit and need to learn quite a few things about life. Though it's not your fault you a guilble and naive Krowley, but you'll do well. Remember to keep your spirit." Kumari said and Krowley nodded his head, hugging her.

Kumari walked to the science divsion and stared at Komui. Komui smiled adn Kumari gave a little salute and laughed. "As for you Komui, let Lenalee have a bit more freedom. She's a big girl and can take care of hersself. So don't go overboard. As for you guys, try to keep him in line and good luck on trying to get him to do his work for once." Kumari said and hugged each of them. "And when I come back I'll play a little game of chess with you Johnny. I know how much you love them."

Kumari looked down at Sunshine. SHe wasn't crying like most people, but she saw some bit of sadness in her eyes. "Take it easy on Tiedoll Sunshine. He loves his beautiful art and try not to kill him. Your spikes are dangerous. Learn to smile every now and then too." Kumari said.

"Whatever." Sunshine muttered.

Kumari patted her head and then stared at Will. "DOn't forget who you are. I like your kindness and your sweet talk. I still wish I could've figured out what your innocence is and it's better to watch instead of hear about it so I guess I'll have to wait and hope to see you kick some akuma asses next time." Kumari told him.

"It won't be the same without you. The world better take care of you. You're an angel." Will said and hugged her.

Kumari turned around and stared at Ori. "I guess that leaves just you, Allen, and Chester." Kumari said.

"You're forgetting one important person." Ori responded.

"It's best this way anyways. I hope you do gain enough confidence to face the Noahs. They are strong, but you can not doubt yoursel for your comrades. If so they will find that weakness and use it against you. You can get your freedom and you will find other Bandits. If I do I will talk to them and send them here. You behave though. Your ability is annoying like when you and Lavi decided to bring me and Kanda closer that one night." Kumari said.

Lavi and Ori laughed, rubbing their head sheepishly. "You know about that?" they asked.

"Damn right I do, but Ori. You need to learn how to be in whihte form. ANd I would like to see the real you. So would you please try?" Kumari asked.

Ori nodded and closed his eyes. The stigmatas vanished. His black hair turned orange- red. His skin turned caramel and he opened his eyes. They were orange too. He looked tired just by doing that and she smiled. His smile got bigger. "You keep at your scientist buisness bud. Don't let your knowledge go to waste." Kumari said and hugged him.

"Thanks for everything Kumari. I'll miss you." Ori whispered.

"Same here." Kumari returned.

Kumari put her hand on her hip and the other on Allen's head. She grinned as he was forced to hunch oner a bit. "Don't worry beansprout. You'll hit a growth spurt someday. Unless you lose another inch." Kumari teased.

"I'm average!" Allen shouted.

"You're just having a really late puberty. I wish I could be around for when your voice changes. It's always hilarious. You should've been there when Lavi had his. It was just as bad as Yuu's." Kumari said and Lavi blushed as everyone laughed.

Allen stared at her and smiled. "I'll miss ya little brother." Kumari said and hugged him.

"Brother?" Allen repeated.

"You are family. You never seem to get that through your head though. Remember not to bear the burden alone. The weight of the world is on everyone's shoulders. The exorcists more so than everyone else. Especially to those who are younger and have had a rough life. You'll do well and keep your generousity. I couldn't think of anyone better to of replaced my mentor. Take care Allen." Kumari said.

"Same to you." Allen said.

"Take care of Lenalee. You'll have a lot of people on your back if you intentionally hurt her. M'kay? Not that I doubt you." Kumari responded.

"You don't even need to tell me." Allen said.

Kumari felt something nudge her head and eat her hair. SHe laughed and held Timcampy in her hand. "You watch over everyone. Try to keep them out of trouble." Kumari said.

Chester barked and Kumari knelt down, petting the pup. Chester licked her face and she stared into his eyes. "Oh, I love those big brown eyes of yours. WHo knew that when I saved that starving little pup in the rain that you would turn out to be an exorcist. AN amazing dog you truly are. I guess we're squared though. I saved your life and you saved mine. I wish I could take you with me, but I can't." Kuamri said.

"I'll miss you Kumari." Chester barked.

"I'll miss you CHester." Kumari said and scratched the dog's ear.

Kumari stood up and walked towards her bag. When she went to pick it up someone stepped in front of her. She stood up straight and stared at Kanda. He had done so much for her over the months. They met in London and started it off a bit rough, but who knew it would turn out so sweet? Not her. Kanda soved her into the wall a few feet away and she stared at him. His eyes were covered by his hair and he wasn't looking at her. "Kanda, I must go." Kumari told hm, but he just pressed his body against hers.

Kumari was soon being crushed with no way to escape and no space between her and Kanda or the wall. SHe put her hands on his shoulders and tried to get free, but she couldn't. "Ka- Kanda, please-"

"What did I tell you about my name?" Kanda muttered, but there was something in his voice.

She stopped struggling and stared at him. She didn't want to leave him, but he couldn't come with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her bangs covered her eyes. She frowned, but then slowly smiled. "I will come back to visit. I will write letters. Then, when the war is over and you guys win, because I know you will, then we can be together again, but for now I part ways with you all. I'm sorry, but I need to find answers and this place isn't going to give them to me. Maybe now, I can find some other family out there. Who knows, maybe I'll talk to my Lily and make things up." Kumari said.

"Stay." Kanda muttered.

"I can't. I'm sorry. You know I don't want to, but I have to. I love you and I always will. I won't forget you and we'll meet again. I won't let some boy come and take me away from you. You're my lover and you're in my heart for now and forever. This is hard on me too. I lvoe you so, so, so much." Kumari said.

"Sometimes. . . . . we do childish things when we. . . . . . . love someone, right?" Kanda said and Kumari's eyes widened.

He had actually listened to her when she said that. Kumari stared at him and realized why he said that. "Y- Y- Yuu?"

Kanda stared into her bright red, red eyes. They made him feel like he could do anything and make him want to be kind. Kumari cupped his face and stroked his hair. "You do childish things with the one you love because you know you can trust them with everything. If they can't accept you then they don't deserve you. So when we know we can trust each other you do childish things all the time, but not always intentionally." Kumari recited, remembering what Yeager told her.

"Then here's the first one from me." Kanda whispered as he hugged her.

"Yuu?" Kumari asked.

Kanda gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, putting his head on her shoulder. She stared stright ahead and had trouble holding back tears. "I love you Kumari. Please don't go. . . . . . . . . without answering me this." Kanda said and his voice cracked for the first time since they were kids.

Kanda picked his head up and put his lips next to her ear. "Will you. . . . . . . ." Kanda stopped for some reason, choking on his own words.

Kumari's hold tightened and she closed her eyes. He was making this so hard on her. "Marry me." Kanda said.

Kumari must've looked like an idiot because of how she reacted. He asked her. . . . . . to marry him. He didn't believe in marriage. Kanda pulled away, but not by much. His hand came up and she stared at a ring. It wasn't much, but to Kumari it was the whole world. Marie smiled and everyone waited. Kumari covered her mouth with both hands and stared at the ring then at him then back at the ring. "I. . . I thought you hated marriages?" Kumari murmured.

"I won't let you leave until you answer the question. This way I will know. . . . . . . . ." Kanda trailed off, feeling that he had been too kind already.

Kumari couldn't look at his eyes. He was hiding his face. SHe slipped her finger through the ring and kissed Kanda, but turned his body around so his back was against the wall. When she pulled away her hand caressed his face and she took small steps backwards. Kanda stared at her. She smiled, but it was not just of happiness, of sadness. Her hand started slipping off of his face and unknowingly and unwillingly, one tear rolled down his face slowly. "Yes. I love you, Yuu. Don't forget that. I know you'll continue to live and when you guys win the war we'll be together. . . . again. . . . . forever, but for now. . . . . . . . . . good bye." Kumari said as she picked her bag up and her hand left his face. She quickly left and tears ran down her face and she ran out. "Yuu. . . . . . . . ." Kumari whispered.

Kanda couldn't stop the tears from falling, but he didn't say anything to anyone. They all watched as Kanda cried for the first time. Tiedoll came over and put a hand on his shoulder. Kanda had planned on asking Kumari o marry him a long time ago, but he couldn't. He never did believe in marriage, but Kumari did. Tiedoll smiled, but Kanda only slapped his hand away. He tried to wipe the stupid tears away, but couldn't. He ran out of the cafeteria and everyone watched him leave. "Kanda. . . . . . . . He's taking it so hard and she probably hasn't even left yet." Lenalee murmured.

"It's not easy to let the person you love go." Krowley said, knowing from expierence.

"He'll be fine. They'll meet again and besides, it seems we have a wedding to plan." Lavi said.

"Then why are you crying?" Lenalee asked as her own tears ran down her face.

"I'm not crying. I have. . .something in my eye." Lavi said, but hugged Bookman and cried like a baby.

"Stop your blubbering you idiot!" Bookman shouted.

"Oh boy." Komui said as he rubbed his head.

Kumari ran out of the building and onto the sandy beach. She had a reason to carry on. She had a reason to come back if she can't find a place in this world. She didn't want to go, but she had no choice. SHe had no choice. She couldn't stay. "Forgive me Yuu." Kumari said and ran into the forest.


	27. Kanda's Needed Distraction

**DGM**

**More Than This**

**Chapter 27**

**Kanda's Needed Distraction**

**It's a little rushed and random. Just thought I'd come up with something and try this despite it's commoness. Please review. Thanks!**

Kumari knocked on a big brown door and a girl opened it. She looked her up and down, a smile upon her face. "Kumari!" she shouted as she hugged her.

"Hey Rocky. How you doing?" Kumari asked, laughing at her childish behavior.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for almost two years!" Rocky shouted.

"I've been around." Kumari muttered.

"Did you say Kumari, Rocky? As in our Kumari? The Kumari?" a boy asked.

"Hey Mickey." Kumari said, waving.

He grabbed her shirt and pulled the two girls in the big hotel room. A lot of people stared at them and then ran over, hugging her. "Kumari!" they cheered gleefully.

They all sat down around the room as Kumari was placed in a chair in the middle of the room. About eight, maybe ten, kids around her age stared at her. She smiled and waved as they all looked at her with weird looks. "Where the hell have you been?" Mickey questioned.

"Around. Here and there. London, Belgium, Peru, Regillion, all over." Kumari answered.

"We know about London. You ditched us there." another boy said.

"Yeah, yeah!" a girl agreed with Rocky and two others.

"Where did you go? Why did you leave?" Mickey asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to go at first, but I was forced to." Kuamri said.

"Forced to? By who?" a girl asked.

"Willow, a little overdramtic." kumari said with her hands in front of her face.

"Just answer the damn question." Willow barked.

"Okay, okay. An old friend of mine. He was being a huge jackass and practically kidnapped me. Long story." Kumari said.

Mickey stared at her finger when he saw a silver glint. He grabbed her hand and his mouth dropped to the floor. "Y- y- y- y- you're engaged!" Mickey stammered.

"WHAT?"

Kumari blushed as everyone got in her face. She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. She wasn't planning on telling them. "To who!" Rocky shouted.

Kuamri coughed into her fist and stared out the window dully. "Rockell, Willow, Hyyori, Mickey, Brex, Hedo, Aqua, Ulqui, Rondo, and Marene." Kumari said seriously.

"Yes?" they asked, curious.

"I was wondering if I could travel around with oyu guys again? I don't even have to perform, but I need to figure out what I'm going to do for now. I sorta lost a big job that I really needed and have nowhere to go." Kuamri said.

They all fell on the floor. They knew she changed the subject on purpose and didn't like that. "Well, of course!" Marene said.

"So, who's the fellow you're engaged to?" Ulqui asked, staring at her finger.

"You wouldn't like him." Kumari said, ignoring the answer.

"You're not ashamed of him, are you?" Brex queried.

"Hell no. I love him." Kumari responded.

"Then speak up girl." Hyori ordered.

"I don't think I should tell you about him because you may never meet him." Kumari said.

"Who cares? You're engaged. I wanna know who he is." Rocky said. "Oh, and don't call me Rockell again."

"It's your name." Kumari told her.

"I know. Now, the boy. Who is the boy?" Rocky questioned.

"Yuu Kanda." Kumari answered.

"That's a weird name." Ulqui said.

"SO is Ulqui." Kumari retorted.

"That's because it's an idian name in my bloodline." Ulqui defended.

"Yuu's name is japanese like mine." Kumari said.

"You're Japanese?" Hedo asked.

"Yes. Japanese and Irish. Weird mix, but I am. Mostly japanese though." Kumari responded.

"Huh. So that's what a japanese looks like. You never know since no one comes from Japan anymore. Rarely." Willow responded.

"Is he cute?" Rocky asked.

"Do we seriously have to talk about this?" Kumari questioned.

All the girls looked at each other then her. "Yes!"

"Speaking of which, why aren't you with him? Is hge here or something?" Mickey asked.

"No. I won't see him for awhile. It's a long story and I really don't want to talk about it. I miss him already and. . . . . . . I miss Yuu." Kumari said softly and depressingly.

"Uhhhhh, how 'bout dinner guys?" Hyori asked, trying to change the mood. "What should we have?"

**Black Order. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Kanda sneezed and opened his eyes. He was trying to meditate, but he couldn't. Kumari kept coming to mind and he needed to find a way to get over her. He needed some kind of distraction. ANything will do as long as he could get rid of the pain in his chest. Did she really have to leave? Will she come back? He hoped so. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed her. The tears that had fallen when she left came out on their own and ever since he seemed a little emotional. Well, mentally. Like hell he would show it, but everytime he walks by someone they give him a weird glance. A sorrowful or pity filled looked. He didn't need their apologectic faces. He didn't need their pathetic pity!

Kanda grumbled as he stood up and put mugen around his waist. He walked down the halls and people kept glancing at him. It was infuriating him. It's been awhile and they won't get over it. He stomped forward and found himself in the training room, praticing with mugen. He lunged at the wall and practiced movements, tactics. The pressure on the walls and floor was getting so immense that they started cracking and would break soon. He accidently broke a pillar and then started to fly into Lavi at the doorway. He panicked as Kanda stopped mugen just in time from piercing his head. Lavi gulped as he stepped back. He didn't even do anything this time.

Kanda jumped backwards and stared at Lavi, Lenalee, Marie, and Allen. Tiedoll came into sight and Kanda turned his head away from them. They stared at him as he turned around and continued to practice without a sparing partner. Normally it would be Kumari and that put a frown on their faces. They missed her deeply. The memories from the party kept replaying in their head until they got to the end where Kumari ran out, crying and leaving Kanda's side. Kanda grounded his teeth on each other and he destroyed another pillar by accident and he lunged forward again, but an image of Kumari smiling and waving came to mind. He froze in a fierce pose and shut his eyes. His hands shook and mugen trembled along with them. He sheathed mugen and started leaving. "Kanda." Lenalee said, raising her hand and taking a step forward.

Kanda stopped and turned his head just a little bit. You couldn't even see his eyes. "What?" Kanda asked rudely.

Lenalee let her hand drop and looked away from him. She knew he didn't want or need anyone's concern. If she asked if he was alright he would just lie or say his famous tch, che thing and leave. "Nothing." Lenalee said softly. "It's nothing."

Lavi put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. She looked at him and Kanda walked away, scowling. "Yuu will be fine. He is just going through a tough time. He'll miss her, but he knows this was the best decision she could've made. SHe's safer out there and on the run then here. Besides, like she said, she has answers to find and she'll be back." Lavi told her.

"It's just like before, but we know she's safe. Well, not entirely, but she's alive and. . . and it's like before. He is acting just like he did when he thought Kumari died." Lenalee said, clearly worried.

"He took her departure rather hard Lenalee. He even cried. He will be fine. He's a tough cookie." Lavi said, but it didn't make Lenalee feel any better and she watch Kanda turn the corner.

"What he needs is a friendly distraction." Tiedoll said.

"What do you mean?" Lenalee asked.

"You tell me." Tiedoll said as he walked off.

"A friendly distraction? What's a friendly distraction?" Allen asked, tipping his head slightly.

Lavi looked at Allen then at Lenalee. Lenalee stared at Lavi and saw a mischievious looked in his eye."Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lavi asked.

"We're not dressing Allen up as a girl and have them fight each other or whatever else he could do dressed as a girl." Lenalee said.

"What?" Allen asked.

"Dang it." Lavi said.

"You were really thinking that!" Allen shouted.

"Well, you have to admit, with those legs you'll look good in a skirt. A bit of make up and a little remodeling." Lavi said, lifting Allen's pant leg.

"Lavi!" Lenalee shouted, but she was trying not to laugh.

Allen whacked Lavi and Lavi laughed, wiping away a tear of laughter. Marie shook his head as he walked off, not wanting to know what they were planning. "Actually, I think I have a good idea with a distraction." Lenalee said.

The two boys looked at her and she smiled warmly. They soon found themselves standing in front of Komui and they glanced at each other. "Lenalee, what are we doing here?" Lavi whispered in her ear.

"One of Komui's experiments would be a perfect distraction, yes?" Lenalee asked.

"Are you trying to get us killed? We need a distraction not a death wish." Allen responded.

"A distraction you say? For Kanda I assume?" Komui said.

"WOuldn't a mission do just fine?" Lavi asked nervously, normall content with this, but with Kanda like this? No way!

Komui smirked and laughed like a madman. "I have the perfect thing." Komui said and Lavi and Allen didn't like where this was going.

Lavi swallowed a lump in his throat and stared at Kanda from the corner. He was suppose to slip one of Komui potions in his drink, but he didn't know what it would do and why he was doing it. If he got caught he would surely die. He walked over to Kanda and sat down beside him after he got his own drink and made sure he got the same thing Kanda did. He had poured Komui's potion into his though. Kanda glanced at him as Lavi stard at him, smiling and annoyed Kanda. When he made sure it was safe to he switched his drink with Kanda's before Kanda could get mugen out and ran away, but not too far. ONly next to Allen, Lenalee, and with the other exorcists. "Lavi, what did you just do?" Krowley asked.

Lavi stared at Kanda as he picked up his drink and started gulping it down. Lenalee and Allen glanced at each other and cross their fingers, praying it wasn't something too terrible. The three ignored their other friends and eyed Kanda who was starting to twitch then glowed. Everyone turned their heads and covered their mouths from laughing at Kanda who now had cat ears and a tail. Lavi grinned, but Kanda glowed again. Everyone blinked and blinked, rubbed their eyes and couldn't believe what they saw. "Oh shit. We're dead." Lavi said.

"Damn it Lenalee. You had to go to Komui!" Allen hissed, panicking.

"Why didn't you ask what it did?" Lenalee asked.

"We did. Komui wouldn't tell us!" Allen responded.

"Well, Kanda won't be mad at you or me. Just Lavi and Komui. Afterall, Lavi gave him the potion." Lenalee said, shrugging and waving her hand around.

"What? You tricked me!" Lavi said.

Kanda felt weird and he looked at himself the best he could and his eyes widened. He felt the top of his head and grabbed the tail. He twitched and then realized something. He was no longer a he, but a she. He touched his chest and his eyes got ready to pop out of his head. He grabbed mugen and turned around, remembering Lavi coming over to him with the same drink. He tunred around and glared at Lavi icily. "RABBBBBBIIIIIIITTTTT!" Kanda shouted.

Lavi went stalk white and turned his head back around. Everyone abadoned him at the table and he was ready to cry when Kanda broke the table. "Wh- what K- Kanda! It wasn't my f-fault!" Lavi stuttered, backing away from him.

Lavi his another table and all the finders adn scientists left it. A small glass vile slipped form his pocket and rolled over to Kanda's feet. Kanda crushed it and Lavi screamed as he ran down the hall with a dark, evil Kanda chasing. "KOMUIIIIII! !" Lavi cried.

"Lenalee, you're so evil." Allen said.

Kanda chased Lavi and Lavi screamed, dodging the best he could until he ran into Komui. Komui looked at him casually then at Kanda. He laughed. "I guess you're now Yuu_ki_ Kanda." Komui said.

Kanda held his sword to their throats and glared at them. "Change me back!" Kanda ordered.

"You'll change back in due time. Until then, you'll have to deal with this. You have seventy two hours. No potion or experiments will change you back. Only time." Komui told him.

Kanda stared at Komui darkly and after so long he put mugen away and he- uh- she walked away, storming off and everyone moving out of Kanda's way. Komui smirked and chuckled. Lavi whistled and smiled. "Wow. WHo'd think Kanda would make one finde woman! He's a babe!" Lavi said and Komui looked at him strangely. "What? He's a chick now. I can admire that, can't I?"

"You're gross Lavi." Komui said and walked off.

"It was a joke!" Lavi shouted.

"How sad." Komui mumbled.

"I wasn't the one that changed him into a girl!" Lavi shouted.

"You're the one that gave him the potion." Komui retorted.

"Damn him." Lavi muttered.


End file.
